Fate Blade Zero
by SteelBlades333
Summary: "I will destroy your very soul and origin, victor. I will tear your existence apart!" the Grail hissed in Shirou's mind, its words carrying a contempt vengeful promise to kill. (A back in time fiction where Shirou goes back ten years ago during the time of the Fourth Holy Grail War as he tries to pursue the impossible task of saving all in an ending that is heading for destruction)
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Fate series or any other series I write about in this site.**

* * *

 _ **Fate/Blade Zero**_

 _ **Prologue**_

The sun came up behind a mountain as it brightly shone its morning rays across the rolling green plains, Shirou squinted his eyes while covering the emerging light with his arm in front of his face. By the time the light dimmed, any signs of Arturia, the king of knights, was completely non-existent, even the patch of green blades of grass that she once occupied were all now straightened and obeying the will of the constant breeze.

"That's just like you," Shirou thought aloud as he stared out at the beautiful scenery ahead. He smiled a bittersweet smile, she was now truly gone, back to her timeline 1,500 years ago. For all he knew, she was now long dead and he would never have the chance to see her again for eternity. Shirou solemnly shook his head as if to drive the thoughts away, he had more pressing issues right now, the people who are now still alive after the Holy Grail War were all waiting on him. He needed to take care of Illya and Tohsaka as well as check up on Fuji-nee and Sakura.

He began to turn around to get out of serene landscape before the dimming sun suddenly caught the corner of his eyes. The sun that not too long ago emerged out of the rolling hills and shone radiantly began to grow darker and darker at a rapid pace before it turned completely pitch black. The now blackened sun looked in every way like an unending black hole instead of the radiant golden sun it was earlier. Out of nowhere, a menacing voice ran through Shirou's head that made his entire body freeze and chill up in a frightful manner. _"I will not lose to you easily, victor! I will be reborn!"_

The voice of Angra Mainyu carried a statement of a contempt vengeful promise as the sun began to pour out massive contents of cursed dark sludge through it. _"This is impossible!"_ Shirou thought to himself. Saber destroyed the Greater Grail with her holy sword Excalibur! Deciding to forget the technicalities behind what's happening now, he knew he had to stop this cursed liquid from spreading outside of the temple and into the civilian populated area. Closing his eyes in concentration, the image of Caliburn entered his mind as he quickly ran through the steps in creating it.

 _"I won't let you!"_ the Grail screamed out in his mind with multiple voices ranging from a young child to a withered old man. For any normal human being, it would have frozen them dead in their tracks, petrified in their fear to act out anything. But Shirou was no average human being, he was a human who has literally survived through hell ten years ago at the end of the Fourth Holy Grail War. Ignoring the constant tortured screams in his head, Shirou began the process.

"Trace on!"

 _Judging the concept of creation_

 _Hypothesizing the basic structure_

 _Duplicating the composition material_

 _Imitating the skill of its making_

 _Sympathizing with the experience of its growth_

 _Reproducing the accumulated years_

 _Excelling every manufacturing process_

Shirou went through all the seven steps in an instant and Caliburn immediately materialized in his hands. But before he could cry out the sword's name and activate its noble phantasm, a black sludge that formed into a shape of a tentacle grabbed his sword arm and violently twisted it as his bones and arm gave a strained creak. If he had not hastily reinforced his arm, his bone would have surely been broken and possibly his entire arm would have been ripped off of his body.

"Argh," Shirou grunted in pain as he projected Kanshou in his left hand in an attempt to sever the overly-sized liquid appendage. He accurately slashed at the liquid as the tentacle-shaped sludge was forced to release its grip on him. Even though he got the tentacle detached off of him, Angra Mainyu was nevertheless able to accomplish its objective by getting Caliburn out of his hand. He could project another copy of it, but even he doubted he would have the time to call out the blade's name and fully release its power onto the abominated Grail. And even if he somehow managed to have the time to release Caliburn's power onto the Greater Grail, he highly doubted even a sword of Caliburn's power would completely destroy the dark pouring hole in the sky.

That leaves it to his last resort, to unleash his ultimate trump card, the reality marble that could be said to be a manifestation of his soul. He could possibly project Excalibur in that world and destroy the Grail; however, he might kill himself due to the complete depletion in mana, and the Grail will most likely have had already killed him five times over by the time he finished his incantation. But what else could he do? He would rather die trying than not try at all. Staring straight ahead at the still spilling liquid coming forth from the dark "sun", Shirou began his incantation in unleashing his Unlimited Blade Works.

"I am the bone of my sword."

His voice reverberated strongly in the air as the wind began to pick up its speed. Shirou automatically projected Bakuya in his right hand to substitute the Caliburn he previously held as he slashed away at any oncoming sludge. Barely dodging his head to the right as he performed a side ground roll, he hastily yet accurately threw Kanshou and Bakuya right at the attacking cursed liquid as the blades violently exploded in mid-air. Shirou then re-projected the twin swords back in his hands as he resumed his defensive stance.

"Steel is my body and fire is my blood.

"I have created over a thousand blades."

He was actually holding out better than he thought he would be able to as the weapons' accumulated experience guided him through every move. He might be able to make it! He threw six pairs of the twin swords right at the army of disfigured arms and hands that were all trying to grapple him before he changed his attacking position once again. Backing up a little, he discarded the twin married swords as he traced out Archer's bow and a handful of "arrows". Reinforcing his muscles, he drew the bowstring back as the bow creaked under the tremendous amount of stress due to the ridiculous poundage of the bow. Firing at almost unfathomable speeds, Shirou shot out ten mana charged arrows in a matter of seconds before dismissing the bow.

Diving for cover as the projectiles he shot out continue to shower the Grail's filth with explosions, Shirou continued his aria, "Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain.

"Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival."

With a desperate leap, Shirou managed to get away from the relentless bullet-speed tentacles that tried to completely wrap around him.

"I have no regrets. This is the only path."

" _Almost there,"_ Shirou thought to himself as he threw out Kanshou and Bakuya towards the living mob of cursed sludge. The twin swords spun in a blur like boomerangs before detonating in a brilliant explosion; however, the blast didn't deter the cursed content within the Grail as they continued their attempt in enrapturing Shirou. With a last ditch effort while running away from the spilled content of the Grail, Shirou said the last verse to his incantation.

"My whole life was Unlimited – "

He was immediately interrupted when a semi-solid liquid appendage slammed right across his head without warning as he flew off several meters to the side while tumbling onto the ground over and over again. Landing in a painful heap, Shirou gasped in pain as he tried to sit up and attack the source of the smack only to find that his feet were completely immobile.

"Wha – ?!"

He wasn't able to voice out his involuntary shock when the painful acidic liquid that kept his feet immobile began to extend and wrap up the entirety of his body. Shirou quickly projected Kanshou and Bakuya, but he was unable to do anything by the time his projections came into existence when the Grail's content has already wrapped its away above his chest.

" _I will destroy your very soul and origin, victor. I will tear your existence apart,"_ the Grail hissed in his mind.

With Shirou's peripheral vision, he could see more of the Grail's content splashing and spilling forth from the black "sun". Not willing to make the end of Emiya Shirou in this manner, he called out the last two words to his incantation before the black liquid covered his mouth.

" – Blade Works!"

Right after the words were uttered, the ground ruptured violently as the sky impossibly cracked opened. The current scene began to fade away and rapidly change into an entirely new scenery – an unending plain of swords. Shirou's mana was now at a dangerously low level as he was barely able to maintain his diminishing consciousness.

" _NOOOOOOO!"_ the Grail roared in his mind, _"I will rip away your very origin and soul!"_

The Grail managed to wrap its cursed liquid around his whole body for a moment before Shirou rained swords onto the abominated content as it got immediately vaporized. It was after that final effort did Shirou finally unwillingly passed out.

The last words Shirou heard from the Grail within his mind were, _"I will continue to seek to destroy you, victor."_

Then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!  
**

 **Please note that the Fifth Holy Grail War Shirou has experienced here is a mixture of all the events in all three routes. It may sound confusing, but it's actually quite straightfoward once you read on.**


	2. Back in Time

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Fate series or any other series I write about in this site.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 – Back in Time**_

Shirou groggily opened his eyes as his body protested in pain and soreness. Sitting up from his lying position while ignoring the poorly functioning muscles, he took in the scene of the Japanese temple in front of him as the afternoon sun shone radiantly in the clear blue sky. The leaves from the trees that were planted nearby the temple softly swayed in the direction of the wind as the birds flew in flocks and chirped in a beautiful melody.

"What is – " Shirou wasn't able to complete his question aloud when a wave of memory flooded his mind. Arturia gone, Angra Mainyu wanting to be reborn, black sun, sludge, all-consuming, destruction, reality marble. Shirou blinked his eyes and jolted straight up, now fully alert. The temple should have been somewhat destroyed … but the building and the nearby surroundings seemed to have never bear witness of battle before. That doesn't make any sense! His fight with Gilgamesh, the roof of the temple collapsing on top of the building itself, the concrete ground cratered at several locations. How much has changed? Then he remembered the last words of Angra Mainyu, _"I will continue to seek to destroy you, victor."_

The cursed "life" that carried all the sins of the world said those words with so much certainty that it seemed to leave no room for arguments. The vengeful hate-filled voice that carried a promise that Angra Mainyu would never admit defeat. _"I will rip away your very origin and soul,"_ the Grail had cried out after he successfully summoned his reality marble.

Ugh, Shirou shook his head a bit, there was no point in thinking those thoughts now. However the temple managed to get back in shape so fast, he needed to make sure that Illya, Tohsaka, Fuji-nee, and Sakura were all safe and sound. He was about to descend the stairs when a thought struck him. Where was Illya? He had been carrying her the entire time until his last reunion with Saber … no, Arturia; but where is she now?

Taking a quick panorama around the temple ground, he couldn't spot Illya anywhere nearby. It only made sense that she wasn't here anymore, if she was, the monks present here that were walking to and fro would have already alerted someone by now. Knowing Illya wasn't here made his heart momentarily clench in fear, however the thought that she was safe from his fight with Angra Mainyu reassured him, the best thing he could do now was to get back to his house and check what is going on.

It took over thirty minutes before he finally reached the house that he lived for the majority of his life. Opening the gated entrance, Shirou walked across a stone laid path before arriving at the main building's front door. Sliding the already unlocked door open, he quickly called out, "I'm home," before proceeding by taking off his shoes. That's when he noticed something was off, there were no shoes at all placed on the front porch. Taking a good look in front of him, there was absolutely nothing, the hallway that once had stuff neatly organized by the side of the wall was now entirely empty.

"Tohsaka? Illya?" he called out cautiously as he strode further into the house without bothering continuing to take his shoes off. Taking a right after crossing the hallway, the entire kitchen was dark with also absolutely nothing in the room. His heart quickly went down to his stomach as he sensed something was really, really wrong. A premonition that something bad has already happened. Running to the room where an injured Tohsaka was previously at when Kotomine Kirei had mercilessly attacked his pupil, Shirou saw no traces of blood on the wall and floor, or any remaining trace of her ever being there in the room when he arrived at the scene.

Shirou raced out of the main building and went immediately to the shed to see whether his magical workshop was in the same state as the mansion his father, Emiya Kiritsugu, has left behind. Walking up to the door, he noticed a metallic chained lock holding the door in place. This had not been here previously. Disregarding the lock, he quickly projected Kanshou and cut the metal chain swiftly as the lock gave away to the force of the blade. Opening the door as light shone into the musty shed, his heart and gut wretched at the sight in front of him. There was virtually nothing in the previously filled shed he come to work in for a good portion in his life.

"What happened?" Shirou muttered under his breathe in disbelief.

This was not the house he left behind when he went away with a task to destroy the Grail. How long was he unconscious? What … did the Grail do to him? What did it do to the world?

Shirou's stomach broke his train of jumbled thoughts when it gave an audible growl, however food was the last thing he had on his mind. For all he knew, his friend and family were in danger. If Illya and Tohsaka weren't here, he had no idea where they could be at. Tohsaka couldn't exactly go back to her home as her home is under "renovations" after Archer's summoning blew a massive hole in the house which she has neglected to patch up for some time. Fuji-nee might be working at the school, that was the only lead he had with her. Sakura … well, since today isn't a school day, if she wasn't here, she was bound to be at her house, the Matou's residence.

He couldn't see possibly why Sakura would return to her home due to what Zouken did to her with the crest worms, but not knowing all the hidden dynamics in her double-sided life and seeing no other place she could possibly be at, Shirou decided to go to the Matou's as it was his best guess in understanding what is going on. Not delaying a single second, Shirou ran out of his shed and towards the Matou's residence.

* * *

Arriving at the Matou's house, the building seemed to be in better shape than it was before. It looked … less aged if you could even call that an observation. Opening the gates to the residency, he walked up to the front door and gave a couple audible knocks. Shirou waited for a while before an annoyed looking kid with a mixture of purple and blue colored wavy hair came opening the door looking straight at him. "What do you want? I don't know you," the boy said curtly.

"I-Impossible," Shirou silently cried out loud as he involuntarily took a step back, "Shinji?" he asked in disbelief.

The boy frowned at him, "You know my name? What do you want? Do you want to find grandfather?"

Grandfather? Shirou's confusion quickly boiled down into indignation. Zouken was still alive?! What kind of sick joke is this, Zouken and Shinji should both be dead, and Shinji most definitely shouldn't be in his elementary age. What has the Grail done to him or to the world?

"Ah, it's nothing," Shirou began, "I – I forgot my purpose here."

"Oh," the young version of Shinji said dryly, "then goodbye," he said as he began to close the door.

"Wait," Shirou stopped Shinji from continuing his movement as Shirou placed his hand on the wooden door, "is Sakura here?"

"Sakura? Yes, she is. What do you want with her?" Shinji's frown seemed to deepen into a scowl.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm sorry for prying. Just … take care of her alright, Shinji?"

Shinji banished the scowl as it turned into confusion, "Hmph, okay. Goodbye," then he closed the door, leaving Shirou alone outside.

Shirou left the vicinity of the Matou's residency and just walked unconsciously where his legs lead him. Everything that's been happening around him cried out impossible. What happened after he summoned his reality marble? He was sure he destroyed the contents of the Grail that were on him with a rain of swords. But … what happened after that? What happened when his reality marble broke down? What happened after he went unconscious? So many questions yet no answers.

Shirou's questions came to a crashing halt, apparently he had unconsciously wandered to the memorial park that was once completely devoid of anything living in it. The very place where the disaster after the Fourth Holy Grail War got so mercilessly inflicted upon. The Hell that was unleashed onto man at this very place. But … in front of him was no remnant of what an inferno left behind. No, in front of him was a peaceful scenery that contained a small children's park at the left and the rest of it, a series of Japanese houses where people lived out their peaceful lives. There was finally something Shirou had not felt for the entire day … hope.

He could stop the tragedy that happened ten years ago, he could save all these people's lives. Although he had promised Arturia in the "past" that even if he was offered the chance to go back into time and stop the tragedy from happening, he wouldn't do so. But this was different, the Grail had somehow forcibly made him go back in time for unknown reasons. If a tragedy of that magnitude ten years ago were to happen again here in his timeline, he would not idly ignore the crying souls that were begging to be saved. No Hero of Justice would just stand by letting people suffer as they are being consumed by death. And Shirou was no exception.

Judging by his current surrounding and the child Shinji he met, Shirou could only estimate that he had gone back in time and went back around the time when either the Fourth Grail War has not yet started or was currently in the middle of it. That thought suddenly made his heart bounce in joy. Didn't Saber mentioned before that she was in the Fourth Grail War and his old man was her master? He is going to able to see her again! Only … she wouldn't remember any of the time they experienced together. But that didn't matter, another chance to be able to see her in the midst of all this chaos was a blessing in itself already.  
Shirou quickly jogged over to the park to his left and saw a loving mother playing with her daughter as she praised the daughter at her attempt on going down the slide at such a rapid speed.

"Excuse me, what day is today?" Shirou asked the parent as he approached her.

"March second," the parent looked up at Shirou and answered as her daughter got up from the slide to go for another round.

"Uh, what year?" Shirou asked sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Year?" the mother asked quizzically before answering, "1994."

"Arigato gozaimasu," Shirou thanked her as he gave a polite bow before leaving the park.

March 2nd, 1994; exactly ten years before the Fifth Holy Grail War he just ended back in 2004. If he was any less concerned about the situation at hand, he would have smiled at the irony how his past lies in the future. Thinking back to all the information he knew about the fourth war, he knew for certain that Arturia, the king of knights; and Gilgamesh, the king of heroes, were both going to be present in this war. He also knew Emiya Kiritsugu, the father who saved him, was going to be Saber's master. He also knew from what Tohsaka has said in the past that her father had joined in the previous Grail War as well, but he had died during the war from what he gathered. And lastly there was Kotomine Kirei, he was a master also in the Fourth Grail War. He is going to be a troublesome handful. The last thing Shirou wanted and needed was for Kirei to destroy the world with the Grail's pouring cursed content.

That was as far as his knowledge about the fourth war went. Not exactly helpful aside from the fact that he knew who Gilgamesh is and what he is capable of. But as for who Gilgamesh's master is … Shirou didn't have the slightest idea. He would think Kirei would be his master as they had entered into a partnership after the fourth war ended where Kirei would supply him with the necessary amount of mana to sustain him. But that was no more than a partnership, it didn't mean Kirei was his master during the Grail War as well.

Finally quelling to his stomach's protest, Shirou decided he should grab something to eat. After that, he would go out into the night and scout around to see has the Grail war started yet or not. And he would continue to do so until the war has officially begun. Then, he would be able to meet her, Arturia, again. Back to the food problem, Shirou dug into his pockets to search for any money on him. Oh, great, Shirou thought to himself, apparently the Grail did not grace him with any money to spend. What is he supposed to do now?

* * *

Clad in a dark colored cloak, Shirou raced through the night in Fuyuki City to scout for any Servant activities … or in other words, sounds of metal clashing onto metal, a fight to the death between Heroic Spirits of the past. Leaping from one building to another and spotting absolutely nothing, Shirou decided to go towards the more tree-filled areas in the city where he thought Servants would more unlikely be located at. Wandering around for a couple hours while making sure he was still plenty hidden … though that may prove ineffective to a Servant's keen senses, Shirou suddenly heard someone murmuring something to his right. Quietly treading towards the source of the sound, the words said were quickly becoming more coherent to his ears.

" … Fill. Fill.  
Repeat every five times.  
Simply, shatter once filled.  
Heed my words,  
My will creates your body,  
And your sword creates my destiny.  
If you heed to the Grail's call,  
And obey my will and reason,  
Then answer my summoning!

I hereby swear,  
That I shall be all the good in the world,  
That I shall defeat all the evil in the world!"

Shirou finally got close enough where he can see a teenage boy with black, gray hair shouting out the words to his incantation as he had his right hand outstretched in front of him while using his left hand to support his right as if some kind of force was pushing him back. The blood red summoning circle which Shirou could not mistake for anything else began to glow in a brighter and brighter blue as the boy in front of him continued.

"Seventh heaven clad,  
And the great words of power,  
Come forth from the circle of bindings,  
Guardian of Scales!"

At the last words, the summoning circle shone brilliantly as Shirou was forced to cover his eyes with his arm. Once the blinding light dimmed, Shirou opened his eyes with a couple blinks to see a truly giant and muscular Servant emerged out from the dimming glow of the summoning circle as the boy who accomplished the summoning feat collapsed onto his knees in exhaustion. The teenage boy stared at the powerful Servant in front of him with awe and admiration. "Yes, I did it!" the boy grinned triumphantly, "You are Ale – "

"Are you my Master, boy?" the man with a red hair and beard interrupted with a gruff voice.

"Ah, yes. Yes, I am."

The man with a red heavy cloak, with fur hanging at the hem of the royal attire, walked up closer to the boy and took a glance at the boy's left hand as he recognized the command seals the person in front of him possessed. Nodding his head in satisfaction while smiling, "Boy, do you mind if I dispose of the prying eye?"

Shirou's heart lurched when he heard those words, was he that easily spotted in the midst of the foliage?

"What?!" the teen cried out, "What do you mean?" he demanded now back on his feet.

Shirou, knowing there is no point in staying at his position while having already got spotted by a Servant, jumped down from the tree he was on and walked towards the small open clearing where both the Master and Servant were at.

"Hi, my name is Emiya Shirou. I apologize for watching your summoning ritual without announcing myself," Shirou said while taking a quick polite bow at the both of their direction.

"He was watching me?" the boy asked the muscular Servant to his right.

"Yeah, that's the prying eye I was saying earlier. At least he isn't a coward."

"Who are you spying for," the boy demanded at Shirou.

"Huh? No one."

"No one? Then why were you watching me? Who are you planning to sell my Servant's identity to?" the boy demanded once again.

"I came here under my own volition in search for any Servants. I am not working nor planning to sell any Servant related information to anybody unless they pose a threat to the innocents," Shirou tried to explain while trying to be formal.

"Why are you searching for Servants?"

"To see has the Fourth Grail War begun yet," Shirou stated as if it was obvious.

"Do you work for the Church?"

"No."

"Then why would you want to do that?"

"T-that's … personal," Shirou lamely answered, for once having a lost for words.

The boy in front of him seemed to silently seethe when the Servant beside him bellowed a loud deep laugh.

"Ahahahaha, splendid! I think I'm beginning to like this era. Emiya Shirou is it? Well, my name is Alexander the Great, King of Conquerors!"

Both the boy and Shirou's mouth gaped at the man's declaration. Even Shirou knew from experience that a Servant should never expose their identity in this manner.

"W-W-What do you think you're doing?!" the boy yelled out at the Servant. "Revealing your identity like that to a stranger, what's your problem?!"

"Huh? I don't see anything wrong with it, boy. I'm going to reveal it sooner or later anyway. I don't hide my identity like a cowering thief."

"He can escape with the information," the teen continued to yell out while pointing at Shirou.

"I'm of the Rider class Servant, no normal human can outmatch my speed."

"Ggrrrrrr," the teen growled with both of his fists clenched tightly, "j-just shut up!" he ended saying while turning his back to his Servant, trying to keep whatever little pride he had left.

Shirou, seeing the angry stare the boy now directed at him, he hastily said, "Well, I have some experiences with Servants. Maybe I can help."

"You have experiences with Servants?" the boy said dryly.

Shirou nodded his head before quickly explaining himself in case of a potential misunderstanding, "I'm not a Master of this war," Shirou immediately said as he showed the boy the back of his hands which didn't possess any command seals. "But I still do have some experiences with Servants," Shirou ended weakly.

"Oh really?" the boy said in sarcastic disbelief. Even Shirou knew the sheer stupidity his statement held. The only possible way for a person to have any experience with Servants other than this war would be the previous Grail War, which makes it the Third Holy Grail War sixty years ago. Since Shirou has obviously never been through the Third Grail War, this fact being easily deduced through his age and lack of knowledge of the occurrences during that Grail War, logically thinking, there was no possible way for Shirou to have any prior experiences with Servants unless he was helping another fellow Master, which Shirou has already clearly declared he wasn't under any sort of collaboration with any Masters of this war. The only "logical" explanation for his statement would be the truth, and there was no way this boy would believe him if Shirou were to tell him that he came back from time … not that Shirou was going to share that piece of information anyway.

"Either way, I can still help," Shirou offered.

"Help?" the boy looked at him incredulously, "Help from a person like you?"

"I know you don't trust me," Shirou began while putting his hands up in the air as if in surrender, "but I also know these Grail Wars tend to get out of hand. I just want to help reduce innocent casualties."

"Innocent lives you say?" Alexander questioned.

"Yeah," Shirou answered him back, not knowing what the Servant wanted from him.

"Well, he's telling the truth, boy," Alexander finally voiced his thoughts out to his Master.

"What? How do you know that?" the teen demanded, not willing to easily believe in his Servant's words.

"I consider myself a good judge in a person's character. And this man deemed himself worthy to me. Take this from the words of a King!"

The boy's teeth clenched and unclenched before he resigned to Shirou's proposal, "Fine! But I don't trust you one bit yet. Let's go, Rider!"

Alexander nodded his head, "You too, Emiya Shirou," he said while he gestured for him to come along.

"Shirou is fine," Shirou told him.

"Haha, I'm beginning to like this guy more, boy. Shirou it shall be!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the teenage Master mumbled dryly at Rider's enthusiasm as they walked out of the small clearing and towards the city.

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea, Waver," Shirou voiced his thoughts aloud to the kid beside him who was hiding in a bush. Shirou had begun immediately to call the Master of Rider his first name after Waver had revealed his name to him.

"Shhhh! Don't be so loud," Waver Velvet glared at him.

"If you need something, why not knock and ask if you may borrow it from the owner?"

"It won't work!"

"But stealing isn't the solution either!" Shirou argued in a louder whisper.

Waver was about to retort against Shirou's statement when the metallic garage door creaked noisily as three craters made themselves apparent. No sooner did they witness this sight did a massive hand grab the side of the garage door and bent it open to allow him passage. Waver's mouth gaped before he immediately stood up.

"What are you thinking?! You weren't supposed to do that! Why can't you go in spirit form like when you went in?!" Waver silently yelled out in anger and frustration at his Servant.

Alexander didn't look in any way fazed at his Master's statement, "I am not like a cowardice thief hiding in the shadows in fear, I am a King of Conquerors who claims his spoils in the open!"

"Grrrr," Waver growled.

"And," Alexander the Great continued, heedless of his Master's internal frustration, "I wouldn't be able to carry these books if I were to go in spirit form."

"J-just … forget it all right?" Waver said at last as he snatched the books away from Alexander. "Now go away! Get lost!"

"Try not to drop the spoils and lose them," Alexander said nonchalantly as he disappeared into his spirit form.

"Trespassing, stealing, and now breaking a person's property. How low can you go?" Shirou asked Waver as he rose an eyebrow at him.

"Shut up, you don't have any say in this," Waver grumbled as he walked away from the damaged site.

Knowing that there is nothing he could do to fix the horribly bent metal garage door, Shirou shrugged and followed the already leaving young Master while inwardly promising himself to fix this situation through some form or another.

"Where are you going now?" Shirou asked Waver.

"Home," he lied.

"Home?" Shirou questioned, "You don't strike me as one who lives in Japan."

"I don't."

"Then who are you living with?" Shirou continued to ask.

"My … grandparents."

Seeing no reason to doubt the statement, Shirou just let it be. "I guess I'll take my leave here then," Shirou announced, "I don't think your grandparents would be too happy to see another stranger coming home with you."

"Where are you going?" Waver asked, his voice dripping with suspicion.

"The Einzberns," Shirou answered. "I'm searching for someone present in the war."

"Einzberns? Are you working for them?!"

"Huh? No! I was planning to scout around their mansion in the forest to our west," Shirou explained.

"Fine, but no revealing anything about us to anyone! Got it?"

"No problem, you have my promise."

"Come back to me tomorrow, if you don't show up, I'm going to make sure Rider will chase you to the ends of the world and back," Waver threatened.

" _Ends of the world,"_ Rider said in Waver's mind, _"sounds like a good bit of conquering there."_

" _Shut up,"_ Waver replied Rider back telepathically.

Shirou smiled at the boy, "I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Until next time, Waver Velvet."

"Goodbye," Waver said with a huff as he waved his arms in farewell while already walking in the opposite direction Shirou is heading.

* * *

Shirou walked up to the Einzbern's mansion as he stealthily went in through the front door. It was a bit odd exploring the ornately built mansion since the last time he's been here the mansion was in a very poor, destructive state. One could say it wasn't exactly inhabitable at that point in time. But nevertheless, Shirou decided it would prove beneficial if he took this opportunity to explore the terrain in and around the massive Einzbern's castle. Exploring around while for the first time actually taking a good look of admiration at the decorations that covered the building, Shirou scanned at the space around him while walking up the stairs that ran in the middle of the massive room. Half way up the stairs, Shirou froze mid-step when the lights around the room suddenly flickered on, bathing the entire house in light.

"Wha – ?!" Shirou muttered in surprise as he looked behind him in caution. _"What is going on here?"_ Shirou couldn't help but wonder inwardly to himself.

"State thy business," a stern commanding voice called out to him from above.

The regal voice which spoke with such force and persuasion, the voice not even raising its volume to be heard yet can be coherent for any listening ears. Shirou knew that feminine voice all too well through the past two weeks of his life. He immediately whirled his back around directly in front of him, and above him at the end of the stairs standing gallantly with a regal knight's armor stood the King of Knights, Arturia, which he became so close with in the past hectic yet memorable two weeks.

"S-saber," Shirou croaked out, his throat suddenly dry.

The said girl in front of him remained impassive on the outside, not revealing what she is thinking in her head.

"State thy name and business, magus," she said as she readied her sword.

Whenever Arturia readied her sword, she is considering you as a potential threat. This was quite an apparent and obvious fact Shirou had come to realize during his interactions with Saber. Quickly backing up the conversation to avoid unnecessary bloodshed, Shirou answered her question, "Call me Shirou, and … I came here for a visit."

"Shirou," she said as if testing out how the name would sound coming from her own mouth, "you came here for a visit?"

"Ah, yes, I came here to see Emiya Kiritsugu."

"He is not available right now," she answered in the same near monotonous tone as earlier.

"Oh, then maybe I'll come by next time," Shirou said. "Would you know when your Master would be available?"

Saber's fingers slightly tensed around her sword as she went back to being more alert when Shirou had a second slip of tongue by referring Kiritsugu as her Master.

"Where – " Saber began when someone behind her interrupted.

"Saber?" a woman called out before she came running into the scene. When Shirou saw the white-haired violet eyed woman, his tongue twisted and his throat went dry again. This person looked almost exactly like Illya, the similarities between them is uncanny! Is she also a homunculus like his half-sister Illya? If that's so, Shirou knew he needed to keep an eye out for her as she is also going to be the homunculus who is going to house all the dead Servants' mana to power the Grail. And consequently, she would die an agonizing death. And Shirou could never allow something like that to happen.

"Irisviel! I told you to stay back," Saber protested sternly.

When Saber revealed the white-haired woman's name, Shirou felt a little light-headed. Even the woman's name in front of him sounded similar to his sister's name, Illyasviel.

"It's alright, Saber. He is neither a Master nor a Servant. No sane mage will come believing they can fight a Servant, I believe he is not a threat."

Saber lowered her invisible sword a bit but still remained on guard.

"You're an Einzbern, right?" Shirou couldn't resist the urge to ask the woman named Irisviel.

The woman looked for a moment positively surprise, "Ah, yes! My name is Irisviel von Einzbern."

The woman's revelation in front of him confirmed Shirou's suspicion, this person was somehow related to Illyasviel. Even though Shirou knew his next question could prove to be not a wise decision, he had to know, for his, Illya's, and possibly Irisviel's sakes.

"Is … your daughter Illyasviel von Einzbern?" Shirou finally asked with a slight hesitation on his face as it turned a little downcast.

There was a brief moment of strained silence before Irisviel answered, "Yes. How did you know that?"

Shirou raised his head back again to face Irisviel, "You can say I'm an old acquaintance of Emiya Kiritsugu, I doubt he'll remember me though," Shirou chuckled at the end.

The woman went from looking confused to excited, "An acquaintance of Kiritsugu! Did you hear that Saber? Do you have any business with him?" she asked.

"Ah, yes. I just came here for a visit," Shirou replied.

"Oh, you must have came a long ways to see Kiritsugu here in Fuyuki, do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Irisviel!" Saber protested.

"Well, no. Is there something wrong?" Shirou asked.

"Wonderful! You can stay in a room here. The Einzbern castle has too much space here as it is, it will be nice to fill it with a few more people. Stay here until Kiritsugu comes back, he should be here tomorrow."

"What? Sorry, but – " Shirou cut himself off when he looked at the hopeful and overly-excited woman in front of him. It reminded him a lot of Illyasviel and her jubilant childish personality. If he could at least make Irisviel, Illya's mother, happy during the Fourth Grail War, he'll be more than happy to do so. "You are much too kind," Shirou ended up rephrasing while he took a deep bow, "I will take up your offer for the night."

"Great!" Irisviel said gladly while clasping her hands in front of her chest in uncontained excitement, "Come and I'll show you to your room."

Saber decided to not comment on Irisviel's decision and dispelled her armor and sword which were replaced by the black suit attire underneath it. The sight of Saber's new attire was enough to make Shirou stumbled his way up the stairs before quickly regaining his footing. Both Irisviel and Saber turned back to look at Shirou when they heard the sound he made, but then paid him no mind when they realized it was nothing major. Shirou while following Irisviel and Saber still had a hard time comprehending Saber's choice of clothing. In the Fifth Grail War, Saber had worn a simple feminine attire given by Tohsaka; this time, however, it was the exact opposite. It … felt so wrong seeing her in man's clothing for some reason. Possibly because he'd grown used to her wearing the white and blue dress for all this time.

Walking past a series of hallways which were all ornately decorated in an eighteen hundred European style, Shirou arrived in a decent sized room with a king-sized bed. "Here is your room!" Irisviel announced cheerfully.

Shirou gaped at the massive bed and the amount of light and décor in the room. He was used to living simple, the room he slept in consisted one simple futon for sleeping, and a few changes of clothes, and that was it. There were no decorations placed in his near vacant room. But this? He wasn't sure how well he was going to sleep on this giant bed.

"Arigato gozaimasu," Shirou thanked her while giving a slight bow, "but do you happen to have a futon, that is all I will be needing. There is no need to accommodate me with this, uh, massive room, I trust you can find better use with it."

"A futon? Sorry, I don't think we have that. I just arrived at the Einzbern castle, and I'm still exploring my way around!" Irisviel replied.

"Oh, it's okay then. I can sleep on the floor if that's the case," Shirou said.

"The floor?" Irisviel cried out in disbelief, "You seem to prefer simple living, but please, take the bed, the floor hasn't been cleaned for years!"

Shirou looked at Irisviel and decided to please her by accepting her request, "I … guess that will work also."

Irisviel beamed at him which made Shirou a bit confused. What was there to smile about if he decided to sleep on the bed. It doesn't matter, Shirou chastised himself, if she's happy, then he would gladly do a simple thing like sleeping on a king-sized bed.

"Hope you enjoy your sleep … " Irisviel trailed off as she didn't know his name.

"Call me Shirou," Shirou filled in.

"Yes, enjoy your night here, Shirou. I trust Kiritsugu would be glad to see some old faces."

Shirou awkwardly laughed, "If he remembers me," he told Irisviel.

"If he has seen you before, I trust Kiritsugu will notice you. See you tomorrow," Irisviel said as she began to walk out the room flanked by Saber.

Shirou watched both of them leave the room before looking back at the massive bed behind him, this is going to need some getting used to, he thought to himself before taking off his cloak and retiring for the night.

* * *

The man named Shirou bothered Arturia in every way, it wasn't exactly a premonition that he is a person trying to spy on them; no, this man bothered her because he is so honest yet he seemed to be hiding so much. And that confused Arturia to no end. And the look he had when he first saw her up at the stairs as he stuttered out her class, Saber. There was a look of recognition on his face, did he know her? That should be impossible though, this is her first time in the modern world after all. Furthermore, this man is neither a Master nor a Servant, which reinforced the fact that they would have never met each other back in her timeline. In addition, no one in her time would ever refer to her as "Saber", instead they would instead refer to her as "King Arthur".

But how did the man know her class though, her weapon was concealed by Invisible Air through Merlin's handiwork. There should be no possible way for the man to deduce her class so rapidly. And also the way he looked upon Irisviel, her Master's wife. He was looking at her in an odd manner as if he has seen her before, but judging by Irisviel's manner of speech, Saber could confidently conclude that Irisviel doesn't know who this Shirou is either. But what troubled Saber the most is when Shirou claimed that he is an acquaintance to Emiya Kiritsugu, and those words alone rang a red bell in her head.

"Irisviel," Saber address her.

"Yes, Saber?" she replied as they continued walking.

"How long has my Master been living with you in the Einzbern Castle?"

"Eight years," Irisviel said fondly.

"And before that, what did he do?" Saber questioned.

"One could say he was a freelance mercenary, fighting anyone that posed a threat to this world. Why are you asking this all of the sudden, Saber?"

"The man, Shirou, troubles me," Saber replied.

Irisviel slowly came to a stop in her walking before turning around to face Saber, "How so?"

"He claims to be an acquaintance to my Master, Kiritsugu. Even though the man has surely seen the face of battle many times, I can safely deduce he has not yet reached his twenties. If what Shirou says is true, the latest time he could have met Kiritsugu is when he is younger than twelve. And I find that very unlikely," Saber explained her train of thought to Irisviel.

"Huh? Less than twenty? He seems so much older than that though," Irisviel said.

"Battle does that to you, it rapidly matures you in ways no man should ever. And due to his status as a magus, him facing a battle, despite his young age, is not entirely impossible."

"But he doesn't seem to be lying to us though, does it seem like that to you, Saber?"

Saber hesitated for a moment, "That's what troubles me, Irisviel. The man, Shirou, seemed very honest and I highly doubt he ever lied to us during our exchanges. However, hiding some truth away from us is possible. He is no assassin either I can say for sure, the way he walked into the Einzbern Castle and the way he immediately asked questions about your daughter is something no true assassin would do."

"He has to know Kiritsugu somehow or else how could he have known about our daughter Illyasviel?"

"That troubles me as well, how old is Illyasviel?"

"Eight years old."

"Then it is impossible for this Shirou to have known Illyasviel from Kiritsugu's mouth since he was present in the Einzbern Castle during the entire time of your daughter's life. He must have heard this news from someone else then."

"Only the Einzbern family should know of this though, and people who know of my daughter's name are much less in number."

"I understand we have many questions unanswered, but tonight I will stand guard as you sleep in case our visitor does anything remotely suspicious. Tomorrow we shall have some of our questions answered."

"Yes, Saber, I believe so. I will call Kiritsugu tomorrow and inform him he has a visitor so he does not delay his arrival here."

Saber nodded her head as they went together towards Irisviel's living chambers.

* * *

Waver clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he stomped all the way to the notable landmark here in Fuyuki that leads to Shinto, the Red Bridge, to ease his rupturing frustration. "Ugh, that Shirou," Waver muttered out loud with a mixture of annoyance and anger, "he – he … agitates me to no end!" Waver finally decided his choice of adjective for his mysterious adversary.

"First, he spies on me doing my summoning ritual, then after he gets discovered by you, nothing happens but only a fair warning. And it's all thanks to YOU!" Waver ranted more to let out his frustration than to complain, although it's a little bit of both. "Then he has the galls to come with us to get these … books," Waver looked over the books' titles and sighed, "while giving me a lesson how I should not trespass and destroy other people's property. Who does he think he is? He – he infuriates me!" Waver loosened his clenched fist and took a deep breath before his eyes sharpened as he turned around to "face" Alexander who is in spirit form, "Why did you let him go in the end?! I don't trust him!" Waver accused.

Waver could hear Alexander booming out a loud laugh in his mind as Waver struggled to maintain his composure while his right eyebrow twitched in anger and annoyance. "There's no need to fret, boy. If he does anything, as you said, I will chase him to the ends of the world and back! He is no match for a Rider Class Servant!" Alexander said triumphantly.

Finding no rebuttal of his own to refute his Servant's statement, Waver sat down on the paved ground to take a quick respite. "What so important about these books anyway," Waver muttered as he eyed the interesting book title.

Waver's Servant all of the sudden materialized into solid form as he reached over Waver's back and snatched the two books away from his hands. "For one to wage war," Alexander began sagely, "one must need to know the terrain and his enemies."

Alexander began to rapidly flip through the geography book until he stopped on a page that displayed the map of the entire world. "Tell me boy, where are Macedonia and Persia?"

Waver, completely confused what's going on, complied with his Servant's request. Waver crawled over with all his four limbs then pointed at the map in which he estimated as Alexander's home country. "Here," Waver stated in a somewhat unsure tone.

Alexander eyed the place Waver pointed intensively before lifting the book up high as he leaned backward while booming out another loud laugh. "Ahahahaha, I spent my whole life conquering that land, and look how puny it is!" Alexander paused before looking at the map intensely again, "Now tell me, boy, where are we now on the round land?"

Waver looked over at the geography Alexander was holding before pointing at the country of Japan near the edge of the right page. Alexander seemed to contemplate for a moment before hitting his palm with his right fist. "Perfect, first we shall conquer all the known land in the land of the east, then we shall head westward and start our conquering conquest from there on! What do you think, boy?"

Waver looked at the enthusiastic red-bearded giant in irritation, "Aren't you forgetting something? We're here for the Grail War! We now need to first find Servants for you to fight with!"

"That's right," Alexander said firmly in a thoughtful manner while softly hitting his fist into his other palm. "Speaking of the Grail Wars, boy, what is your wish?"

"What does it matter to you what I wish from the Grail?"

"If your wish is also world dominion, then that will make you my enemy, this world cannot serve two lords."

"Wha -?" Waver went slack-jawed at the outrageous desire of his Servant before realizing who the man in front of him he was talking to. "I don't want that. But fine," Waver huffed, "I'll tell you. I-I wish for the people from the Clocktower to finally pay for their actions. For the way they looked down at me, underestimated me – "

"SMALL!" Alexander roared out as he slapped Waver's face hard. Waver immediately flew back a couple of meters before landing in a crumbled heap as Waver rubbed the place where Alexander mercilessly hit him in attempt to nurse the dull ache.

"SMALL, NARROW-MINDED, STUPID! You are meaning to tell me that in this battle the only thing you care about is your ridiculous reputation? And you dare call yourself my Master? What a terrible disappointment you are!

"If you wish so much for others to fear and respect you," Alexander continued as he grabbed Waver back up by his shirt's collar, "perhaps it would be better to use the Holy Grail to help you grow another thirty centimeters or so and add a little more muscle on you." Alexander finished his statement by letting go of Waver and then sat back on the ground, proceeding in studying the map of the world.

Waver gritted his teeth in anger as uncontrollable rage fueled him with much displeasure at his Servant's bold and rude antics. Waver for a moment felt the need and desire to compel his Servant's obedience through a command spell, however, Waver quickly shot down the idea as soon as it came up in his mind. Each Master is only given three absolute command spells to force their Servants to do their biddings, even if it is undesirable for the Servants themselves. Waver forced himself to calm down as he drew a deep breath, if he did use a command spell on his Servant, Iskandar the Conqueror, he could imagine the man who called himself Shirou wearing a perplexed attitude on his face as he looked at Waver wondering why he would ever do something so "stupid". The fact that he would never be able to wipe off that annoying self-righteousness expression that Shirou wore all the time annoyed Waver to no end.

Waver then walked up front to Alexander before sitting next to him. "As long as I get the Holy Grail, I could care less what you are going to do with –"

"ENOUGH, boy!" Alexander spoke loudly with exasperation, "I shall acquire the Grail as you wish."

"Well, yeah, you seem awfully confident about that," Waver began sarcastically. "Do you have any idea how you're going to do it?"

"So you wish to measure my power?" Alexander reconfirmed the intent behind Waver's word.

Waver staggered a moment for a reply due to the intimidating look directed at him, but quickly recovered. "W-well, of course I do! You need to prove to me that you are capable of protecting me and obtaining the Holy Grail!"

Alexander glanced over at the seated Waver with a smirk of confidence that made Waver almost gulp in fear. Alexander suddenly stood up as his heavy red cloak billowed in the air, the Heroic Spirit then drew out the sword hanging on his belt and raised the double-edged weapon in the air. "I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors! With the swing of my sword, I will declare my SUPREMECY!" With a valiant cry, Alexander the Great lashed down his sword through thin air with stunning force.

For a split second nothing happened, then Waver began to notice the shining lamp beside flickering indecisively before the light finally died out. Thunder then resounded the entire sky with a cacophony of sounds, deafening to the ears. The gray clouds in the night sky, as if obeying the will of some supernatural force, gathered together to form a funnel, a perfect resemblance of a typhoon.

Lightning then began to arc across the dimly lit sky, the thunder roaring with unfathomable strength. Suddenly, lightning shot down from the heavens and hit the earth below, the force of nature pushing Waver several meters back before Waver fell back onto the floor. Waver blinked his eyes for a moment in shock at the stunning display of power as he tried to make out the scene in front of him. Before Waver, was Alexander in a gallant chariot with a battering ram in front and two oxen at the side of it, pulling the chariot.

As Waver stared at chariot in awe and fear, Alexander spoke aloud as if unaware of the thoughts that are running through Waver's head. "This is the ox chariot, the King Gordius which once offered up to Zeus. Its renown reputation must be the source of my designation as a Rider class Servant. If you want the Grail, then find me a hero or two, someone worthy for me to fight! Until then, I shall entertain myself by sitting here and looking at these maps. That would not pose a problem, will it?" Alexander ended his sentence with a question directed at Waver.

Waver, completely unprepared to answer anything, could only nod his head absently as his mind was struck with a sense of dumbfound.

* * *

"Huh, a visitor. What's his name, Iri?" Kiritsugu asked over the phone while he stood inside a neatly organized hotel room.

"He says his name is Shirou," Irisviel replied.

"Shirou, sounds like a Japanese name to me, did he gave you his last name?"

"No, he did not introduce his last name to us."

"Hmm, how odd. Iri, I want you to be careful with this man, I will be back within two hours," Kiritsugu warned over the telephone.

"Yes, Kiritsugu, I will wait for your return."

"Okay, goodbye," Kiritsugu said to his wife before he hung up the phone.

" _Shirou,"_ Kiritsugu repeated in his mind trying to see whether it triggered a memory. This man claimed that he was an acquaintance of his, but Kiritsugu never really had any friends during his life, let alone acquaintances. All the people he grew to love in the past were now all dead, and none of the people he saved in the past ever knew his name … so, who is this guy? Kiritsugu looked over to the number of guns laid out on the twin-sized bed and picked up a semi-automatic gun from it as he loaded the cartridge full with bullets. It is time to see who this man actually is.

* * *

 **Japanese Word Translation:**

 **Arigato gozaimasu** **– Thank you (formal)  
** **  
**

 **Note: I will be planning on updating every week with a minimum of 6000 words for now, keep yourself updated with new content!**

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, I would love to see what suggestions, ideas, or comments you have with this story and chapter. – SteelBlades333**


	3. The Tide of War

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Fate series or any other series I write about in this site.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 – The Tide of War**_

"Shirou, you came!" Irisviel greeted as she and Saber were seated in what could be said as the dining room, a really tightly walled in dining room, something very different from what Shirou himself was used to in his home.

Shirou chuckled, "Well, yes, I came here to see Kiritsugu after all."

Shirou looked over at Saber who nodded her head in greeting. Shirou then walked over to the dining table and sat in a seat directly across Saber.

"Kiritsugu should be here at any time," Irisviel mentioned.

Shirou smiled back at her in thanks. If Shirou were to be honest with himself, he didn't know what to talk to Kiritsugu about. Ah, if only Tohsaka Rin was here, it would have saved him a lot of pain and explanation. But still, the prospect of getting to see his deceased dad again after so many years made him anxious and excited all the same. His old man is the person who made him the man he is today. He is the father who made him strive to be the Hero of Justice he is trying to be each and every day of his life.

After a brief three-minute wait while Irisviel chatted about the amazing scenery in Japan and how magnificent the ocean was – that which was really the main focus of the topic – a man clad in a black coat with disarrayed hair opened the door and entered the room. Not bothering to sit down, the man looked at Shirou without emotions, "Who are you?"

Shirou, for a moment, was struck speechless by the sight of his father whom he thought he would never have the chance to see again. But here he was right now, in front of him, while addressing an immediate, straightforward question.

"Shirou," Shirou replied once he got past his initial shock, "and you must be Emiya Kiritsugu."

The man seemed to frown for a moment before asking, "Your last name? I don't think you are from the Einzberns."

"Einzberns? No, I'm not from their family."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Shirou," Shirou replied not sure what his old man is asking.

"No, I mean what do you do, where have I met you, any worthwhile information."

"Uh, you saved me in the midst of a widespread fire a long time ago," Shirou explained, desperately hoping that the Kiritsugu now had encountered a situation similar to what he just described.

Kiritsugu squinted his eyes slightly and furrowed his brows as if trying to access a part of his memory before he stared intensely at Shirou, "How long ago?"

"About ten years ago?" Shirou said with uncertainty after a period of slight hesitation.

That was when Kiritsugu pulled out a handgun in a blur from the inside of his coat and pointed it straight at Shirou's head, all that happening in a split of a second.

"Kiritsugu!" Irisviel exclaimed, even Saber looked slightly shocked at this development.

"Ten years ago you say," Kiritsugu began, "That is two years before I joined in with the Einzberns, and during those two years, I've never been able to save anybody in a widespread fire. Now tell me, who are you and why are you here?"

Shirou, if he were a normal individual, would have already freaked out at the sudden development where his own father pulled a gun on him and is ready to pull the trigger at any time. But considering what he's been through the past two weeks, that which includes getting killed by a spear-wielding maniac, seeing the face of death once again didn't affect him all that much this time around. He was always concerned about another person's well-being over himself since the day he survived hell. But still, seeing his own father pulling out a gun on him nevertheless disturbed him a bit.

"I've already told you, I'm Shirou," Shirou replied.

"Why are you here?" Kiritsugu pressed on.

Shirou hesitated a moment before coming up with an answer, "Because of the Holy Grail War."

"I can see you aren't a Master, so who are you working for?"

"No one."

"Then what is the purpose of your involvement in the Holy Grail War?"

"To reduce as many innocent casualties as possible," Shirou responded without a pause this time.

This statement got Kiritsugu mentally thrown off balance a bit although he didn't show it on his face, "Are you from the Mage's Association or the Church?"

"Neither. You can call me a freelancer if you want."

Now all the people present in the room were positively confused by what Shirou is saying, "You are telling me that you are participating in a war that you have nothing to gain just for the sake of others."

Shirou nodded in confirmation before adding a comment on purposely, "I strive to become a Hero of Justice."

That statement got Kiritsugu to lower his gun slightly even though his face remained impassive … it was the only visible sign that he got his old man surprised.

"A Hero of Justice?" Kiritsugu asked dangerously before raising his gun higher again with a much more fervent grip fully intended to kill. "Who sent you to toy with me? Because it would surely not work."

"No one," Shirou said, now positively confused why his father is acting the way he is. Perhaps he went a little too far when he said he wanted to be a Hero of Justice.

"Last warning, Shirou."

"I don't – "

The gun in Kiritsugu's hand ignited as he shot four bullets in succession without pause or any expressions. It was only by instinct, and pure instinct alone did Shirou do a last second reinforcement on his arms and trace Kanshou and Bakuya to deflect all the bullets in a flurry of lightning speed.

"Kiritsugu!" Irisviel cried out in bewilderment when the shots rang out throughout the room though it was far too late.

Kiritsugu lowered his handgun slightly seeing that his weapon would not defeat the person in front of him before taking another gun out from his coat … this time an older fashion one that can only fit one bullet at a time.

"A Noble Phantasm," Saber finally uttered out in shock. To see a mage in this day and age possess a Noble Phantasm … much less know how to use it in combat was slim to none. Though Noble Phantasms are powerful magical weapons, these weapons were never designed to fit a mage's needs … these kinds of weapons were suited for people of war – swordsmen, lancers, archers, etc. Magi typically never prefer close courter combat, they always prefer fighting from a distance … this is the strong advantageous for any Magi or Servants from the Caster class.

Once Kiritsugu heard what Saber said, he lowered his trump gun with minute movement … this changes things, this kid, whoever he is, has a Noble Phantasm in his hands … and he knows how to use it expertly as well. But what Kiritsugu saw in front of him was Projection magic according to his knowledge of magecraft, however, to project a Noble Phantasm – well, that was just unthinkable. If that's the case, the boy in front of him should be dead by now with his Magic Circuits completely fried. Therefore, he can only safely deduce as of now that what Shirou had in his hands is the genuine article, and with that Noble Phantasm in the man's hands, Kiritsugu was sure that a simple bullet from his gun wouldn't be able to penetrate the blades, not even his Origin Bullets could penetrate an authentic Noble Phantasm.

Shirou was now standing up instead of sitting down by the table. After a tense silence, Shirou dismissed his blades and looked straight at Kiritsugu's face. "I am not your enemy, Emiya Kiritsugu. Believe it or not, I am here to save innocents from the catastrophe that is bound to happen among the fights between Servants and Magi, that is my sole purpose in being here. I came here knowing your desire to save and I am asking for a collaboration. And I trust your Saber, King Arthur, wouldn't disagree with this sentiment."

Shirou has laid down all the cards in his hand. He has the upper hand to that of Kiritsugu in combat-wise and he also has information on his side. Shirou, knowing the identity of the Master and what the Servant's true identity is, made him a reliable source of information. Shirou hoped by revealing this information that Kiritsugu would at least want him within his ranks and make him his scout. Tohsaka would most likely start complaining what a horrible job he's doing now if she was here, but this is the best he's got.

The revelation that Shirou knew the true identity of Kiritsugu's Servant left everyone in a state of confusion, shock, and bewilderment. It shouldn't be possible! Saber is a girl, exactly opposite of how the legend depicted King Arthur's gender. In addition, Saber's blade is also covered by a powerful spell Merlin crafted called Invisible Air. By all logic and reason, the man named Shirou shouldn't have been able to identify her through Excalibur either since it's invisible … so how?

Kiritsugu knew in his heart that this man is far too dangerous to be kept alive, the power he wielded, the information he knew, and what Kiritsugu believed as the boy's false conviction which he speaks as if with pure passion, and all of this pointed to the fact that Kiritsugu needed this man dead … now.

"Time alter," Kiritsugu whispered before Saber all the sudden stood up from her seat with her hands slammed onto the table.

"Saber?" Irisviel asked cautiously with a strained voice.

"We have a new rule in the Grail Wars, Master," Saber addressed Kiritsugu.

"What?!" Kiritsugu asked in surprise at the new development. "What do you mean?"

"The Grail itself has given all the Servants an objective for us to complete, whoever first completes the objective gets three extra command seals in return," Saber began to explain.

This shouldn't be possible, Kiritsugu's mind reasoned, the Grail itself is now bending its rules this way? And three command seals?! That would be so much power on the Master's hand that it can flip the tables of victory towards the loser's side in a second. To sum it up, an extremely unfair advantage. "What's the objective?" Kiritsugu questioned while his gun is still pointed at Shirou.

Saber's hands clenched tightly before looking straight at Kiritsugu, "To kill a child by the name Emiya Shirou."

The entire room went silent, "Emiya?! That shouldn't be possible," Kiritsugu said in astonishment, his face showing a complicated expression, "I am the last of the Emiya line of family in the mages world aside from my daughter Illyasviel. In other words …" Kiritsugu then trailed off in thought as he completed the rest of the sentence in his head, _"this is an innocent civilian we're talking about who not aware or involved in the mages world … but that should be impossible! The Grail will never involve an outsider into the battle royale between Masters and Servants."_

"I can't say that I understand the reasons behind why this new objective has been issued to us Servants, but the Grail clearly named the child as Emiya Shirou."

Emiya Shirou … the Grail is seeking out to kill me, Shirou thought to himself as his heart began to beat in a faster rhythm. Then Shirou recalled back a couple days ago and the words the Grail spoke in his mind when he was combating the Grail itself, _"I will destroy your very soul and origin, victor. I will tear your existence apart!"_  
So was this why the Grail sent him back in time? To create a paradox where the boy by the name Emiya Shirou would die by a Servant's hand, but this time without Avalon to aid him. Cursed Grail, Shirou thought bitterly, he needed to save the civilians, save Saber, save his old man Kiritsugu, and now himself also?

"Emiya Shirou," Irisviel uttered out before something clicked in her mind, "Do you happen to know this child, Shirou?"

Shirou froze when the question is addressed to him, "Uh, maybe?" he ended up saying.

"Maybe?" Saber questioned.

"Uh, well, I have met a lot of people in my life with a variety of names, so I will need to actually see this child in order to recognize him. But either way, I will go out and make sure this child is not harmed once I find him," Shirou voiced with determination.

"Even against a Servant?" Saber asked somewhat incredulously.

"Even that," Shirou replied without pausing.

"If you want to dig your own grave, I am fine with that," Kiritsugu said flatly while lighting his cigarette in the room.

That was insensitive, Shirou muttered in his mind with slight annoyance. With that thought, Shirou realized that he was beginning to act like Archer to his own chagrin. "Anyway, I will take my leave here. Remember, Kiritsugu, I am not your enemy. We have a common goal, to rid this world of tears and bloodshed. Until next time," with that farewell, Shirou quietly exited the room while Kiritsugu continued to absently stare at the dining room wall in thought.

Shirou walked down that same path that led to the grandeur front entrance of the mansion. Arriving at the wide staircase that led down to the first floor of the building, Shirou looked over at his surrounding nostalgically. The last time he's been here, Saber was low on mana due to her unleashing Excalibur to end Rider and her Pegasus, and there's also the fight with Berserker where Archer was temporarily left behind to buy him, Saber, and Tohsaka time to escape Illya and her Servant's attack … until Tohsaka decided to teleport Archer back with her last command seal once they were a "safe" distance away from the mansion. And that's when things went downhill with him and Archer.

Shrugging off the nostalgia, Shirou proceeded to walk down the stairs without another moment of hesitation. Shirou hoped for the sake of the building that it wouldn't lay down in ruins in this war just like the last one. There seems to be an inexplainable reason that the Einzbern Castle is always a magnet for battleground in the Grail Wars. In the Fifth Holy Grail War, this building served as the battlefield twice. Once with Archer going against Berserker, and another with him going against Archer.

"You have not left," a voice stated from behind him.

Shirou softly smiled when he realized who the voice belonged to. "Yeah … " Shirou murmured under his breath, "I was reliving a memory," Shirou ended up saying.

Saber nodded her head in understanding.

Shirou was about to continue walking before a thought struck him. "Saber, do you mind doing me a favor?"

Saber cocked her head sideways in question while Shirou smiled at her antics. "And what would that be?"

"Take care of Kiritsugu for me, will you? He … like me, wants to fight for justice. A world where no one will cry anymore. But, I guess I should say, the way Kiritsugu goes about achieving his goals will end up crushing him."

A little part of Shirou's mind whispered to him, _"Talk about being a hypocrite."_ Shirou was the same as well, at least his future counterpart was. A man who was betrayed by his own ideal, a man who believed that he could shoulder the world's burden for its salvation, a man who is himself. However Shirou's old man was a bit different, unlike Shirou, though they have both the same dreams, Kiritsugu was known as the Magus Killer in the past. A man known for his unorthodox way of killing people, what people might call as a cold-blooded killer. It almost seemed that his old man was a person who believed he could use evil to right evil. Shirou wasn't sure the validity of that thought, that was something to ponder about next time.

Saber nodded her head as Shirou inwardly mulled over his thoughts, "You have a kind heart," Saber praised, "I will do as you wish to the best of my ability. However, for your sake, I warn you to avoid any association with my Master. He will kill you when given the chance."

Shirou's smile slowly turned into a frown. "I know," Shirou ended up saying with a sigh, "I'll keep that in mind. See you next time, Saber."

Saber merely nodded her head in acknowledgment before turning around and going back into the hallway.

Shirou took one last fleeting glance at the disappearing figure of Saber before leaving the building as well. Once Shirou exited the massive mansion, he looked over at the dense forest in front of him. This is going to be a long night, and where can he stay now?

* * *

"Arigato gozaimasu, your help was much appreciated," the elderly bald man thanked Shirou with sincere gratitude.

Shirou smiled back at the man, "No problem, it was my pleasure. I will see you again tomorrow."

The man's eyes glinted with hidden joy, "That would be very nice of you. Thank you for all your effort."

"Okay, well, I'll be heading out. Bye," Shirou waved his hand in farewell before exiting the door to the restaurant.

"He's one fine young man isn't he, Neko-chan?" the elderly man turned around to see his granddaughter emerging out the restaurant's backdoor.

"Shirou-san?" Neko confirmed, then smiled, "Yes, he is quite a hard worker."

"Yes," the man agreed, "he even helped the other staff with their portion of work."

Neko nodded, "It's a wonder I haven't heard or seen of him before in Fuyuki, maybe he just moved here. I wonder does he have anywhere to stay."

Neko's grandfather smiled at her, "I'm sure he's fine. A person like him wouldn't come here without a plan and a purpose."

Neko could only nod in tacit agreement.

* * *

Shirou always enjoyed being productive and has been for most of his life. However, right now, in a completely different time and with no school to attend, Shirou was lost at what he could do. Yes, he did help that elderly man earlier, but even that couldn't keep him productive all day long. Continuing wandering down the main road, Shirou has thought about finding the location where his past self lives. But, how was he supposed to do that? It is unfortunate that he can't see through walls and locate his other self … well, maybe not so unfortunate once Shirou thought over the cons of that ability. Sometimes, there are things that are not meant to be seen.

Despite having a great eyesight, even Shirou could only look at one place at a time, he doesn't have a 360-degree vision that allows him to monitor the entire vicinity where the burning disaster caused by the Grail _once_ happened. Maybe he could ask for some help? There are bound to be magi here who have several familiars that can help him with this task. Shirou immediately crossed that option out the moment it popped up in his head, most of the magi, if not all, were all here in Fuyuki fighting in the Grail War. If he were to ask for a collaboration with one of them, it would essentially be a free ticket for the magus in getting three command seals, which ultimately spells his own death. And this is not something Shirou could condone.

"Mother, did you saw that? The eggs are hatching in the nest!" a boy cried out to his mom.

Shirou turned around to see that the boy was right, there was a nest in a sakura tree, and in it containing three eggs, all but one which was cracking rapidly. Soon enough, the almost ugly looking birds hatched and were already inaudibly crying for their mother.

Shifting his stance and turning around, Shirou nearly stumbled by the action due to his own shock. In front of him, just a few meters away, was a grinning boy with red hair, his eyes glinting with joy and excitement as he tended his mother. The mother was seated on a wheelchair, looking almost as pale as the snow, but still graced a smile at her son's exuberant attitude at such simple things … like the birth of life. But what shocked Shirou was not the closeness in relationship the mother and son displayed, no, it was the person who is a near replicate of him. The boy in red hair with golden brown eyes, it was impossible to mistake it, this boy … is him.

Shifting his gaze to the right, Shirou looked closer at what he knew for a fact as his mother. Apparently, he has gotten most of his resemblance from his mother rather than his true father if he were to guess. His mother, with long reddish hair, is truly a beautiful woman. Despite all the life-threatening challenges along his way, Shirou was glad to not only meet Saber and Kiritsugu once again, but the sight of his mother was also a blessing to him. Softly smiling at the heart-warming sight, Shirou stood by and continued to watch them.

* * *

"Mother, we're home!" the boy announced to his mom.

The mother didn't said anything though the young red-headed boy knew she had heard and acknowledged his statement.

In front of Shirou was a simple looking standard Japanese house. Just as expected, this house was within the vicinity of the fire caused by the Fourth Holy Grail War. It seems like he'll be tasked with a somewhat boring job, to stand guard for his past self. Not that Shirou is complaining of course, but if at all possible, he wouldn't have wanted his parents or his past self to be involved with the Holy Grail War to begin with.

As Shirou stood within eyeing distance from his previous home, Shirou wondered how in the world will any of the Masters of this war be able to find his past self who is under a different name than Emiya Shirou, which the Grail announced to them as his name? After all, the name Emiya Shirou is a name not named by his birth parents but by Emiya Kiritsugu himself since he had no recollection of his past. Even now, after seeing what his mother looked like and the place he lived in, Shirou has not been able to remember his past before the fire. Shirou has often wondered how was he able to forget so much to a point of not being even able to recognize his own mother's face despite after seeing her. Perhaps the Grail's dark contents had somehow affected him when the fire happened? So many questions, yet the answers seem to always evade him.

Shirou sighed at the troubling thought, there was no use in over pondering about things that will get you nowhere. Sitting down on a rock that stood idly by the roadside in a small patch of grass, Shirou stood guard and within eyeshot of his once childhood home. Night rapidly approached in no time as the bustling streets began to quiet down. Shirou could dimly hear without reinforcing his hearing the cheerful noises that were made from the house he is guarding. Shirou gave a content smile, it was good to know that before everything went wrong, he was with his parents … happy.

Continuing to survey his surroundings while trying to be discreet about it, the hours slowly began to roll by. Soon enough, the lights of the houses that encompassed the small community began to individually turn off when finally only the street lamps remained on in the tiny alleyway. At this rate, Shirou was beginning to wonder how he'll ever get any sleep if he is the only person protecting "himself" as his eyes threatened to droop close on him. Nodding off the weariness of the day off of him, Shirou looked up at the moonlit sky just like he has done several times in the past.

Enjoying the magnificent star filled view, Shirou realized that the night sky ten years ago looked just as beautiful as the sky in his original timeline. The dark clouds were floating in the air as the wind guided it in a rapid fluid motion. For a moment, the clouds covered the brightly shining moon; however, upon closer inspection, the clouds weren't just simply flying by in a straight motion, when the clouds passed the shining moon, Shirou could clearly see the clouds were … spiraling. This was no natural phenomenon, at least not at that quantity.

A surge of light erupted the night sky as lightning arced and danced in all directions within the spiraling clouds. Shirou immediately stood on guard, this must be a Servant's doing. It was unlikely for this phenomenon to be caused by a magus of this day and age, it was simply too difficult to produce. The sheer mana to do something like Shirou was witnessing in front of him only seems possible for a person of Caster's caliber in the Fifth Holy Grail War. And according to Tohsaka, the Caster Class Servant, Medea, is a magus in the Age of Gods.

Ready to project Kanshou and Bakuya at any given moment, Shirou reinforced his eyesight as he stared intently at the clouds. Lightning flashed again, this time much larger as it blasted onto Fuyuki City in a zig-zagged straight line. After that electric shock, the clouds begin to once again dissipate and go back to its natural course.

"What was that all about," Shirou muttered to himself under his breath.

His heart itches to go out there and see what was going on, but the people who lived in the household beside him carried much more importance. And seeing the clouds and lightning, Shirou was fairly positive this was not a Noble Phantasm being unleashed. Despite the lightning that shot down to the earth being dangerous and capable of killing somebody, it is not something that could kill a Servant. In addition, the lightning that was produced earlier could have easily been mistaken as a natural phenomenon if not for the unnaturally moving clouds. While reinforcing his hearing, Shirou could confirm that whatever was going on in the direction of the lightning was not continuing any longer, or at the very least, there was no battle occurring at this moment. Most likely, no one was hurt by whatever was going on.

But despite logic and probability dictating that nobody was hurt by the lightning, Shirou couldn't help but feel the natural urge to go out there and make sure no one was injured. It was simply his nature to do so. However, his heart was divided between protecting his past innocent self who is supposed to be an innocent bystander in this war between the Magi and saving the unfortunate citizens who are unlikely out roaming in the middle of the night near the bridge. Also, not to mention there is the likely possibility that what happened is served only as an invitation for him to go out there, only to find out that it was a distraction all along so the culprit can get to his past self.

Shirou put a pause in that thought, he was thinking too much. No Servant will fear a third-rate magus like him, and no one should know his personal involvement in the war either. Shirou was about to sit back down on the rock behind him when the sound of metal hitting metal met his ear as it gradually grew louder in magnitude. Shirou stood straight up once again with his consciousness wary of its surroundings. The metal hitting upon metal was not the sound of swords clashing against swords, it was far too consistent to be a battle between Servants. Then, it could only be …

"Huh? Shirou?" a boy's confused and somewhat surprised voice made through the chariot's noise as the wheels turned with a rhythmic metallic clang.

"Alexander," Shirou stated bluntly, more to himself than to them. So this was the source of all that noise earlier. And if Shirou were to guess, the lightning earlier was also Alexander's doing, perhaps a way to summon his oxen chariot? Similar in the sense that Medusa had also needed some sort of activation to summon her Pegasus … only Medusa's method of activation was far more gruesome than the powerful electric energy.

"Huh," a gruff voice said in wonder, most likely wondering why Shirou was here, "ah, Shirou is it? We are heading towards a place near the ocean, it seems like the fight for the Holy Grail has begun!" Alexander declared triumphantly.

Shirou felt his sweat drop, it wasn't so much that he is afraid of battle. No, he was concerned about the innocents that lived in the relatively peaceful city of Fuyuki. As can be seen clearly, Shirou was unlike the great historical figure, Alexander, when it comes to their taste for battle. Alexander often sees battle as conquering, therefore invites battle on a constant basis. Though it seems to Shirou that Alexander is not a man that enjoys the death of any innocent souls, the man in front of him seemed to allow a degree of tolerance concerning another's death in order to achieve his own ambitions. In this regards, Shirou could not see eye to eye with Iskandar the Great, the King of Conquerors.

"Is it alright if I come with you?" Shirou asked Alexander. It was a basic instinct of his to naturally ask the person who owns the chariot if he could hop along with them, though normal Magi in the war would typically ask the Master himself instead if such an occurrence were to happen. This action only further emphasized the true oddity Shirou is in the world of magic.

"Haha, I love this guy. C'mon in Shirou, prepare the ride of your life!"

"Hey, I didn't say okay!" Waver's complaint was dimly heard as Shirou jumped three meters up in the air and into the chariot. This action was something all Magi should at least be capable of.

"Oh, quit your griping, boy, let's ride!"

Little was known by either of them that a certain red-headed boy had witnessed the entire spectacle with his own eyes through the window of the second floor.

* * *

It was just a short minute ride before the speeding chariot got within view of the vast ocean as Alexander commanded the oxen to descend near the crate yard by the beach. Alexander stayed in the air for a few moments before Waver beat Shirou to the unspoken question, "What are we waiting here for?"

Alexander looked back behind him with glee, "That was a magnificent battle! It seems like they are resting, let us descend before they begin again. I can't wait to see will they take up on my proposal. They will make truly honorable comrades in my army."

Shirou's eyebrows twitched, did he just heard one of the great kings in history say that? Was this man … recruiting Servants into his army? How does that even work? And what sane Servant would allow themselves to stoop so low as to be under another Servant's command? More often than not, Shirou can't seem to understand the burly warrior in front of him. Shirou wondered did Waver felt the same way as he does.

The chariot flew down into a steep dive as it plummeted towards the ground without warning. Shirou's heart lurched at the unexpected sensation as Waver screamed his heart out while cursing at his Servant with fervor. Pulling up at the last second, the chariot violently crashed into the middle of the battleground as the ground cratered beneath them due to the rough entrance.

"Haha, splendid!" Alexander cried out with his arms outstretched as he stood gallantly inside his chariot. "That was an epic battle between two Heroic Spirits. Now this will be the battlefield that will decide the fate of all Servants. Listen carefully, I am Iskandar the Great, the King of Conquerors! And in this Holy Grail War, I am summoned as a Rider Class Servant."

Waver's eyes widened incredulously as he looked at Alexander in a dumbfounded manner while the two other Servants shifted their stance in mild surprise. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, RIDER?!" Waver cried out a mixture of annoyance, anger, and mostly frustration.

Alexander just shrugged off Waver's cry as the famous king continuously eyed the two contestants around him. Shirou could do nothing but look at Waver sympathetically. Even though Alexander seemed like a good and honorable Servant overall, his personality seemed to be hard to deal with. For more than once during his chaotic month, Shirou is thankful he was paired up with Saber as Master and Servant in the Fifth Grail War.

"What say you," Alexander began with his booming deep voice, "join my glorious and invincible army and be my comrades and valued allies as we fight as brother in arms while we march forward towards global conquest!"

Alexander's outrageous statement brought a pause in everyone present. Shirou stood up and looked at the spectacle in front of him and immediately recognized Saber on the spot. The other person directly opposite of Saber was a man who wielded two spears. One that is colored in a blood red and the other in yellow. The red spear the Lancer held in his hand immediately reminded Shirou of the legendary Gae Bolg of Cu Chulainn in the Fifth Grail War. Shirou would not have been surprised if the weapon contained similar properties to that of the Gae Bolg. But a quick look with his Structural Analysis proved him wrong, this weapon is no Gae Bolg. In fact, the yellow spear was more similar in ability to the cursed spear that Cu Chulainn wielded. The red spear, namely Gae Dearg, the Crimson Rose of Exorcism, is a spear that targets magical energy. The yellow one, Gae Buidhe, the Golden Rose of Mortality, is a spear that inflicts a cursed wound on its victim. In terms of power, the Gae Bolg is stronger than Gae Buidhe. With all this information flooding his head, Shirou was able to deduce the Servant's identity in front of him … "Diarmuid," Shirou accidentally blurted out in a whisper at his revelation.

Though Shirou said the name relatively quiet, the silence that reigned the battle after Alexander's outrageous proposition allowed everyone to hear Shirou's declaration. Even the stoic Saber slightly squinted her eyes in suspicion while the said Lancer looked at Shirou with curiosity and amusement.

Alexander was the first one to comment, "Oh, really? This man is Diarmuid of the Love Spot? Ahahaha, this is wonderful! Such a legendary Irish hero battling here in the future gloriously, you have a place in my invincible army! What do you say about taking up my generous offer?"

"I'm afraid I will have to decline your offer, Rider, however tempting as it sounds. I only serve my only new avowed Lord and Master, and he is the only person in whom I will win the Grail for … not one with the likes of you."

Alexander turned around to meet Saber as she began to speak, "Rider, tell me, did you come interfering our battle, rudely, just to offer your laughable proposal?"

"I can discuss compensations – " Rider offered.

"ENOUGH!" both Diarmuid and Saber said in perfect sync.

"Furthermore," Saber began, "I am the King of Knights, not just a knight of this realm. To be reduced to a mere retainer even by a powerful king is not something I would allow."

"Oh?" Alexander voiced out his wonder as he rubbed his chin, "It is quite surprising to hear a little girl being the famous King of Knights."

Shirou inwardly winced, Saber will not react nicely to that statement.

Saber's expression changed in a fraction of a second to something that would terrify normal people, especially when she is wielding an invisible sword in her hand. Saber lifted up her sword in an attacking position, "Do you want to see what this little girl can do?"

When Saber lifted her blade up, Shirou noticed something he did not previously due to all the chaos that is going around him. Saber's right arm is bleeding. And judging by her wound, Shirou could safely conclude that her right arm would now be virtually useless in battle as the tendons there most likely has been severed. But … she should heal in no time. Looking behind him, Shirou saw Irisviel standing in a safe distance away from them, most likely acting as Saber's support. Something Masters commonly do in a battle between Servants.

If Irisviel magic is anything like Illyasviel's, then Saber, along with her regenerative power, that wound should have been healed in no time. But … it isn't. It didn't take Shirou any more thought for him to realize that the wound Saber was inflicted with is no normal wound. It is a cursed wound. One that only the weapon, Gae Buidhe, could inflict upon her. Without the use of one arm, regardless how talented Saber is in the art of swords, she is still severely handicapped. However, if Saber is able to heal the wound Gae Bolg inflicted on her in a matter of a couple days without Avalon's unearthly influence, surely she should be able to heal from this wound sooner or later.

Suddenly a laugh resounded in the air. "Hahahaha, I was wondering all along who stole my artifact. But guess what I find, I find you in this war between Masters and Servants, welcome … Waver Velvet," the voice all but hissed out those last words in a menacing manner. "If you want, I will be more than glad to show you the dark side of the magic side of the world. The bloodshed that is going to be ensured in this battle. Perhaps I should show it to you first hand?"

Shirou, reinforcing his hearing, could identify the voice somewhere above them, most likely on one of the cranes to their left.

"I almost feel sorry for the Servant you have there to have an incompetent and weak Master like you – "

"Enough," Alexander interrupted the hidden man with a loud voice. "I would much rather have this boy as my Master then ever you! This boy is willing to stand by my side in the heat of battle, whereas you coward in the shadow. I will never acknowledge a Master who is a coward like you. Although this boy has much to learn, I will choose him over you a hundred times over!"

Shirou could almost feel the menacing killing intent the hidden magus was emitting in the shadows.

"Saber, Lancer," Alexander all the sudden addressed, "your bravery and skill were amazing. Surely the sounds of your blades have caught the attention of other Heroic Spirits born again by the miracle of the Holy Grail. Now then," Alexander raised his hands up high, "show yourself, Servants of the Holy Grail War, this shall be the ultimate deciding ground of the Holy Grail War. If you do not show yourself and decide to be a coward in the shadow, you shall receive the scorn of Iskandar the Great, King of Conquerors!"

For a moment there was absolute silence. Shirou often doubted the man's sanity in front of him. A battle between two Servants can already be devastating enough, but for all the Servants of the Grail War to gather together … there was no telling what could happen. Then, in the air above them, gold molecules of light gathered together as they form a shape of a person. The golden light then quickly dissipated to show the form of a man in golden armor standing on a street lamp in a prideful arrogant manner.

Shirou's heart lurched at the figure standing in front and above him. The golden armor and hair, the aura this Epic Hero emitted, how everything about him spelled ancient and dangerous. Shirou was forced to realize once again how daunting it can be to go through another Grail War again.

"Oh no, it's him," Shirou could dimly hear the urgency and fear behind Waver's voice.

The golden Servant opened his eyes, "So, two lesser beings name themselves Kings, even in my royal presence."

Alexander rubbed his head with his index finger in question, "I don't see anything wrong with that, I am the legendary Iskandar the Great, King of Conquerors that is known in all the lands."

"No, I am the only true King, all others are pretenders to the name, they are only mongrels in my magnificent presence."

"Then perhaps tell us your name, no King will be troubled with something as simple as their name."

The oldest hero Gilgamesh squinted his eyes in anger, "You are telling me you cannot deduce my identity even in the face of my glorious presence?" the street lamp under him winked out when Gilgamesh stomped onto it.

Arturia, acting quickly, rushed over to Irisviel once golden ripples of light began to appear behind the golden clad man. Swords and ancient Noble Phantasms began to slowly emerge out of the golden light, Shirou knew nothing good would come out of this encounter considering how dangerous the Gate of Babylon is.

"That's what he defeated Assassin with," Waver cried out.

This statement perked Shirou's interest, the Servant Assassin is already dead? Perhaps the war officially started earlier than he had thought it did. Rushing over in front of Alexander's Gordius Wheel, Shirou immediately projected Kanshou and Bakuya while doing a structural analysis at the weapons Gilgamesh was exposing, some of which Shirou had never seen before.

Even though Shirou's conscious cried out for him to protect Saber and his half-sister's mother, Irisviel, he knew Saber is at least capable in defending herself against Gilgamesh, at least for a little while. However with Alexander, despite Shirou knowing the legendary king should be very powerful, Shirou nevertheless doubted the fact of Alexander ever defeating Gilgamesh. When it comes to defeating the King of Heroes, no one was better and more compatible to fight him than Shirou himself.

"Oh, a lowly magus coming out to fight against me? You mock me!" Gilgamesh growled out from above.

The swords along with the golden ripples of light hanging in the middle of the air rotated towards at Shirou's direction, "Perhaps I should first end you now."

Before Gilgamesh could make his move, a black armored Servant appeared suddenly into the battlefield.

"Berserker," Saber voice out her disbelief. No sane Master will bring out their Servant in the midst of this chaos.

Gilgamesh gritted his teeth in anger at the new development, "You dare look upon my face, mad dog?! Perhaps I should end you as well!"

The Gates of Babylon opened wider as half of it is pointing straight at Berserker and the other half at Alexander and Waver.

"Don't be foolish, Shirou, no human can fight a Servant!" Alexander reprimanded Shirou from behind but made no attempt to stop Shirou's doing.

"And this Servant is out of your league, Alexander," Shirou calmly informed.

Shirou could hear Alexander trying to contain his laughter. Knowing the history of the famous hero, Shirou would think that the prospect of being defeated in battle for him would be laughable. Then again, Alexander might be laughing at the thought of joy in having a worthy opponent. There was really no telling with this odd Servant.

"Shirou, don't!" Irisviel called out from afar. Shirou could even sense the worried looking face Saber was expressing.

"Now DIE, mongrels!"

Half a dozen of swords shot out at each individual, and in a second, the barrage of swords ended just as quickly as it began. The smoke then quickly dissipated to show an unharmed Berserker and Shirou.

"They're fast," Alexander commented offhandedly.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Waver asked, still having a hard time getting over the fact that Shirou is still alive and unscathed for that matter.

"Berserker caught a sword the golden Servant shot out and used it to deflect the other flying weapons. Shirou used his twin swords to deflect all the swords himself."

"But that's impossible," Waver cried out, "that's a projection!" Waver pointed at the weapons Shirou held in each hand.

"Projection huh?" Alexander said in wonder as he rubbed his chin, "It's a Noble Phantasm from the looks and power of it."

Waver choked. "A-A Noble P-Phantasm?!" Waver sputtered out. "That … should be impossible. He should be dead if that's a projection then!"

"I don't know the technicalities behind it, boy. But that weapon is on par with a Noble Phantasm."

Waver turned to look at Shirou again who is looking intently at the golden Servant, "What is this magus?"

"You dare touch my treasures?" Gilgamesh growled out in anger. The Gates of Babylon behind him opened up further, "Now DIE!"

This time, the volley of swords was three times more in number than previously and the individual quality and power of each weapon were also higher. Shirou hit the first weapon with Kanshou and diverted the flying weapon's path. Shirou, without delay, flowed with fluid motion and hit the other weapon out of the air. Shirou then reinforced his muscle and eyesight as his body became a blur, finally, his projection could not withstand the abuse any longer as both Kanshou and Bakuya shattered into oblivion. Quickly, Shirou projected Kanshou and Bakuya again and threw them at the incoming barrage of swords as he flipped backward to avoid any harm. The twin blades erupted in an explosion when it contacted with Gilgamesh's number of Noble Phantasms when Shirou flooded the blade with mana.

Finally, the rain of swords ceased its attack.

"Impossible," Waver muttered, "that," Waver pointed at the weapons Shirou projected once again, "is a PROJECTION."

"Hmmm," Alexander hummed in contemplation as he rubbed his beard, "I suppose it is. But it's on a level of a Noble Phantasm."

"Then he should be DEAD!" Waver yelled out.

"He sure looks alive and well to me, perhaps he is a master in healing magic?"

"Not even the most powerful healer in this day and age could heal him if he is actually projecting a Noble Phantasm. The rate of destruction is far more than the rate of recovery any magus could achieve. His Magic Circuits should be completely fried within seconds if such a thing were possible to begin with!"

"How odd, perhaps it's the Noble Phantasm's ability to be able to reproduce itself no matter how much it's damaged or broken?" Alexander brainstormed.

"I never heard of such a Noble Phantasm," Waver muttered under his breath while taking a good look at the Chinese weapon Shirou is holding, "I'll check it up once we go home."

"That's the best course of action, boy!" Alexander said with a grin as he "patted" Waver's back … a little too hard.

Silence permeated the air for a brief moment, it seemed as Shirou was busy dealing with Gilgamesh's attack, the street lamp Gilgamesh was previously on has now been cut into pieces. Taking a look at the black armor clad Servant, Shirou could clearly see the berserk Servant is unharmed. This is no ordinary Servant, Shirou realized. To be able to deflect Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon with such speed and agility is impressive, especially when the Servant in front of him didn't have a weapon originally.

"I who belong to the heavens and you dare make me walk on the ground?" Gilgamesh growled, this time with an intent fully to kill. "Grounds are only for mad dogs like you, cur!"

The Gate of Babylon opened further as more weapons emerged out of it. Shirou was positively surprised that Gilgamesh's Master has not yet stopped him from continuously exposing his identity.

"DIE, you mongrels!" Gilgamesh yelled out.

Shirou looked at the amount of weapons coming out of the Gate of Babylon, Gilgamesh is beginning to get serious he realized. And that is never a good thing.

Deflecting two weapons at the same time while barely sidestepping the third sword which scathed the skin of his arm. Shirou knew he was beginning to lose it, the speed, power, and volume of swords have increased dramatically. And even Shirou knew this wasn't Gilgamesh's full power. If he is able to survive this or do something that would cause the Master of Gilgamesh to rethink their actions, perhaps they would use a command seal on Gilgamesh and stop his advancement.

The sixth blade almost skewered Shirou's heart as he barely managed to dodge the flying sword. With his enhanced reinforced vision, Shirou finally found the right moment to activate his ultimate shield.

Slamming his fist into the ground as the concrete beneath cratered at the force, Shirou cried out, "RHO AIAS!"

A transparent pink four layered shield with a flower insignia at the end erected in front of Shirou as the swords continued to mercilessly hit the magical barrier. The first petal of the flower shattered after a couple of seconds, signifying one of the four layered shield was shattered by the volley of swords. After a couple of seconds as Shirou endured through the barrage, the assault of blades ceased. The smoke slowly cleared as Shirou dissipated his shield. Looking at Gilgamesh's face, it wasn't hard to see that the golden Servant in front of him is absolutely livid.

Nothing was said for a moment as a tense silence reigned the battleground.

"T-that … did you see that, Rider?" Waver all but shouted out.

"Hmmm, yes," Alexander replied, "another Noble Phantasm it seems. And this time I can confirm its origin. Rho Aias, the famed impenetrable seven layered shield during the Trojan War used by Aias the Great. But to think he will have the Noble Phantasm that carries the concept of the shield, Rho Aias, is sure a headscratcher."

Shirou inwardly winced, maybe he shouldn't have used such a notable Noble Phantasm to aid him. People are going to become warier of him now. And the more attention he has on himself, the more it makes it difficult for him to guard his past self, Emiya Shirou.

Turning to his left, Shirou could see the black Berserker, though in better shape than him, still did not escape the attack behind the Gates of Babylon unscathed as apparent from the cut the Servant had on his face and thigh.

"Y-you DARE! You dare challenge your rightful King? You have now begun to incur my full wrath upon you," Gilgamesh shouted with malice.

Behind Gilgamesh, the Gate of Babylon that appears in the form of rippling golden light increased tenfold. Shirou's heart sank, to defeat something of this magnitude himself would involve him unleashing his reality marble, Unlimited Blade Works. If at all possible, Shirou would like to avoid using that at all cost. He would need another person's – no, Servant's – help.

Suddenly the mad expression on Gilgamesh changed for a moment before he stared angrily at the night sky. "You dare use a command seal on me?! You have much nerve, Tokiomi!"

With a huff of reluctance while maintaining his dignified composure, Gilgamesh dissipated the Gate of Babylon, the gateway to his near infinite treasury. While walking away, Gilgamesh took the time to look back behind him. "Next time, I will make sure you stay dead on the ground, with or without the command seals."

And with that statement, Gilgamesh transitioned into spirit form as his body transformed back into molecules of golden light as it got carried away by the wind.

Shirou allowed his twin swords dissipate back to pure mana once the threat is no longer present, turning around to face both Alexander and Waver Velvet who are both still inside the Gordius Wheel, Shirou spoke, "I will be taking my leave here, we shall meet again."

"H-hey, wait up, you haven't expla– " Waver's words were cut off from the malicious agonizing howl produced by Berserker. This is the side effect of the affinity Madness being inflicted upon a Servant for the sake of making them stronger.

"RARRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Berserker cried out before rushing at Saber while taking a steel pipe on the ground that once stood as a street lamp which Gilgamesh stood upon.

Shirou whirled around in surprise at the development, "Saber!"

Saber was for a moment shocked by the new development but quickly recovered, "Irisviel, stay back!"

Berserker then lifted the pipe and slammed it down onto Saber. Saber quickly lifted up her sword in defense as both weapons clashed with a metallic ring. By all logic, Saber's blade should have been able to cut down the makeshift weapon Berserker held in his hand. But no, the pipe that Berserker was now holding is no ordinary metal any longer, there were red lines going across and around the entire pipe in a sickly dark fashion.

"Ah, I see," Alexander began, "whatever he touches becomes his Noble Phantasm."

What? Shirou's thoughts were all in a jumble. What kind of a Noble Phantasm is that? Forgetting the questions and technicalities in his brain, Shirou rushed over to Saber's aid as he threw the projected Kanshou and Bakuya towards Berserker.

Berserker, nimble as he is, disengaged the locking weapons and batted the flying projections expertly with his pipe. The twin married swords exploded with a loud cacophony at impact with Berserker's Noble Phantasm. Once the dust cleared, Shirou saw that the once street lamp Noble Phantasm was worn out, but still useable. How powerful is this Noble Phantasm to withstand the explosive force of Kanshou and Bakuya? Shirou didn't have much time to think about it as Berserker went back to his assault towards Saber with relentless blows. Looking at the way Saber was holding herself up, Shirou could see a significant decrease in her skills as she is unable to utilize her left hand. And Shirou was not ever going to let Saber get hurt, or worse, die because of that. Rushing over to Berserker once again while throwing weapons left and right, Berserker finally was beginning to get annoyed.

"RARRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" with a loud cry, Berserker charged over at Shirou with inhumane speeds as he slammed down the pipe towards the direction of Shirou. Making a last second reinforcement on his arms and legs, Shirou lifted the Chinese swords of Yin and Yang above him in a crisscrossing fashion when Berserker's blow slammed into him.

"U-Ugh … h" Shirou struggled to make any sound at the Servant's strength upon him. Using the last bit of his strength, Shirou lifted up the pipe that is still pressing hard on him by a couple inch before disengaging his blades and sidestepping the blow he expected Berserker to continue to slam down. However, that was not how it happened. Once Shirou disengaged his weapons and sidestepped, Berserker whirled around and swung the pipe back in Shirou's direction. Shirou hastily blocked the side blow at the last millisecond but the force Berserker sent at him shattered his projections as Shirou was sent flying to the ground over and over again until he stopped completely frozen.

"Shirou!" Saber, Irisviel, and Waver's alarmed cries met his ears.

Shirou tried to move his muscles but everything in his body ached. In all likelihood, Shirou was finished. He was dead. No human could ever survive a blow from a Servant, a Heroic Spirit summoned from the past and powered more greatly through their legacy in the world.

A metallic clang met his ears, wearily opening his eyes, Shirou saw Saber holding against Berserker in a fury of blows. But despite Saber's unearthly skills, she was not able to hold up against Berserker's strength due to her left arm. Again, Shirou inwardly criticized himself, he was not able to protect Saber.

Suddenly the sound of metal bouncing on the ground met his ears, then silence permeated throughout the battlefield. Shirou opened his hazy eyes once again.

"I will not allow you to harm Saber, Berserker. She is mines to defeat, we have a prior arrangement in case you cannot understand," Lancer spoke aloud with his spear outstretched in front of him.

Berserker, though under Mad Enhancement, could dimly recognize the threat in front of him.

"What are you doing, Lancer?" an amplified voice spoke throughout the battlefield. "Your job is to defeat Saber, now!"

"Master, on my honor I will defeat Saber in time, however, if you so insist that I defeat her now, I shall first defeat Berserker before doing so," Lancer reasoned.

"You fool!" the booming voice said again, "On my command seal – "

"No, Master, I plead with you," Diarmuid's plea met deaf ears.

"I command you, Lancer, to join Berserker and destroy Saber!"

Shirou's eyes grew wide. No, this couldn't be happening. Why did fate have to be so cruel to him? He needed to help Saber, save Irisviel, and rescue his old man. Lifting up his bleeding heavy body, Shirou began to unsteadily stand up.

Shirou then gave what can be considered as a mocking smile covered in pain, "Sorry, but I won't allow that."

"Huh?" Diarmuid whirled around in surprise to meet Shirou's tattered form.

"Impossible," Waver murmured in disbelief.

"Seems like that magus is made of sterner stuff," Alexander commented, though even the disbelief in his tone didn't come out unnoticed.

Tracing out Archer's bow in the Fifth Holy Grail War, Shirou then projected a sword in his right hand as he placed the blade onto his bowstring. The A class noble phantasm rested uncomfortably on the bowstring as Shirou executed the virtually unpracticed magic of alternation while pulling back on the bow. The sword then gradually morphed into a more streamlined shape before finally achieving the shape of an arrow.

Shirou then smirked at Lancer and Berserker, "You might not want to be in the way of this."

The sword turned arrow then began to crackle with latent energy as electric formed mana coursed through the weapon. The bloodlust emitted by the blade emanated throughout the entire battleground. This was the sword that destroyed everything in its path, the Hound of Red Plains, the sword that always destroys what it seeks. "HRUNTING!" Shirou yelled out as he released the arrow.

The arrow shot out at supersonic speed and the result was immediate. The entire area of impact exploded loudly as fire spread everywhere in the Noble Phantasm's warpath.

Shirou dismissed his bow exhaustedly while resisting the urge to cough out blood from overexerting himself as he looked over at the wreckage. Perhaps he overkilled it. But then again, Servants are no ordinary human beings, so there is no telling what each of them is capable of. Better safe than sorry.

Then from inside the fiery flames of destruction, a figure emerged from the smoking wreckage bleeding profusely. "I commend your effort, magus," the Servant praised.

"Lancer?" Waver's voice carried out.

"You're alive," Shirou stated simply.

Diarmuid grinned, "Not easily, but I guess I'm not too bad if I can survive a blow from the sword of Beowulf. Anyway, I thank you, Magus. It is because of you that I am able to maintain my honor and not make it tainted," Diarmuid proceeded with a respectful bow. "It seems like my Master is calling me, I will be taking my leave. Until our next battle, Saber."

And with that, Lancer left the battle scene.

Shirou looked around at the crate yard and the billowing smoke of clouds rising up to the night sky. "I will be taking my leave as well," Shirou said, "goodbye."

"H-hey, wait up, tell me how you project Noble Phantasms! It should be impossible! The way how you're still alive when you should be dead due to frying your Magic Circuits to how you're able to maintain your projections of that caliber without the World rejecting it immediately … it should be impossible, no, unthinkable! And Berserker's blow, how are you even alive in your shape?!" Waver blurted out a flurry of questions in exclamation.

"It's … complicated," Shirou ended up saying, hoping not to speak more than he needed to as his nerves continued to burn like fire in his body.

"That doesn't answer anything!" Waver shouted out.

"Enough boy," Alexander's voice rang out, "we shall know the answers to our questions soon enough, but for now, I believe everyone could use a good rest."

"But you're a Servant," Waver muttered under his breath in complaint.

"And Shirou is a human," Alexander shot back before laughing out his signature laugh.

Even though his body screamed in pain, Shirou had to smile at the comedic scene. He was happy that Waver is still alive, if he changed the future by saving this boy from certain death, he had no qualms in doing so.

Walking over to Saber and Irisviel who were both a couple meters away from him, Shirou didn't even ask before he took Saber's injured arm in his hands.

Saber, startled by Shirou's move, made no attempt to stop him but however did voice her surprise, "Shirou?!"

Shirou gave a quick look at her immobile hand, "Ah, you got yourself hurt again," Shirou shook his head in mild dismay. Shirou then smiled at Arturia, "This should help."

Projecting in Shirou's hand, golden light gradually appeared in thin air as they gathered in Shirou's outstretched hand as the object began to take form. There was a moment of uneasy silence while Shirou commenced his projection, possibly due to the golden light considering how everyone was still on edge of Gilgamesh's appearance and how he dissipated into spirit form also in the manner of molecules of golden light. Soon, the golden lights' blare dimmed as the object of projection came into full view.

"A-Avalon?!" Saber said with stunned amazement and surprise.

Shirou handed the legendary sheath to its rightful owner, "Here, this should heal your wound," coming closer by Saber's ear, Shirou whispered, "it should be able to last for a few hours."

Saber didn't have to ask the hidden intent behind Shirou's words. It was obvious that Shirou was hinting to Saber that the sheath in her hand is just a mere projection. A projection on the level of a Noble Phantasm. Receiving the sheath gratefully, Saber gave a slight bow to Shirou in respect. "I will be sure to treasure it."

Shirou smiled, "Glad that I could help, anyway, I have an errand to run. I will see both of you soon," and with that, Shirou left the battleground without another word.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I appreciate the feedback from the last chapter, so please tell me what you think about this chapter today. I would love to hear what valuable insights and comments you have. – SteelBlades333**

 **Note: As most of you guys have realized, Fate/Blade Zero is featuring Shirou where he has experienced a mixture of events mostly between the Fate and UBW route with a touch of Heaven's Feel in it as evident since he knows of the Crest Worms Zouken implanted in Sakura. Do note that in terms of abilities, the UBW route would best describe Shirou.**


	4. The Einzbern Meetings

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Fate series or any other series I write about in this site.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 – The Einzbern Meetings**_

"Avalon," Alexander commented, "the sheath that is said to heal its bearer's wound no matter the severity," the King of Conquerors then grinned, "This should begin to get more interesting now."

Saber nodded at Alexander's direction in acknowledgment.

"A-A-AVALON?!" Waver voice shouted in the air. "The ultimate defense created by the Fae to gift King Arthur invincibility. How is this possible. How did Shirou gain possession over it?" question after questions came blurting out of Waver's mouth.

"I was beginning to wonder when your mouth will go berserk like that," Alexander smiled at Waver knowingly as Alexander grabbed Waver by the shirt before Waver could do anything stupid by getting off the Gordius Wheel. "We will be taking our leave here as well, I look forward to the next glorious battle! And if you, King of Knights, ever change your mind about my offer, feel free to inform me about it," Alexander then grinned widely while giving a thumbs up at the only two people present.

"We had better get going, Saber," Irisviel snapped Arturia's attention back.

Saber turned around to meet Irisviel, "Yes, we had a long night. Proper rest is crucial."

Saber dissipated her armor and Excalibur sheathed with Invisible Air back to pure mana as it left her with her normal black attire.

Alexander and Waver left as well as lightning coursed through the wheels of the famed Gordius Wheel when it took flight.

Saber chose not at this moment to question Irisviel why Kiritsugu was present during the whole time of the battle. After all, before her fight with Lancer, Irisviel cried out, " … believe in your Master."  
Saber wondered how her Master thought of the entire spectacle … especially with the man called Shirou.

"Would you like to drive back?" Saber asked as she gave a slight smile towards Irisviel.

Irisviel gave Saber a wide smile, "I would love to!"

* * *

"What do you make out of the entire scene, Tokiomi?" Kotomine Kirei asked the head of the Tohsaka family once they were alone in the living room of the Tohsaka Residence.

Tokiomi placed his right hand on his chin in contemplation, "The magus intrigues me," Tokiomi ended up saying. "To have three Noble Phantasms up his sleeves … is truly astounding."

"No, its more than that," Kirei stoically objected.

"And that would be?"

"The assassins have confirmed the magus handing over to the Saber Class Servant a golden sheath, if my sources are correct, it should be the legendary sheath of King Arthur, Avalon."

"Avalon," Tokiomi muttered in thought, "the sheath that heals its bearer's wounds, no matter the severity. Truly the ultimate defense. That would pose as a problem."

Kirei nodded in silent agreement.

"To think a mere magus could hold himself against Gilgamesh is truly a feat no normal human could accomplish. And to have Avalon in his possession … hmmm, confuses me."

"He should not be able to use the artifact," Kirei explained, "the artifact is only given upon King Arthur by the Fae, unless one has made a pass between another person to King Arthur, the artifact will be rendered useless."

"I understand that, but for the magus to give Saber the artifact must carry some kind of importance."

"You mean other than the affiliation the magus has with the Einzberns?"

"Perhaps … "

"The assassins have also confirmed the magus deducing Lancer's identity as the Irish hero, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. He also seems to have a general idea of Gilgamesh's abilities by stating Gilgamesh being more powerful than Alexander the Great."

"How troubling … " Tokiomi muttered silently in thought as he leaned back onto his chair. "I can't say I understand how he is able to do this short of a powerful and unique Mystic Eyes."

"Would you like me to post assassins to monitor the magus?" Kirei asked.

Tokiomi nodded, "Yes, three should be more than sufficient, even for a magus of his abilities."

"I will do so immediately," with a bow, Kotomine Kirei left the old fashioned room without another word.

Once Kirei left the room, Tokiomi leaned back on his chair as he grabbed the crystal on the table while playing around it in between his fingers, manipulating and reshaping the crystal off and on with mana. "Who are you, magus?" Tokiomi muttered to himself in question as the night continued to roll by.

* * *

"Kiritsugu, oh, and Maiya too, you're both back!" Irisviel eagerly greeted when the two black cladded people entered the living room of the Einzbern's massive household.

Putting down the black suitcase Kiritsugu was carrying down to the ground, Kiritsugu walked over around the table until he was across Irisviel and Saber's seated place.

"Were you both able to deduce the identity of the golden Servant?" Kiritsugu asked, straight to the point.

Irisviel shook her head, "Did you, Saber?"

Saber shook her head as well in response, "I'm afraid not, his Noble Phantasm does not reveal his identity. Though it is obvious he is a king once in his time, or so he claims."

"And the objective the Grail has everyone to seek, the boy named Emiya Shirou, have you found him yet during your investigation this morning?" Kiritsugu asked.

Irisviel shook her head once again, "I and Saber checked the city's citizen log and were unable to find anybody, let alone a boy, by the name Emiya Shirou. And our search yielded no fruit as well."

Kiritsugu stayed silent for a moment. "So not in Fuyuki City, what about Shinto District?"

"We checked there as well, though it took us a while to go through the information due to the district's population," Irisviel knowledgeably answered.

"Thank you, Iri. Now about the magus by the name Shirou, any thoughts about him?"

There was a brief moment of complete silence before Irisviel spoke up, "He has in him the possession of four Noble Phantasms. One of them is called Bakuya and Kanshou, the twin Chinese swords. Next is Rho Aias, he possesses the conceptual Noble Phantasm based upon the impenetrable shield used against Hector of Troy during the Trojan War, he also possesses an A rank Noble Phantasm called Hrunting, the sword of Beowulf. And lastly, he has in him the possession of Avalon, the sheath of King Arthur."

Kiritsugu lowered his head in thought as both of his hands held the table's edge while supporting his weight. "I didn't saw the entire scene wrong then. The magus is such a fool."

"Kiritsugu!" "Master!" both Irisviel's and Saber's protests met Kiritsugu's ear.

But this time it was Saber who carried on, "Master, I will not allow you to speak ill of Shirou as he has saved me from a cursed wound inflicted upon me by Diarmuid and has also assisted me in fighting two enemy Servants."

Kiritsugu shrugged off Saber's statement, "That's not what I meant, he's a fool for revealing his ability to us when he knows clearly I want to kill him. All four Noble Phantasms he possesses are projections, they are not authentic. I have officially confirmed the thought despite the absurdity behind it. To project and replicate a creation that is a Noble Phantasm is equivalent to suicide, his Magic Circuits should be completely fried. And to be able to maintain his projection without the World rejecting it immediately is virtually a miracle in itself. The only possible way he is able to maintain his projections for just a few minutes requires him to make the projection virtually exactly alike in structure to the original. Saber," Kiritsugu looked up at his Servant, "how long did Avalon last in form?"

"It is still here, Master."

Kiritsugu was now dumbfounded, Irisviel's wide-eyed expression showed that even she was also shell-shocked by the spoken fact. "A projection that can last for hours," Irisviel murmured quietly under her breath. "The skill required to do that – " Irisivel trailed off silently.

"It requires a near one hundred percent exact replication of Avalon, the authentic relic, itself. And to accomplish that, his observation skills must be extraordinary, but in order for him to put his observation skill to use, he must first see the authentic article itself."

"In other words, Shirou should be unable to project an item he has never seen before, let alone to perfection," Irisviel added.

"And he is neither a Servant nor a Master of this war. Nor is he part of the Einzberns, I have confirmed this fact. And he is not a Dead Apostle either, the man Shirou is definitely an ordinary human magus," Kiritsugu voiced out his thoughts and conclusion.

"Then how did he come to see Avalon?" Irisviel questioned.

No one had the answer to the question.

"Perhaps the Avalon held in my hand is the authentic article?" Saber brainstormed, despite not wanting to indirectly claim that what Shirou previously said to her when he handed her Avalon being a lie. But after seeing how all the other ideas have been effectively proven to be impossible to achieve, Saber couldn't help but voice the thought aloud.

Kiritsugu looked at Irisviel periodically and nodded his head in her direction. "Saber," Irisviel began, "I am sorry for not informing you this earlier, but we used Avalon as a catalyst to summon you into this world. Avalon now rests within me," Irisviel explained as she used her hand to touch her heart.

Saber nodded in understanding at the revelation as she inwardly felt disgusted with herself at how she had even doubted Shirou earlier, a righteous man who only wanted to help people in need, "There is no need to be sorry, Irisviel. As long as you have my sheath, I will be much more rest assured for your safety." Saber then turned around to face Kiritsugu, "So this fact alone concludes that the Avalon I possess now is just a mere projection."

Kiritsugu nodded, "A projection that possesses the same ability as Avalon itself."

"I should have known," Saber criticized herself, "the power this Avalon possesses is not as powerful as the one I carried in my lifetime. Although this projection is capable of reversing the effect Gae Buidhe inflicted on me, it is still nevertheless inferior to the original."

"I wonder why Shirou would reveal this information only to us though?" Irisviel contemplated aloud.

Kiritsugu kept silent without an answer before speaking, "The other Masters in the war that have witnessed the spectacle may assume that Shirou possesses the authentic Noble Phantasms but however activates them through the use of Projection. It's a flawed assumption, but it's far better than the alternative, where Shirou actually creates Noble Phantasms through Projection Magic."

"It is what I would have believed if not for the evidence revealed to us," Irisviel admitted.

"The method on how he is able to do this doesn't matter for now, we shall continue to observe this oddity. However, there is a more urgent news that needs to be addressed. Assassin still lives."

Almost like a bomb hit the entire room, everyone who heard the new discovery froze. "How is that possible?!" Irisviel exclaimed. "Assassin was eliminated by the golden Servant, Archer."

"I don't know," Kiritsugu replied stoically, "but the Church is now an active participant of the war. It is not to be trusted."

"The Master of Assassin, Kotomine Kirei, his father is the Overseer of the war, a representative of the Church. However, Kotomine's father has betrayed the rules that were set up and has housed his son who is technically not out of the war," Irisviel reasoned.

"Yes, if I were to guess, I would think Kirei and Tokiomi are under a collaboration."

"But why would they fake Assassin's death?" Irisviel questioned.

"You should know better than us, Iri," Kiritsugu began, "did you feel Assassin's passing?"

Irisviel looked intently at Kiritsugu, "Partially," Irisviel answered, "I felt a portion of the Servant's energy, however, it is only a fraction of what a normal Servant should possess."

"Are you suggesting there are more than one Assassin, Iri?"

"Something was lost, I know that with certainty," Irisviel said. "In other words, the Assassin that challenged Archer is surely dead and his mana has transformed into the contents of the Holy Grail."

"This is troubling information," Kiritsugu said, "then we aren't sure how many other Assassins are out there in that case."

"Kiritsugu, what do you think is the purpose of Assassin's fight with Archer?"

"If the direction of our assumption is correct, Assassin's passing is only used as a distraction. If Tokiomi and Kirei are collaborating as I think they are, Tokiomi would most likely ask Kirei to use his remaining Assassins as scouts for information at the otherwise unaware Masters of the war."

"But why would Kirei comply with that kind of command?" Irisviel asked.

"I don't know," Kiritsugu replied, "we read the man's background information back in Germany, nothing in his life hints that he has ever had a will or a wish of his own." Kiritsugu paused shortly then continued, "In addition, with Kirei's father being the Overseer of the war, there should be no shortage of command seals for Kotomine Kirei."

"Do you think you can take down multiple Assassins, Saber?" Irisviel asked.

"No Assassin Class could ever beat one under the Saber Class, I have full confidence in defeating the Assassins," Saber declared without hesitation.

"Ah, yes, you are right. With your wound healing, no Assassin regardless of number can overcome the power of your Noble Phantasm."

Saber just gave a soft smile to Irisviel.

"There is another issue that must be best addressed now, Kiritsugu," Irisviel began. "On our way back, we encountered Caster."

This statement caught Kiritsugu's full attention and alarm, "Caster, huh …"

"Apparently, the Servant Caster has mistaken our Heroic Spirit Arturia for the famous Jeanne d'Arc, the Holy Maiden as Caster calls her. The Servant also revealed his identity to us, his name is Gilles de Rail."

"Hmmm, the Heroic Spirit Gilles as a Caster Class Servant. Whoever his competent Master is, he must have summoned the Servant Gilles in his weakest form."

"Caster also seems to carry an obsession over Saber whom he is convinced is his Jeanne d'Arc," Irisviel explained further in detail the events that have transpired.

"Jeanne d'Arc," Kiritsugu muttered. "Anything else worth noting?"

"He also threatened Saber than he would use drastic measures to take her," Irisviel replied.

"I suppose the battle between Caster and Saber will be inevitable in that case. At the very least, he is confused with Saber's identity, that should give us a winning edge. Anything else that needs to be addressed here?"

Irisviel shook her head and Saber remained silent.

"Very well," Kiritsugu stood straight back up as he took up his briefcase that was leaning on the side of the wall. "I will be back later in the evening, I have some business which I have left unattended."

"I will await for your return, Kiritsugu," Irisviel replied.

Kiritsugu proceeded by opening the door out of the dining room as Maiya followed suit.

* * *

Shirou is exhausted. After the whole ordeal with Gilgamesh, then Berserker, and finally Lancer, Shirou is finally in for a rest. However, fate would not be so kind as to allow something pleasant to be gifted upon Shirou. Shirou yawned once again as his eyelids drooped tiredly. His body is now feeling much better after Berserker's overpowered blow thanks to Avalon's tireless effort in healing him. Shirou stood up from the rock he was sitting on earlier as he stretched around his body. Perhaps he can finally take a rest once the night ends and temporarily retire from his guarding duty. After all, isn't it a rule of thumb that Servants don't fight in public during the day? But then again, an extra three command seals is something awfully hard to ignore for any magi participants in the war.

Shirou was about to sit back down when an uneasy feeling crept us his spine for the umpteenth time. Shirou readied his hands, prepared to project anything in a given second. Doing a detailed yet quick scan around his surroundings, Shirou let go of his mental concentration on the image of his favored weapons when nothing looked suspicious. Shirou knew something was wrong, but he can't seem to pinpoint it no matter what. And every time he gets closer to the answer, the answer eludes him. Shirou sat back down on the lone rock in the tiny patch of grass. Why do the Grail Wars always have to be this complicated and tiresome, Shirou thought wearily to himself. Shirou gave a deprecative chuckled to himself, he was beginning to sound like Archer, a person who constantly loathes his existence. But Shirou knew he would do anything to make sure that doesn't happen, no matter what.

Suddenly, a massive explosion resounded the entire city as smoke immediately began to billow up to the sky.

"Wha – " Shirou's cry of surprise stopped part way.

The lights around the neighborhood began to gradually turn on one by one. It was honestly of no surprise seeing how long the explosion dragged on. Wasting no time, Shirou rushed out to the main road and began running towards the burning and soon to collapse building. As he ran, Shirou inwardly sighed, he was beginning to positively believe that he has inherited Archer's E rank Luck from the Fifth War. If only he could change fate.

* * *

Waver stirred in his bed before opening his eyes with an intake of breath.

"You're finally awake, boy," a deep familiar voice said beside him.

Lifting up his body despite being lightheaded, Waver looked at Alexander who is staring at the television with wonder as the channel introduced the fighter jets of the modern age.

"What happened?" Waver asked. "I feel lightheaded."

"Ah, that," Alexander began, "you fainted when we were in the middle of flying," Alexander explained. "I couldn't resist doing the barrel roll that I saw yesterday on television," Alexander said this while turning his head, meeting Waver face to face as he gave him a wide grin.

Waver had a brief moment of flashback before he shook his head side to side profusely to drive the thought away. "I almost DIED out there!" Waver exclaimed in rage. "No one does a barrel roll on a flying chariot!"

"But I don't recall anyone having a flying chariot except for me, so don't I make the rules concerning the regulations put towards the Gordius Wheel?" Alexander countered.

"It doesn't matter!" Waver nearly yelled out while stretching out his hands in a dramatic manner. "You could have kill– "

Waver's voice was cut off by the sudden shift in the show on the television. The video of the flying jets was no longer in view, instead, a burning building took over its place. "This is an emergency live news," the female news reporter began while the camera zoomed in on the burning. "Here in Fuyuki City at – " the news reporter continued to chatter away as Waver's eyes glued itself on the television.

Waver then looked over at Alexander, "Is this a Servant's doing, Rider?"

Alexander rubbed his chin in mild contemplation, "I find it highly unlikely," he concluded, "the explosion was specifically targeted at this apartment building. If this were a fight between Servants and the potential colossal damage upon the city is unheeded, the range of destruction would be much greater. And again, if this explosion is a deliberate attack, it's far too strategic to be a Servant's doing, this was meant to target a Master living there. Servant's tend to fight it out in a face to face battle."

"What about the activation of a Noble Phantasm?" Waver brainstormed. "Could that be the cause of the building's destruction?"

Alexander shook his head, "The kind of Noble Phantasm to create this kind of damage requires an anti-army Noble Phantasm. No more and no less. And weren't you listening, boy? The girl on the television said all the people in the building have been evacuated and accounted for, this is too well thought through to be a simple battle between Servants. This has to be a Master's doing."

"A Master's doing?" Waver muttered in question. Considering the blast radius and the amount of destruction done to the building, if it was done by magic … it seems almost impossible unless they are an over-specialist. But then again, all the over-specialist magi who specialized in rapid destruction were all at the London Clocktower. Another way for such an explosion to activate so quickly is through the usage of technology. Even though Waver has been relatively detached from the modern world and what they had to offer, Waver still has heard of explosives which one can control its activation from a remote location. But for a magus to utilize technology of the modern world … is also unthinkable. Throughout the years Waver has been in the Clocktower, never has he once heard of a magus using a cellphone, let alone remote controlled explosives.

"You are smarter than you let on, Rider," Waver commented offhandedly after a moment of silence as the television continued to report the recent event.

Alexander laughed out loud at Waver's statement. "You thought I was all muscle and no brains, boy? I am the legendary King of Conquerors, I enjoy conquest, but I am still a King, and a King needs to lead his people wisely, both in and outside of the field of battle."

Waver sighed, "At least that's good to hear."

Alexander laughed then patted Waver hard on the back as Waver managed to not choke out the air in his lungs due to the force Alexander exerted in his "pat". "There's nothing to worry, boy; get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow!"

Waver looked at the television screen where it still showed the sight of the burning building, "Fine," Waver reluctantly agreed as he yawed tiredly, "I'll just take a short rest."

Waver crashed onto the bed and immediately went out cold. Alexander grinned at his sleeping Master, "He really needs to put on some more muscle," Alexander commented quietly as he shook his head in disapproval while eyeing Waver's "scrawny" arms.

Waver would soon later find out when he wakes up what horrifying things Alexander has in store for him for the sole sake of "conquest".

* * *

"Sir, please don't get too close to the building, it could collapse anytime," a police officer warned Shirou as he was eyeing the burning building. "Are you looking for your family member, sir? Everybody from the building have been evacuated safely if that is so."

Shirou snapped out of his trance. "Everyone is safe?" Shirou reconfirmed.

The police nodded his head, "Yes, everyone has been accounted for."

"Anyone injured?" Shirou asked.

"No sir, evacuation went without a hitch. Everyone exited safely."

"Arigato gozaimasu," Shirou thanked the police for the information while giving a quick bow of gratitude and respect.

How odd, Shirou thought to himself, everyone was able to evacuate safely without injuries. But Shirou knew the possibility of that happening required not only a person having the knowledge that the building will be exploding, but also the time to inform the police and security guards about it.

Shirou walked up to another police officer, "Excuse me, how did the building exploded?"

The police officer looked a bit annoyed at Shirou's question but nevertheless answered him. "Gas leaks," the police officer replied curtly.

Shirou thanked the officer before running towards the building while remaining hidden from people's eyes. Gas leaks, also known in Shirou's experience as the most prominent "cause" of deaths and unconsciousness during the period of the Fifth Holy Grail War. And Shirou knew for a fact that there is no way this explosion is caused by a gas leak. For one, all the residents in the building were able to remain conscious and evacuate this place without any chaos or injuries when the gas leak has enough concentration to cause an explosion like this is simply absurd and unthinkable. Therefore, this "explanation" could only be a work of a mage. And Tohsaka has told him on more than one occasion that she can remove memories and brainwash people to believe in a certain "truth". If the reason behind this explosion is a work of a magus, or more specifically, a Master, then Shirou was sure that that same Master is the person behind the safe evacuation of the people. For an opposing Master or magus to do this requires too much unknown information on their side that the possibility of it seemed improbable, so therefore, Shirou could only accept the former explanation as the most logical and reasonable one.

Opening the door to the building as smoke exited the doorway like a tsunami wave, Shirou rushed in without a second thought as he lifted up the hem of his jacket over his nose while reinforcing his body and clothing at the same time. Leaping over steps after steps of stairs, some of which have already collapsed due to the initial force of the explosion, Shirou began to hear gunshots and metal clanging and banging from a distance as the sound of combat grew closer and louder. Reinforcing his hearing, Shirou raced up another four floors before confirming the source of combat. Trying to open the door to the floor of the combat's destination to no avail, Shirou backed up a couple steps before charging at the metal door with his shoulder facing it. His enhanced shoulder hit the metallic door full force as the obstacle was forcefully snapped out of its hinges, flying several meters back before skidding to a stop.

Even though Shirou had reinforced his shoulder before the impact, giving him abnormal strength and skin as tough as iron, that didn't mean he was completely immune to pain. The first thing Shirou registered when the metallic door broke in front of him was the searing heat. Even though the pain he's experiencing now is no way near in comparison to … let's say, Berserker cleaving half of his abdomen open, it still is nevertheless an unpleasant experience. Bearing the pain as if it didn't affect him, Shirou went pass the newly opened entrance.

The first thing Shirou witnessed was a young lady, presumably in her mid-twenties, putting her back against a stone boulder as she looked analytically behind her as if to assess an enemy's ability, doing all this while reloading her semi-automatic gun. Looking ahead of the lady, a figure emerged from the white dust cloud of debris. Shirou's eyes widened in recognition as a lump made its way to his throat. Here he was, back in time, to meet his old adversary which he remembered being defeated by Saber not just a week ago. Kotomine Kirei, the Church Executor of the Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament, the man who wishes the Grail going into full completion, to let corruption encompass the world. Despite wanting to achieve his goals of becoming a Hero of Justice, to be able to save all, Shirou knew that Kotomine Kirei is a man too dangerous to be kept alive. He was unredeemable … or is he? Even though knowing glimpses of Kotomine Kirei's background history through Tohsaka Rin's talks, perhaps he could change the man Kirei is today away from the Kirei he will be in the future. The Kirei here and now is different from the man he knew in the past … or technically, future. Maybe, just upon that slim chance, Shirou might be able to change the way Kirei turned out to be, to be able to save this supposedly un-savable man. But right now, however, there are things that took more priorities; the man, Kirei, in front of him is trying to kill a girl. And whatever Kirei is up to, Shirou was pretty sure it is up to no good.

Tracing out Kanshou and Bakuya as the married blades rested firmly in his hands, Shirou charged into the battleground.

* * *

Kirei eyed Shirou's figure who all the sudden began charging in his direction curiously. Reckless, not thought through, stupid, were some of the many words Kirei had running through his head at the man's action in front of him. To think a man who had on him several Noble Phantasms would just simply charge in the middle of battle like this without assessing his enemy first is mind-boggling to Kirei. But none of that matters, the mission is as clear as water in front of Kirei's eyes, it is to eliminate the enigmatic but powerful enemy in front of him. Baring the six magic blades rested in between his fingers on both hands before him, Kirei didn't hesitate when he charged full force at Shirou. Even though the man's action in front of him is deemed completely illogical, Kirei knew that he was not an opponent to underestimate either. The man being capable of blocking Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon, even for just a short while, spoke volumes of the young adult's abilities ahead of him.

Opposing blades met with a resounding sonic boom, the pillars that supported the building and the floor beneath them shook and quaked at the force exerted. Backing up and disengaging the temporary blade lock, Kirei threw three Black Keys in succession at Shirou's direction with blurring speeds. Shirou, seeing the action coming before it even happened, deflected all the flying blades out of the air as he went on the offensive, trying to push Kirei into retreating. But Kirei, as an Enforcer of the Church who is tasked in the sole mission of hunting dangerous heretics down, would not be easily defeated just by the skills Shirou possessed. Twisting his body around, Kirei thrust his left hand forward as it scathed Shirou's upper left arm, three cuts making themselves apparent from under Shirou's clothing due to the assault. Only three cuts, Kirei calculated in his mind, that blow should have incapacitated any normal human, the only possible explanation would be Reinforcement Magic, Kirei surmised. And a powerful one at that too. It seems like he would be needing to readjust his calculations accordingly. Backing up to avoid Shirou's slash at his hand, Kirei barely made it with his hand intact as a moderately deep gash began bleeding from his wrist. Applying a quick healing magic on it which he has learned throughout his studies with Tohsaka Tokiomi, Kirei once again began his assault with renewed fury.

* * *

A fury of cuts and slashes lighted the night as both figures gradually became a blur as both of them began to increase their speed to outflank the other. The clashing metals and its resounding chime disrupted the peaceful night as the pedestrians and survivors of the exploded building turned their head upwards in question at the sound above them. Shirou leaped in the air as he delivered an overhead blow onto Kirei. Kirei expertly dodged the blow as he maneuvered around to get in position to strike Shirou's side. Shirou crossed his blades immediately when he saw the blow coming as Kirei relentlessly attempted to strike Shirou without pause. The force Kirei exerted due to his own Reinforcement Magic caused Shirou's feet to crater the concrete floor beneath him as the cracking of the stone hard material began to grow louder.

Leaping back to regain some distance, Shirou accurately threw Kanshou right at Kirei's torso. Kirei did a mid-air flip to avoid the flying blade before throwing three Black Keys at three different locations on Shirou's body in return. Closing in the distance, Shirou threw Bakuya at the opposing mid-flight weapons as Shirou flooded Bakuya with mana, causing it to explode and dissipate Kirei's magical weapons back to pure mana. Retracing Kanshou and Bakuya, Shirou didn't have the time to act out when out of the explosion, Kirei leaped forward and delivered an overpowered blow into Shirou's gut. Kanshou and Bakuya left Shirou's hands at the overwhelming blow as he flew backward ten meters before crashing into a concrete pillar hard. No human, even with a reinforced body could survive that blow, especially considering how Kirei recreated the three blades in between his fingers right when his previously unarmed fist connected Shirou's abdomen.

Shirou tiredly slumped forward with three deep gashes that severed straight through his entire stomach on him. Shirou painfully coughed out blood as red liquid splashed unceremoniously onto the weathered ground while Avalon is unceasingly healing and regenerating his damaged tissues and organs. But if Shirou had learned one thing about Kotomine Kirei, the Overseer of the Fifth Holy Grail War, the Fake Priest as Tohsaka would call him, it is Kirei never left a job undone. This sadistic man is only one blow away from killing him, not even Avalon, the sheath of King Arthur, could resurrect him from the dead. Shirou with hazy eyes looked up at the approaching villain, if he is going to die, he would not be going down without at least taking down the man before him. Preparing to trace out a rain of blades like Archer did in the past, Shirou waited for the right opportunity.

Suddenly, a clang of metal dropping out onto the ground brought Shirou out of his concentration when he saw a tin canaster tumbling over the ground in front of him before the metallic object started spinning around and spewing white smoke rapidly. _"What is this?"_ Shirou thought.

A shot rang out in the air and another soon followed. "Come, we need to hurry," a woman said beside Shirou as she carried him over her shoulder in an attempt to support him.

"I'm okay," Shirou replied as he unsteadily stood on his own, "I can manage."

The woman nodded, "We don't have much time."

Rushing down the stairs as Shirou continued to hear the shots ringing out in the night air, Shirou could begin to see the plan unfolding.

"Thank you for saving me," Shirou said through huffed breaths, the sincerity behind his words not coming out unnoticed by Maiya.

Maiya just simply nodded curtly at the statement.

Finally down at the lowest floor of the building, Maiya pointed eastward, "We have a vehicle there ready, and," Maiya added, "we need that wound patched up," she said as she eyed Shirou's blood-soaked attire.

"I'm okay," Shirou smiled, "let's go."

Maiya nodded without protest, who was she to doubt a powerful mage's words? Healing magic should be something he is easily capable of.

"Hop in," Maiya said as she ignited the car engine.

Once Shirou got in the front seat, Maiya hit the gas pedal all the way as the vehicle sped away from the building.

"Hang on tight."

Shirou was confused at the statement first made by Maiya but quickly came to a realization when Maiya, the driver, did a tight swerve around a corner.

Shirou's teeth clenched, she's driving like a berserker! Perhaps trying to outmaneuver a hidden pursuer?

After racing through the roads of the peaceful city of Fuyuki, Maiya gradually softened her foot on the gas pedal as they stopped by a forest.

"From here we walk," Maiya said. "Kiritsugu has requested your presence."

"Huh?" Shirou questioned in surprise. So this woman is associated to Kiritsugu?!

"We're going to the Einzbern Castle, I trust you are well acquainted with the location."

"Yeah …" Shirou said while staring absently in front of him, "I guess I am …" the midnight walk then continued on without another word.

* * *

Kiritsugu loaded the automatic machine gun to its fullest before placing down the lethal black weapon onto the table of the dining room. Kiritsugu then leaned back his body on the wall before closing his eyes in a contemplative manner inside the moderately lighted strategy room. The participants of this strategy meeting now were Saber and Kiritsugu's homunculus wife, Irisviel.

"You said Shirou and Maiya are on their way?" Irisviel reconfirmed Kiritsugu's previous statement that was announced a few seconds ago.

Kiritsugu hummed in confirmation before reopening his eyes and looking straight at the two sole women in the room. "Yes, they will be both joining us later. However, Shirou's coming here was a positive coincidence to the matter we will be discussing later. I believe he can be a suitable asset for this upcoming situation."

"Do you mean the announcement the Church Overseer made?" Irisviel voiced her question out.

Kiritsugu nodded while maintaining the same leaning position. "Yes, it seems like Caster has gone rogue and has forced the Church to act out against both Caster and his Master."

There was a brief silence in the room at the words Kiritsugu spoke before the ornate wooden door to the room opened up to reveal two individuals. Irisviel was the first one to respond to the two new participants of the meeting, "Maiya, Shirou! Welcome," Irisviel said with a beaming smile.

"Thank you, Madam," Maiya politely said to Irisviel while Shirou simply gave a small bow in Irisviel's direction with a smile before saying "Excuse me," on entering into the room.

Shirou looked over to Saber and gave her a greeting smile which Saber graciously returned, albeit on a subtler level.

"First, I would like to discuss the individual by the name Kotomine Kirei," Kiritsugu began.

The effect of Kiritsugu's words was immediate as if a bomb dropped into the room at this time.

"Kotomine Kirei," Shirou voiced out carefully. The indignation that boiled in his blood was hard to cool down, but Shirou still managed to keep his composure to a moderate level.

"You know him," Kiritsugu stated bluntly as he eyed Shirou.

Shirou's heart lurched. _"Am I that transparent?"_ Shirou thought to himself in alarm. Well, Tohsaka did say in the past that he is a man that is incapable of lying. Shirou shrugged inwardly to his chagrin that he is unable to keep a simple secret to himself without others seeing through him.

"Well, yeah, I kind of do," Shirou stuttered out sheepishly at the prospect of getting caught.

"What do you know about Kotomine Kirei, Shirou?" Irisviel asked seriously.

"Well, uh," Shirou began with uncertainty, "I fought against him in the past before, uh, with another partner of mines. And, um … what do you guys want to know about him exactly?" Shirou ended up asking. He didn't felt like explaining the entire story of the Fifth Holy Grail War which Kirei, the Church Overseer at that time, is heavily involved in.

"What are his goals and ambitions?" Kiritsugu immediately asked.

That's an odd question, Shirou thought quietly to himself. "Well, he wishes upon the damnation of mankind," Shirou stated simply. He couldn't exactly say Kirei wishes that the Grail would be fulfilled upon completion, that would raise suspicions as that would make others think he knew Kirei on a more personal level to understand the specifics behind the Fake Priest's wish. Therefore, Shirou decided to resort to a vaguer answer … something Tohsaka Rin might be proud of him saying for once, Shirou thought wryly in his mind.

There was a collective silence from everyone at the newly revealed revelation.

"This is troubling," Kiritsugu said solemnly, his voice just above whispering level as he looked down in a contemplative manner which Shirou isn't all too used to seeing. Then Kiritsugu looked up at Shirou eye to eye. "Kotomine Kirei is the Master of Assassin, however after seeing Assassin being eliminated by the golden Servant, Archer, Kotomine Kirei has been escorted to the Church for safekeeping as proof of him being no longer involved in the Grail War. However, I and Maiya spotted Assassin during Saber's fight with Lancer and the chaos that followed after. It seems like Assassin is not dead, and Kotomine has broken the rules to the Grail Wars by staying in neutral ground. I have been suspecting the Church Overseer is helping Kotomine deliberately in this Grail War, and the fact Kotomine's father is the Church Overseer only reinforces my hypothesis."

Shirou nodded in understanding as he ruffled his hand through his hair in slight frustration. It seems like Kotomine Kirei has begun to wrap the entire Grail War on his finger, manipulating the events to his will … just like the Fifth Grail War.

"You heard this before?" Shirou suddenly asked while turning his head to meet Saber's and Irisviel's eyes.

Both nodded. "Yes," Irisviel began the conversation, "Kiritsugu has informed us of this information prior. To add to this dire news, I and Saber have also encountered Caster."

This statement immediately piped Shirou's interest. "Caster?"

"Yes," Kiritsugu interrupted the conversation, "this is the main reason why you, and everyone else, is here. The Church has decided to call off the Grail War temporarily to eliminate this Caster and his Master, whom both have gone rogue."

"Rogue?" Shirou questioned, already not liking the direction the conversation is going.

"There have been reports of kidnappings of children recently, all snatched away from their beds. Some reported being found dead as well."

Shirou immediately felt rage and disgust boiling in his blood, the pure cruelty of the Grail Wars being shown directly at his face once again, how could anybody, regardless of their status as Servant or Master kill – no, slaughter someone as innocent as a child?

"– However, the Church is more concerned of the fact that Caster is exposing his magic to the world without covering his traces, which is a grave threat to the entire magical community, both the Mage's Association and the Church alike," Kiritsugu finished off.

Shirou turned his head to face Kiritsugu in the eyes once again. "I will go and stop this Servant, there is no way Masters would work together to defeat this foe, at least not without a price. So, I will defeat this Servant myself," Shirou said. His voice was laced with pure rage and determination, but if one were to listen close enough, there was also deep sorrow and despair, for the ones that he was too late to save. The child that had to die at the ambitions of an evil Servant and Master pair.

"There is a prize, one extra command seal for the Master or Servant who eliminates Caster," Kiritsugu said monotonously.

Shirou's mind had to do a sudden reboot. "A-another command seal?" Shirou asked, not sure he was hearing correctly.

"Yes," Irisviel confirmed Kiritsugu's claim.

"What? This war is absurd, they're throwing command seals right and left as if they're nothing!" Shirou nearly shouted.

The fact that three command seals are at stake for his past self's life and now another command seal for Caster's life. All this pointed to one fact, things are about to get really difficult for Shirou. No matter how powerful Shirou is, even if he possessed the strength and dexterity of a Servant, he is still only one person. A man that is only capable of accomplishing so much, a man who is only able to accomplish one thing at a time. It is impossible for him to protect his past self while trying to hunt down a rogue Caster as well as his Master who are indiscriminately killing and kidnapping children.

"I know what you mean," Irisviel said, breaking Shirou out of his train of thought. "The entire dynamics of this war is extremely off-balance, where the person who first kills a specific child can get themselves in possession of three extra command seals. This is virtually a guaranteed win for the Master and Servant if those three newly obtained command seals are used wisely. What is even more confusing is the Grail itself decreeing this new rule. I should know better than anyone else how … unnatural this event is."

"This is the Grail Wars," Shirou began, "a war that never hinges upon fairness and justice. A war which reveals the true nature of both Masters and Servants alike. This is the true color of these Grail Wars, a war fought on the rules of corruption."

"You seem to hold a great disdain for the Grail Wars," this time, surprisingly, was Saber who spoke aloud.

Shirou smiled a bittersweet smile, "Just a little something I learned in the past," Shirou cryptically answered.

"Regardless, how do you think we should eliminate Caster?" Kiritsugu asked, not directing the question to anyone particular.

"Is there any weakness of Caster we can exploit to our advantage?" Shirou asked.

"From our observations, it seems like Caster has an obsession with our Servant, Saber," Kiritsugu swiftly answered.

Shirou's immediately went slack-jawed. "W-what do you mean obsession?!" Shirou nearly yelped out loud.

Whether Kiritsugu noticed Shirou's odd reaction or not, Kiritsugu continued without pause or hesitation, "It seems like Caster believes our Saber as his Jeanne d'Arc of France. And Caster is quite determined to obtain Saber in his hands."

"Jeanne d'Arc? What?! Can't Caster tell she is not – " Shirou trailed off while gesturing midway at Saber.

"You were saying?" Saber asked quizzically.

"Ah … nothing," Shirou said in an attempt to undo his previous statement.

Irisviel was visibly trying to muffle her laugh while Kiritsugu looked amused at the scene in his own way. "I believe it's quite natural for any Master or Servant to think Saber as Jeanne d'Arc of France, unlike you, who thought Saber as the legendary King Arthur, who, if I may add, is portrayed as a man married to his wife, Guinevere, during his reign," Kiritsugu stated.

Irisviel softly smiled at the conversation while Shirou fumbled for an excuse at his unplanned outburst. "Well, the Jeanne d'Arc portrayed in history doesn't exactly strike me as a warrior, let alone a warrior capable to be in the Saber Class, so to think Caster would think Saber who is a regal and beautiful king that prides in her swordsmanship as the Holy Maiden, Jeanne d'Arc … seems almost unthinkable to me," Shirou explained with a shaky laugh at the end and a sheepish rub on the back of his head.

Shirou turned his head to meet Saber and couldn't resist the soft smile that was tugging persistently on his lips. Saber, although in her black suit, still had an evident blush on her face that even her "manly" deceptive appearance couldn't delude. The already evident blush only deepened when Shirou gave her a soft smile with a glimmer of glee in his eyes. What cracked Shirou up is the fact that Saber managed to somehow stay composed and stoic despite the obvious embarrassment she is suffering. This was Shirou's first attempt at actually trying to get through Saber in this fashion on this timeline, and Shirou had to admit the results were more than satisfying.

Kiritsugu, seeing the entire spectacle, decided to wisely remain oblivious to it as he tried to steer the conversation back on topic. "For now we are unable to locate Caster, tracking him would take much effort as well. So I propose, instead of all of us going to Caster, Caster will come to us. This will make everything much simpler."

"Kiritsugu!" Saber exclaimed. "I am still capable of fighting. I can go find Caster and defeat him on the spot, also Caster is no match to my Magic Resistance."

Kiritsugu shook his head, "That will only be a waste of time and resources, Caster will come to us eventually. In addition, we won't be caught surprised that way as Irisviel can sense anybody who comes within the bounded field of the Einzbern Castle."

Shirou couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even though Saber in the past has told him a little bit of what his father was like during this time, but to hear it right now from his old man's lip who is right in front of him …

"I refuse," Shirou said through gritted teeth, for the first time in his life, Shirou felt genuine anger directed towards his old man, but he also felt saddened for him. To see a man like him desperate to save others yet continues to resort in a method that would end up destroying his ideals for the sake of the greater good is truly a painful sight to witness. "There are children out there being slaughtered, kidnapped, and used by Caster and his Master. I will not stall a moment longer to find him, no amount of convenience on our behalf is worth risking a single child's life!"

Kiritsugu looked at Shirou closely as if looking through his thoughts. "Your funeral," Kiritsugu ended up saying.

Shirou decided to not respond to that comment. "If you do not mind, I believe I would like to take Irisviel and Saber with me."

Kiritsugu eyed Shirou suspiciously once again, "You mean to your suicide mission?"

"No, just a simple outing in the morning. I'm sure both Irisviel and Saber would love a tour around Fuyuki City."

Irisviel's eyes brightened with excitement at Shirou's words, "Oh! That would be wonderful!" Irisviel said with vigor as she clasped her hands in front of her chest, the previous depressing conversation now completely forgotten.

Saber remained silent the entire time.

Kiritsugu looked back and forth from Shirou's soft yet determined eyes to Irisviel's jubilant and pleading gaze. Kiritsugu then gave out a small sigh, "If Irisviel would like to go, I don't see anything wrong with it. I am not her master after all. However, Saber is required to stay with Irisviel at all times in case something happens."

Translation, Shirou thought in his head, my dad wants Saber to go with Irisviel because he doesn't trust me in the slightest bit.

"And," Kiritsugu continued, "both of you need to be back before evening approaches. I will be expecting some development in the war during that time."

Shirou nodded his head in agreement at his old man's terms.

"With that aside," Kiritsugu said with the same tone of voice that could induce a person to sleep if not for the urgency behind the meeting, "Any new development with the child named Emiya Shirou?"

Irisviel shook her head, "We don't know where to look," Irisviel stated, "the child seems to not exist anywhere."

"And you?" Kiritsugu directed the question at Shirou.

Shirou neutral expression quickly turned into one that of bewilderment, "Oh, um, me? I don't know … maybe?" Shirou then grinned a sheepish unconvincing smile at the end.

Kiritsugu dismissed Shirou's awkward reaction, "It doesn't matter, it's probably better than he remains invisible in this war anyways."

"I find that highly unlikely," Shirou muttered under his breathe in disdain. "The Grail would not leave a task unfinished, the Grail is going to eventually intervene one way or another."

Kiritsugu shrugged, "I can't say for certain whether your statement is correct, however, with the Grail's odd behavior accounted in, it is certainly a possibility to consider."

"The Grail will," Shirou firmly stated, his voice still even, "it's just a matter of when will the Grail act out."

A contemplative silence encompassed the room for a short moment.

"If that's the case," Kiritsugu spoke aloud, "then we will have to find countermeasures for it. But … if this boy's death means to ensure the world's salvation, I will not hesitate to do as the Grail asks."

Shirou felt like a knife has just stabbed through his heart. Here he is, seeing his father speaking without much emotions about killing his past self who is still a child that is oblivious and innocent to the Grail Wars.

"Kiritsugu," Shirou addressed his father by name, "if such a feat like the salvation of mankind is possible, to be willing to do evil to undo all evil is equivalent to damnation upon yourself! Instead of uplifting your ideals, you are betraying it completely."

Kiritsugu shrugged nonchalantly, "It doesn't matter, if a few sacrifices are needed in order to obtain salvation, I will not hesitate to do so. Let Kiritsugu's murder be the last this world will ever see."

Shirou gritted his teeth. Was his father this … impossible, cold, unnerving in the Fourth Grail War? Although Saber's description of his old man Kiritsugu is accurate, knowing that fact and seeing the fact reveal itself are two different matters.

Shirou then looked Kiritsugu straight in the eyes in a melancholy manner, "Then I'm afraid it will have to take you to witness Hell to find that glimmer of salvation you desperately need."

Kiritsugu decided to not comment on Shirou's statement.

Shirou, seeing that nothing else can be discussed here began to turn and prepare to leave the silent room. "Another thing," Shirou said when he was nearing the exit, "Saber should be able to defeat all the Servants in this war … except for one." Shirou knew what Saber was thinking since he is now putting her pride on the line, therefore, Shirou immediately explains himself before any misunderstandings can occur, "The golden Servant, Archer."

"Archer?" Irisviel asked in a questioning voice. It doesn't make much sense that an Archer Class Servant would beat a Saber Class Servant, especially considering if both Masters have near the same amount of mana at their disposal. Considering the fact that Tohsaka Tokiomi is Archer's Master, the mana level between him and Kiritsugu shouldn't be much of a difference.

Shirou nodded in confirmation at Irisviel's confused voice. "Yes, Archer. His true identity is none other than Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes."

That did it. The entire room entered into a strained silence. The atmosphere so thick that one can almost seem to suffocate in it.

"Gilgamesh under normal circumstances would be classified as the strongest Servant a magus can summon. He not only possesses the Noble Phantasm, Gate of Babylon, which is the gateway into his house of treasures – which by the way contains thousands of Noble Phantasms, all of them the original prototype of most Noble Phantasms to come – but also Gilgamesh possesses the most powerful weapon ever created which he calls Ea. The "sword" that is said to split the heavens and the earth, the sword of creation. A sword that trumps Excalibur in terms of power as it is an anti-world Noble Phantasm. Therefore, with all that said, I recommend you to not go out fighting him head to head just because he's there available. Rest assured it will end with your own death."

"H-how … can we defeat him?" Irisviel asked. The situation looking dire and almost hopeless to her.

"There are a couple," Shirou declared. "For Saber to be capable of defeating Gilgamesh, she needs to be in possession of Avalon, the authentic relic. Not even Ea can penetrate Avalon's defense, a place that is untouchable and beyond the Five Magics. However … " Shirou eyed both Kiritsugu and Irisviel and didn't continue his sentence.

"Another way to defeat him would be me," Shirou almost reluctantly said as he dislikes having any attention directed to himself while all the people in the room looked at him with disbelieving glares. It was a known fact that no human or magus could defeat a Servant, let alone the strongest Servant in history. "Let's just say my Origin and Element allows me to use magecraft that is oddly compatible in defeating the Servant, Gilgamesh. However, in terms of power, I am still weaker than Gilgamesh, the only thing I am unable to counterattack is his Noble Phantasm, Ea. But one of the most notable weakness Gilgamesh has is his pride. He will not unleash his everything until you've proven to be worthy to go against his ultimate weapon, Ea.

"Anyway, I suppose that's enough information for the time being. I'll be back tomorrow for our … outing," Shirou said, trying to find the wisest choice of words to not make his old man suspicious in any way.

"Oh," Irisviel exclaimed once she was out of her stupor, "do you have anywhere to stay, Shirou?"

"Well – " Shirou began, but was immediately cut off by Irisviel.

"Why don't you stay a night here in the castle, that would spare you much walking distance. Plus, it's quite late right now, it is not safe to travel at this time of night."

Shirou softly smiled at Irisviel's heart-warming concern. There was no way he could deny his old man's wife once she said all that.

Shirou gave a bow towards Irisviel in thanks. "I will be honored."

Irisviel beamed at Shirou. "I will show you to your room then," Irisviel said as she began to stand up.

Saber stood up in suit as well, "I will lead you there as well."

Kiritsugu stood there unmoving in the room with eyebrows furrowed in thought when Irisviel and Saber lead Shirou out of the room while Maiya dutifully stayed by Kiritsugu's side.

Not much was spoken during the short walk through the corridors and hallways of the Einzbern castle. When Irisviel lead the both of them to turn around a right corner, Shirou began to recognize the route and concluded that they were heading to the same room he last stayed in.

Sure enough, as Shirou suspected, Irisviel stopped at the same bedroom Shirou last slept in. Shirou just hoped they had a simple futon this time around instead of an overly soft king-sized bed. However, Shirou was mildly disappointed when Irisviel turned on the lights to the room to reveal an unchanged bedroom.

"Thank you for taking me here," Shirou thanked Irisviel.

"No problem," Irisviel said cheerfully as she began to take her leave. Saber was walking behind Irisviel, though the minute pause in her footsteps made it seem to Shirou that she was reluctant to leave for some reason. Was there something she wanted to talk to him about? After all, it wouldn't be surprising if Saber would want to pry out more information from him after all that he has revealed. Either way, whatever she wanted to say could always wait until tomorrow. If it was important enough, Shirou was sure that Saber will speak her mind.

Looking over at the disappearing figures as they rounded past a corner. Shirou looked into his "old" room as he stood by the doorway. Maybe he should sleep on the floor now that Irisviel isn't looking. However, Shirou naturally still slept on the bed in order to appease his sister, Illyasviel's, mother. Shirou had an uncomfortable premonition that he would have a miserable scolding of his life if he were to lie down on the Einzbern Castle floor. After all, Shirou was sure Illyasviel adopted some of her mother's personality. And Illyasviel's anger was not one to easily quell.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review! – SteelBlades333**


	5. The Outing

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Fate series or any other series I write about in this site.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 – The Outing**_

Kirei looked down at the assortments of papers before gazing up at the pale wall in front of him. The magus named Shirou was what troubled to Kirei to no end. A man who wielded tremendous power yet recklessly uses them, he was simply suicidal. Execution without a delicate plan is what best describes the strategy the magus bears in his mind, Kirei knew this much from his interactions with the magus last night up in the Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel. What is it that drives him to fight to such great and absurd lengths?

That day when Saber, Rider, Lancer, Berserker, and even Gilgamesh himself were all together by the seaside in the crate yard where a fight broke out between the Servants. The magus, Shirou, was the one who defended Rider and his Master to the point of risking his life against the strongest Servant anyone can summon. Next, he fights Berserker, suffering from lethal wounds afterward. Lastly, despite his wounds, he nevertheless continued to defend for a Servant's sakes to the point of utilizing an A rank Noble Phantasm. After the entire ordeal, he decided to return Saber, King Arthur, back the sheath of Avalon, the ultimate defense.

This magus, despite what the world dictates as impossible, battled Servants regardless of the overwhelming odds and protected them as if they were his own kin. What kind of a person does this? No one except for a madman, Kirei would think. Protect and fight Servants with his very own life? Preposterous! Kirei continued his train of thought as he mulled over the specifics of it over and over again, unceasingly trying to solve the enigmatic man in his mind.

"You seem troubled there, Kirei," a voice suddenly spoke to Kirei's right as golden light gradually dimmed out in the confined room.

Kirei didn't even have to turn around to face the King of Heroes to know who was addressing him. "I am merely thinking."

Gilgamesh kept his silence as he smirked knowingly at Kirei while helping himself with a cup of wine in Tokiomi's cabinet. The daunting presence of the ancient king almost inviting Kirei to tell Gilgamesh what is bothering him.

"The magus whom I fought last night," Kirei began. "Powerful yet reckless. He protects people whom he shouldn't and fights when it is impossible. Despite all this, he walks and continues to fight without regrets. I do not understand him."

Gilgamesh sipped his cup of wine once more before sitting up on the couch located in the dimly lit basement. "You mean the Faker?" Gilgamesh asked almost threateningly. His voice laced with a dangerous hint of malice.

"Faker?"

"Do not make me repeat myself again, Kirei. Or are you no different than the mongrels who dare to challenge me?"

"Forgive my intrusion," Kirei said with monotonous sincerity as he gave a bow of apology and respect.

Once Gilgamesh was satisfied with Kirei's response, he proceeded by twirling his cup in a roundabout manner as the alcoholic beverage swirled hypnotically in it. "A Faker who imitates my treasures in front of my glorious presence is no better than a lowly cur."

Was the King of Heroes suggesting that the magus was merely only imitating a Noble Phantasm? Kirei had these thoughts running through his head. But for a person who spent all his life collecting and hoarding all the treasures and the uncountable Noble Phantasms the world had to offer, Kirei knew better than to doubt the authenticity of the king's claim in front of him.

"Does the Faker enlighten you, Kirei?" Gilgamesh ends his statement with a question as his piercing ruby red eyes almost seemed to be looking through Kirei's empty soul.

Kirei nodded stoically, "The magus risks his life fighting Servants and protects all whom he is able to protect regardless of the consequences. He is truly a maniac and a fool, a person without the sense of self. A man who confuses me more than Emiya Kiritsugu."

"Does this lowlife insight your curiosity, Kirei?" Gilgamesh asked as he gave a final swirl to the wine before taking another sip of it.

Kirei paused for a couple seconds before answering. "I wish to understand my opponent."

Gilgamesh gave an amused smile at those words. "Then quench it and sate your curiosity for it is a pleasure and joy in life," Gilgamesh stated before taking a last swing of his wine and disappearing into spirit form in the manner of sparkling golden lights.

"Pleasure and joy you say," Kirei quoted evenly as he shifted his glance from the wall to the couch Gilgamesh once sat and laid upon. "I feel neither of those things … for it is sin."

* * *

It was an early morning, the sun having not peeked over the horizon to shine its morning rays graciously at the inhabitants of the Einzbern Forest. Birds and creatures of all kinds sang a beautiful melody as they all wait for the day to begin. Shirou looked out the window with a satisfied expression, these rare serene moments were what he treasured the most. Something he was, unfortunately, beginning to have less and less time to enjoy.

"Oh, you guys are early," Shirou commented while turning his head over to the door as he was seated in the dining room of the Einzbern Castle when both Saber and Irisviel entered the room.

"Of course!" Irisviel said. "Daylight is limited. Saber has also said before we should always use time to our advantage!"

"Oh …" Shirou muttered silently. "Did you now?" Shirou addressed Saber.

Shirou could see the slight tint of red on Saber's face, and that was all Shirou needed as a confirmation.

"Well, Saber is right … but the sun is not up yet. It won't be up until twenty more minutes at 5:40 A.M."

"It's alright! By the time we are out of the forest and into Fuyuki City, the sun will be up by then!"

"But the shops—"

"Oh! The sunlight is beginning to become visible! We better make haste!" Irisviel exclaimed before rushing out the door as Shirou reached out his hand to stop her but to no avail.

Shirou looked over at Saber as Saber looked at Shirou somewhat sympathetically at the hopelessness of the situation.

Shirou audibly sighed before getting up from his seat. Taking up the teapot and its content which Shirou brewed about ten minutes ago. Shirou motioned the tea at Saber's direction, inaudibly asking whether she wanted some. Judging by Saber's facial expression, Shirou could see the conflicted expression on her face. Most likely contemplating whether to go follow Irisviel or snack on a little tea before doing so. Shirou decided to take the decision out of her hands when Shirou took a classic teacup and poured some tea into it. Bringing the cup of tea up in front of Saber's face as Saber gave an involuntary waft at the unworldly aroma. Saber gave in to the temptation and snatched the cup away from Shirou's hand as she drank the tea within a couple of gulps before returning the cup back to Shirou.

"Do you want more?" Shirou asked, somewhat uncertain how Saber will take his question.

Saber nodded stiffly.

Shirou had to muffle the chuckle that was threatening to exit out his mouth. "Here you go," Shirou said after he refilled the teacup.

Saber, like the last cup, drank the cup of tea without hesitation and finished it within seconds.

"We better get going," Shirou suggested. "Irisviel doesn't strike me as one too patient."

Saber smiled. "Yes, she can be quite excited when exploring new things."

Together, Shirou and Saber walked out of the dining room and headed towards the front entrance of the Einzbern Castle.

* * *

"So … we're going to drive out of here, through the forest, then to the city," Shirou confirmed Irisviel's enthusiastic suggestion.

Irisviel vigorously nodded her head and hummed contently in agreement. "Yes!"

"Through all those trees?" Shirou questioned, concerned for all their wellbeing at the near suicidal proposition. Tohsaka had often told him in the past that he was a suicidal person due to his personal ideal of saving others before himself. But … this? Even Shirou wasn't willing to put his life on the line just for the sake of saving thirty minutes on walking!

"Why, yes! I don't see the issue here, is there a problem, Shirou?"

"Well, it's just that – uh, never mind," Shirou ended up saying, knowing that whatever he's going to point out will fall to deaf ears by Illyasviel's homunculus mother.

"Okay, let's go. We can take the car Maiya drove yesterday!"

Shirou nodded before a thought entered his mind. Perhaps this can be his escape route in avoiding potential death. "Uh, who's going to drive?" Shirou asked.

Although Shirou should have already turned eighteen by now, he still doesn't possess a car license nor does he have any experience driving a vehicle either. And there was also the going back in time factor to consider. Technically speaking, he should be seven years old right now, so no number of legal documents would save him if he were to accidentally do anything illegal, that is if any legal documents of him exist to begin with.

Saber was obvious. Although Servants are imparted basic knowledge about the modern world. Shirou was pretty certain that Saber wouldn't have the knowledge of driving a car. Even if the Grail did give Saber the knowledge of driving a car, Shirou knew knowing something and putting it into practice are two different matters.

Then, that left Irisviel last. And Shirou was fairly certain she doesn't have any driving experience either. Especially considering the fact that since Irisviel is a homunculus, her lifespan is consequently shorter than the average human; also there is the fact that Irisviel lived in a cooped up castle in Germany for her whole life. There would be nowhere for her to practice driving in that case. At least not that he's aware of.

"Why, of course me," Irisviel stated as if Shirou's question was asking for the obvious.

"Huh? What? You know how to drive?!" Shirou asked, completely bewildered at the new development.

Irisviel nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Kiritsugu brought me a car to the castle once before so I can play with it in the Einzbern property!"

"P-play?" Shirou stuttered out. This was not looking good. And for some reason, Shirou could see a mischievous glint in Saber's eyes at what was unveiling.

"Oh yes. It was by far my favorite toy Kiritsugu has ever given me!"

Shirou mentally gulped. "Maybe it's not a good—"

Shirou was cut off when Irisviel eagerly sprinted over the dirt and to a black car. Now there was no turning back, Shirou was just going to have to accept it. Fate must be laughing at him, Shirou thought. Shirou then began to inwardly curse at Archer and his E rank Luck, he was now sure that he had somehow inherited his pessimistic future self's luck stats. However, despite finding his current predicament unfortunate, Shirou was not one to complain for long. Without much hesitation, Shirou followed after Irisviel who was turning on the engine to the car.

"Hop in!" Irisviel said.

Shirou went around to the backseat of the car as Saber went to sit in the front beside Irisviel. Once both were strapped safely inside the car, Irisviel slammed down onto the gas pedal as the car immediately jerked into motion. Shirou's head swung violently and hit the headrest behind him by the unexpected sudden movement. Shirou swore that he had a concussion right there and then. Suddenly, Irisviel turned the car's steering wheel clockwise as the whole car threatened to tumble on its side when she swerved the black vehicle to the right. Shirou was beginning to feel the symptoms of motion sickness just after a few seconds despite having never experienced it before in his life. Swerving and skidding right and left, narrowly dodging several natural obstacles in the Einzbern Forest. The car suddenly leaped into the air after going past a couple meters deep ledge. The car flew in the air for a split second before making its dive as it plummeted towards the earth. Shirou swore that he was going to die right there and then at the life-threatening stunt. The car crashed onto the dirt surface violently as the vehicle's shocks barely managed to keep the car in shape. Astonishingly, Irisviel never relented on the force she was exerting on the gas pedal. Who goes a hundred and a half kilometers per hour in a forest?!

After a couple minutes of the stomach-wrenching ride, Shirou spotted salvation in front of him as a clearing up ahead made itself apparent. The car shot out of the Einzbern Forest and skidded across the asphalt paved road as Irisviel made the car rotate ninety degrees to the right before speeding off onto the rural street. Seeing the speedometer dial going up in number as the engine roared to life with renewed vigor, Shirou's heart plummet to the floor. Irisviel turned the car to the right to follow the road's direction as Shirou barely kept himself in an upright position. Looking up ahead, Shirou could only gulp in fear … the mountainous road is windy.

"I-Irisviel, maybe … y-you should slow down," Saber suggested through clenched teeth as her hand gripped tightly on the door to maintain her balance.

Irisviel looked shocked for a moment at Saber addressing her and involuntarily pressed the brakes all the way before hitting the gas pedal with full force once again, causing the car to halt to a stop before jerking back into motion. A maneuver that Shirou was sure is by no means good for his already abused head.

"I'm good, Saber. I have complete control with this toy. You should have seen me drive nearby the Einzbern Castle in Germany!" Irisviel exclaimed with glee as she rotated the car wheels once again, doing all this while maintaining the same speed.

"M-maybe a professional d-driver would be nice. M-maybe Shirou would like to t-try this toy as well," Saber suggested once again, hoping to get through Irisviel without outright offending her.

"Huh?" Irisviel questioned before looking back behind her and at Shirou. "Is that true, Shirou?"

Shirou's eyes widened at Irisviel's suicidal action. "L-LOOK IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Irisviel looked confused for a moment before doing what Shirou "requested" of her.

"SLAM THE BREAKS!" Shirou yelled out when he saw that the car was about to drive over the road and down the mountainside. There was no way that they would be able to make the turn at their current speed, so their last option was stopping the car.

Saber immediately jumped into motion as she leaned over to the driver's seat and slammed the breaks and pressed down on the emergency brakes handle. The car wheels halted in motion as the vehicle quickly came to a stop, the smell of burning rubber permeating into the air due to the sudden action. Once the car has finally stop sliding on the paved road, Shirou gave an audible sigh of relief as his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Turing his body around to look behind him, Shirou could see several meters of straight black marks on the road. No doubt caused by the car's wheel when they braked before going over the mountain.

"Oh, that was fun!" Irisviel laughed with delight. Shirou was beginning to doubt the woman's sanity in front of him and why in the world did his old man marry her. His father, Kiritsugu, must have had a very good reason to do so, Shirou thought. Irisviel was about to put the car on reverse before Saber suddenly stopped Irisviel's hand.

"Irisviel," Saber began.

"Oh, yes, Saber? Is there a problem?"

"Oh, no, there isn't. But I believe our friend Shirou here would like to try out this … toy. Wouldn't you, Shirou?" Saber asked, her eyes pleading with Shirou as she conveyed a silent desperate message to him.

"Well, uh …" Shirou stuttered. How was he supposed to answer this? He wants to make Saber happy, but he doesn't have a driver license. Then again, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of the consequences behind Irisviel's driving. Shirou mentally groaned at the conflicting thoughts, why couldn't Saber just drive the car herself? Whatever knowledge the Grail has imparted on her was bound to be better than what little to no experience he has.

"Oh, you do?" Irisviel asked curiously. "It is quite an exhilarating experience!"

Exhilarating, Shirou thought wryly, he believed he had enough excitement for the day. But …

"Fine," Shirou sighed, clearly not sure what he is doing as wise or not. "I can give it a try."

Irisviel opened the door by the driver's seat as Shirou met her outside. "I could assist you if you like," Irisviel suggested as she hopped into the backseat.

A tense silence spread through the car as Shirou felt himself panicking at the thought.

"Uh, I don't know …"

"That won't be necessary."

Both Shirou and Saber said in unison at Irisviel.

Irisviel seemed disappointed at the rejection but still nevertheless remained her giddy self.

Shirou then began his first experience at driving as he first deactivated the emergency brakes then placed the car in reverse. Cautiously backing up, Shirou put the car on drive once he was satisfied with the amount of space the car is away from the cliff.

Shirou then began driving by pressing down on the gas pedal with medium force. The car immediately jerked into motion at Shirou's command as Shirou panicked and pressed the brakes immediately. It appears he had sorely underestimated the sensitivity of the gas pedal.

"Maybe you should do this …" Shirou whispered to Saber as he silently trailed off.

Saber shook her head. Most likely fearing that it would offend the overly innocent Irisviel. "I will assist you," Saber finally relented after seeing Shirou's persistent yet pleading stare.

Crossing one of her legs over to the driver's seat, Saber swiftly took the place of Shirou's legs. "You will steer the car and I will control its speed."

Shirou was sure this current action is very illegal, but it was better than him driving all by himself. Saber then softly pressed down on the gas pedal as Shirou steer the car in the correct direction. The rest of the trip to Fuyuki City went without a hitch as they safely arrived at the morning street markets. Maybe things will eventually turn out good in the end, Shirou thought to himself as all of them exited the neatly parked vehicle by the side of the road.

* * *

"Oh, wait! What is that?!" Irisiviel cried out in wonder as her eyes sparkled with excitement at the mysterious item in front of a street stand.

"That's salmon," Shirou said with a smile once he noticed the object Irisviel was intently eyeing.

"Salmon? I never knew they looked like that!"

"Well, that's one new thing you learned today," Shirou decided to reply. After just one hour into the day, Shirou has given up on being surprised at the number of things Irisviel is unable to recognize and identify. The lack of knowledge of the modern world Irisviel had made Shirou mad at the people that cooped her up in the castle for all this time. But this was not the time for those thoughts. Today, Shirou's objective is to make Irisviel, as well as Saber, enjoy themselves to the fullest, with Shirou, himself, being their host.

Shirou took another look at the salmon in front of him. It seems like there is a discount for every second fish you buy. Shirou opened his wallet and double checked how much money he brought with him which he earned from working part-time in numerous jobs nearby in Fuyuki City. Looking back at the salmon's price tag in front of him while doing some quick math in his head, Shirou came to the answer of only a thousand yen for two salmons. Shirou felt his jaw slackened, this price is half of the standard market's price today! It appears that Irisviel had inadvertently tripped across a gold mine here.

"What do you think of having some salmon for dinner?" Shirou asked Irisviel and Saber suddenly as they were studying the interesting creature.

"Huh? Eat them? Sure! I trust they will be delicious!" Irisviel said while clasping her hands together in excitement and wonder.

Saber simply nodded her head in agreement.

Shirou mentally fist pumped while doing a little celebration in his mind. Tonight, for the first time after coming back in time, he was finally going to have the opportunity to cook in the kitchen … truly a dream come true.

"Okay, I'll buy six then. One extra for Saber," Shirou said offhandedly while digging into his wallet for some cash.

"Me?" Saber asked in confusion.

Shirou halted his movement. He had let his mouth miraculously slip again. It's official, he inherited Archer's E rank Luck. "Oh, uh … n-nothing," Shirou said with caution as he profusely waved his hands in front of him in denial while sweat dropped on his brows.

"I suspect you are lying to me, Shirou," Saber said sternly. "Are you suggesting that I have no self-control? I do not see the reason for buying more food for me alone, there is no need to waste money on Servants that do not need food to sustain their bodies."

Yeah … Saber says that now, no way she will say that after she tastes what a simple food like salmon can offer. From Shirou's personal experience, Saber can actually be quite a glutton.

"I-It's okay!" Shirou said in panic while rushing to buy the items. "The more the merrier!" Shirou paid the lady selling the fish and received a plastic bag filled with what he bought.

Saber looked at Shirou strangely but relented from interrogating him any further about his antics.

"Okay," Shirou began once he regrouped with Irisviel and Saber. "Where do you guys want to go for fun?"

Irisviel immediately answered Shirou's question without reserve. "The roller coaster!" Irisviel cried out. "I've heard that they are the best the world has to offer to mankind!"

"Oh …" Shirou muttered dryly. Irisviel must have heard that somewhere on television, but knowing her, she would definitely enjoy the ride on the roller coaster … perhaps a bit too much, especially considering her hazardous way of driving. "We could do that," Shirou slowly began, "however it is best that we don't do that now, we … should," Shirou was beginning to run out of excuses, "save the best for last."

"Huh?"

"Anyway," Shirou quickly continued without losing a beat, "what about some bowling?"

"Bowling?" Saber asked this time.

"It's better to see it for yourself than for me to explain it," Shirou said.

And with that statement, Shirou lead the two ladies to the bowling alley he remembered bringing Saber to last time … ten years in the future. A memory that he was sure he will never forget, especially after seeing the joyful yet competitive expression she held during the game. If such a simple game could help Irisviel and Saber relax and enjoy themselves without constantly dwelling their thoughts on the Grail War, it was something Shirou would be more than happy to do so.

* * *

Shirou, Irisviel, and Saber stared forward at the slightly run-down apartment in front of them while Shirou's face began to slowly crease and frown at the image presented to him.

"Is this what you were referring to earlier, Shirou? The place that you wanted us to see?" Saber asked innocently, completely unaware of the stressful predicament Shirou was under.

"Uh … no. It appears we may need to find something else to do in the meantime. It seems like I'm out of date on what still exists in Shinto and Fuyuki City today. Maybe we can do bowling next time," Shirou ended with an awkward laugh as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly in embarrassment.

"Do you have anything else you need to do, Shirou?" Saber asked, wondering what errand is needed to be done.

Shirou had a troubled time decoding what Saber meant. The true purpose of this outing was to search out for Assassin and Caster. But since daytime is the time where Servant activity is put to the minimum, Shirou decided to hit two birds with one stone by taking Saber and Irisviel out for some fun. And if either Assassin or Caster were ever within their vicinity, Shirou's sensitivity of smell towards a Servant will catch it. Not to mention, Saber herself is more than capable of spotting Caster and maybe Assassin as well. After processing all these thoughts, Shirou ended up with the most neutral response to Saber's question, "Well, do you guys have any idea on where you want to go? Fuyuki must be still pretty new for the both of you, right?"

"What about the roller coaster?" Irisviel helplessly suggested again with gleeful enthusiasm.

"We can maybe do that later depending on how much time we have left," Shirou immediately pushed away the suggestion as gently as possible.

"I am curious as well, Shirou. What is a roller coaster exactly? I believe Irisviel here would love to interact with it during her short stay here."

Shirou's heart sank. If he were to ever let Irisviel near the entertainment ride, Shirou was positively sure Irisviel would want to go on the ride again and again. And there would be no stopping her. Especially with the imminent fight that is approaching tonight, Shirou wanted to keep his mind as healthy of a state as possible. Not to mention, they couldn't afford just standing in one place for a long time if they are to ever spot Caster and Assassin.

"Maybe we can try it after the visit to the aquarium," Shirou threw down his last trump card. Knowing Irisviel's astounded interest towards the ocean, Shirou was sure she would also enjoy looking at the sea life that once swam in the vast waters of the Pacific.

"Aquarium?" Irisviel murmured. "Can you tell me what that is?"

"Aquarium? It's a place where you can see all sort of sea animals and be able – " Shirou gradually trailed off once he discovered there was no longer any need to explain when he saw Irisviel's eyes glimmering with almost uncontained excitement. "Let's go," Shirou announced, "it should be just nearby."

Nodding the both of their heads, Saber and Irisviel respectfully followed Shirou's lead with Saber falling slightly behind of Irisviel to ensure her safety as Saber constantly scanned for any immediate danger close by.

It was a short five-minute walk when the group arrived at a five-story building. Looking at the familiar structure, Shirou sighed in relief that the aquarium was at least still present during this time. This place should keep Irisviel plenty occupy to avoid the roller coaster ride anytime soon. Or at least he hoped so. Shirou went up to the ticket booth and swiftly purchased three entrance tickets for the aquarium for all of them. Handing them each one their own ticket, Shirou led both girls into the air-conditioned room. Although Shirou had just used up almost the last of his savings just to buy them all the entrance tickets, Shirou didn't regret his action for a split second. If this is a way to bless both Saber and Irisviel's heart and allow them to experience something incredible and new, Shirou would be more than happy to accommodate them with all he has under his disposal.

Following the recommended path on the brochure map, Shirou guided both ladies through the dimly lit room. Shirou had to make sure to be mindful to slow his steps down as both Saber and Irisviel stared in wonder and amazement at the beauty these aquatic creatures shown. Although Saber didn't show much outward emotion at what she was seeing, Shirou knew in his heart that she was enjoying the sight all the same. Continuing in leading them down the hallway and finally to the escalator, Shirou gestured for Saber and Irisviel to go ahead of him. However, both girls instead just stood there gawking at the looming sharks and fishes of all sizes above them. This place is truly the biggest highlight of the trip, a massive aquarium looming over the pedestrians on the escalator as they travel down to the basement of the building where the aquarium sold their merchandise. Shirou smiled at the two wide-eyed figures, allowing them to absorb the beautiful sight in front of them.

"It's … amazing!" Irisviel cried out silently in wonder as if having a hard time trying to formulate an appropriate response for what she was witnessing.

Saber nodded in agreement. "Although it seems so wrong to see fishes that had the freedom to swim in the seas without restraint in this confined space, it is nevertheless a sight to behold."

Shirou cocked his eyebrow at Saber's statement. Last time he took her out here, the words she used were much less … professional, most likely due to her being captivated by the sudden unexpected sight. However this time, the words seemed to be more thought through, most likely due to Irisviel's presence, not that Shirou would think Irisviel would care about Saber letting down her guard a little and enjoy herself. Once Irisviel and Saber have both digest and process the stunning view, Shirou proceeded by taking them down the escalator and to the merchandise area where they sold a variety of items ranging from stuff animals, food, utensils, etc. all in the form of aquatic life.

Irisviel wanted to get a stuffed shark as a souvenir, but Shirou, with an apologetic smile, reluctantly told her he was already out of cash to buy something that pricey. Irisviel was for a moment mortified at the thought that Shirou had actually paid all his salary money for both she and Saber so they could have this day off, but Shirou reassured her that there is no need to worry about such trivial things. To Shirou's relief, Irisviel decided to let the matter drop and thanked Shirou for his hospitality with Saber doing the same.

After the trip to the aquarium, Shirou thought it would be nice to continue this short sightseeing vacation by window shopping. With the exception of Tohsaka Rin, Shirou knew for a fact that both Sakura and even the ill-behaving Taiga enjoyed window shopping once in a while. Without a doubt, this foolproof plan should keep both girls entertained for a while. In addition, since it was around lunch time, Shirou thought they could walk around and snack on anything that catches their eyes, given that it is cheap enough for his thin wallet to handle.

Walking past street after street, Saber and Irisviel were both continuously shocked and mesmerized at the sight before them. Never before had both of them seen such new and exotic items displayed in the shops with their own eyes in their lifetime. Shirou softly smiled at their antics, despite Saber remaining far more composed than the hyperactive Irisviel. "Enjoying yourself?" Shirou asked Saber who was beside Irisviel as Irisviel was still busy staring at the flawless pearl white dress in front of her.

Saber nodded with gratitude. "Yes, Shirou. I have learned many things of the world today," Saber paused shortly then continued, "But, I trust my mistress Irisviel is enjoying this day more so than I am. For that, I am truly grateful."

Shirou chuckled softly at her words. Always thinking of others before herself, this was and still is one of Saber's enduring qualities which never ceases to make Shirou happy and proud. Despite being thrown back in a foreign time, Shirou was nevertheless grateful that he could have this opportunity to see Saber's face and interact with her once again even though he would have to start from ground zero with his relationship to her.

"It's no problem," Shirou replied, "as long as the both of you are happy, then I am happy as well."

Saber nodded in understanding at the words. Truly, this man is an enigma to Saber, but through his actions, Saber acknowledged this man's kindred spirit. Something which she respects more than anything.

The window shopping dragged on for a while, several moments tempting Shirou to give out an audible yawn of exhaustion. Although he enjoyed blessing others in whatever way he can, this doesn't mean he was immortal towards exhaustion and boredom. Shirou was about to let out an irresistible yawn until something suddenly caught his eye. Shifting his gaze to the left, behind the window of a store displayed on a mannequin is a white top with a blue tied ribbon on the collar as well as a blue skirt for the bottom part of the body. It didn't take Shirou even a split second to recognize what clothing this was, this was the exact same clothing Saber wore during the entirety of the Fifth Holy Grail War. Recalling the memories of Saber dressed in those clothes while meditating peacefully in the dojo brought back a pleasant nostalgic feeling to Shirou's body. Opening through his wallet, Shirou groaned at the lack of content within it. If he was going to buy Saber those clothes, he was going to need to work more hours on a part-time job to do so. And Shirou is more than willing to do that. Making a promise in his head, Shirou swore to himself that he would be back to this shop to buy those irreplaceable clothes for Saber.

Looking up at the setting sun, Shirou estimated it to be around five o' clock in the evening. Knowing from experience that the Servants and Masters normally only battle in the night due to keeping the existence of the war a secret, Shirou knew that Kiritsugu would be expecting them at the Einzbern Castle in the forest before nightfall. If Shirou doesn't make it before the deadline, not only would it threaten the lives of all of them, granted that they had Saber to protect them, but also it would strain his relationship with his old man, Kiritsugu, and none of these are results Shirou hoped to have just because of a simple mistake and misunderstanding.

"Let's call it a day," Shirou said while turning his eyes away from the dimming sky. "We all haven't eaten and dinner's approaching, we can go back to the Einzbern Castle and I'll cook you guys something to eat."

"You know how to cook, Shirou?" Irisviel asked, her voice laced with mild astonishment.

Shirou smiled at the wide-eyed Irisviel, this image of her reminded him so much of his sister, Illyasviel. It was impossible to mistake, the woman standing in front of him is no doubt Illyasviel's mother. "Yes, I do. It's a pastime of mines."

Irisviel beamed with delight at the thought of having a friend like Shirou cooking for her. Never before had she ate something that was considered as homemade before. All of the food that was served to her back in the Einzbern Castle in Germany were all prepared and cooked by the numerous homunculus servants. So to have such a rare opportunity as to have such a kind friend in Japan cook for her is honestly … pleasant, Irisviel decided on the word to best describe what she felt. Irisviel then looked behind her back to see the gradually setting sun. So much time has passed today yet it almost felt like the events that transpired today was all but a fleeting moment, like a dream upon waking.

"Do we have to go back now?" Irisviel asked, her voice laced with hope and longing. She knew she was voicing the impossible, yet she can't hope but wish for that dream of hers to come true. To be able to travel in the land of Japan with her husband Kiritsugu and her daughter Illyasviel completely without worries, much like the break today, is an unvoiced hidden hope treasured deep in her heart.

Shirou frowned slightly at the longing in Irisviel's spoken request. Never does Shirou want to be in the position to shatter a person's dream, however …

"We'll go again next time," Shirou said with a smile while offering a hand out towards Irisviel. "But next time with Kiritsugu and Illyasviel with us. How about that?"

Irisviel whirled around to face Shirou, her face no longer laced with sorrow. Irisviel softly smiled at Shirou's words, an impossible wish traded with an impossible promise, but did she dare to hope? To hope that such a day like this would ever happen? A day where her family could once again reunite in a joyful state? Irisviel mitten gloved hand grasped Shirou's, "Yes," Irisviel beamed at Shirou for the second time, "I would love that!"

Shirou nodded in understanding. "Let's go," he said after a brief moment of silence as he led Irisviel and Saber out of the city landscape.

Perhaps preventing all the tragedies that happened ten years ago in the Fourth Grail War is impossible. But regardless of what logic dictates, regardless of what Archer of the Fifth War has said to him, Shirou was going to see through this war to the very end. And he is going to come out this war on top, he is going to save Irisviel from being used as a vessel of the Grail, save the inhabitants that perished in the fire, and save his father from the lonely despair he has suffered for far too long. Shirou … was determined to save everybody, no matter the cost.

* * *

Shirou's heart lurched at the sudden jolt as he tried to urgently swallow back the bile that was making its way up his throat. A sudden swerve to the left and a sudden swerve to the right made Shirou lose his balance in the back seat, almost on several occasions threatening to bang his head on the car window. Regaining his short-lived balance, Shirou thanked with all his heart to the man who created seatbelts. Without this, Shirou was sure he would be suffering from several major concussions by now.

"S-slow down!" Shirou yelped from the back when the car unexpectedly leaped into the air after hitting a road bump.

Irisviel squealed in delight at the rushing sensation of adrenaline as she got the wheels under control again when the vehicle landed roughly on the paved road. Doing a last-second swerve, the car tires screeched on the road pavement before shooting out in the left direction.

"M-maybe you want to take this more slowly, Irisviel," Saber suggested as politely as possible given the situation.

"Oh, no," Irisviel quickly objected, "that won't be any fun then. Also, we need to make it on time to the Einzbern Castle so Kiritsugu won't worry."

"That's still thirty minutes away," Shirou groaned as he felt the food he ate for lunch coming back up once again.

"Early bird gets the worm!" Irisviel chimed, her face making it evident that she has been wanting to say that phrase for a while now.

"W-wha –?" Shirou was immediately cut off when the car suddenly plummeted a few meters. Raising his head over the front seat's headrest, Shirou recognized they had gone off the road and into the Einzbern Forest. The car tipped in the right direction dangerously before coming back down roughly when Shirou realized something dire. "HEADLIGHTS!" Shirou cried out as he gritted his teeth to prevent them from chattering due to the car's relentless vibrations. How old was this car anyway? Or is it because of its rough treatment that it was acting like this?

"Oh! I have forgotten," Irisviel noted while putting her hands to her mouth as if surprised she made such a mishap.

"Hands on the wheel!" Shirou cried out, desperately hoping by some miracle they wouldn't die by hitting a tree that was in the way.

Irisviel, as if uncaring of Shirou's words, took her time to turn on the car's headlights. The vehicle's blaring white light momentarily blinded the passengers in the car. By the time Shirou's eyes got used to the blaring brightness, a tree trunk was rapidly approaching them. Shirou's eyes widened in horror at the sight when Saber reacted by stretching her body over to Irisviel's driving seat while turning the driving wheel to the left. The car did a sudden swerve to the left and barely avoided hitting the tree right in front of them. Shirou slumped in his chair in relief. That was too close. Way too close for comfort. Never again is he going to sit in a car with Irisviel driving. That was pretty much as good as making a proposal with Death. Shirou was by no means hoping his life to end in the pitiful way like dying in a car accident.

Revving up the engine again as the car roared back to life with renewed vigor, Irisviel sped away through the forest without reserve as if having never learned her lesson from the lethal near collision. Finally, after five excruciating minutes, salvation was at last in sight. The trees began to rapidly thin out when Irisviel zoomed out of the dense forest and into the clearing surrounding the Einzbern Castle. Shirou slumped back in his car seat as he let out a breath of relief he has been unknowingly holding in. The car came to a slow stop as Irisviel parked the car beside the front entrance of the mansion. The beat up car that went through so much today gave a few audible chokes as small puffs of smoke came out of the front of the car, Shirou was honestly surprised it took this long for the car to begin showing symptoms of its abuse. This fact spoke volumes about the car's capabilities. Unbuckling his seatbelt, Shirou got out of the car with Saber and Irisviel soon following. Shirou looked towards at the setting sun in the west as the light cast its rays through the forest, bathing it in a calming warmth, Shirou gave himself a self-satisfied grin that he made it back in time. Something he was sure Kiritsugu would appreciate.

Walking into the castle as a group, Irisviel skipped her way up the stairs excitedly, most likely hoping to share all that has happened to his old man, Kiritsugu. Opening the dining room without knocking on the door, Irisviel barged in somewhat of a graceful manner, unlike a familiar tiger in Shirou's past.

"I'm home, Kiritsugu!" Irisviel announced herself.

Kiritsugu looked up from the map he was analyzing on the dining table in acknowledgement at the people present in the room. "Welcome back, Iri," Kiritsugu nodded.

"Oh Kiritsugu, we had so much fun today!" Irisviel exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement from her husband any longer. "You should have come with us. Shirou promised that he would arrange a date where we could all go out together!"

Kiritsugu looked over at Shirou impassively. "Did he now?"

"Yes, he even promised to bring our beautiful daughter, Illyasviel, with us too!"

Kiritsugu eyed Shirou coldly as Shirou let out an awkward chuckle while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself today, Iri. If you don't mind, could you help me check up where Maiya is?"

Irisviel seemed confused at the topic change but disregarded it when she heard Kiritsugu being glad about her going out today. A sign that Kiritsugu will consider going out with her someday in Japan without the Grail Wars constantly weighing on their minds. Irisviel went out the door with Saber dutifully following behind, leaving Shirou all alone with his old man in the compact room.

After a brief moment of tense silence, Kiritsugu broke the ice, "You're late," Kiritsugu said unceremoniously.

Why hadn't he expected this response, Shirou thought. Maybe he had inadvertently painted a too positive picture for his pessimistic father.

"We arrived before sundown," Shirou pointed out in his defense.

"Planning begins before sundown, battling starts after it," Kiritsugu countered, his eyes not leaving the map he was examining.

Shirou should have known. An argument with his father now would only lead to a dead end.

"But," Kiritsugu continued almost hesitantly, "thank you. Irisviel enjoyed herself today, and for that, I can only thank you." Kiritsugu stood up straight as he shifted his gaze from the detailed colored map to Shirou. "However, if I ever find you give my wife a single scratch, Noble Phantasms or not, you're a dead man."

Shirou nodded. Though the words were intended as a threat, it is something Shirou could understand where his father is coming from. It is because Shirou knew he would never imagine something as to hurt Irisviel, someone who he considered as family already, that Shirou did not felt any fear from Kiritsugu's menacing yet even tone.

"You have my word," Shirou responded sincerely. A determined gaze returned by a determined gaze.

Kiritsugu eyed Shirou a little longer as if to weigh Shirou's words before breaking eye contact and returning back to the map layout of Fuyuki City.

"I've found Maiya, Kiritsugu!" Irisviel announced as she suddenly appeared in the room and made her way by Kiritsugu's side.

Looking over at the doorway, as declared, was Maiya standing at the entrance.

"You requested me, Kiritsugu?" Maiya asked, her face devoid of emotions.

Kiritsugu nodded and silently gestured Maiya over by his side.

"Shirou," a voice spoke beside him, breaking Shirou out of his musings.

"Yes?" Shirou turned around to face Irisviel, since when did she arrive beside him?

"Would you like me to lead you to the kitchen?"

Oh, Shirou remembered, he did promise that he was going to cook for everyone dinner today. "Yes, please," Shirou answered with a soft smile, the bag of salmon still on his left hand.

Irisviel smiled in return as she reached over to grab Shirou's hand to lead him through the confusing maze of hallways in the Einzbern Castle.

The moment Irisviel's skin came in contact with Shirou's hand, a sudden torrent of power surged through Shirou's body, making him for a second flinch in surprise. Irisviel's reaction was much more obvious when Irisviel gasp in bewilderment when both hands touched each other. Irisviel then involuntarily pulled back her hands at the unexpected surge of mana. Shirou didn't have any time to ponder what had happened when he heard a gun click, signifying that a gun was cocked and ready to fire. Shirou's heart sank for the umpteenth time of the day when he remembered his father's last words from their earlier conversation. _"If I ever find you give my wife a single scratch, Noble Phantasms or not, you're a dead man,"_ his old man had said without hesitation.

Irisivel beat Shirou in responding to the sudden action of Kiritsugu's, "No, Kiritsugu!" Irisviel protested at her husband as Kiritsugu trained his gun at Shirou's vulnerable head. "I … was just surprised."

Kiritsugu didn't look to believe Irisviel's words; but after a couple seconds of tense silence, Kiritsugu let down his gun and placed it down on a table while going back to his map work with Maiya.

Letting out a mental sigh of relief, Shirou looked over at Irisviel with thanks. Without another word, Irisviel gracefully lead Shirou out of the room and to the kitchen.

* * *

Shirou absently flipped over the salmon in the pan as he dowsed the fish with just the right quantity of salt, pepper, and a variety of spices that will compliment the dish. After Irisviel had lead him to the kitchen, she briefly explained to Shirou that he can use whatever he wants in the massive kitchen to his disposal. Once Irisviel left, Shirou looked over in awe at the dream kitchen in front of him. The flawless island and countertop with kitchen knives and utensils of all sizes and kinds, this is truly a cook's heaven. Shirou didn't have to wait a single more second as he immediately dived into work by preparing the salmon, side vegetable dish, and rice for the upcoming dinner.

When Shirou had began to drift off into his zone of cooking, thoughts of what happened just earlier rushed at him like a freight train. What had happened when Irisviel came in contact with him? The power, the flow of mana, beyond what he has ever experienced before flow and ebbed in him with just a single touch. That overwhelming presence of protection going through him in just a split second shocked him in the sense of ice water suddenly being poured on you unexpectedly. But that familiar sensation, there was no mistaking it, for something that has been a part of him for over half of his life, Shirou knew all too well what that power belonged to. Avalon, the Ever Distant Utopia, the sheath of the legendary King Arthur, the ultimate protection created by the Faes, that was the power unleashed by the unearthly Noble Phantasm. But having experienced the power of Avalon in the past, Shirou knew what he felt today was a phenomenon, something he can't even totally explain himself.

The only hypothesis he has that comes close to an explanation is the presence of a second Avalon, not a projection, but the authentic article. Shirou knew for a fact through personal experience and through what Saber has told him in the past that his father has used Avalon for his own personal purposes to aid him in the Holy Grail War. While it may be true that his old man used Avalon to his advantage, it didn't mean he possessed it in his hands all along. Shirou was wrong to have assumed that his old man possessed Avalon within him all along in the war, someone needed it in the beginning more so than he does, and that person is Irisviel. Being a homunculus specifically crafted for the Grail Wars, Irisviel's body will begin to inevitably break down as the Grail Wars continue, worsening her condition with each Servant's death as their pure essence of mana flow into her, or more accurately, the Lesser Grail. To avoid that from happening immediately, Shirou deduced that his old man, Kiritsugu, decided to put Avalon in Irisviel's possession so they can postpone her inevitable deterioration. When Irisviel came in contact with him, consequently, both the Avalon he possessed since childhood from his timeline and Irisviel's Avalon in this timeline came in contact as well, resulting in this odd reaction of sorts.

Shirou knew the World has the tendency to "self-correct" itself when it notices a paradox, it is because of this governing rule the World has does Shirou's projections ultimately fade away since there can never be two Noble Phantasms of the same kind existing in the world. But even there were loopholes around this seemingly absolute rule. Archer had also came back in time, albeit as a Counter Guardian, and fought in a death match with Shirou. If this rule was absolute, then either Shirou or Archer would have been erased from the World. Since Shirou, and consequently Avalon that is inside his body, came back in time through "natural" means, they're existence were not erased by the World's governing structure. Something which Shirou was more than grateful for. But after processing all these thoughts, the problem still bubbled down to why Avalon reacted the way it did. Shirou remembered when he clashed swords with his future self, Archer, he began to gradually inherit Archer's experiences, skills, and memories. Perhaps, both Avalons experienced something similar to what Shirou was describing, but then again, there was no solid proof whether this hypothesis is correct.

Eyeing the now perfectly cooked salmon, Shirou scooped up the contents with a spatula and placed it neatly on the ornate plates that he found in the dishwasher. There was no point continuing to ponder about the weird phenomenon, Shirou thought, all he can do for now is to note down the observation and continue to see what happens. And if Shirou ever needed to, he could always ask Saber to shed some light on the matter if she could. However, that was Shirou's last resort option as doing so will ultimately reveal that Shirou is not from this time period or world. Personally, Shirou had no qualms in letting Saber in on the secret of his existence, but by doing so, he would alternatively be putting not only himself in danger, but also his past self in danger as well. There are just simply too many "spies" from the mages world that are listening in to the modern world's everyday conversation. Shirou was hypnotized by both Caster and Illyasviel once in the past, he will not be so easily gullible this time around. He has experienced the resulting end behind his foolishness, but Shirou has learned his lesson, no longer will he be a burden to Saber, Kiritsugu, or any of his loved ones. This time, he will fulfill his duty and dream of being a Hero of Justice.

Finishing up scooping five bowls of rice and making a large platter of delicious seasoned vegetable, Shirou grabbed a plastic tray and placed all the cooked delicacies onto it before taking a hold of the tray and backtracking his way back to the dining room. Once Shirou arrived at the front door of the intended destination, Shirou softly kicked opened the door and went into the room while being mindful of the fully packed tray he is carrying.

"Shirou!" as expected to Shirou's amusement, Irisviel was the first one to greet him. "Wow, look at that, Kiritsugu!" Irisviel chattered excitedly as she pointed at the tray of food in Shirou's hands. Irisviel could be such a kid sometimes, Shirou mused in amusement.

Placing down the tray carefully as Saber scooted over to make way for him, Shirou began to serve each individual food filled plates at five designated areas. In the corner of his eyes, Shirou could make out his old man rolling away the map he's been studying to give more room on the dining table. After placing down everything at its intended area, Shirou kindly gestured with a smile for everyone to sit. Shirou, getting seated last, chose a seat beside Maiya's and directly across Saber. Looking over at Saber, Shirou couldn't contain the grin that was threatening to surface on his face. In front of him was Saber, her nose twitching occasionally, a telltale sign that she was affected by the heavenly aroma permeating in the room. Shifting his glance over to his old man, Kiritsugu looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here sitting down at the dining table. Shirou didn't even have to look over at Irisviel to know that her eyes were glimmering with uncontained joy at the delicacies in front of her. Maiya, well, she just remained her own emotionless self though the light crease on her eyebrows told Shirou she was surprised at what is going on or what is in front of her. Probably a little of both, Shirou ended up deciding.

Shirou clasped his hands together as the others followed suit, with everyone saying the same word, though some less enthusiastic, the word, "Itadakimasu" is uttered in unison before everyone dug in. Shirou concentrated on the dish of salmon on his plate, taking a bite of the fresh fish, Shirou strictly critiqued his handiwork by thinking he should have sprinkled a pinch of more salt onto the salmon for it to be perfect. As Shirou continued to eat, he began to realize that the table was far too quiet. Looking up from his plate of food, Shirou looked at the awestruck participants.

"Shirou," Irisviel began, "you made this?"

"Yes, I made it," Shirou confirmed. "I hope it fits your taste. Japanese food can be very different from the German food you're probably used to."

"Oh, no," Irisviel quickly denied, "this is amazing! I didn't you can cook so good!"

Shirou chuckled in embarrassment at Irisviel's compliment. "I try my best," he decided to reply.

Saber nodded her head every so often as she grabbed the food in her plate using chopsticks, never once missing her mark. "I'm surprised, Shirou. This is very good," Saber said, directing an unspoken thanks in his direction.

Shirou smiled, he was expecting Saber to like what he'll be cooking tonight, but still hearing her reconfirming it again in this timeline gave Shirou insurmountable joy.

"Maybe you can be our personal cook!" Irisviel all the sudden exclaim in between bites, as if a hidden revelation revealed itself to her.

"Sure –"

"Ahem," a cough resounded the table, Shirou didn't have to look over to see it was his old man behind the action. His old man continued to eat without concern after the sudden interruption, Shirou looked over at his father a little while longer to notice that even his father's impassive face is beginning to gradually crumble down. Even Maiya was eating her meal without reserve, grabbing extra vegetables in the middle of the table whenever she had the chance. Shirou grinned, food does work wonders.

* * *

Dinner went without a hitch. No new rules from the Grail, no Servant bombarding into the building, no explosives blowing up a hotel, all in all, this family dinner as Shirou would like to call it went by without a problem. Finally, Archer's E rank Luck is not affecting him for once. Shirou then gathered up the cleaned-out plates with no leftovers from the meal. No surprises, but Saber ate the most among all of them to Shirou's happiness. After Shirou popped all the dirty dishes into the dishwasher in the kitchen of the Einzbern Castle despite Shirou on normal circumstances prefer washing them by hand, Shirou went upstairs to the dining room which is now the meeting room once he was called up by Saber per Kiritsugu's request.

Shirou knew what his old man is going to ask, no doubt he will ask him, Saber, and Irisviel about their outing today and whether they saw any irregular activities. Whether it is a good or bad news, Shirou wasn't able to spot Assassin or Caster today with his senses. Entering where the strategy meeting is going to be held, Shirou stood at the opposite side of the table where his father is.

"Let's get this meeting started," Kiritsugu began. "Spotted any Servant activities today?"

Irisviel shook her head. No longer did she carried her exuberant childish attitude, she now carried the aura of a representative in the Einzbern family. "No, we were unable to locate Caster and Assassin."

Kiritsugu nodded his head once and looked over at Shirou and Saber's direction.

Shirou, likewise, shook his head in answer, "I was unable to sense Caster's or Assassin's presence either during our outing."

Saber didn't say anything though it was clear that she too was unable to gain insight on the whereabouts of Caster and Assassin.

"How troubling," Kiritsugu muttered as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"I believe Caster will make his appearance tonight," Shirou began, "we will more likely than not be able to locate him today if we go out searching now."

"No," Kiritsugu immediately shot down Shirou's idea. "We cannot afford scattering our resources. It will be better to wait for Caster to come to us."

This conversation again, Shirou noted mentally with slight exasperation.

"There are innocents out there, Kiritsugu," Shirou pointed out, trying to drill some sense into his father.

Kiritsugu gave what can be closely described as a scowl at Shirou's usage of his first name. "Innocents that are a necessary sacrifice. If we all chase around Caster like fools and fail to deliver a final blow, Caster will only slaughter more innocents. By waiting for Caster in the Einzbern territory, we give ourselves a winning advantageous against Caster."

Shirou remembered listening to a lecture from Tohsaka where a magus's territory could be best described as their own private fort. To fight another magus in their territory is often equated to suicide. By baiting Caster into the Einzbern Castle, it alternatively gives Saber a winning edge against him. Under normal circumstances this tactic would not work, especially for a Caster Class from the Age of Gods. Medea from the Fifth Grail War would be the perfect example of any traps set up here at the Einzbern Castle would be proved ineffective against a Servant of her caliber. Not to mention, she also has the handy Noble Phantasm, Rule Breaker, in her hands. Something which Shirou knew would prove useful in his journey in becoming a Hero of Justice. But considering the Caster now being the historical figure, Gilles de Rail, the Caster Class being the weakest class this man can be summoned from, this plan might prove to be at least slightly effective depending on how fortified the Einzbern Castle is. However, Shirou could never accept such a brutal strategy as to wait for Caster to act out, every second that passes could mean another innocent child being murdered by the vile Servant. His goal was not just to save the many, it is save all.

"I refu—" suddenly a putrid, disgusting strong odor invaded Shirou's nostrils, making him take an involuntary step back at the unexpected scent as his vision blurred and sound became incoherent.

"Shirou!" Shirou could dimly hear Irisviel and Saber calling out for him. Shirou thought for a moment he saw a worry glance from his father directed at him, but as soon as it appeared, the sight disappeared from Shirou's vision.

The smell, disgusting and vile, the scent of burnt dead bodies laying out to rot for months, allowing it to be infested by flies and worms. Aside from the disaster Shirou experienced ten years ago, never has Shirou ever smelled such a strong scent of death as if it were right beside him. But more than the scent of death, Shirou's senses noticed something irregular and out of place. This scent … smelled demonic.

Finally, after Shirou got his senses under control, Shirou didn't bother wasting his time in reassuring Saber and Irisviel that he was fine. It was time to get down to business.

"We have a situation here," Shirou began while looking straight at everyone present in the room with an unwavering determined gaze. "It appears we have a visitor."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I appreciate the awesome feedback, so please review! – SteelBlades333**


	6. Caster & Lord El-Melloi Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Fate series or any other series I write about in this site.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 – Caster & Lord El-Melloi Part 1**_

"Caster, he's here?!" Saber voiced out her disbelief, probably wondering why she has been unable to sense the Servant's presence yet.

"Iri, are you able to sense Caster?" Kiritsugu asked, not wasting a moment of time.

Irisviel closed her eyes in concentration before reopening them. "No, I am unable to."

"Then going along Shirou's claim, Caster hasn't crossed the Bounded Field yet. Can you sense which direction Caster is, Shirou?"

Shirou nodded, "East of here, by my estimation, he should be crossing the Bounded Field soon."

Kiritsugu looked back at Irisviel and Saber. "We have very little time. Iri, I need you to get a remote viewing crystal ball. Shirou and Saber, I need you both to stay put before attacking Caster until Irisviel can get an understanding of what's going on. Shirou, are you able to detect Caster's weakness?" Kiritsugu ended his chain of commands with a question directed at Shirou.

Shirou looked at his father in a confused manner. "Uh, close quarters combat?" Shirou answered with uncertainty, what else could he say?

Kiritsugu eyed Shirou strangely as his eyebrows twitched a bit, "Anything else?"

"Errr, no?" Shirou replied, completely befuddled.

"Nothing then," Kiritsugu commented before glancing over at the room's entrance when Irisviel came back to the table with the magical orb in hand.

"Caster has crossed the Bounded Field," Irisviel mentioned as she began to work her magic on the remote viewing device.

Kiritsugu gritted his teeth in frustration, things were getting out of hand way too quickly.

Almost immediately once Irisviel channeled mana into the crystal, an image of a deranged-looking Caster appeared. Shirou has never seen Caster once since he entered into the war, but seeing the famous Gilles de Rail looking crazed with madness is a picture Shirou would have never imagined the historical figure as if not for seeing the scene himself.

Beside Caster, walking alongside him at an even pace, were children of all ages quietly following him as if under a hypnosis. Shirou gave a careful look at the moving image again as his blood boiled with indignation at what is happening. It was no illusion, the children are definitely hypnotized by Caster, and Shirou was sure nothing good will come out of this hypnosis.

Irisviel suddenly gasped when Caster unexpectedly looked up straight at Irisviel through the crystal orb as if he were seeing her face to face.

Caster smiled with deranged glee as he spoke, "Just as I promise you last night, I, Gilles de Rail, have come for you, my darling. I wish to see you, my fair Jeanne, my enchanting and radiantly beautiful holy virgin of my dreams. You may take your time as you wish," Caster said as he gave a polite yet mocking bow. "I have come fully prepared for a late wait, and I will be as attentive and patient as you will need me to be," Caster then ended his introduction with a snap of his hand as all the children before him gasped in unison at the new surrounding.

"Now children," Caster continued as he eyed the kids from left to right with a crazed grin, "It's time for us to play Hide-n'-Seek. The rules are simple, you only need to elude me, but," Caster slowly raised his voice in a wicked manner as he mercilessly grasped a child on the entirety of his head and lifted the boy up in the air, "if I find you …" Caster slowly but surely tightened his grip with unearthly strength as the child incoherently screamed in agony until Caster crushed his skull with a sickly noise. All the children present at the scene widened their eyes at the horrifying sight before them as they all screamed in fear and scrambled away desperately from their captor.

"Now run children, when I count to a hundred the chase begins! Well, Jeanne, how long do you think it will take for me to catch them all and win the game?"

Shirou could no longer watch any longer, an innocent child has already died in front of him just because he didn't act out faster. Disregarding everyone else, Shirou rushed out the door of the dining room without a second thought despite Irisviel's cries of his name.

Kiritsugu glanced over at the disappearing figure of Shirou before looking over at Saber who is waiting for the order to attack, but Kiritsugu had something completely different in mind.

"Saber," Kiritsugu addressed Saber as she placed her attention on his words. "I want you to go out and eliminate any enemy Servants that comes to kill Caster. That is an order," Kiritsugu ended coldly, leaving no room for discussions even though he didn't use a command seal.

Saber looked over at Kiritsugu in a mixture of shock, dismay, and betrayal. Saber's hands balled into fists as she stared over her Master with anger. "Master, you dare let Shirou fight against Caster unaided?!"

Kiritsugu shrugged without concern. "He has shown himself more than capable," Kiritsugu reasoned. "In addition, he will surely not be the only one chasing after Caster."

"He barely survived –"

"Saber," Kiritsugu interrupted as he looked over at the map on the table, "defeat the enemy Servants who coming to attack Caster, that is an order. If anyone stands in your way, dispatch them."

A red command seal flashed on Kiritsugu's hands as the command became effective immediately when Saber's limbs began to move without her consent.

"K-Kiritsu-g-gu," Saber stuttered, her face showing the anger and wrath of the King of Britain. "How dare you make insult of Heroic Spirits!" her arms shook with rage as her steel armor manifested forcefully on her from mana.

Kiritsugu didn't look directly at Saber even once as he grabbed a suitcase filled with guns and quickly began restocking on ammo. No matter how high Saber's Magic Resistance is, she is bound to fall prey to the sheer power of a command seal, the sign of an absolute, irrevocable order.

Finally, Saber's legs moved with their own will as she performed mana burst on them before disappearing out of the building. Kiritsugu then looked over at the Maiya who had been silent the entire time. "Maiya, I need you to take Iri out of the Einzbern Forest, I'll catch up with you both later."

"Kiritsugu," Irisviel protested, but the desperate yet unwavering look from her husband shut Irisviel up when she witnessed her husband's inner struggle and pain.

Maiya nodded dutifully at Kiritsugu's command as she came over by Irisviel's side. "Madam, we need to make haste."

Irisviel nodded absently as her heart was divided between helping her husband and running away. But the decision was taken away from her when Maiya softly yet forcefully took Irisviel's hand while gesturing for her to follow.

Kiritsugu looked over with melancholy at the fleeting figures of Maiya and Irisviel as they ran for their lives per his command. It appears this place is finally going to serve as a battlefield, Kiritsugu thought as he then gazed over at the wall in front of him, wondering how much more does he need to suffer for the world to finally be at peace and happy, once and forever more.

* * *

Shirou raced against time as he reinforced his legs over and over again until his legs are almost at its breaking point. Sidestepping past trees after trees as his figure became a blur to the normal human naked eye, Shirou pumped his legs full of mana as his muscles bulged impossibly large from the magical strain. Finally, off in the distance, was Caster nonchalantly chattering words of horror as he cornered and teased a child who is about to get slaughtered by his hands. Shirou's anger rose to new heights as Shirou reinforced his legs even further. When facing an unknown enemy, Shirou learned through experience that one should never underestimate them. And it is because of this principle Shirou needed something that will provide him the instant kill he needed to stop all this madness immediately.

Noble Phantasms of all kinds flooded Shirou's mind as only one of them stood out as the most appropriate for this scenario. A weapon that is designed to target a single person and reality is warped where death is inescapable. Channeling mana through his body, Shirou traced out the famous red spear of Cu Chulainn as the Noble Phantasm materialized into the world. Rushing with all that he had, Shirou drew back the red spear from behind him as mana gathered into the spear's tip, the overwhelming presence of bloodlust could be felt everywhere in the forest grounds.

With reinforced vision, Shirou noticed Caster whirling around in surprise at the sudden concentration of mana as Caster quickly reacted by calling out what can be best described as massive starfishes by his side to shield him from the impending danger. However, Shirou knew Caster's struggles are going to be futile to the power of the weapon he wielded. Calling out the Noble Phantasm's name that warps the reality of cause and effect to give an irreversible cursed wound on the heart, Shirou's arm bulged out impossibly large in strain as his eyes opened wide in concentration.

"GAE—" Shirou shouted out as he prepared to throw the spear that belonged to the Hound of Chulainn.

"BOLG—!" Shirou's hand arced forward as he readied himself to the throw the weapon. However, Shirou was quickly interrupted when a camouflaged and almost invisible ditch caved in from under his right foot as he was running.

Promptly losing his balance, Shirou's entire upper body hit the dirt hard as the spear left his grip after its activation. Gae Bolg, without an intended target, zigzagged through the thick foliage randomly with nauseating speeds before shooting out to the sky and completely dissipating back to pure mana.

Shirou cured under his breath at his unfortunate "accident". Was it just him, or is Fate for some special reason awfully keen on screwing with him in the most urgent times? Knowing that he will not be given the time to recreate a Noble Phantasm of Gae Bolg's caliber now that Caster has clearly detected his presence, Shirou quickly lifted himself off the ground and summoned an ordinary bow and a steel sword as he shot out the alternated blade projectiles at Caster in succession as he gradually made his way towards the Servant.

Caster growled in annoyance and anger as more of his familiars fell prey to the sword turned to arrows. Shirou then swiftly dispelled his projections once he realized that the familiars were gaining ground as time passed. It was time to face Caster head on. Tracing out his favored Noble Phantasm of Bakuya and Kanshou, Shirou charged over at Caster and his army of minions. With blood vessels bursting, muscles stretching, and bones creaking as Shirou's nerves lit with burning fire, Shirou crashed into Caster with supersonic speeds with projected dual blades in hand.

Caster looked for a moment surprise at the development but growled in unintelligible anger as more of the abominated creatures came shielding Caster while trying to capture the flying Shirou in the air. However, all the pile of sickly flesh stood no chance against Shirou when Shirou delicately sliced his way past them, blowing away all of Caster's minions in a matter of a split second before Shirou continued his assault by charging at Caster with relentless fury.

Caster dodged left and right at Shirou's oncoming blows, however even as a Servant, Caster was having a difficult time catching up to Shirou's unpredictable onslaught. Finally, after gathering sufficient mana, Caster released the pent-up energy all at once as hundreds of Caster's creations came forming out of the already deceased abominations' bodies. Shirou barely had time to whirl his head around when hundreds of starfishes pounced on him, trying to see who is able to maul him senseless first.

Shirou immediately reacted to the sudden development by performing a ground roll before throwing the twin married swords at the wave of flesh as the blades ignited with a powerful explosion, sending pieces of flying flesh everywhere around the forest. Shirou, without batting an eye, traced back Kanshou and Bakuya using Projection Magic, or also known as in the mages world as Gradation Air.

Caster proceeded to yell with madness in frustration at what Shirou is accomplishing before summoning twice the number of familiars Shirou just destroyed moments ago. Shirou felt his tongue begin to grow numb, how is this guy able to summon so many creatures at once anyway?! Continuing his assault as Shirou whirled the dual blades as an extension of himself, Shirou slaughtered beasts after beasts without acknowledging each abomination he killed. But despite Shirou's inhumane abilities, even he was beginning to come to his wit's end on how he is going to be able to defeat Caster at this rate without further endangering the children nearby.

Shirou ducked under a suicidal leap a starfish made before proceeding by kicking the creature ten meters away before it smashed into a nearby tree with deadly force, the starfish twitching its tentacle-like arms before falling silent. Shirou then turned around to meet another thrashing familiar as he crossed his blades together and lopped off the creature's head. Throwing Kanshou and Bakuya into the air as Shirou projected a new pair of swords, the crisscrossing flying blades, like boomerangs, came flying back at Caster's direction with nauseating speed. The flying blades dug into the unaware Caster's back as Caster gave an incoherent howl of agony.

Shirou continued zigzagging around the forest ground as he kept a notable distance between himself and the rapidly piling abominations. Shirou looked at the entire spectacle with a frown, he knew no matter how powerful he is, there is no way he can keep this up forever. The sheer overwhelming number of minions Caster is capable of summoning is beyond Shirou's wildest imagination.

"How dare you separate me from my dear holy virgin JEANNEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Caster screeched with madness. His eyes bulging disproportionally wide.

The projected blades that dug into Caster's back soon reverted back to pure mana after the devastating impact despite the blow not being able to kill Caster.

Shirou clicked his tongue in annoyance, this Caster is more than a handful than he originally thought this Servant is. Jumping backward from the lunging mob of teeth and appendages, Shirou hastily visualized a number of swords in his head as the image materialized into real life. Hanging above the air were swords of all sizes, all pointed at Shirou's opponent. Firing the swords at lightning speed with only thought alone, two dozens of sharp steel blades whizzed away as they hammered mightily at the crawling figures, decimating two-thirds of Caster's army in a matter of seconds.

Caster howled some intelligible curses but Shirou was too busy with the reemerging mob to even bother making out what Caster was saying. Looking at the living flesh of obstacle before him, Shirou began to dimly realize at the hopelessness of the situation. Shirou should have known that no normal mage or Caster Class Servant aside from the magi of the Age of Gods or even before that should be able to summon these many familiars at once, especially one with Gilles's caliber. Therefore, something or someone has to be aiding Caster to allow him with this degree of power. A power on the level of a Noble Phantasm.

Shirou reinforced his eyesight past the lumps of flesh and directly at Caster, shifting his gaze to the left, Shirou noticed an odd looking ancient book cuddled protectively in Caster's hand as black and purple miasma drifted away from the manuscript. Shirou's senses screamed at him as everything about the book spelled pure evil. There was no doubting it, that book, or more accurately, that Noble Phantasm, is the source of the near infinite mana being produced. But despite pinpointing the source behind the continuously manifesting army, Shirou knew his time was running out, even though he is capable of summoning swords on a whim, Shirou is still fundamentally a third-rate magus, and his mana is quickly draining away by the minute.

With a roar, Shirou charged at Caster with bullet speed, scattering the creatures' bodies left and right. Projecting ordinary swords in the air as Shirou continued to slash away at the pouring mob, Shirou shot out the blades as it endlessly rained upon the abominations. Shirou gritted his teeth in pain when a tentacle-like arm lashed out at him as it pierced through his right calf. Without hesitation, Shirou brought down his blade at the appendage and severed it.

Pumping more mana through his entire body than he ought to, Shirou crashed through the right approaching side of the army before leaping to the left and decimating them with countless blades. Mindlessly, the demonic creatures continued to mercilessly lash out at Shirou as Shirou used his split-second reaction speed to dodge all the approaching attacks. But even Shirou was getting exhausted at the prolonged fight. His goal all along has been to eliminate Caster on sight immediately, however that plan quickly went haywire due to Caster's swift actions and what Shirou believed as Fate's untimely interference due to his E rank Luck. Where is Saber when he needed her, Shirou absently thought as he unconsciously swung his swords.

Another appendage shot out and punched past through his defenses as it drove itself into Shirou's arms and stomach with lightning speed. Shirou squinted his eyes in pain as he efficiently severed the appendages from its owner. Despite Avalon tirelessly healing him, even the holy sheath was having trouble removing the arms out of Shirou's body in order to fully heal him. This all pointed to one fact, instead of coming to his aid, Saber was moving away from him, alternatively decreasing Avalon's efficiency.

Shirou had considered using either the holy sword Caliburn or the demonic blade Hrunting, both Noble Phantasms capable of mass destruction to give him a sure kill. However, Shirou already barely had the mind and time to summon ordinary steel blades in the air, let alone a Noble Phantasm whose construction is much more complex. Not to mention, the sheer power of both those blades could potentially kill any children wandering and hiding nearby.

Shirou's legs creaked as he stood his ground while the sound of steel rubbing on steel resounded the battlefield. Shirou hastily surveyed the rapidly changing surroundings and began calculating his predicament. Shirou knew he has already been overexerting himself for the past couple minutes as evident from the way his nerves seemed to burn alive in his body. However, Shirou did not care for his wellbeing, but instead, he cares more about the state of others. But if Shirou is to continue to project blades as if it were nothing, Shirou knew for a fact that he is going to lose control over his reality marble until his reality marble projects from the inside of his body, in other words, killing him. And if he dies, Shirou knows he would no longer be able to save anybody from Caster.

Shirou muttered a curse under his breath as the unnaturally large starfishes rapidly approached him in a frenzied pace at Caster's maniacal shouts of glee. With not much mana to spare and with a severely deteriorating body that is only holding up because of Avalon and his Origin of Sword, Shirou numbly acknowledged that he needed help now and he was at a severe disadvantage.

Whirling and twisting the dual blades in his hands, Shirou shot out like a comet once again, completely disregarding his mortal state as he lashed out at the enemies without a care for himself. Right, left, front, and back, Shirou twisted and turned his body agilely with synchronized flow as he chopped away the familiars one by one. Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, a glowing arm twisted around and grasped Shirou's legs from under him. Shirou quickly looked down at the ground and cursed at his foolishness. Under him was a pile of blood from a corpse he has long since killed, and now Caster has used the remaining flesh available to create new familiars. Before Shirou could swiftly lash out at the intruder, another appendage shot out from his right as it grabbed onto his arm with a vice grip and gave it a painful twist which caused Shirou to mentally wince. In the next split second, Shirou's entire body was wrapped around by the demonic flesh tightly, making him unable to escape.

Caster looked at Shirou in wonder and finally laughed when he discovered Shirou is no longer able to fight. "You, who dare to stop my passionate path to reunite with my dear Jeanne, have you not realize your insignificance?" Caster said as he continued to look at the struggling Shirou.

Shirou gritted his teeth in indignation. "Never."

Caster gave a crazed laugh before staring at Shirou as he pulled his book closer to him. "Your struggle is EXQUISITE! I will be sure to enjoy prolonging your pitiful death for stopping me from meeting MY holy maiden!" Caster finally spat out his last words in anger as the tentacle-like arms wrapped around Shirou squeezed tighter, suffocating the confined Shirou.

Like jagged blades, the arms covering Shirou's body ran along his skin as it cut and sliced him upon contact. Shirou was about to black out from the lack of oxygen when suddenly two spears of different colors shot out of nowhere and sliced right through the mass of flesh tightening around Shirou. Shirou fell with his hands onto the ground as he gasped for breath, his vision slowly regaining back its clarity.

"Y-You—" Caster growled as he clawed his face in emotional agony, "You dare stand in my way of JUSTICE?!"

Lancer emerged out of the thick Einzbern forest as he looked over at Caster in a nonchalant manner.

"Sorry, Caster, but I have a prior arrangement to return a favor here," Lancer said as he pulled the two spears out of the ground and twirled the weapons around his hands in a random yet lethal fashion.

Caster opened his mouth and screeched unnaturally as he stomped onto the mangled familiars under him with frustration. "H-how dare YOU! Those who dare get in the way of my elegant and beautiful holy virgin shall PERISH with unending torment. DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Countless familiars were created from pools of blood as they all leap into a suicidal charge onto Lancer. Lancer looked over unamused at the rushing deformed limbs before squinting his eyes dangerously as he analyzed his enemy. Vanishing from his spot, Lancer drove his spear head first at the first creature, effectively killing the other two familiars behind it as well before Lancer turned around and pierced at the next enemy with his Gae Buidhe. Shirou looked at the stunning spectacle as Lancer almost effortlessly danced around the hungry creatures and slaughtered them with lightning accurate blows.

Lancer continued his onslaught without a flawed motion as countless familiars fell prey to Lancer's ruthless spears. Shirou continued to observe Lancer, but no matter how much of a novice magus he is, even Shirou was able to tell that Lancer is beginning to lose it as the battle prolonged. Shirou pushed his foot on the ground as Shirou shakily stood up. Ignoring the searing pain, Shirou's joints creaked, tendons stretched, and blood dripped off his body with every move he made.

There was no way Shirou could just idly stand by as Lancer helped him defeat the culprit behind the children kidnapping. All Lancer needed was an opening to destroy the source of all this trouble, Caster's Noble Phantasm. Shirou pushed the very last reserve of mana he could gather from his makeshift Magic Circuits as he closed his eyes in concentration. Projecting up in the air, ten, twenty, and finally thirty high-quality steel blades floated in the air before Shirou finally opened his eyes with a gasp. Looking over at Lancer, both eyes met periodically as they conveyed their unspoken intent.

Charging each individual swords with mana as they are reinforced almost to their breaking points, Shirou commanded the swords to rain down with a mind of thought. The blades shot out with supersonic speeds as they all aimed for Caster. Caster glanced over at the standing Shirou in frustration as he called over all the familiars to shield him. The first blade crashed through the mob and tore ten of the abominations, the second and third blade hammered away at the reforming living shield as the dead increasingly piled up. Finally, all thirty blades slammed into the ground with such force that the trees nearby uprooted at the impossible pressure emitted by the reinforced blade as the rushing creatures of Caster's who are commanded to shield their Master were blown away at the mighty shockwave.

Seeing the opportunity, Lancer kicked himself off the ground and charged at Caster with speeds only the fastest Servants can muster. Thrusting out Gae Dearg, Lancer sliced a massive cut through Caster's miasmic book with pinpoint accuracy as Caster just stood there frozen in shock.

"Your days are over, Caster," Lancer said coolly as he twisted Gae Buidhe in a backhanded position as he aimed to thrust through Caster's heart.

However, right when the yellow cursed spear came within centimeter distance from the killing the villain, an invisible force crash through Lancer's spear, deflecting the lethal blow at the last second as the deadly spear diverted its intended direction to only hit Caster's right arm.

Caster gave an unintelligible yell in pain as Lancer leaped backward from the sudden threat. Shirou, through hazy eyes, looked out from a distance as Lancer remained on guard. When Shirou was finally able to make out the sudden emerging figure, Shirou's eyes widened in shock. "W-why? Impossible," Shirou croaked out his disbelief, his vocal cords strained from making any clear coherent sound.

In front of Shirou was Saber endowed in her royal blue armor with an invisible Excalibur in hand. Saber grimaced as she continuously tried to resist the command seal's effect on her. Shaking with minute movement from the strain of resisting an absolute command, Saber's voice spoke with grieve, "I-I'm sorry, S-Shirou. R-RUN!" Saber yelled out in the end with emotional agony as she delivered Strike Air against her will towards Lancer.

Lancer leaped to the right to dodge the devastating wind as Shirou barely made it out alive when the sheath of wind, Invisible Air, carved a massive trench just to Shirou's right. Shirou balled his hands in frustration as his brows furrowed with anger. How could this be happening? What has driven Saber to do this?

A similar situation happened back in Shirou's past where Caster used Rule Breaker on Saber when she attempted to save the abducted Taiga. Once his and Saber's pact was nullified, Saber was then compelled by a command seal from Medea to kill Tohsaka; however, Saber was able to manage to divert her blow at the last second to allow them the chance to escape. With all these thoughts, Shirou could only reach to one grim conclusion no matter how much he refused to accept it. Saber's Master, his old man Kiritsugu, issued a command seal on her. Whatever command seal his old man issued on her, Shirou knew if he got involved in the fight, he would consequently get Saber against him.

Caster looked at the entire spectacle with glee as he stared at his "Jeanne" in a sick fondly manner before retreating out of the scene.

Shirou held back a curse of annoyance that was about to let out from his mouth as he witnessed Caster's escape. After everything, Caster still managed to escape undead. And now things looked to turn for the worse as Saber locked blades with Lancer using considerable force. Shirou considered using Rule Breaker, but that would only make things much more complicated as not only would it severely fracture his father's relationship with him, but also Shirou wasn't even sure himself that after he nullifies both their Master and Servant pact will he be able to help Saber maintain her form in this world long enough to enlist outside aid.

Considering all the oddities surrounding this Grail War and him also not being a participant of this war, Shirou wasn't sure once he uses Rule Breaker would the command seals transfer over to him, effectively making him a Master of this war. If the Grail for some reason allowed him to become a participant of the war, Shirou knew for certain that he would no longer be able to monitor his past self with an ease of mind, especially with the other Masters' familiars crawling around all over Fuyuki City. Finally, the more likely case, if Shirou does nullify the pact between his old man and Saber but the command seals don't transfer onto him, Shirou knew he would not be able to, with his current magecraft skills and knowledge, create a familiar to Master contract with Saber, let alone maintain her form with his limited mana.

All this left Shirou with only a single option. Shirou narrowed his eyes and rushed with all he had at Saber.

* * *

Young Emiya Shirou came out of the convenience store with a bag of eggs in hand under the silent night. Looking left and right to make sure there were no passing cars, Shirou crossed the road as he headed back home after getting what he was asked to get from his mother. After crossing the road in the deadly evening, Shirou walked past an alleyway as a dull purple glow was emitted at the end of the pitch dark path. At first, Shirou ignored the out of place glow and continued to walk on past it, but after walking a couple steps, Shirou's foot slowly came to a stop.

The red-headed boy, unable to resist his curiosity, retraced his steps and came back to the same alleyway to his right. Blinking his eyes, Shirou could see the purple glow bobbing up and down almost enticingly as it began to gradually dull away. Shirou cautiously moved closer to the source of light as it began to move away from his line of sight. Shirou knew he should not delay his mother's request and make her worry by not coming home right now, but Shirou's instinct and curiosity got the better of him as it urged him to go closer to the strange oddity.

Still holding the bag of eggs in hand, young Shirou followed the purple light to the end of the hallway. Hearing an approaching sound, Shirou's heart lurched frighteningly as he hid behind a pile of nearby junk.

"Hey, don't do that," a voice resounded, the tone of voice seeming to imply a faked annoyance. "You need to walk like this, not like that."

Shirou's ears perked up at the strange command from what he assumed as a young adult speaking. Stealing a glance over the garbage in front of him, Shirou, to his horror, witnessed a young, deceptively smiling man walking with a group of almost robotic children who are tagging along with him obediently. Shirou's gaze traveled downwards when he noticed something extraordinary on the young adult's hand. Dimly realizing what the object in front of him is, Shirou discovered the purple glow that attracted him here in the first place was all along in the form of a bracelet on the man's hand.

Looking at the man making nonsensical commands and jokes as the children without a question or fuss obeyed him, Shirou was left in a state of confusion and fear. What is going on, was all Shirou wondered in his mind as he continued to peek past the edge of the plastic junk. Something is definitely wrong.

"You guys are going to love Big Guy when you all meet him," the young man continued, "he even likes kids the most! Wait until he plays some games with you!" the orange-haired man finished off with an excited spin of his body before looking back at the mindlessly staring group of children. "C'mon, let's go. We don't have all day, Big Guy is always busy."

Shirou audibly gulped in fear at what is going on. That purple glow, whatever it is, is surely not normal. Tempting the laws of Fate, little Shirou finally got a hold of himself as he made a resolved decision. He is going to find out what is going on. Shirou came out of his hiding spot and followed the purple dilating light.

* * *

Kayneth El-Melloi Archibold trekked through the Einzbern Forest while expertly avoiding the detection of the boundary field encompassing the property. While given enough time the Einzberns will be able to detect his presence, however with the appearance of the Servant Caster in the forest, the Master of Saber will be too distracted to even discover his whereabouts.

Ducking under an overgrown tree branch, Kayneth recalled back the purpose behind why he is now walking through such a filthy jungle. It was all because of a certain red-haired magus possessing multiple Noble Phantasms and is capable of wielding them expertly to the point of narrowly decimating his Servant, Lancer. Kayneth cursed under his breath at the mere thought, to think he was almost eliminated from the Holy Grail War by a lowly magus disgusted him. And to think his own Servant, Lancer, would honor the magus's actions infuriated Kayneth to no end, especially when his own fiancé sided with the historical playboy.

That night, after the entire absurd ordeal, Kayneth could remember Sola-Ui's words verbatim from back then about her thoughts on Shirou.

"What if he is capable of projecting Noble Phantasms?" Sola-Ui suggested after Kayneth relayed what happened back on the battlefield.

"Don't be absurd," Kayneth was quick to dismiss the idea. No matter how much his fiancé is famed for being creative in her ideas about magecraft, an example being making Kayneth the Master of Lancer while she provided Lancer the proper supplement to maintain his form, a massive advantage for the Archibald which nobody has thought of. But despite his fiancé's genius, Kayneth couldn't accept her suggestion as a remote possibility. "No magi have the Magic Circuit compacity and strength to project a powerful and specialized Mystic Code that is carried by Heroic Spirits on the whim."

"Then what are your thoughts?" Sola-Ui asked Kayneth with a mocking dissatisfied scoff.

Kayneth face wrinkled in frustration at the complicated thought while he folded his hands in a thinking position. "He uses 'Projection Magic' to make the Noble Phantasms he has already in his possession to appear in physical form."

"Kayneth, don't be silly," Sola-Ui scorned, "the magus is not a Servant who dismisses his weapons into spirit form and makes it appear in physical form when needed. That is without a doubt Projection Magic the mysterious magus performed."

Kayneth replayed Sola-Ui's words in his mind before letting out a deprecate chuckle. "This is absurd and impossible. A magus that can recreate Noble Phantasms on a whim is equivalent to a god! Why have we not heard of him sooner if that's the case?!" Kayneth raised his voice at the end.

Sola-Ui continued to glare at her soon-to-be husband, completely unamused.

"I will find that magus," Kayneth finally declared as his teeth and fists clenched in anger. "And I will unveil his very existence open till there is nothing left hidden."

Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald stopped his train of thoughts when the Einzbern Castle came into full view. Just as he has promised his fiancé and himself, he will discover who this magus truly is. Walking up to the magnificent castle, Kayneth attempted to open the massive door but to no avail. Expecting such a thing to happen, Kayneth poured out some mercury he had in a protective flask in his unblemished coat. The mercury dropped onto the ground like a raindrop before quickly expanding into a massive sphere beside him after he chanted a quick spell. It was his own Mystic Code which he and his ancestors had created and refined for centuries, the Mystic Code named Volumen Hydrargyrum.

With a short command, the ball of mercury morphed into a completely different shape as it cut through the metallic wooden door of the Einzbern Castle with perfect ease before blowing it apart.

Walking into the space in front of him, like a proper announcement before an official duel, Kayneth announced, "Kayneth El-Melloi has arrived. The ninth patriarch of the Archibold family. Mage of the Einzbern, come forth and let us duel for the possession of the Holy Grail with our lives and our sacred honor."

Silence permeated through the hallway in front of Kayneth. Resuming his footsteps, suddenly a rain of bullets fired at Kayneth. As if by the extension of Kayneth's own will, the Mystic Code of mercury formed a protective shell around him as the bullets bounced off harmlessly from the magical sphere. Looking below, the talented magus of the Mage's Association took notice of a thread of tripwire under him.

Once the rain of bullets stopped, the ball of mercury lowered itself and allowed Kayneth full view of the destruction caused at the space in front of him. As if trying to control his anger, Kayneth lowered his head as he closed his eyes. "Mechanical traps of all things," Kayneth said as his voice grew almost deadly quiet. "Have you fallen so low, Magus, that you dare to challenge and mock Kayneth El-Melloi of the Archibold family with petty tricks? Very well, this is no longer a duel but an extermination!"

* * *

Kiritsugu held his gun tightly as he ran down the hallway. Automated probes, magic that allows the user to track a person's whereabouts. In the case for Kiritsugu's opponent, Lord Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald of the Mage's Association was using mercury, one of the most perfect conductors for mana, to accomplish this deed, something which Kiritsugu is unable to avoid detection unless he utilizes his Time Alter. But even for a magus like him, Time Alter isn't something he was able to do on a constant basis.

Couple minutes ago, Kiritsugu was able to land a decisive blow against the powerful Master by using his Origin Rounds. However despite not killing the man, Kiritsugu knew with certainty that he would be able to end the man next time considering how Lord El-Melloi will be giving his all, concentrating all the power his Magic Circuits is able to provide him to attack Kiritsugu, something which Kiritsugu needed and wanted. Finally coming to a dead end in the Einzbern Castle, Kiritsugu turned his head back behind him to see mercury cutting a hole from under the floor as Lord El-Melloi ascended out of it.

"I found you, rascal," Lord El-Melloi panted as he glared at Kiritsugu maliciously while Kiritsugu maintained his impassive expression.

Kiritsugu took an automatic machine gun out from his coat without a word as he rained bullets onto Lord El-Melloi. El-Melloi, seeing the move before it came, erected a shield of mercury in front of him as bullets bounced harmlessly off of it. Kiritsugu continued his onslaught until his gun finally ran out of ammunition. Kiritsugu then, with a swift flow of action, took out an old-fashioned gun out from the inside of his coat as he aimed at Lord El-Melloi who has already placed down his shield when the automatic gun ceased its attack.

"That won't work this time!" Lord El-Melloi shouted out with boiling fury as he focused his magic completely on his defenses as the mercury obeyed his command and wrapped itself around the magus protectively with several overlapping layers.

Before Kiritsugu could fire the Origin Round, the glass around the Einzbern Castle suddenly shattered unceremoniously as a loud cry and a booming laugh could be heard when a reinforced chariot crashed into the battle site. Breaking through the next wall as if it was made of paper, the battering ram erected in front of Rider's chariot punched a hole through the wall before Rider steered the famed oxen of the Gordius Wheel around.

"I-I-I," a panted voice could be heard from inside the chariot as the figure rose out of hiding while supporting his entire body on the iron coated side of the Gordius Wheel. "I swear I could have DIED out there, RIDERRRRRRR!" Waver finally shouted out at his Servant in English with pent-up frustration.

Rider simply brushed off his Master's series of angry rants and complains as he looked over at the two individuals who are at a standoff.

Kiritsugu lowered his gun in caution, everything had just changed unexpectedly in just a single moment. He was less than a second away from ending Lancer's Master until Rider and his Master ruined all his plans. No one spoke for a moment until Rider boomed out a loud laugh.

"Ahahaha, what's with that gloomy face? Are you not both Masters? Summon your Servants so we can all chat together before we fight for the Holy Grail!"

Kiritsugu looked at Alexander strangely at his overbearing attitude. This man is in every way like what Irisviel has described him as to Kiritsugu's annoyance.

The almost deranged looking El-Melloi eyed over at the newly emerged individuals with hate-filled eyes. "Waver Velvet," El-Melloi dragged out the last syllable in a menacing manner. "How kind of you to join us. Would you like a little piece of what I'm about to give this man?" El-Melloi finished off as he turned his head to meet Kiritsugu's eyes.

Waver opened and closed his mouth in fear before his own resolve trumped over his inner conflict. "Rider, remember that's not what we're here for," Waver began exasperatedly, referring to Rider wanting to chat with enemy Servants, "we're here to find Kiritsugu."

Kiritsugu raised his brows in question, what could the Master of Rider want with him?

Kiritsugu nodded his head in Waver's direction. "Speak."

Waver glanced over at Kiritsugu as he started in an accusing manner. "Are you Kiritsugu?"

Kiritsugu nodded again, his hand still holding his trump gun.

Waver sighed knowing that there is no way for him to confirm the man's claim in front of him. But Rider gave Waver a reassuring "pat" on his back as he smiled broadly at Waver while Waver coughed violently as he choked on his own breath. "He's telling the truth, boy," Alexander declared.

Waver eyed his Servant quizzically but ended up deciding to trust his judgment after the numerous occasions how Alexander had somehow managed to demonstrate his wisdom despite his overbearing attitude speaking the exact opposite.

"Well then, you might want to see this," Waver gestured solemnly at Kiritsugu while Kiritsugu continued to stand in place on high alert.

"And Rider," Waver continued, "keep an eye on Lord El-Melloi for me, make sure he doesn't get away."

"With pleasure," Alexander answered, "it will be very much entertaining once Lancer comes here."

"Don't jinx it," Waver grumbled under his breath.

Kiritsugu, seeing that idly standing here is futile, especially against a Servant as famous as Alexander the Great, Kiritsugu lifted his foot and walked over to the Gordius Wheel. Coming right beside the chariot's protective iron armor, Waver beckoned Kiritsugu to come around the back. Kiritsugu looked at the teen's serious attitude and decided to comply.

Looking into the interior of the chariot, Kiritsugu widened his eyes in horrifying realization while Waver continued to eye Kiritsugu sympathetically. In front of Kiritsugu, lying bruised and battered, was Maiya and Irisviel both lying unconsciously inside the chariot. Kiritsugu didn't waste a single moment when he rushed over to Irisviel and Maiya's side as he examined their wounds.

"I tried my best healing them," Waver began explaining before pointing at Irisviel, "but her wounds were exceptionally critical. I wasn't able to do much for her," Waver ended with a lace of grief in his voice.

Kiritsugu nodded appreciatively in Waver's direction, if not for him, Maiya would have probably been dead by now. Examining the three jagged tears on Irisviel's previously flawless shirt that had blood now caked on it, Kiritsugu immediately lifted his wife's clothing part way up to reveal an uninjured stomach. Waver looked for a moment in surprise at Kiritsugu's sudden action, but quickly averted his eyes in embarrassment when he saw the pure white skin of Irisviel. However, Waver widened his eyes at the implications of Irisviel's flawless skin, whirling his face back around to see Irisviel, Waver noticed her stomach is no longer injured, not even a scar remained on her.

Impossible was Waver's first thoughts. The depth of injury, a certain death that should have been instantaneously on her when he arrived by her side in the nick of time, the way she was barely able to pronounce the single word that kept coming out of her mouth, "Kiritsugu." This woman should still be on the verge of death, but no, instead here she was as if nothing has ever been inflicted upon her. The only evidence her wound had existed was the blood coated clothing she wore. Then again, Waver continued his train of thought as he continued to keep his eyes fixed on Irisviel, Shirou has also done things beyond his wildest imagination and expectations. The absurd strength he wielded to how he seemed to never give up even when he has clearly gone past his breaking point.

Waver silently let out a confused and frustrated sigh, something he has been doing often recently more than he ever has in the entirety of his life. Everything that has happened in the Holy Grail War, also known as the Heaven's Feel ritual, on several occasions spelled the impossible. Waver knew he should begin accepting the fact that there is going to be a lot of things inexplainable nor comprehensible towards his curious mind, something which antagonized and irked Waver to no end.

Kiritsugu coughed with moderate noise as he looked at Waver with a raised eyebrow. Waver snapped out of his inward mulling when he realized what he was doing the entire time. Blushing a bright red, Waver hastily turned back around with his back facing Irisviel and Kiritsugu. Alexander glanced at Waver's expression and gave a booming laugh while Waver held back a shout of indignation at his Servant's direction.

After thoroughly examining his wife's previous wounds, Kiritsugu pulled the shirt back down to where it was and confirmed in satisfaction that Avalon is operating without a problem.

"Who did this?" Kiritsugu finally asked the question that should have asked long ago.

Waver turned back hesitantly at first, but once he realized the coast was clear, turned fully around to face Kiritsugu in the eyes. "Master of Assassin," Waver replied with a stern gaze, "Kotomine Kirei."

* * *

With steel screeching on steel, the sign of overlapping blades knitting back Shirou's wounds, Shirou recklessly charged over Saber that would even surprise the most novice of magi.

"N-No, S-Shirou," Saber groaned as her hands lifted up her sword in an attacking position.

Shirou ignored Saber's pleas as he continued to rush forward at her. Even Lancer raised an eyebrow at the unexpected development. Did Shirou had a plan? Aside from his last resort plan by using Rule Breaker, no, Shirou didn't have a single clue what he could do to help Saber. If Archer were ever here, Shirou knew with certainty that the white hair pessimist will definitely scoff at his actions while showing an expression on his face as if asking him was he stupid or insane.

Projecting Bakuya and Kanshou, Shirou was quick to be on the defensive when Saber lashed out and aimed for his head. Crossing the blades above his head, Saber's blade met a brief moment of resistance before cleaving past Shirou's projections with renewed strength and onto Shirou himself. Barely managing to leap out of the attack's way, Shirou was reminded of an old discovery. Mana Burst, an ability which Saber, Arturia Pendragon, could utilize due to her having the blood of a dragon, which is said to be the most powerful of all phantasmal species.

Shirou re-projected the dual blades as he struggled to keep his inner Reality Marble under control. Even though Bakuya and Kanshou are the most compatible and easiest Noble Phantasm for Shirou to summon and wield, Shirou nevertheless panted in exertion at the projection. Lashing out, Saber charged forward at Shirou only to have Lancer suddenly intervene by batting Excalibur to the side of Shirou.

Lancer didn't bother to look at Shirou as he fixed his eyes at his opponent, Saber. "Stop Magus, your death will not bring about anything good. I will battle Saber accordingly to our prior agreement."

With that said, Diarmuid didn't waste a moment of time as he blinked away like the wind and appear right in front of Saber. Saber expertly dodged the lightning attacks from Lancer before Saber clashed her sword against the dual spears. Using Mana Burst, Saber pushed against Lancer's defense as he struggled to keep up with her strength. Disengaging the locking weapons at the last second, Lancer sidestepped and whirled around mid-air as he threw a spear like a javelin at Saber with supersonic speed. Saber immediately swung her invisible sword in front of her as her blade smashed against the flying spear of Diarmuid before diverting the mid-air projectile away from her direction. An explosion resounded the entire forest at the spear's impact on the ground as a shockwave swayed the trees in their place. Summoning Gae Dearg back to his side, Lancer proceeded by being on the offensive.

Shirou stared at the entire fast-paced spectacle with an uncertain expression. What Lancer said about him was no doubt true, but … Shirou gritted his teeth in frustration, Lancer will be doing everything in his power to defeat, or in other words, kill Saber. And this something Shirou could never allow to happen. And knowing Saber, Saber will continuously resist the command seal inflicted on her to retain her noble pride. If Shirou has ever learned one thing back with his interactions with Saber, it is that no one should ever tarnish her pride.

Lifting up his rugged body, Shirou raised up his hands as a dozen swords began to appear from thin air, all of them floating in the air idly waiting for Shirou's command. Charging the blades with mana until they glowed a fiery orange under the moonlit sky, Shirou dropped his hands down and fired them at Saber.

Lancer looked at the whizzing fiery orange blades with surprise as he immediately jumped out of the blades' trajectory. Saber turned around to look at the incoming blades blasting towards her at supersonic speed before she unleashed Invisible Air to deflect all the weapon's warpath at once.

Shirou's goal was never to kill or sacrifice Saber, instead, he needed to keep her occupied long enough for Irisviel to come along and stop all this madness. A flawed solution, Shirou acknowledged that, but considering how Irisviel is able to monitor everything that happens in the Einzbern Forest, Shirou could only desperately plead in his heart that she would notice what is happening.

"S-Shirou, d-DON'T!" Saber cried out, begging for Shirou to leave lest she hurts him. But Shirou wouldn't answer her pleas as another dozen blades appear in the sky. Sweat rapidly gathered on Shirou's forehead as his body grew impossibly hot. Shirou was losing control. Shirou fired the reinforced blades once again as Saber easily deflected them using Invisible Air.

"What are you thinking, Magus?!" Lancer shouted in anger as he witnessed the stupidity behind Shirou's actions and what his true intentions were.

Shirou didn't grace Lancer an answer as he proceeded to create a third wave of blades. Projecting nine, ten, eleven, Shirou barely projected the twelfth one as his body racked up with renewed pain. The pain being far worse than him trying to create a makeshift Magic Circuit out of his own nerves which he himself would best describe it as having a hot melting steel pipe being inserted into his own spine. With swords hanging in the air, Shirou momentarily lost control of his burning Magic Circuits as two blades punctured out from the inside of his body, one coming out of his calf and another through his back.

Shirou gritted his mouth tightly at the pain as a groan managed to slip past his lips.

"S-Shirou?!" Saber cried out as she continued to involuntarily advance towards him.

There was no time Shirou realized, either he fires his swords or ends up dead, this time without Lancer to aid him. Commanding the blades to fire at its position, three more swords of different sizes came stabbing out of Shirou's body at three different locations. No longer able to maintain his projections, Shirou's mid-flight swords reverted back to pure mana before Saber could even unleash Invisible Air again.

Bloodied and battered, Shirou's legs gave away on him as he kneeled down onto the dirt ground. There was nothing more he can do, for the sake of protecting her pride and life, he has done all that he can. Shirou only felt saddened by the fact that he wasn't able to save her and be able to spend more time with her and the rest of his family. Looking above at the woman he came to love, Saber desperately struggled against her own body as her hands inched Excalibur closer and closer to Shirou's head while her face painted an agonized expression. An expression which never suited her beautiful face.

"L-Lancer, t-take him," Saber pleaded.

Knowing that if he chose to fight Saber instead, the magus behind him will only continue to push himself even more beyond his limits despite it already being a miracle that he is even still alive, Lancer came to a grim conclusion. Before Lancer can get into motion, a loud cry resounded the forest battlefield as a black hazy figure came rushing forth at Saber.

"ARRRRTHURRRRRRRRRRRR!" Berserker inhumanely growled out as the leaves shook at his voice before the crazed Servant crashed into Saber's blade.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT: FAQs (Frequently Asked Questions) for this chapter will be answered in the next chapter under the author notes for readers who are confused with this chapter's content.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I know I said this plenty of times already, but make sure to leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Reviews are what help authors know whether they are doing good or if there are improvements that can be made in the story.**

 **Also, I recently published a new fan fiction called Steins:Fate (a crossover between Steins;Gate and Fate/Stay Night). For those interested, be sure to check it out in my profile page and tell me what you think about the story. I am currently testing out different crossover ideas that I hope will be readily accepted by the majority audience. So, if you have any crossover ideas in mind that you will like to see written, tell me about it in the review and I'll think about it. Thank you very much!**

 **Lastly, do not fret, this story is still under number 1 priority even with the new fan fiction published. – SteelBlades333**


	7. Caster & Lord El-Melloi Part 2

_**Chapter 6 – Caster & Lord El-Melloi Part 2**_

A massive blast proceeded with a sonic boom reverberated through the Einzbern Forest. Kiritsugu whirled his head around at the source of sound to see dust billowing in the air from afar. Without a moments delay, Kiritsugu scrutinized his eyes and noticed something hanging in the air as the light gradually grew into a powerful hue of fiery orange color.

As if the hanging objects were suffering from an internal meltdown, the projectiles then shot out of its idle position before raining down onto the ground beneath it as the earth tremored at the force. Kiritsugu didn't have to look at the scene twice to know what he just witnessed. Raining swords that are reinforced beyond its limits, Kiritsugu knew of no one who would use swords in this manner … aside for one potential idiotic man.

"That fool," Kiritsugu cursed under his breath at the revelation. "Rider, can you still sense Caster's presence?" Kiritsugu quickly directed a question at the historic king.

Rider rubbed his chin as he shook his head, "He was there a minute ago, but it seems like Caster has retreated from the battle sight."

"Rider, how many Servants can you sense now?" Kiritsugu directed another question at Waver's Servant.

"One –" Rider began until a roar echoed loudly in the forest, "two it seems like now," Rider swiftly changed his answer.

"Waver," Kiritsugu addressed the young Master, disregarding the pleasantries of manners by addressing the boy by his last name, "I need your Servant to fly over the battle scene."

Waver cocked an eyebrow at Kiritsugu's demand, "And why do you want to do that?" he asked inquisitively.

"Because of a certain foolish magus," Kiritsugu spoke with disdain though his face nevertheless remained impassive.

Kiritsugu didn't have to clarify what he meant for Waver to understand the message. The only magus that is ever crazy enough to face a Servant was the man called Shirou, someone which Waver knew his Servant has already taken a liking to.

"Let's go, Rider, we're going to see what Shirou is up to this time," Waver mumbled at his Servant as his body slumped forward in defeat at the mere thought of what chaos Shirou has gotten himself into now.

Alexander gave a broad grin, "What about this man?" Alexander gestured over at an unmoving Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald.

"Let him go," Waver said with a tinge of regret, "we don't have time to chase him around and deal with Lancer if he uses a command seal."

Alexander nodded sagely, "Alright boy and Master of Saber, hop in and prepare for the ride of you li—"

"Yeah, yeah," Waver grumbled miserably, "we've heard you."

Alexander laughed his signature laugh as he shook the reins to the Gordius Wheel while the oxen immediately moved into action.

* * *

Shirou stared at the entire scene absently. A moment ago Saber was having her sword inching closer against his throat, but everything changed in the next second when a loud and agonized voice resounded the battlefield.

"ARRRRTHURRRRRRRRRRRR!" Berserker cried loudly with madness. Almost as if unable to contain his impulses, Berserker charged madly at Saber with a thick tree branch in hand, the dark crisscrossing lines that etched itself all over the makeshift weapon indicated that this branch is no longer a simple piece of wood, but is now on the level of a Noble Phantasm.

Berserker's incoming blow forced Saber to whirl around and lift up her sword up in defense at the crushing blow. With weapons locked, Berserker growled unintelligibly as he continued to exert strength onto Saber's blade. Saber, using Mana Burst, pushed Berserker back with inhuman strength. Flying a couple of meters backward, Berserker, undeterred by Saber's use of Mana Burst came right back at her from the side as he lashed out a series of lightning attacks.

Dodging left and right as the wooden makeshift weapon rained blows on her, Saber finally swung her blade against the now Noble Phantasm as she unleashed Mana Burst once again to blow Berserker away. However, Berserker, despite being under the restraint of Madness, noticed the move before it came and capitalized on it as Berserker disengaged the locking weapons and attempted to counterattack with a jab at Saber's side. With reaction speeds that other fellow Saber Class Servants would be proud of, Saber batted away the attack forcefully as she went back on the offensive by lashing out a series of random blows at Berserker.

"AAARRRRTTTTTHHHUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Berserker roared incoherently as Berserker fought with renewed strength.

Shirou looked at the entire scene numbly, after all that he has done to prevent Saber from tarnishing her pride while at the same time making sure she got out of the ordeal alive, everything has amounted to nothing when Berserker appeared into the battlefield. Shirou desperately wanted to intervene and save Saber, but however, his body adamantly rejected his pleas as his limbs refused to move according to his command. No doubt Avalon is tirelessly healing him at a stunning rate, but even with an unearthly Noble Phantasm at his aid, it will still take time for him to be fully healed and functional. Time which he may not have.

Berserker smashed his weapon against Saber's as the sound of the clanging weapons can be heard from kilometers away. Diverting Berserker's strategic blow to her left vulnerable side, Saber then slammed her blade for the mad Servant's head.

Lancer stood by idly as the fierce battle between Servants continued, not sure whether to aid a controlled Saber or an insane Berserker when a certain reckless magus who didn't know his limits is observing the fight. As the battle continued to prolong for a more few minutes, Avalon's unrivaled healing qualities, as well as Shirou's bodily composition of Sword, allowed Shirou to be finally in a somewhat functional state as his nerves and Magic Circuits continued to burn with fiery pain.

Shirou shakily stood up as he lifted his body in a battle position, did he have any delusions of defeating Berserker? No, Shirou knew better than anyone else after combating so many Servants that he didn't stand a chance against someone of Berserker's skills and strength. Therefore, Shirou is resorted with one grim solution, to target and eliminate the Master of Berserker from the Holy Grail War. Shirou would prefer for the Master to immediately stand down without Shirou having to resort to any other more forceful methods, using Rule Breaker for one to list an example.

By now, Shirou had some control over his inner Reality Marble, the blades that were once protruding out of him have already reverted back to pure mana thanks to Avalon's help by first expelling the blades out of his body and allowing him to take better control of his raging Magic Circuits. Shirou let out a breath in the form of a sigh when he stood completely straight up, even that little movement was already making Shirou exhausted from exertion.

Lancer glanced over at Shirou's standing figure before turning back to look at the bone-crushing blows Saber and Berserker were directing at each other. "I won't stop you, Magus," Lancer began, "but you are traveling down a dead end."

Shirou smiled at Lancer's warning, "I know," Shirou replied simply. There was no need to say anything more.

Focusing on his footwork, alternating from placing his right leg forward to his left leg in front, Shirou began walking towards the direction of the forest where Berserker first emerged from before he attacked Saber. Peering through the thick fog, Shirou continued to trek through the forest with hazy vision until Shirou accidentally stumbled over something before regaining back his footing again.

"Ow …" a whimper met Shirou's ears. Shirou turned around to the source of noise as he looked closely at what he tripped on. Even with blurred vision, Shirou was able to make out who the person in front of him is. It was none other than …

The child rubbed his head to ease the painful ache before looking up at the culprit who caused it. "Huh?" the red-headed child went wide-eyed. "It's you!" he exclaimed while pointing at Shirou in a seemingly accusing manner.

"What?" Shirou croaked out. Shirou, in the beginning, was planning to instruct the child to go find Lancer for protection, but the comment from none other than his younger self just made threw him off from his train of thought.

"It's you, you were the one standing in front of my house before you flew away in a riding chariot!"

Shirou muttered a curse under his breath. He wasn't careful enough, whether Shirou liked it or not, he has inadvertently dragged his younger innocent self into the world of magecraft.

Shirou would have ran his hands through his hair in frustration if not for the pain and the dire issue present, maybe he'll ask Irisviel to brainwash his younger self later … if that will do him any good.

"Listen carefully, to your west and beyond—"

Suddenly, a sound of a person coughing violently reverberated the forest land as the noise slowly approached their direction.

Shirou was tempted to immediately tell his younger self to make a run for it, but if this person which Shirou assumed as the Master of Berserker is anything like the other Masters in this war, he would have no problem shooting down a running child within a split second. And Shirou doubted he will be able to hold off the boy's escape long enough for his younger counterpart to remain unscathed or alive for that matter.

The coughing and ragged breath finally met young Shirou's ears as he furrowed his brows in worry and fear. The coughing stopped momentarily before a violent vomiting sound could be heard. Shirou didn't have to question himself twice on what he was doing before he sped off towards the direction of the cough. Berserker's Master or not, Shirou needed to see what is going on. It is in his innate nature to protect and save all, not just merely the majority.

"Wait for me!" a voice cried out.

Shirou stopped and spun around. "You are not coming—"

"Yes, I am," the child interrupted Shirou.

"No, you—"

"I'm going with you," the child adamantly refused Shirou's protest.

Shirou sighed inwardly to himself, was he ever this stubborn? Well, maybe he would be considering if he one day accidentally saw someone flying off in a riding chariot.

Without responding to his younger self's comment, Shirou continued to trek on deeper into the forest as little Shirou followed along behind without a word.

"Aargh," a man panted with pain and exhaustion as Shirou approached closer, "that B-Ber-serker got away from my g-grip again," the man proceeded to vomit out another puddle of blood onto the dirt ground.

Shirou, running into the scene, saw a man leaning on a tree trunk, his body clearly racked with pain as the man leaned over with his back arched as he held his stomach and vomited more blood. A clear sign of a magical backlash, something which is commonly seen with Masters of the Berserker Class Servants.

With his now somewhat better eyesight, Shirou gazed at the pile of blood gathered in front of the man who had three sets of command seals on the back of his hand. Wiggling almost helplessly in the pool of blood were white worms twisting and squirming in agony as the creatures attempted to crawl back to the man's side. Shirou resisted his urge of disgust as he suddenly came to a realization at what the white worms were. These bugs are called Crest Worms, or what could be best described as Matou Zouken's trademark familiars, someone who Shirou considered as evil and rotten to the core like Kotomine Kirei.

Shirou resumed his approach while making himself known by stepping through the foliage, creating sounds through the crunching of dried up leaves and the swaying blades of grass rooted in the soil.

"Who's there?!" the man leaning on the tree trunk shouted as he hastily stood up in place in a protective manner.

Shirou came out of the overshadowing trees as he came into full view of Berserker's Master.

"It's you!" the man spat out disdainfully.

Shirou stopped where he was, he was tempted to project Avalon to help the man in front of him. But aside from his lack of mana to perform such a feat, there was also no telling how Avalon and the Crest Worms will react to each other considering how one is a holy sheath and the other is a vile abomination.

Regardless of this man's origins or why he has Crest Worms implanted in him, Shirou needed to confirm something.

"Are you for or against Zouken?"

The man's gaze turned from being simply hateful to something entirely menacing. "So you aren't just the Einzbern's puppet but also Zouken's pet. Zouken sent you, didn't he?"

"Wha— no!"

"Don't lie to me, Magus!" the man shouted as the worms in his body wiggled with agitation through his flesh. It was clear to Shirou as day that the man is beginning to lose it.

With his hands outstretched, worms began to come out from the shadow of the looming forest as Berserker's Master gritted his teeth in pain. Flying worms that almost resembled some kind of demonic dragonflies buzzed in place beside the magus. "This should teach Zouken from toying with me," the man said in between pants.

Without further a due, all of Zouken's creation charged straight at Shirou. Shirou acted immediately when he broke off a branch from the tree behind him.

"Trace On!"

Neon green light, crisscrossing over itself on his extended arms, shined with mana as Shirou transferred the magical energy into the wooden branch. Flowing mana in a steady pace into the wood, the green light transferred itself into the branch before stabilizing, alternatively succeeding in the reinforcement process. Limping away from the torrent of bugs, Shirou swatted the approaching familiars one by one with deadly accuracy.

However, regardless of Shirou's dexterity and accuracy, the sheer number of creatures attacking him was far too much for him to handle alone. Like miniature blades, the flying abominations struck Shirou anywhere vulnerable as red bleeding cuts made themselves apparent on his skin.

Slamming the reinforced branch down onto the ground, a sharp chime resonated the forest as all the bug thrashed violently in place as they all fell onto the ground in inaudible agony.

"Aargh!" the magus in front of Shirou yelled in pain as he gripped his chest tightly.

"I-I w-will—" the man heaved heavily as he spoke, "K-KILL you!"

Ready to overexert his abused body, Shirou cursed at the tenacity of the man in front of him. Why couldn't things just go smoothly without any complications? Such was the ideal world instead of the reality.

"Stop!" a voice cried out as a child stumbled out of the looming trees and into the clearing.

Shirou whirled around and stood dumbfounded at who entered into the battle scene. _"You have got to be kidding me,"_ were the first words that popped into Shirou's head. If Shirou ever meets a certain white-haired Archer again, Shirou is going to force an explanation out of the individual on what caused him to inherit the pessimist's E rank Luck.

"Please, stop fighting," young Shirou pleaded at the two individuals.

"Now's not the time," Shirou said, his voice laced with urgency.

"S-Sakura?" the man in front of Shirou croaked silently, his voice just above the sound of a whisper.

Hobbling his torn up body, the man slowly made his way over to the child with minute movement.

Shirou's younger self at first cowered behind Shirou in fear, but however regained confidence and began approaching Berserker's Master, meeting the man part way.

Shirou had no idea what his younger self is thinking by going towards the man, but after hearing the man utter "Sakura" with such hope that sounds like his very life clinged onto those words, Shirou relented and allowed his younger self to do whatever his instincts motivated him to do.

"S-Sakura," the man repeated as he smiled in a soft melancholy manner, "Uncle Kariya will save you, okay? J-Just wait a little longer, alright? Uncle Kariya will win the war … Uncle Kariya will come back for you. I will save you."

The man named Kariya then proceeded by embracing Shirou tightly as if his very sanity hangs upon the child he hallucinated as Sakura in front of him.

Shirou finally understood everything as the man's motives and reactions came to light. This man is fighting in the Grail War to save Sakura. Like electricity coursing through his body, Shirou's brain snapped in revelation at what the words meant as his entire body became rigid as stone.

To save Sakura, those words could only mean one thing, Zouken has already begun violating and defiling Sakura, both physically and mentally.

Shirou's blood boiled and raged with anger. Zouken, the man behind all this madness, Shirou swear he will end the man once and for all. He will make everything right, to allow a Sakura a childhood that she was robbed of her entire life. To allow her to finally live in peace and tranquility, to not be under the bondage of constant fear and nagging horror.

Lightning suddenly flashed violently in the air as it momentarily brightened up the entire night sky. Soon, an explosion shook the entire forest as Shirou stumbled for balance. Without a doubt, something dramatic has happened in Saber and Berserker's direction. Shirou looked back at the direction of the fight and back to Kariya who was still embracing his younger self. Shirou would have liked to ask Kariya to stop Berserker, however, after hearing the man talking to himself about how Berserker went out of his control, resulting in the backlashed he'd suffered, Shirou knew there is no way as of now for the Master in his current state to restrain his Servant.

Shirou continued to stare indecisively at the huddled figures in front of him.

"Go," his younger self interrupted Shirou's conflicted thoughts, "I'll be fine."

Shirou nodded, if he couldn't trust himself, who else could he trust?

Shirou rushed over as fast as his legs would carry him back to the next battlefield.

* * *

"HYAHHHHHHH!" Alexander roared as he shook the reins attached to the oxen as the powerful beasts responded to the King's command by moving faster in the air.

Lightning crackled violently in the wispy clouds as Alexander conquered the night sky with the Gordius Wheel.

"There," Kiritsugu pointed as he held an automatic machine gun in hand.

Traveling to the pointed direction, Alexander steered the Gordius Wheel to the said destination. In front of them, coming into full view, was a tiny clearing as the sparks of blades periodically lit up the three fighting figures. Taking a closer look, it was clear that all three of the Heroic Spirits were under a stalemate.

"Hmmm, how odd," Rider commented as the chariot gradually approached the battleground. "Saber is constantly switching opponents between Berserker and Lancer in an unorthodox fashion. I wonder what's gotten into that little girl."

Peering through the fog, Kiritsugu surveyed closely around the below surrounding. Unable to spot the sword using magus, Kiritsugu wasn't sure whether that fact is a good or a bad thing.

Diving the chariot down to the ground, Alexander sped the Gordius Wheel right in the middle of the battlefield. Lifting the chariot at the last second, Alexander dramatically crashed into the middle of the fight with explosive force, showering everyone with flying dirt.

Waver tried to resist the urge to vomit due to his nauseating ride but was unable to hold it in the end as he emptied his stomach on the side of the chariot with an unpleasant sound. After he was finished, Waver wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he lifted his head and eyed Alexander menacingly. "I. Will. NOT. Buy. You. PANTS!" Waver ended with a shout as he hopped out of the chariot shakily.

"Aww, c'mon boy, don't be a poor sport," Alexander replied.

Waver ignored Alexander's words, too angry to wonder where had his Servant caught up the phrase "poor sport".

Kiritsugu didn't waste a single moment of time when he leaped out of the chariot once Alexander landed on the earth.

"Saber, withdraw!" Kiritsugu immediately ordered. Saber, without another word, leaped out of the way of Berserker's cleaving weapon before escaping into the forest. Before Berserker could begin tailing after Saber, Lancer vaulted towards Berserker and thrust his dual spears at Berserker's vital spot with perfect timing and accuracy. Berserker was momentarily occupied at the series of blows but went into the offensive once Lancer retracted back a spear to deliver another blow.

Lancer frowned at the new development and spun his spear expertly to lessen the impact of Berserker's overpowered blows. Engaged in a blade lock, Lancer's lips suddenly thinned into a line as if hearing something unpleasant before disengaging the locked weapons and transformed into spirit form.

Berserker growled unintelligibly at what happened before racing out of the clearing and disappearing into the forest.

"Berserker's getting away, Rider!" Waver shouted out.

"I hear you, boy," Alexander said as he prepared the Gordius Wheel while Waver hopped on, leaving Kiritsugu behind while he ran into the foliage himself.

Snapping his wrist with the reins in hand, the oxen immediately reacted as they cried out in action.

"Berserker?!" a half-strangled voice cried out in the forest.

A clang of steel on steel resonated the area before a deranged growl of annoyance and anger echoed everywhere.

Alexander rushed the Gordius Wheel into the compact trees, crashing into some of them as the trees fell down to the ground with a loud thud.

In front of Waver, was a battered and battle-torn Shirou who is being crushed completely by Berserker as the Servant lands bone-shattering blows after bone-shattering blows at Shirou while Shirou poorly defended himself at the onslaught.

Suddenly, light lit up in the night air as bullets sprayed onto the black Servant while the high-speed projectiles bounced harmlessly off the seemingly fluctuating black armor. Berserker roared again in menace at the source of distraction. Before Berserker could charge at the intruder, Alexander roared loudly in defiance as his chariot slammed right into Berserker with full force. Waver's teeth chattered frighteningly at the impact as the Gordius Wheel crushed Berserker under the oxen and the chariot wheels. Berserker tumbled helplessly on the ground over and over again before he finally came to a silent stop.

Waver for a short second thought they had actually did it, they had defeated a Servant! However, Berserker proved Waver wrong when it twitched its body before standing up, ready for another attack. Waver groaned at the development, that blow should have killed most Servants!

"Hmmm, seems like he is stronger than he lets on," Alexander mused while looking over at the injured black Servant.

Berserker growled loudly in anguish as it began to charge at Alexander's chariot. However, a voice carried through the Einzbern land.

"Berserker, disappear!" a brief flash of red light shone in the forest night.

Berserker turned his head back before roaring once again as he finally obeyed the will of his Master and disappeared into spirit form.

Waver looked past Shirou and the rows of trees and saw a disheveled white hair man with a trail of blood coming out of his mouth. It didn't take Waver a moment longer to piece the two and two together to reveal who the man in front of him is. "Berserker's Master," Waver whispered under his breath at the revelation.

Beside Berserker's Master stood a red-headed boy who was holding the hand of the pale, fragile Master. If Waver didn't know better, he would have sworn that the red-headed boy is Shirou's much younger identical twin brother. The resemblance is simply too uncanny!

"Kariya," Shirou addressed at the broken form, deciding not to use his last name to address the man due to its infamous reputation.

Kariya nodded in his direction in acknowledgment.

Out of the forest, another figure emerged to reveal an unscathed Kiritsugu who is downed with his signature black coat which he has come to prefer over the years.

Shirou wanted to demand answers from his father on what he did to Saber to cause this disaster, but the recent days that have come to past in Shirou's life have taught him there is another time and place for that. Right now, there simply wasn't any time to ask any questions. Sakura's life was right now in danger, the kids kidnapped by Caster are still out there, lost and running for their lives. There is far too much to do under so little time.

"I'm going to the Matou's," Shirou suddenly announced to everyone present.

A moment of silence permeated throughout the forest as the crickets chipped rhythmically under the still night.

"Are you out of your freakin' mind?!" Waver shouted. "I mean … look at you!"

Shirou shrugged at Waver's comment. "There are things that take higher precedence."

"Why are you going to the Matou's for?" Kariya finally asked, his eyes blankly staring at the foliage in front of him while the hand around Shirou's younger self slightly tightened.

"I'm going to save Sakura," Shirou spoke with conviction. "I am going to make sure this time she deserves the life she ought to have."

Kariya's grip on the red-headed boy slackened as he let out a breath of relief.

"You knew her, didn't you, Magus?" Kariya asked, this time facing Shirou with a soft smile.

Shirou remembered back during his ordinary life how Sakura has always been there to help and encourage him. She was truly the best friend he could ever have. Even when the Grail War dragged him into the battle as a contestant, Sakura was still there, always supporting him to the very end even though he never told her anything about his involvement in the war.

When Shirou realized the dark truth behind Sakura's childhood background from Tohsaka after she investigated the Matou's residence, Shirou was devastated beyond words. Soon after, both Shirou and Tohsaka were able to kill Zouken and free Sakura from her lifelong bondage. This time, however, now given the opportunity to undo any horrible events from ever happening in the future, Shirou was adamant to save Sakura no matter the cost.

"Yes," Shirou finally answered the Matou Master fondly after the momentary nostalgia. "She saved me in the past, now it's my turn to return the favor."

Shirou turned around to face his back at everyone, "I'll be back later, with Sakura in hand … I promise," Shirou vowed to himself and everybody present.

"S-Shirou, you can't be serious!" Waver shouted with disbelief, here is the seemingly undefeatable magus in front of him, completely bruised and beaten with cuts and gashes running along his entire body. To put it in layman's term, Shirou looked to be holding life on a line of thread.

Shirou paused his steps for a moment at Waver's words of concern but continued to walk on. Suddenly a hand on his shoulder stopped him from his movement.

"Shirou, d-don't go," a weak fragile voice greeted him.

Power immediately flowed through Shirou's body at new heights as yellow light began to shine at the contact in the middle of the forest.

Shirou whirled around in surprise to meet Irisviel's pale face that was beginning to regain back its healthy color. "Irisviel," Shirou simply stated.

"Shirou," Irisviel began as she gripped Shirou's shoulder tighter, the light shining even brighter as if responding to Irisviel's desires and concern, "even a Hero of Justice needs to rest. The world can never depend on one person. Let us help you, Shirou."

"But—"

"No _but's_ ," Irisviel began, effectively closing Shirou's mouth, "you are clearly at your limit. Saving others at your state will do you and others no good." Irisviel paused as she breathed in a labored breath, "Even a hero has his helpers and every hero has to rest. Shirou, we are family, we will help you."

Shirou's heart melted at those words. How stupid was he to not realize this sooner, he was never alone in this battle. All along, he had people by his side, willing to help him. Shirou closed his eyes as Avalon's power ebbed and flowed with gushing strength through his body, the entire forest shining radiantly with a soft yellow glow as the calming wind that blew with power swayed the tree at the presence of the two legendary sheaths of Avalon. Shirou wondered to himself as his eyes drooped with exhaustion, was having mother the same feeling as he felt right now?

Irisviel wrapped her arms lovingly around Shirou as she softly purred into Shirou's ear. "Sleep."

Shirou, without needing to be asked twice, fell into slumber in Irisviel's arms.

* * *

Saber, Arturia Pendragon, sat alone in a vacant room among the countless chambers in the Einzbern Castle. Still robed in her royal traditional attire but without the battle armor on her, Arturia tightly clenched her fist in anger and shame as she gritted her teeth while her eyes gazed at the dusty floor in downcast.

Her pride, her honor, to be so easily trampled by her Master, Kiritsugu, as he commanded her upon a command seal without a lace of emotion made Arturia want to kill the man for retribution. The only thing stopping her from doing so is the kind hearted Irisviel and Shirou's faith towards her.

Despite being under the infliction of an irrevocable command, Arturia nevertheless loathed herself at the shame of harming Shirou. It was by miracle and a miracle alone was Shirou able to live through the entire ordeal as he is still sleeping soundly in the room where the Master of Rider, Waver, carried him into.

The code of chivalry, the knight's code of honor and the principle which they live by is the very foundation of who a knight – and ultimately a king in her case – is. Indirectly protecting a murderer, fighting against Heroic Spirits who want to deliver justice, and hurting a friend who only wanted to live a selfless life to save others were all deeds that ruthlessly broke and shattered the fundamental beliefs of Arturia. To what lengths will Kiritsugu drag her down to achieve his ideals, Arturia wondered as her fists clenched tighter in bitterness.

At that thought, Arturia was quickly reminded back when Shirou first came to the Einzbern Castle but was consequently driven out by Kiritsugu at the time.

" _Take care of Kiritsugu for me, will you? He … like me, wants to fight for justice. A world where no one will cry anymore. But, I guess I should say, the way Kiritsugu goes about achieving his goals will end up crushing him."_

Shirou had said that with such sincerity and grieve at her Master's wellbeing that Arturia promised, not just as a king, but as a person too, to help him with his wish. Despite her Master's betrayal towards her ideals, Arturia will not break the promise she made to the man who risked his life for the sake of protecting her pride all the while without killing her. But why would Shirou do all this for her, a Servant who is in the eyes of magi merely an advanced familiar?

A man who is just beginning his life's journey to fight in a war he is not affiliated with and risks his life for people that should not matter confused Arturia. It almost, in some ways … reminded her of herself.

The Sword in the Stone, the blade that is said which will choose its rightful wielder upon being drawn forth from the stone, the sword which designates the responsibility of the nation upon a single, worthy ruler. An immense responsibility which a girl at the age of fifteen took upon herself for the sake of the entire nation. A sacrificial deed which she till this day did not regret, but however, the outcome was not what she desired. So as a just king, Arturia will amend her sins and obtain the Grail to change the results in the selection of the king. Perhaps, upon that sheer chance and hope, the Sword in the Stone will find a worthier man to rule Britannia.

This was the path of a king who served and fought for the people, a woman who was required to forsake her humanity for the sake of the majority. This is the very path Shirou was trying to follow, having their ideals aligned, Arturia could only continuously gaze at the strange magus and pray he will not be crushed by the overwhelming expectations of the world. As Shirou has said in the past, he strives to be a Hero of Justice, and to do so, Arturia knew that this dream, which will force a man to discard his humanity, will ultimately end in failure.

The impossible dream to save all and where the world will no longer mourn and cry is a fool's dream, however, Arturia deep inside couldn't help but admire the tenacity and determination the man held himself to achieve those goals.

"Saber-san?" a red-headed child's voice broke Saber's musing as she looked in the direction of the door. "Oh, there you are," the boy continued. "It's almost time for breakfast, why not you first wait in the dining room?"

Arturia nodded gracefully with a soft smile of gratitude as the boy who looked uncannily like Shirou left the room. Arturia then stood up from her seated position as her dress draped down to her ankles, it was time to face her adversary, Kiritsugu, again. But for Shirou and Irisviel's sakes only, will Arturia try to understand the enigmatic Master before her, and if possible, ultimately change him as a person from what he is today.

* * *

Shirou slowly opened his eyes, blinking a couple more times to drive out the weariness as the sunlight streamed through the window and brightened the entire room. Shirou lifted up his body, almost half expecting to wake up with the usual morning stiffness. But to Shirou's surprise, he had none of that, instead, he felt unusually refreshed. Tossing the blanket neatly to the side, Shirou lifted his body in a seated position as he sat down on the side of the bed. Shirou looked down at his battle worn body to see white cloth wrapping around his entire torso and chest. Examining the bandage closely, Shirou concluded whoever had wrapped him up must have done it half a day ago at the most.

Shirou stood up from the overly soft bed and looked out at the window while the sunlight gleamed brightly onto the tranquil Einzbern Forest. Shirou smiled at the sight, at least some things will remain the same forever. Shirou then turned around to face back to his room, and to his disappointment, there wasn't a change of clothing prepared for him. Considering how torn up his clothes were, Shirou could safely conclude that he is going to need to work a part-time job to get some money and buy new clothes for himself.

Shirou, without delaying a moment longer, walked out of the room and into the familiar alleyway. Passing by a vacant room with a wardrobe and a wooden coat rack in it, Shirou stepped in and quickly search whether there are any clothes available in the drawers or not. Unfortunately, the wooden cabinets were completely empty and devoid of any clothing that will even fit Shirou. Most of the clothes inside were only for the size of a little child, nothing wearable for a young adult like himself. Looking over at the erect coat hanger, Shirou saw a blood red sheet made out of fine fabric hanging by the side. Seeing nothing better, Shirou grabbed the sheet and draped the cloth over himself.

Walking left and right and passing a completely demolished wall that is still undergoing construction, Shirou finally got to his intended destination … the kitchen. However, what was unexpected to Shirou was the figures that were already present in the kitchen working on a dish.

Hearing Shirou approaching from behind them, the white, silver-haired Irisviel turned around to see Shirou standing in place with a curious expression.

"Oh, Shirou!" Irisviel greeted warmly.

The person beside Irisviel who was holding a cooking pan turned around while adjusting the stove fire, "It's about time you woke up," the red-headed child smiled at Shirou.

"How long have I slept?" Shirou asked the question that first popped up in his head.

"Mmmm, less than two days," Irisviel answered.

Shirou immediately grew alarmed at the news. Two days?! What was he thinking for sleeping that long?!

"Help me with this, Shirou," the child grinned at Shirou while holding out the pan.

Shirou dismissed his previous train of thoughts and went up to his younger self, helping a child is always perfectly acceptable. Something which Shirou could never easily ignore no matter the urgency.

"Help me lift this cast iron pan and I'll put the food in the plate," the child instructed.

Shirou nodded as he lifted the cast iron pan with the spare glove lying on the countertop as he allowed young Shirou to gingerly dump the contents into the plate neatly.

"Mapo tofu?" Shirou questioned the kid about the content that was cooked.

Shirou could understand cooking mapo tofu with rice as a meal for lunch or dinner, but for breakfast …? This was beyond his understanding.

"This is mother and father's favorite dish," Shirou's younger self began explaining. "I thought I'll share a family culinary with you guys."

"Thank you," Shirou said appreciatively, though inwardly he was honestly not sure whether eating the spicy dish is an entirely good idea for early morning.

"You're Shirou-san, right?" his younger self all the sudden asked after a brief moment of silence as they worked together.

Shirou nodded.

"What is your last name?" his child counterpart asked innocently, hoping to use the polite formal way to address his savior.

"Just call me Shirou," Shirou said hesitantly. Revealing his last name could cause more problems than solving it. Not only would it raise suspicion and questions for his younger self and Irisviel, but also even if Irisviel and his younger self placed their beliefs on him, there was also the problem of the invisible number of prying ears in the vicinity. Shirou has learned on multiple occasions to always expect the unexpected, regardless of how seemingly improbable it is.

The young Shirou looked at Shirou quizzically at the answer but decided to not pry. His mother has taught him from early on to not pry into other people's private affairs, something which the red-headed child had grown to understand over the short years of his life.

"Shirou it is then," the child declared while nodding his head in approval. Scooping the last bits of the mapo tofu out of the pan, the boy then set the plate aside as he went for the rice in the rice cooker. "Thank you for saving me," the seven-year-old him said to Shirou while looking intently at the steaming rice in front of him.

Shirou smiled. "The same can be said for you, it is what any Hero of Justice would have done."

The young Shirou stopped momentarily with a spatula of rice in his hand hanging in the air, "You are right," the child concluded, "it's what any Hero of Justice would have done."

"Awww," a voice broke the two Shirou's musing, "Hero of Justice, how cute."

Shirou and his younger self whirled their heads around to see Irisviel smiling innocently at them with both hands clasped up to her chest as both Shirou and his younger counterpart blushed a beet red in embarrassment. Taiga has teased Shirou in the past for personal entertainment and has often mentioned about his "infatuation" of becoming a Hero of Justice, something which he couldn't seem to get used to. But hearing from Irisviel saying something similar to a certain tiger, Shirou thought it was so much worse than anything his English homeroom teacher could ever throw at him. Especially when Irisviel says it with such an innocent face and without a mocking tone, a factor which only fuels his embarrassment.

"Uh, err, I got the rice done!" the young Shirou hastily declared while dishing out six sets of bowls with rice filled to the brim, effectively breaking the awkward silence.

Shirou mentally gave a thumbs up at his younger counterpart for a job well done at diverting the subject.

"I'll take the mapo tofu," Shirou said in turn while grabbing the full bowl of the said item.

Walking together while Irisviel followed closely behind, Irisviel suddenly spoke aloud. "Luca," Irisviel asked from behind, "do you need any help carrying all that?" seeing how the child looked to be barely managing holding all six bowls of rice at once.

Shirou perked up at the said name. Luca?

Shirou's younger self answered when his name was uttered. "I-I'll manage," he said as the clay bowls teetered and tottered on his tray.

Shirou mentally took note to ask his younger counterpart about himself and his family when the opportunity arises.

Opening the door with one hand, Shirou nudged the door open to be greeted with a sight of a war meeting with Kiritsugu, Maiya, and Saber present.

"Food's ready!" Luca announced while placing down the bowls of rice one by one on the table.

Saber's head was the first one to veer towards the doorway. Her eyes quickly meeting Shirou's.

"Shirou!" Saber exclaimed in surprise, "You have awakened!"

Shirou chuckled while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah, I heard I've been out for a little while. Sorry to make you worry, Saber."

Saber smiled softly at Shirou's words and antics before switching to a much more serious expression. "Shirou," Arturia addressed, "there is something I must talk to you about."

Shirou mentally gulped under Saber's gaze, Shirou knew what was inevitably coming for him. It was the kind of lecture Arturia would often give him when he did something reckless. Something, to Shirou's chagrin, that he more often deserved than not.

"Why did you—" Saber continued before she was interrupted by a waist height child.

"Let's first eat," Luca began, "you can all persecute Shirou later."

Shirou would have praised his younger self for saving him so perfectly and would have considered taking him out for something entertaining … that is until his younger counterpart decided to add the latter part of the sentence.

"I would love that," Irisviel said fondly. "Shirou needs to be disciplined later."

Shirou mentally groaned. Fate was not on his side since the beginning of the day.

* * *

The rest of breakfast went without a hitch. Despite mapo tofu being an extremely odd dish to eat in the morning, Shirou had to hand it down to his child self named Luca for doing such a great job at it. Although there were some minor improvements that can be made to make the spices stand out a bit more, but considering the age and experience Luca has accumulated in such a short time of his life, it was honestly impressive he was capable of doing this much.

Setting his clean plate aside in front of him, Shirou looked over at Luca who sat beside him before asking a question he's been wondering himself ever since the fire of Fuyuki City. "Luca, what's your mother's name?"

Maybe the way Shirou addressed his question wasn't the most subtle, but it was enough to the catch the child's attention when he turned his head to look over at Shirou.

"My mom?" Luca repeated as he placed his index finger on his chin. "Her name is Saijou Elsa, some people call her Elsa Saijou though."

Saijou, Shirou repeated in his mind to see whether it will trigger any locked memories. This was his original family name before he got adopted into the Emiya family by his father due to the fiery disaster in Fuyuki.

"Elsa, that doesn't sound like a Japanese name to me," Shirou observed.

"That's because my mom is half Japanese and half German," Luca explained.

"What does your mother do?"

"My mom, well, she used to be a camerawoman who goes to all over the world and help people who are in need. Mom said she saw a lot of people hurt and injured during her travels and couldn't resist the urge to help them," Luca paused before continuing. "I guess … you can call her a Hero of Justice too!" Luca then beamed at Shirou.

Shirou softly smiled at his innocent self. He was proud and happy of who his mother is, maybe other than Kiritsugu, perhaps there was another motivating force that made him want to become the Hero of Justice he still aims for today.

Shirou was tempted to ask for more like what happened to his mother that caused her to be on a wheelchair to who his father is. But asking for any more would raise suspicion on himself, and his younger counterpart will surely wonder why he is so interested in his family.

"Luca," Irisviel cut into the conversation, "that is a beautiful name. What does it mean?"

Luca smiled. "My mother thought so too. She told me it means 'bringer of light', that I will one day bring light into the world, no matter how dark it is."

Shirou involuntarily grinned at the revelation. Even before the fire, his family, his mother, has named him the very definition of what a Hero of Justice should be. Shirou, with peace in his heart, was simply glad that even without knowing it, he was able to fulfill the one wish his mother offered up to him in the form of a name before his family past away. To be the bringer of light in this world no matter how dark it is, to not save merely the majority, but to save all. This is what it means to be a Hero of Justice.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**

 **IMPORTANT: Revisions were made in the last chapter at the beginning of Shirou's fight with Caster. Please make sure to check that out so you won't miss out on anything in the future!**

 **Wondering where I got the name Luca and Elsa Saijou? Check this site for more information [** **typem oon.w ikia (dotcom)/ wiki/E lsa_Saijou (delete the spaces)]**

 **Most Fate series fans hypothesize that if Shirou's mother were already mentioned in the Fate series, this woman is the most likely candidate. Plus, the looks matches what Shirou's mother should look like. And in addition, Elsa's Saijou son, Luca, died at a young age as well for reasons unknown. Coincidence? Maybe not … it's honestly hard to say.**

* * *

 **FAQs (Frequently Asked Questions)**

 _ **Q1.**_ Why did Kiritsugu used a command seal on Saber instead of using her to help Shirou where not only can they get an extra command seal, but also eliminate a villainous Servant?

 _ **A1.**_ This idea of Kiritsugu forcing Saber to defeat other enemy Servants actually didn't originate from my imagination, instead this idea is actually Kiritsugu's original plan with Saber in the anime canon. However, Kiritsugu's plans quickly went haywire because Caster approached Saber first in the Einzbern Forest, consequently making Saber the first Servant to encounter Caster, making it therefore no enemy Servants for Saber to fight aside from Caster himself. This was why Kiritsugu gave his tacit approval when Irisviel commanded Saber to go out and attack Caster in the anime.

However, in this version of the Holy Grail War where Shirou exists in the scene, Kiritsugu decided to follow through with his original inner plan (unlike the canon) and use Shirou to first occupy Caster for the time being as he uses Saber to defeat the other enemy Servants.

Kiritsugu didn't want Saber to outright battle Caster in the beginning (this applies to both the canon and the story) is because first, he doesn't trust the Church who is giving out the command seal, so their words mean nothing to Kiritsugu. Second, Kiritsugu considers Saber defeating enemy Servants aside from Caster as a more advantageous move since clearly Caster is one of the weakest Servant in the Grail War. Kiritsugu can tell this through "reading" the stats of a Servant (an ability all Master's have) and knowing their identities.

So, it is because of these long lists of reasons why Kiritsugu would command Saber to attack the enemy Servants instead of Caster who could be easily killed later on in the war. Especially considering how Caster is wanted by the Church.

Of course, there are more that can be said about what Kiritsugu was thinking when utilizing a command seal, but I will not be mentioning all of it right here as it can get pretty lengthy. So, if you have any more questions concerning Kiritsugu's actions, feel free to leave a review and I'll answer to the best of my abilities.

 _ **Q2.**_ Why in the world is Saber attacking Shirou?! He isn't a Servant!

 _ **A2.**_ To answer this question, let me refer back to the command Kiritsugu ordered Saber with upon his command seal.

" _Saber," Kiritsugu interrupted as he looked over at the map on the table, "defeat the enemy Servants who are coming to attack Caster, that is an order. If anyone stands in your way, dispatch them."_

Since Shirou got in the way of Saber attacking Lancer, consequently the command seal effecting Saber will force her to attack Shirou because of this very reason.

 _ **Q3.**_ Why did Gae Bolg failed to hit its target when shouldn't it be a guarantee strike?

 ** _A3._** The spear of Cu Chulainn, Gae Bolg, has two functions as a Noble Phantasm, an Anti-Unit and an Anti-Army one. When Gae Bolg is used as an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm, the spear is thus thrust out, altering the law of cause and effect to allow a guarantee strike to the opponent's heart even before it technically happens. However, when Gae Bolg is thrown (not thrusted), it is used as an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. When used as an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, the ability to change the law of cause and effect is omitted for the sake of having greater power for the deadly lance that is on par to the legendary shield of Rho Aias.

This example is seen in the Unlimited Blade Works route where Archer uses Rho Aias to block Gae Bolg's Anti-Army strike. If Cu Chulainn were to use an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm on Archer instead, the spear would have circumnavigated around the shield to get to its desired target, the heart. Of course, there is the distance to consider since if Gae Bolg is used as an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm, it then needs to be used with a thrusting technique, meaning this Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm cannot be activated by simply throwing the spear.

So, simply put, if Cu Chulainn were to activate the Anti-Army Noble Phantasm and were to falter during the activation of it, the spear could miss its target as it doesn't give Lancer a guarantee strike to the heart unlike the Anti-Unit one.

Do note in this story that since Shirou is using Gae Bolg as an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it is possible for him to miss his target. In the previous chapter, I wrote Gae Bolg possessing the ability to change the law of cause and effect despite being used as an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm (Gae Bolg being thrown by Shirou), so please forgive that mistake and overlook it as it is incorrect. I will make the necessary edits when time allows it.

* * *

 **Next extra update coming out in about two days! Keep yourself updated by following and adding this story as your favorite!**


	8. Tiger Dojo (Bad End 1)

_**Tiger Dojo (Bad End 1)**_

Shirou raced against time as he reinforced his legs over and over again until his legs are almost at its breaking point. Sidestepping past trees after trees as his figure became a blur to the normal human naked eye, Shirou pumped his legs full of mana as his muscles bulged impossibly large from the magical strain. Finally, off in the distance, was Caster nonchalantly chattering words of horror as he cornered and teased a child who is about to get slaughtered by his hands. Shirou's anger rose to new heights as Shirou reinforced his legs even further. When facing an unknown enemy, Shirou learned through experience that one should never underestimate them. And it is because of this principle Shirou needed something that will provide him the instant kill he needed to stop all this madness immediately.

Noble Phantasms of all kinds flooded Shirou's mind as only one of them stood out as the most appropriate for this scenario. A weapon that is designed to target a single person and reality is warped where death is inescapable. Channeling mana through his body, Shirou traced out the famous red spear of Cu Chulainn as the Noble Phantasm materialized into the world. Rushing with all that he had, Shirou drew back the red spear from behind him as mana gathered into the spear's tip, the overwhelming presence of bloodlust could be felt everywhere in the forest grounds.

With reinforced vision, Shirou noticed Caster whirling around in surprise at the sudden concentration of mana as Caster quickly reacted by calling out what can be best described as massive starfishes by his side to shield him from the impending danger. However, Shirou knew Caster's struggles are going to be futile to the power of the weapon he wielded. Calling out the Noble Phantasm's name that warps the reality of cause and effect to give an irreversible cursed wound on the heart, Shirou's arm bulged out impossibly large in strain as his eyes opened wide in concentration.

Shirou pressed himself near the ground as he leaped ten meters into the air and above all the trees in the Einzbern forest, locking his target with his line of sight.

"GAE—" Shirou shouted out the Noble Phantasm's name as he prepared to throw the spear that belonged to the Hound of Chulainn.

"BOLG!" Shirou's hand arced forward as the weapon shot out with lightning speed in the air.

A sonic boom reverberated the entire forest as a shockwave soon followed, the red spear of Lancer in the Fifth War obliterating and uprooting everything in its warpath. Reality was changed at that very moment. Instead of the spear struck so therefore the heart is pierced, it became the heart is pierced so therefore the spear must have struck. The impossible reverse order of cause and effect became reality as Caster's minions were all blown away to the side by the searing power of Gae Bolg, a power that is on par with the legendary shield of Aias the Great, Rho Aias.

With pinpoint accuracy that carries out an unavoidable death, Gae Bolg, the barbed spear that pierces with death, struck through Caster's heart without difficulties as the Servant's blood flowed steadily down the crimson shaft.

Caster closed and reopened his mouth several times as he stared forward absently in shock as Shirou finally landed onto the dirt forest ground. Shirou wasn't given the time to see what is going on when as if by a chemical reaction, Caster's body suddenly exploded, encompassing the trees and leaves around him in flames.

Gae Bolg immediately reverted back to mana at the explosive force as Shirou shielded his eyes from the unexpected flaring light of the blast. It took only a split second for the explosion to end as Shirou took his shielding arm away from his line of sight. Caster was no longer seen anywhere in the vicinity and Shirou could no longer smell the foul odor the Servant emitted either. It was safe to conclude that Caster is officially eliminated from the Grail War, thus, no longer living in this day and age.

Shirou sighed in relief as a soft smile graced his lips. However, Shirou's smile gradually grew into a frown when he noticed a body lying nearby under a tree where Caster self-combusted. Rushing over to the body's side, Shirou widened his eyes in horror at the familiar sight. Although the body was covered with minor burns especially across the exposed area of the skin, but what truly killed the boy in front of Shirou was the heavy tree that fell down from the explosive force.

With eyes opened and staring blankly at whatever is in front, the child's lifeless hands were clasped into Shiro's palms as he mournfully closed the boy's eyes. No matter how powerful Shirou is, even the power of Avalon will not be able to save the deceased red-headed kid before him.

Shirou didn't know why his past self was wandering around in the Einzbern Forest, but regardless of what happened, all this pointed to one truth, the Grail has obtained what it wanted and there was no way to reverse the consequences.

"I am the bone of my sword," Shirou whispered to the child as his last words of eulogy before standing up to his full height as he surveyed the forest grounds.

Suddenly, before Shirou could take a step forward, a sharp pain stabbed through his chest as Shirou choked out at the unexpected agony that racked up in his body. Out of Shirou's hazy peripheral vision, Shirou could see something resembling as black muck stabbing through his heart. Another searing sharp pain hit Shirou full force as Shirou's vision briefly went red before he unwillingly blacked out without knowing what killed him.

(DEAD END)

… (click)

TIGER DOJO

Take the Strange Advice? (Y/N)

… Y (click)

"HYAH!" a girl with a brown hair ponytail in traditional Japanese white kimono and blue hakama swung her wooden shinai in the air in front of her before retracting her weapon in a swift fluid motion. "Hello everybody! I'm Taiga, the Tiger of Fuyuki," Taiga grinned with glee at the screen as she gave a confident pose.

Another figure jumped into the scene wearing a more athletic clothing as she beamed at the people watching. "Hi, and I'm Illyasviel, the Number 1 Student!" the eight-year-old girl said without hesitation, her voice laced with an adorable tone that will make even the most resilient adults shower her with hugs and kisses.

"Hmmm, don't you think it's a bit early for the story to reach a dead end?" the young Taiga voiced out her concern as she placed her fingertip on her chin in thought.

"It's because Shirou was being an idiot by using Gair Bulge … errr, whatever, on freaky Caster," Illyasviel finished her sentence with a pout on her face that was supposed to express her dissatisfaction.

"HEY! I hear that!" a voice called out from behind the scene as Shirou himself walked into the dojo.

"Ah, Shirou!" Taiga waved in greeting.

"Hi, Fuji-nee," Shirou greeted back with courtesy before looking over at the still pouting Illya who had her arms crossed. "Illya," Shirou addressed, "using Gae Bolg is the most strategic and fastest way to end Caster. Even old man, Kiritsugu, would agree with me!"

"Then why did you die?!" Illyasviel glared at Shirou.

"I don't even know what killed me," Shirou replied dryly.

"That's kind of a pathetic way to die, you know," the young Taiga pointed out as she nodded her head in agreement at her own statement, her ponytail bobbing up and down with her head as she did so.

"It's not my fault," Shirou said evenly as his eyes slightly drooped downward at the reminder at his unexpected death. "Fate just decided it wanted to spend some quality time with me by sending me death threats out of nowhere and see how I'll respond to it."

"Still an idiot," Illyasviel said without reason as she refused to meet Shirou in the eyes.

"Yeah, Shirou can be a klutz sometimes," Taiga chipped in with a superior nod of her head.

"Why am I being attacked after I die!" Shirou cried out at his unfortunate _"afterlife"_.

"It's Shirou's E rank Luck that did this," Kiritsugu suddenly appeared on stage in the dojo with a traditional dark blue yukata on.

"You're here too?!" Shirou pointed at his old man in surprise.

"Don't mention it," Kiritsugu said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Right …" Shirou trailed off with uncertainty as he eyed his father strangely.

"Anyway, Shirou," Taiga suddenly announced herself, "the point is to not do what may be logically correct, but to do what your heart and soul urges you to do. This is the true nature of a WARRIOR!" Taiga roared out with a swing of her shinai in Shirou's direction which Shirou hastily dodged. Taiga immediately reverted back to her normal stance as if nothing had ever happened while continuing smiling at the audience before the dojo.

"Yeah, Shirou," Illyasviel nodded, "you should be more powerful and smarter so you can defeat everyone and save me already!"

"I will," Shirou said with exasperation. "Easier said than done though … plus, I'm dead."

"No excuses!" Illyasviel yelled as she raised her hand as if protesting Shirou's line of thought. "Just do it!"

"Yeah … and you haven't even met me yet either," Taiga murmured absently to herself in a contemplating pose.

"It's … honestly hard to take you seriously like this …" Shirou looked at the still _"protesting"_ Illyasviel while trailing off as he put his hand on his face, shaking his head at the awkward and unexpected situation he was placed under in. Kiritsugu looked at the entire spectacle with amusement as he chuckled by Shirou's side, doing absolutely nothing.

"Hmph," Illyasviel gave an indignant huff before glaring at Shirou dangerously. She suddenly leaped into action as she snatched away Taiga's treasured shinai as she charged at Shirou while hazardously whacking the wooden weapon at everything in the way of her warpath towards Shirou.

"H-hey! Don't s-swing – whoa! – like that!" Shirou yelled out as he dodged the overpowered blows of the little girl as the wooden shinai cratered and splintered the poor polished wooden floor.

"Ah, looks like we need to replace the flooring for the dojo again," Kiritsugu noted with a peaceful smile.

"NOOOOOO, my shinai!" Taiga cried out in distress.

Before any fatal injuries can be inflicted, the doors closed on the strange advice corner.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Note: I am currently doing a poll for what crossover or non-crossover fiction you guys would like to see written next! Please do note that** _ **one**_ **of the protagonists in all these fanfictions is going to be Emiya Shirou. You may select up to three choices among the five available. The poll will be closed in about a week's time.**

 **Although the story plot of each individual fan fiction has not been laid out yet, I will be picking the top two most selected crossovers (or non-crossover) and I will devise a couple story plots for you guys to pick from that you will like to read.**

 **Other fan fiction ideas are also welcome if you don't like any of the ones listed in the poll or you just feel like sharing, but please specify your idea in the review so I can know about it!**

 **YOU MAY VOTE NOW IN THE POLL AT THE TOP OF MY PROFILE PAGE!** **Thank you very much! – SteelBlades333**

* * *

 **Credits for this chapter's idea goes to the VN (Visual Novel) and the author of** _ **Fate Revelation Online**_ **.**

 **Next week's update: Steins:Fate**


	9. Sakura

_**Chapter 7 – Sakura**_

Shirou helped Luca place the dirtied plates away as they worked together to put everything in the dishwasher. Once both of them were done, they headed back upstairs to the dining room where everyone was still at.

"Oh, that was fast," Irisviel commented with surprise when she saw Shirou and Luca coming in through the door.

Luca grinned happily at Irisviel's direction. "I had Shirou-san to help me, it made work much easier."

Shirou let out a small chuckle at Luca's antics, making him remind himself of what he was like when he was young with Kiritsugu by his side.

Irisviel then gestured for both Luca and Shirou to take a seat down at the room to begin today's meeting.

"Shirou," Irisviel began, "before we begin, do you have any questions about the past two days you were asleep?"

Shirou nodded. "What happened to Waver and Kariya?"

Irisviel gave Shirou a soft smile as if knowing he was going to ask that question. "They are both safe and sound. Although I am not sure where the Matou Master went, Rider's Master did told us he was going to run an errand before he left, saying he will come to talk to you sometime soon."

"A-and … Sakura?" Shirou finally asked with initial hesitation, deeply hoping not to hear any tragic news.

This time Kiritsugu spoke in Irisviel's place. "That is the matter we will be speaking today," Kiritsugu announced monotonously. "Yesterday, Iri had requested that I gather information about Matou Zouken, the head of the Matou family," Shirou's heart began to beat more rapidly with anxiety at what is coming next, "and the results were not pretty," Kiritsugu said grimly as his face twisted into another unreadable expression.

"Crest Worms, the Matou's family crest that is passed down through generations in the form of familiars. Crest Worms are implanted into the future generation of the Matous in the magical 'training room' in the basement which completely filled with worms and monsters," Kiritsugu spoke with a slight grit of his teeth as Shirou continued to look at him attentively. "Zouken and Sakura were nowhere to be found in the residence, however, the child by the name Matou Shinji was there but did not detect our presence. Knowing how the magical potential of the Matous is thinning out, I do not think Matou Shinji will pose a threat to any of us."

Shirou nodded in agreement at the statement. Shinji may contain a wide range of knowledge about a variety of magic lores and whatnot, however, Shinji himself is not capable of performing any magecraft at all without external help.

"I have also researched through the Einzbern library we have here about the Matou's family history," Irisviel continued where Kiritsugu left off. "The Matous are an ancient line of magi known originally as the Makiris back before when the Tohsaka, Einzbern, and the Matou family created the first Heaven's Feel ritual. Looking through Matou Zouken's background history, it seems like his name is popping up in many of the old books here in the castle on numerous occasions. Zouken, prior to the First Holy Grail War, is known as Makiri Zolgen, the first generation head of the Matou family. Zouken should be well over three hundred years old by now," Irisviel ended with a pensive expression.

"Three hundred years," Luca interrupted all of the sudden with disbelief evident in his voice as all the eyes in the room trained themselves on him, " … is that even possible?"

"Considering Matou Zouken's abilities alone, no, it is impossible. Therefore, the only explanation for his extended lifespan would be Zouken must be using alternative methods to achieve the results. And knowing mages like him—" Irisviel trailed off at the end, allowing everybody listening to fill in the blank.

"If we can find his source of life," Kiritsugu continued Irisviel's line of thought, "we will be able to destroy him. However …"

"His source of life is from his Crest Worms," a voice interrupted the serious conversation.

Shirou turned his head around to see Kariya in front of the room's doorway, this time his face with a much healthier color.

"Kariya," Shirou greeted with a nod of his head.

Kariya nodded his head at Shirou's direction in response as Kariya continued where he left off. "Zouken implants Crest Worms in his descendent to feed him with mana, or in other words, their life source."

Shirou gritted his teeth as he looked down tensely at the table. "And Sakura?"

Kariya turned his head over to Shirou once again. "She is no exception. Zouken has already begun the process of destroying and violating Sakura using his familiars. He's been channeling magical energy from her since a year ago."

Shirou's heart plummeted at the news as his fist clenched impossibly tight on the table while his face showed an agonized expression. Before he even came back to this time, he was already too late. He was already too late to save Sakura from being crushed by the incarnate of evil, Zouken.

"Anything else?" Shirou asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Kariya looked at Shirou silently for a moment before speaking. "I won't be able to help you."

Shirou let out a tense breath while shifting his gaze from the wooden table to Kariya's eyes. "I understand."

There was no more that needs to be said. For Zouken, not only is Sakura a potential to help him revive the Matou line of mages, but also a bait and hostage to motivate Kariya to bring the Holy Grail back to him so he can obtain immortality. This fact was nothing new to Shirou. He knew the wicked man well enough to know this disgusting truth.

Shirou stood up from his chair and turned his entire body to face Kariya. "I will kill Zouken and rescue Sakura," Shirou said, his unwavering eyes full with determination and resolve.

Kariya looked back at Shirou with a soft smile. "I hope you will. However, how are you planning on doing that?"

"I don't know," Shirou said simply, without any intention of lying.

The last time back in the Fifth War, the only way Shirou and Tohsaka were able to "defeat" Zouken was through using a produced copy of the Jeweled Sword of Zeltretch, but even after using the weapon, Shirou to this day wasn't positively sure were they able to permanently end the cunning magus. Shirou was hoping to understand more about Sakura's problematic childhood after the end of the war, however, things ended up turning like this, never giving him the opportunity to understand Sakura's troubling past better.

"Zouken is not your average magus," Kariya warned seriously. "He is virtually impossible to kill. You dismember him, he regenerates back immediately through his familiars."

"I know," Shirou nodded. "But even so, I am still going to try to save Sakura and get her out of there, no matter the consequences."

"And what of Tokiomi?" Kariya asked, this time his voice was laced with malice at the said name. "He may intervene."

"Tokiomi?" Shirou asked in confusion.

"Tohsaka Tokiomi," Irisviel butted in, "the Master representing the Tohsaka family in the Grail War."

"Tohsaka," Shirou muttered to himself. There was no doubt about it, this was the father Tohsaka Rin had mentioned all along who had participated in the Fourth Holy Grail War but only to get killed by Kirei, his pupil. "Why would he—" Shirou quickly stopped himself from finishing the rest of the sentence. Why would Tokiomi intervene was his original question. However, that was too much of a naïve thought.

Shirou didn't understand the reasons behind why Tokiomi and his wife decided to send Sakura to the Matous, but if they did this out of a willing mind, to destroy the man that would "raise" up their child per their agreement could cause some unnecessary friction for Shirou and Tohsaka Rin's father. Something he wished to avoid if possible while continuing through his plan.

"Why did Tohsakas send Sakura to the Matous?" Shirou addressed the question to Kariya.

Kariya gritted his teeth at the question as emotional agony etched itself on his face at the thought-provoking question. "Sakura had a high magic potential," Kariya began explaining, "however the traditions of any magi family is to only pass down their Magic Crest which includes all the research and magical knowledge accumulated through past generations to the firstborns. To not give the crest to the younger sibling who has high magical potential will cause much family conflict that can result in a bloody outcome. So Tokiomi decided to solve this problem by sending Sakura to the Matous where she can realize her potential while not giving in to jealousy against her older Tohsaka sister."

Shirou hummed in understanding. Jealousy. A constant and fundamental action being practiced by every mage of the modern century and in the past. Although not always, but jealousy is often stemmed from one's selfishness. A sin which began in the earliest Grail War that was ever fought.

But Shirou, knowing Sakura, knew with certainty that that will never happen between the two compatible sisters, especially if they are raised in a loving and caring family without the world's burden and sin constantly weighing down on them as it did in Shirou's past.

"Even if Tokiomi gets involved, I will still save Sakura no matter what. I will make him realize what he is giving away," Shirou spoke with conviction with every word he said.

Turning his body around to face everybody seated by the table, Shirou gave a genuine soft smile at everyone present. "I ask everyone to please lend me your help," Shirou said while giving a deep bow with his body directed at all of them. "I am well aware of my weakness and I am asking you to lend me your strength."

A hand touched Shirou's shoulder as Shirou righted up his position to meet Irisviel in the eyes.

"Of course we'll help you, Shirou," Irisviel said with a smile and a caring gleam in her eyes. "Everyone here wants to save your friend, Sakura. Even my daughter Illyasviel would have agreed on the same without a second thought!" Irisviel chuckled softly at the thought of her daughter hopping up and down in anticipation of meeting a new friend. "And I trust Illyasviel will one day want to meet her."

Shirou smiled at the thought. "Yeah, she will definitely like her."

"I'm coming too!" a voice interrupted.

Shirou looked down to see his younger counterpart looking straight at him in the eyes seriously.

"Oh, no, you're not," Shirou immediately shot down the idea. "You have a family that is waiting for you. This is no joke, you can die here."

"I'm going," Luca said adamantly. "A girl my age is being hurt by an evil guy, I want to help her too."

Shirou sighed at his younger self's resilience and stubbornness. "You are not a mage," Shirou added a _"yet"_ in his mind as he continued, "therefore, you should not be involved with the works of mages. The Church Executors will hunt all of us down for exposing magic to the outside world like this. If they can't erase or alter your memories, they will kill you and also maybe your family members on sight. You will become a Heretic."

"Isn't that … Catholicism?" Luca asked with a pause after hearing Shirou's warning.

"It depends how you look at it I guess," Shirou said with uncertainty. "But that isn't the point, you can die here," Shirou repeated himself again, hoping to put some sense into his younger self. If Luca dies here, there is no telling what will happen or what the Grail will do afterward. The Grail wanted Luca, his younger self, dead … and for a reason too. And Shirou would like to avoid that at all costs.

"I know," Luca replied to Shirou with determination that rivaled Shirou's in his own way.

"Luca," Shirou began softly while looking at his past self with compassion, "your mother, Elsa, she's in a wheelchair, waiting for you to come back home. Your mom's worry sick. Unless you want the Church Executors to meddle in your family affairs violently, I suggest you continue no further. We will take care of this."

Luca looked down at the floor silently, mentally conflicted on what to do.

Shirou proceeded by placing his hand gently on his counterpart's shoulder. "You'll meet Sakura when we get her back. And I trust you will come to like her," Shirou said this with a small smile before continuing. "There are many ways to become a Hero of Justice," Shirou explained what he knew Luca must be thinking about, "but first, help a person like Sakura when you meet her and become her best friend. To be a Hero of Justice is to save all, and you can start with her."

Luca finally nodded slowly at Shirou's words. "I'll wait for you," Luca stated simply in the form of a solemn promise.

Shirou smiled gratefully at Luca's words. If Tohsaka Rin were here to see this exchange of conversation and didn't give him an A+ for doing a job well done, then he didn't know what he can do to ever appease the perfectionist girl.

Kiritsugu looked over at Shirou impassively at the near-identical figures' exchange. "Let's lay out the strategy," Kiritsugu broke the serene quiet as he unrolled the map onto the table.

Shirou nodded seriously back at his old man. It was time to develop the rescue plan. "Yes, let's."

* * *

The room reigned with deadly silent as all of the people present observed the map on the table without so much a blink of an eye. The soft howling wind blowing outside of the Einzbern Castle was the only thing that could be heard for several kilometers.

"There's a Bounded Field wrapped around the entire residence," Kiritsugu explained, breaking the momentary silence as he pointed on the map laid out on the table. "Irisviel should be able to overwhelm the field fairly easily with her magical reserve. However, when the Bounded Field is torn down, Zouken will definitely know about it. Saber's job is to track Zouken down while I and Maiya keep a lookout outside the perimeter of the residence.

"Shirou, as you are the only person who is able to recognize the child on sight, you will be going in to take her out of there, Irisviel will be accompanying you as a backup. However, if things go downhill, you will be on your own as Irisviel buys you time. If our sources are correct, Zouken had a deep affiliation with Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern in the First Grail War. Since Irisviel is a homunculus created with the same prototype which created Justeaze, her predecessor, then hopefully this fact may stall Zouken when he sees the familiar face. We'll return to the Einzbern Castle once everything concludes. Any questions?" Kiritsugu asked at the end as he did a panorama around the people in the room.

Shirou nodded in agreement at the simple yet effective plan. It was obviously a very general and vague strategy; however, with the limited information they had on their side, they might as well be going blindly into the battlefield … just like back in the Fifth War, but without the Jewel Sword of Zelretch to aid them. If Shirou could project it, he would have; however, the last time he did it, the sheer mana that was needed to create the object almost made him collapse. It was through the combined efforts of his sister, Illyasviel, and Tohsaka did the project even come to fruition.

"And if Zouken escapes?" Irisviel asked, suggesting what the alternative plan would be if such an occurrence happens.

"If Zouken escapes, we meet back here with the child in hand," Kiritsugu answered stoically. "And if Zouken wants the girl that much, he will eventually come to us."

Shirou wasn't sure was antagonizing Zouken ever a good thing, however, Shirou had no qualms about it as long as any of them is able to defeat the vile magus once and for all.

"Any other questions?" Kiritsugu asked once more to clarify. Once no one raised their voice, Kiritsugu rolled up the map on the table then looked at everybody as he took a black suitcase in hand. "Night is coming, we don't have much time. Let's go."

* * *

Waver sighed with exhaustion as he wobbled right and left with half-lidded eyes while he walked down the dark sidewalk lit by only one overhead lamp. Waver felt in every way like a living zombie.

"Overworked yourself again, boy?" Alexander asked offhandedly as they walked side by side.

Despite his exhausted state, Waver still had the mind to retort his Servant's comment. "Shut up," Waver grumbled under his breath.

"Ahahahaha, feisty aren't you," Alexander grinned broadly at Waver's miserable state.

Waver sighed as he lowered his head with eyes staring at his feet. "I'm beginning to hate this love, hate relationship I have with the Grail."

Alexander nodded his head in understanding. "The Grail issuing us Servants and Masters to hunt down and kill a child by the name Emiya Shirou."

"At least the Grail doesn't make the killing a _requirement_ ," Waver thought aloud. "Does that mean we can ignore this person for the time being? Who, by the way, doesn't exist anywhere near here."

Alexander rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "An omnipotent wish granting device like the Grail will not issue such a nonsensical demand without a reason. If the Grail truly wants the child dead, the Grail will eventually go to much greater lengths to do so."

"Either way, it's impossible to find the kid. He doesn't exist anywhere nearby. And no person named Emiya Shirou has an affiliation with the Mage's Association or the Church. The only Emiya there is known in the mages world is Emiya Kiritsugu."

"Boy," Alexander suddenly called out after a couple seconds Waver finished his sentence, "perhaps it's time for you to think this through objectively instead of subjectively."

"What do you mean?" Waver asked, his brain too tired to bother processing such big words, he might as well let his Servant explain himself in a clearer manner.

"Boy," Alexander began by addressing Waver once again, "if the Grail requests you to kill Rider, who would you kill?"

Waver looked at his Servant quizzically, "I would think the Grail meant you," Waver replied, deciding to not reply with the words, _"I will kill you."_

"Now if you were to come back to my time period and a Grail War was held there. Who would you kill if the Grail then told you to kill Rider?"

Waver thought for a moment at the puzzling question. As Alexander will not be able to become a Servant when he is physically alive, the Rider of the Grail War would obviously not be him. So, therefore, Waver could only resort to one other answer. "The Rider Class Servant of that Grail War," Waver replied Alexander while looking at him inquisitively, wondering where his Servant is going with all these questions.

Alexander nodded as if expecting Waver's answer. "Although the Grail clearly said to kill Rider, how can you be sure it's a Rider Class Servant? I have lots of men during my time who can be classified as riders. Thousands upon thousands!"

Waver's mind quickly came to a sudden halt. His Servant was right all along. This was a play on words. It's just a matter of thinking in or outside of the box.

"Are you saying the Emiya Shirou we're looking for may not be actually called Emiya Shirou?" Waver questioned.

Alexander shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know, but it's certainly an idea worth investigating. Your initial approach is taking you nowhere, boy; perhaps it's time you try other methods?"

Waver nodded absently at the suggestion. His Servant did strike an excellent point. Maybe the Grail was being more deceptive than he originally thought it was.

"Where should we start then?"

Alexander for a moment said nothing until he looked at Waver seriously. "Let's start with finding a red-haired boy, much like myself!"

"Huh?" Waver uttered with a confused expression as he cocked his head in question at his Servant's mind-boggling decision. "Where did you got that from?"

"As time passes, the Grail gradually gives us a more concise image of what the child looks like," Alexander began explaining. "The child has red hair."

"W-what?" Waver stuttered out in a mixture of confusion and surprise, not sure what he had just heard. "Wait … are you freakin' kidding me?! You had this image the entire time and you didn't think you needed to tell me sooner?!" Waver yelled out in the middle of the midnight street.

"Ah, no boy," Alexander responded without a trace of humor, "it is only until now the image has been clear enough for me to decipher this much."

"B-b-but, why? Why would the Grail play a guessing game with us?" Waver asked. After all that he studied about the events in the last three Grail Wars and how the Heaven's Feel ritual itself functions for days on end in the Clocktower – also known as the Mage's Association Headquarters – library, nothing indicated that the Grail itself would be so awfully unpredictable.

Waver was beginning to doubt the authenticity of this Grail, is this omnipotent wish granting device truly omnipotent? Yes, the Grail has the power to access the Third Magic whose domain is the materialization of a soul. Making a person's dreams, hopes, and wishes to materialize upon wishing on the Grail, hence why the Grail is called to be "omnipotent". But despite all the compelling evidence that the Grail is capable of functioning as a wish granting chalice, Waver couldn't help but have a nagging inkling of doubt in his mind.

"I wouldn't call it a guessing game," Alexander replied during Waver's musing. "It looks to me more like testing. Testing for who is the most capable Servant and Master pair in the war!"

"You're … thinking about conquest aren't you again?" Waver sighed as he lightly slapped his hand on his forehead in distress and annoyance.

"Ahahahaha, nothing of the sort. But it would be a wondrous battlefield to tread on if not for the person in mystery we're dealing with."

"Red-haired kid, huh …" Waver thought aloud as he trailed off. Suddenly, something clicked in his head. "Isn't the boy that's with the Einzberns now called Luca red-headed?" Waver asked Alexander.

Alexander rubbed his chin habitually in thought. "Yes, Luca does have red hair. And he's also a friend of Shirou."

"Maybe there's some sort of significance here," Waver said with a tinge of excitement that was however painted over with his grim face.

"I can't say I like where this is going, boy. But it's best we confirm our suspicion before it's too late."

Waver nodded, "Let's go, we don't have all day."

No sooner after Waver said those words, the Gordius Wheel came into being as they rode off into the distant skies.

* * *

Shirou camouflaged himself on top of the trees in a ducking position as he scanned the Matou property with reinforced eyesight, waiting for the operation to begin. Shirou, with his enhanced vision, could see Irisviel reaching her hand out, touching the Bounded Field's surface as the field rippled with unease at the powerful contact. With a surge of mana that could be best described as a calming yet gushing torrent, Irisviel released her overwhelming energy as she tore through the Bounded Field as if it were nothing. After less than a minute, the Bounded Field was no longer in existence, leaving the gloomy Matou residence completely vulnerable to the outside world.

"Shirou, the Bounded Field is now gone," Irisviel whispered as the gem that was held inside a bracelet wore around Shirou's wrist relayed the message to Shirou before the red light of the jewel dimmed once Irisviel quiet down, making it inactive.

Shirou nodded unconsciously to himself. "Got it, will be coming up in front of you," Shirou replied over the long-distance gem transmitter, which can be described as the equivalent of the modern world's walkie-talkie or cell phone.

Shirou, without delay, leaped out of his cover with a billowing green camouflage cloak following behind him in the air. Jumping from tree after tree, Shirou finally pumped mana into his legs as he reinforced his skin, muscles, bones, and blood vessels before bolting out into the sky and landing on the roof of the building.

Although Shirou is often times known for his sense of recklessness, even Shirou valued security like any ordinary human when time isn't constantly pressing for him to choose between life and death under split-second moments. Cutting a delicate hole in the roof, Shirou landed without a single sound into the interior of the western built house.

Landing into what could be best described as the attic of the house, Shirou couldn't see anything around him with his naked eyes except for the area where the moon shone through the hole he just punctured through the tiled roof. Quickly finding the latch that would lead him downstairs, Shirou stepped down and promptly begin surveying his surrounding the moment he touched the freezing cold floorboards.

Tracing Kanshou and Bakuya out, like a ghost in the night, Shirou destroyed anything that could potentially seal their exit or give them a hard time. Once Shirou finally got to the first floor without being spotted, Shirou counted at least thirty items that produced mana which could prove to be troubling later on … albeit he didn't have the depth of knowledge to the prove the validity of his hypothesis.

Walking a couple of steps before ending up in another room, Shirou spotted Irisviel standing idly on guard with hands outstretched and with eyes strained everywhere around her. Shirou nodded his head in Irisviel's direction as Irisviel wordlessly acknowledged his presence. Without a moment's delay, Irisviel began following Shirou's lead as they went to the intended location in the basement – the training room.

Lightly kicking open the concrete door with minimal sound, Shirou bolted straight in with Irisviel following after. However, Shirou nearly stumbled at the horrifying sight in front of him after seeing this place for the first time in this timeline. Worms and abominated familiars of all sizes infested the floor, walls, and ceiling of the room. Everywhere reeked of blood and rotten flesh, nothing here spelled pure and normal. This place was the manifestation of evil.

Shrugging off the inner turmoil he was feeling, Shirou was quick to lock on the target of this mission. Staring absently at the ceiling above her was Sakura lying in a pool of crawling crest worms, all devouring her from inside and outside of her body as she wordlessly received the inhumane torment inflicted on her.

"Sakura!" Shirou cried out at the horrific sight. Seeing the training room once with Tohsaka Rin back in the Fifth Holy Grail War was enough to deter Shirou's rational thinking by trying to kill Zouken despite later knowing of the ancient magus's unnatural regenerative abilities. However, seeing his old friend suffering through this pain and torment right now in front of him once more made Shirou's blood boil in indignation. No matter what happens to himself, Shirou vowed to himself he would get Sakura out of here for life.

The purple hair girl, hearing her named being called out, robotically turned her head towards the source of noise.

"Uncle Kariya?" Sakura murmured under her breath in question. If Shirou didn't know better, she sounded like she was dying. And in more than one sense, Sakura kind of was.

Jumping down the edge of the stone-slabbed stairs, Shirou slammed Kanshou and Bakuya down to the ground with all his reinforced might as both blades met the rock hard floor with a resounding high pitch sonic wave. The effect was immediate as all the worms screeched in agony at the sound while they all scurried away in hiding, only leaving behind their trails.

Shirou quickly rushed over to Sakura's side as he lifted her lying limp frame into his arms. "Sakura," Shirou whispered out her name as she looked intensely at Shirou. "I'm here to save you."

"You're not Uncle Kariya," Sakura replied Shirou back monotonously.

Shirou gave her a warm, soft smile. "No, I'm not. But Uncle Kariya will want to see you. Your mommy and sister Rin want to see you as well."

Shirou could see light returning to the child's eyes as she continued to lay in his arms.

"I'm Shirou," Shirou said as he extended a hand towards Sakura so they can shake hands. "From now on, I'm your friend."

"Friend?"

Shirou nodded. "Yes, you'll meet lots of new friends later. But right now, we need to first get you out of here. Can you walk?"

Sakura slowly nodded her head in response as she shakily lifted herself from Shirou's arms before standing on her own two feet.

Shirou looked over behind him and addressed the person who's supporting him. "Irisviel—" Shirou began before the light on the gem bracelet glowed on Irisviel's and Shirou's arms.

"What did you guys do?!" Kiritsugu called out through the magical device. "Zouken's familiars are encompassing the entire building!"

This is bad, Shirou thought to himself. Not only has Zouken already found them, but he has also come prepared.

"We need to go," Shirou said with urgency as he proceeds to pick Sakura up in his arms.

"Sorry about that," Shirou said warmly at the girl he's holding. "We're almost out of time. Bear with me."

Before Shirou could rush up the stairs, however, a menacing and ancient voice resonated through the basement walls. "I'm afraid it's too late for that," an evil and crackled chuckle proceeded afterward.

Shirou looked up in horror at the source of sound as worms and abominated creatures of all kinds and all sizes began to flood the room's surface through the cracks in the stone wall. Shirou gritted his teeth in frustration, he had originally planned to ultimately fight with Zouken, however not with Sakura by his side. A fight with a magus as powerful and experienced as the old man was bound to guarantee mass destruction around the residency vicinity.

Before Shirou could let down Sakura from his arms, a large blast exploded near the stairs, sending chunks of boulders and dirt all over the place as Shirou shielded Sakura with his body while the debris sprinkled over him. Once everything settled down, Shirou quickly spared a glance behind him to see blue glowing strings darting everywhere in the room with lightning speed as the tendrils shot out at the constantly regenerating figure of Zouken at the top of the stairway.

"Heheheh," Zouken softly chuckled in amusement at the effort as he extended his gnarly hands, "that won't work, vessel of the Holy Grail."

Before Zouken could do anything, a blade swung from behind him as the body was unceremoniously cleaved in half. Shirou had to quickly shield the already traumatized child's eyes to prevent any nightmares although Shirou was sure Sakura wouldn't so much flinch at the violent scene. This was how much Shirou believed Sakura's mental state was twisted and broken by the evil freak of nature.

"Shirou! Irisviel!" a voice called from above. Shirou didn't have to look twice to recognize who the voice belonged to.

"Saber!" Shirou called out in return, "Stay back!"

Arturia wasn't fast enough, however, to register the meaning behind Shirou's words when the dismembered body stood up and merged into one, completely healed as the worms inside of him continued to knit his body together.

"I'm surprised," Zouken grinned while showing his rotten teeth. "To think a person like you would indiscriminately kill an old man without reserve. I may have underestimated your tenacity."

Saber didn't grace Zouken a response as she lashed out Excalibur again, chopping off Zouken's head from the rest of his body as his head tumbled down the damaged stairway.

"How despicable," Zouken said with crazed eyes. Despite his body looked seemingly lifeless, Zouken was still nevertheless plenty alive. "Perhaps you would like a little welcome demonstration of the training room. It isn't just here for show."

As if on cue, all the familiars present in the room began to screech loudly as they shook with agony and gnashed their teeth and fangs. Then, in unison, the worms leaped themselves up at any victim before them. Shirou whirled his head around as he darted left and right to avoid any of the creatures. But Shirou slowed his pace when he noticed something was wrong with the child in his arms. Sakura, as if in intense pain, grasp his arms with a vice grip as her fingernails dug into his skin mercilessly, leaving marks on it while blood steadily dripped out of his wound.

Shirou immediately realized the source of the problem. Sakura had crest worms implanted in her. So whatever is causing the worms to attack and thrash around like this would consequently make the crest worms inside Sakura's body do the same. And from seeing the state these abominated familiars are in, Shirou knew if this continued any longer, Sakura would inevitably pass out and die. The only way out of this was …

"Shirou, go!" Irisviel shouted as she was managing to keep the monsters at bay with her incredibly powerful magecraft aiding her.

Although Shirou resented the idea of leaving Irisviel and Saber to clean up the mess and cover him, Shirou knew now was not the time to ponder and hesitate about these things. In his arms was the objective of this mission, to get Sakura out of here. If he doesn't do so sooner, she would die.

Putting his priorities straight, Shirou nodded in gratitude at Irisviel's direction as he shot out like a bullet and towards the basement exit with Irisviel helping him by getting rid of the familiars covering the stairway. Shirou was just about to reach the exit when an unnaturally massive spider baring his fangs attempted to leap onto Shirou. Shirou was about to get his neck carved off before Saber dashed in front of Shirou and strike her blade right through the creature's head, rendering it lifeless.

Shirou didn't bother to look back at Saber as he continued to rush through the hallway in the dark house.

"You're not going to flee that easily with my property, magus," a voice resounded the gloomy hallway as worms flooded the wooden walls in a spiral-like shape, heading straight for Shirou and Sakura.

Shirou squinted his eyes in concentration, it looks like the option to avoid mass destruction is no longer available. Tracing out Kanshou in his right hand while he carried Sakura in his left, Shirou threw the blade in front of him as he flooded the sword with mana, making it explode in a brilliant light and torrid heat.

The wave of heat hit Shirou immediately once the explosion impacted as he shielded Sakura from the blast. The worms around them were all now thrashing in agony as they were caught in the inextinguishable flames. Looking down, Shirou saw trails of tears making its way down Sakura's cheeks as she continued to bear the pain without a word or expression.

Shirou inwardly cursed at his carelessness. He should have learned his lesson by now yet he still resorts to the same convenient method. The crest worms can't stand heat, consequently, making the worms inside Sakura's body thrash around in a painful manner. Hoping to alleviate her torment, Shirou rushed out of the burning hallway and out of the door.

"About time," a voice spoke aloud from Shirou's bracelet. Shirou recognized the voice to be his old man, Kiritsugu. However, what surprised him is his old man suddenly coming from behind him as he threw a projectile inside the building.

"Hurry!" Kiritsugu commanded while Shirou continued his stride as Kiritsugu shot a rain of bullets at the doorway while Shirou made his escape.

Shirou crossed the street and continued to run in the direction of the road when finally the burning building was no longer in sight. Shirou slowed down his pace once they were a notable distance away from the Matou residence as his heart struggled in indecision on whether to put Sakura down and ask her to stay put so he could rush over to Irisviel and Saber's aid, or to continue on his direction and get back to the Einzbern Castle to wait for their hopefully safe arrival. If only he could pass Sakura to a capable and trustworthy hand then all this dilemma wouldn't pose a problem to him.

Shirou gripped his hands tighter in frustration and urgency when the rhythmic sound of metal banging on metal as sparking electricity could be heard nearby approaching him. Looking above, Shirou noticed the Master and Servant pair, Waver Velvet and Alexander the Great, riding in the sky towards his direction. How convenient, Shirou thought wryly to himself despite his situation.

"Oh, boy, quit your griping, there's Shirou," Alexander spoke aloud over the sound of the rushing wind.

Waver lifted his head over the chariot's side as he glanced down below to see the figure of Shirou and the child he was carrying in his arms.

"Finally!" Waver cried out in exasperation. "Took me forever to find you!"

"Huh?" Shirou voiced out his confusion while the chariot lowered itself on the ground in front of Shirou as Waver immediately hopped off the chariot upon landing.

"We've been trying to find Luca but he isn't anywhere in the Einzbern Castle, where is the kid?" Waver asked as he made his way over to Shirou. "And who is this child you're holding?"

Great, Shirou thought, straight to the point. And Shirou was more than happy to oblige with an answer to Waver's second question. "She's Sakura, the one we've saved from the Matous," Shirou hastily explained. "I need you to take her to the Einzbern Castle and protect her until I return."

"What?!" Waver cried out at the unexpected request.

"We don't have much time, will you please accept it?"

Waver shifted his gaze from Shirou's determined and serious expression to Sakura's pained and emotionless ones. "Fine," Waver made a decision. "I'll do it."

Shirou handed the still wide awake child over to Waver as Sakura looked over at Shirou insecurely in her own unique way. "I'll be back," Shirou said softly with a smile. "I promise."

"You better," Waver said dryly before barely containing his involuntary yelp when he felt the worms crawling under Sakura's skin in a creepy manner. Waver's expression quickly turned from fear to sorrow directed at the young girl. "I'll take care of her," Waver promised Shirou, "just make it back."

"I have no plans to not do so," Shirou said with a smirk. "See you later."

With that sentence, Shirou darted into the deadly night and back in the direction of the burning building. Shirou immediately made quick use of the communication gem as he ran.

"Kiritsugu, status report."

"Irisviel and Saber are not out yet," Kiritsugu said grimly over the device. "The worms also have not expanded its number past the Matou residence, both on mine and Maiya's line of perimeter."

"The house?" Shirou said with a dry throat.

"It's going to collapse at any rate," Kiritsugu continued to report. "And it looks like a child fled from the scene two minutes ago."

 _Shinji_! Shirou realized. How stupid was he to forget his childhood best friend?!

Suddenly, Shirou heard a struggling grunt coming over the transmitter as gunshots soon follow.

"Kiritsugu!" Shirou cried, his voice laced with disturbed urgency.

"It's Kotomine Kirei."

The gem's light then went out after the message. Shirou felt a lump going into his throat. It appears the mana induced gem on Kiritsugu's bracelet has been destroyed. More likely than not, it was destroyed by Kotomine Kirei, his old man's opponent.

Shirou's train of thought came to a crashing halt at the implications behind his father's words. Kotomine Kirei, those words could only mean one thing. Trouble has already been on its way.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**

 **Note: THE NEW POLL IS NOW OUT! Voting results for the last poll can be see below and on my profile page. As Fate/Stay Night x Fate/Apocrypha won first place with Fate/Stay Night (back in time to Britain) taking the second place, the fiction with Fate/Apocrypha will receive 3 different story plot options while the Fate/Stay Night (back in time to Britain) will have 2 story ideas available for picking.**

 **You can pick from 1 – 2 story plots you will like to see written. If you don't like any of the ideas written out by me or you have a better one in mind, please feel free to leave a review to let me know about it! However, if you wish to see the option under the poll, please make sure to let me know within a day's time as any later will make changing the poll results extremely difficult. Thank you very much! – SteelBlades333**

* * *

 **Voting results from the last poll (What crossover or non-crossover would you guys like to see written in the future?):**

 **1\. Fate/Stay Night x Fate/Apocrypha - 92 votes (31%)**

 **2\. Fate/Stay Night (back in time to Britain) - 60 votes (20%)**

 **3\. Fate/Stay Night x Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World - 53 votes (18%)**

 **4\. Fate/Stay Night x Sword Art Online - 45 votes (15%)**

 **5\. Fate/Stay Night x Gate - Thus the JDSF Fought There! - 43 votes (14%)**

 **Unique Voters - 122**

* * *

 **Next week's update (and the weeks to follow): Fate/Blade Zero!**


	10. Zouken's Plot

_**Chapter 8 – Zouken's Plot**_

Luca stood out in the tiny front lawn of his home as he stared absently at the beautiful night sky. The stars carving themselves onto the sky with glimmering light as the moon shone with calming brightness onto the inhabitance of the earth made Luca stand in awe at the grandeur sight. Luca breathed in then exhaled out with a content smile as he quietly listened to the continuous chirping of the cicadas.

Replaying back the events that had happened for the past couple days, Luca couldn't help but reaffirm to himself that the bizarre and absurd occurrences he witnessed did, in fact, actually happened. The lady who called herself by the name, Irisviel, told him right after they got back to the massive castle in the forest that she will be erasing and altering his memories because he did not belong in the magical side of the world. To merely have the knowledge of magic labeled Luca as a target for the Executors of the Church, in other words, people that will be sent out by the Church to kill him. Shirou had clearly warned him of this happening, hence why he was right now by his house with both of his parents sound asleep instead of being with Shirou and helping the entire family out.

Thinking further back in the past to when he first officially met Shirou in his battered state, Luca remembered the unique words the powerful mage uttered when he was combatting Uncle Kariya due to a misunderstanding. _Trace On_ , that was what Shirou had said when the dual blades appeared.

Was it those words alone that granted Shirou power? Luca couldn't help himself but imagine the possibility. Deciding to give it a go, Luca closed his eyes as he controlled his breathing at a steady pace. "Trace –" Luca began, "O—" suddenly, a sound of scurrying footsteps could be heard from his right.

Shooting open his eyes, Luca immediately whirled his head to the right to see the outline of two glowing legs exerting with mana retreating away to another street. Wasn't that a mage? Is the person … an Executor? Luca gave the idea a benefit of a doubt. If this was what Shirou and Irisviel have been warning him about all along, Luca would not stand by idly to let the person kill off his entire family.

Rushing over towards the direction of where the figure once was, Luca then darted left to the direction where the figure ran away. Squinting his eyes, Luca can make out the running figure before him wearing … a school uniform? Luca shook his head a couple of times in denial at what he is seeing, but no matter how much he denied it, it was clear that the running person earlier is definitely the two pig-tailed girl in front of him. Regardless though, Luca would not let a simple attire and body size deter his resolve in catching the culprit, especially since his parents' lives are on the line.

The girl turned her head around to glance behind her to see a charging Luca as she reacted to his chase by doubling her speed. What is this girl, Luca thought to himself, she is ridiculously fast!

Rounding about a corner, Luca skidded onto the ground as his knee lightly scraped the asphalt road. Suddenly, the ground vibrated from underneath him, Luca didn't even think twice before scurring out of the vibrating place as the asphalt road cracked and protruded in a slightly uplift angle. Even if Luca didn't run away from the anomaly, he doubted he would have even been immobilized by that attack directed at him. But after seeing this, Luca confirmed his suspicion, this girl is definitely a mage. Zooming forward with all the speed he could muster, Luca spotted a dark outline to his right and immediately went for the attack as he tackled down the person behind all this trouble.

"Ooph," Luca grunted when an elbow jabbed his ribs painfully as both the girl and Luca tumbled uncontrollably on the rocky ground, making Luca wince a couple times when the stones on the road dug into his skin sharply.

Once the rolling came to a stop, Luca didn't hesitate to pin the girl down onto the ground and secured her arms above her head so she will not be able to do anything.

"Let go of me!" the girl screamed as she thrashed about to try to wiggle her way out.

"W-who are you?!" Luca panted in between breaths but was able to clearly get his message across.

However, the girl was still unwilling to cooperate. "I said LET GO OF ME!" the girl yelled as a surge of mana blasted Luca off of the girl, making him gasp for breath at the unexpected forceful impact.

But Luca was quick to action when he latched onto one of the girl's legs to prevent her from running. The girl's legs glowed green as crisscrossing lines ran across her thigh and calf from under her school stockings. Delivering a kick, Luca was forced to let go of his sturdy grip when the unnaturally powerful blow was directed at him.

Luca landed onto the road in a painful heap as he helplessly nursed his head after bonking his skull on the street. Before Luca was able to stand back again, a leg pushed against his chest forcefully as Luca was pinned down onto the asphalt pavement.

Luca could now see the girl's face, fully laced with anger and fury as she pointed her outstretched palm at him. Luca gave a bittersweet smile at the girl, "At least don't kill my family."

The girl's angered face quickly turned to one of bafflement. "What?"

Luca tried to use the opening by lifting himself up but the leg on top of him wouldn't even budge a single centimeter. What is this girl? Is she made of stone or what?!

"Who are you, why are you chasing me?" the girl asked coolly, her voice laced with annoyance and hatred.

"I'm not going to tell anything to a person that only kills for their own convenience, Executor," Luca shot the girl a disdainful glare.

The girl's face was now positively confused as she leaned forward at Luca's face. "You look familiar," the girl muttered out in thought.

Luca just kept his silence.

"You look like my kindergarten teacher, Saijou Elsa," the girl continued to think aloud. "Are you … Luca?" the girl finally asked in conclusion.

Luca looked at the stranger with disbelief. There was no way she figured that out simply because his mother was her kindergarten teacher, she had to have known firsthand already. But taking another look at the contemplating expression the girl held, Shirou was slowly beginning to doubt that was relating her as an evil Executor really right all along. She was after all a girl around his age. But …

The girl sighed as she lessened the force on her feet. "So you really are him," she declared despite Luca never confirming her claim. "Why did you tackle me?"

What is this girl doing, was all Luca had in mind at this moment. She could have easily killed him and now she is giving him the opportunity to flee from her. But considering that she is a mage, there was honestly no telling what she is capable of doing if he ever does run away.

"Did you not come here to kill me and my family?" Luca asked with an accusing glare.

"What?! You're accusing of a crime like that?! The Tohsaka—" the girl was interrupted when the sound of something spinning and rattling could be heard from the girl's chest.

The girl's face quickly morphed into a frown as she took out from the inside of her shirt a compass like object tied around her neck by a string. Taking a quick glance at it, Luca could see the compass's needle tip had a red glowing light on it as the needle continuously spun around before stopping suddenly to its north.

Once the needle has pointed in a decisive direction, the girl sprinted away, leaving Luca to his own devices.

"Hey, wait up!" Luca cried out, not willing to let the girl out of his sight for a single second.

The girl didn't pay him any heed as she pumped mana into her legs in a steady flow, green glowing lines that turned into aqua blue crisscrossed around her legs before she shot out like a whirlwind, doubling her speed. However, whatever magic that was, Luca had no intentions of losing against it as he exerted even more strength through his legs despite his muscles screaming in protest.

Trying to keep up with the girl who is getting further and further ahead of him, Luca felt a sudden oppressing atmosphere around him as his breathing began to grow ragged. Luca shook his head to dismiss the unexpected nausea as he kept his eyes fixated on the road ahead of him.

The girl then darted to the left as Luca followed suit. Luca's lungs felt like they were about to burst, the feeling of vomiting from overexertion was rapidly beginning to show its symptoms. However, the sound of an explosion and the sight of flying splintering wood snapped him out of his trance when a person came crashing out of nowhere as the man managed to skid across the ground in an upright position, doing all this while holding dual blades of black and white respectively.

The girl in front of Luca also halted her steps in shock at the sudden emergence of the man. The person stared intensively in front of him before slowly turning his head to the right to see both Luca and the girl.

Luca knew this face all too well for the past couple insane days of his life, the red-headed person who looked almost identical to him was none other than Shirou, the powerful sword mage, himself.

* * *

Shirou raced through the streets with superhuman speeds when the sound of bullets and the shrilling of blades can be heard in front of him. Shirou quickly traced out the two married swords as the dual blades came into existence and rested firmly in his grip. No matter how much he wanted to help his old man, Shirou knew his father was more than capable of defeating an opponent like Kirei. After all, Shirou had heard from not only Saber herself, but also Kirei has spoken of his father defeating him in a battle back the in the Fourth Holy Grail War. Shirou just hoped that it was by sheer skill instead of pure luck that allowed his old man his final victory.

With all these thoughts in mind, Shirou knew that his objective is to first get to Saber and Irisviel and get them out of the collapsing Matou residence before luring Matou Zouken himself out of the building once Shirou's initial objective is met so he could fight Zouken himself without worries.

Leaping over the gate that separated the building from the road, Shirou was about to charge into the burning house when a blade shot out of nowhere as Shirou was forced to reinforce his arm to its limit to bring his right blade up in time to deflect the projectile. With that split-second reaction, Shirou was able to get a quick glance at the bladed projectile, something which was commonly called as a Black Key. A mystic code that is only used by people of the Church. Something only Kotomine Kirei would use during the Fourth Grail War. Shirou continued to race into the house as two more projectiles tried to deter his resolve as Shirou ducked under one and deflected the other.

Shirou proceeded by forcefully kicking open the heavy wooden door down as he prepared to charge in without reserve. However, right when Shirou was about to rush in, a massive skeletal spider screeched loudly as it smashed into Shirou full force. Shirou was barely able to do a split-second reinforcement as he placed his dual blades protectively in front of him when the blow crashed into him.

The skeletal familiar, when smashing into Shirou, blew off a large segment of the wooden wall beside it as splinters of wood blasted out alongside with Shirou. Shirou quickly leaped into the air as he was pushed back to avoid the gated fence around the residence before landing and continuing skidding backward before coming to a halt. Shirou looked intensively in front of him as he made out the vague outline of the abominated figure before him, no doubt another one of Zouken's familiar.

Readying his blades, Shirou noticed something off from his peripheral vision. Slowly turning his head in a cautious manner, Shirou cursed inwardly at who is now in his line of sight. Shirou often wondered what had he ever did to deserve such a horrible outcome, was it because of his luck or was it simply because Fate decided to play a game with him? Shirou continued to stare at the two individuals before him who are none other than his past counterpart, Luca, and a certain talented twin pig-tailed girl, someone whom Shirou knew was impossible to forget after experiencing so much with her in the "past" Grail War, and that person was none other than Tohsaka Rin.

Shirou wore an incredulous expression as he continued to stare at the two of them inaudibly with his mouth slightly gaping open.

Finally, Shirou broke the tense silence that permeated between all of them. "You … have got to be kidding me, right?" Shirou spoke aloud at the two children to his right before sighing.

Both children stayed silent at the odd comment that came out of Shirou's mouth.

Shirou had no idea why or how in the world did the both of them came to know and meet each other, but that was not the point right now. Shirou can hold off the interrogation session he'll be subjecting the kids to later. Currently, he has bigger troubles to attend to. Where was Waver and Alexander again when he needed them, Shirou sighed inwardly in lament.

"Stay here," Shirou said sternly at both of the children. "We're going to the Einzbern Castle later."

"She's an Executor!" Luca blurted out in accusation while pointing at Rin.

Shirou turned his head back at Luca. "Where did you got that idea? She's not. And, can this wait until—" Shirou was interrupted when three flying spiders leaped into the air and was about to crash into him.

Shirou quickly threw Kanshou and Bakuya as both blades blew up at the impact when Shirou accurately flooded the blades with mana right when it smashed into the creatures.

The skeletal frames of Zouken's familiars screeched so loudly that it caused Shirou's eardrums to ring when the next emerging spiders continued its warpath by racing faster in its suicidal charge.

"Relentless, aren't you," Shirou grimaced when another shrilling screech met his ear.

Tracing out Bakuya, Shirou threw the blade at supersonic speeds as a sonic boom lightly swayed the trees nearby at the stunning display of force. The blade crashed into the familiar's mutated skull as it cleaved the creature in half, rending it completely immobile. The creature twitched a couple times in agony before finally falling apart in silence.

"Rin," Shirou turned his head around to meet the said girl. The girl's mouth opened slightly in surprise at her name being addressed by a complete stranger. If Shirou were any less mentally occupied than he is now, he would have noted to himself inwardly that this is the first time he has ever used his magical mentor's first name. "If any crest worms approach you, use a Grandr shot."

"Grandr shot?" Rin asked with confusion as she tried hard to pronounce the odd foreign word.

"The cursed magic blast," Shirou clarified.

Rin shook her head. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Shirou face fell into what could be resembled as a frown. "You don't know what that is?" Shirou spoke while he mentally screamed, _"Isn't that your renown trademark?!"_

Rin nodded in slight embarrassment.

Shirou ran his hand through his hair in frustration. If he leaves both kids here, the familiars of Zouken are bound to overtake them some time or another. Shirou could tell them to run back wherever they came from, but with Zouken's all-seeing eyes, Shirou knew it would also be a matter of time before all of Zouken's pests catch up and kidnap, or worse, kill them. Lastly, there was the option of taking both Rin and his past counterpart, Luca, with him, but even that was an extremely dangerous decision. There is honestly no telling what can happen next.

Luca, as if reading Shirou's thoughts, peered his golden brown eyes at Shirou earnestly. "We're coming with you."

Shirou nodded with uncertainty at his younger self's words but could do nothing else about it. Now was not the time to resolve his inner conflict nor was it the time to talk it out with both of the currently immature kids.

"Stay close," Shirou said. "If you see Irisviel or Saber, give me a holler."

Both children nodded their heads in tacit agreement at Shirou's request.

Shirou barely even made one step forward when another spider, this time one that is twice the size of the previous one, came leaping out of nowhere and onto Shirou. Shirou was quick to respond by reinforcing his arms when the sharp legs of the arachnid crashed onto Shirou's forearm roughly as Shirou was sent tumbling to the ground at the impact.

"Ugh," Shirou groaned when his head bonked the asphalt road hard. It appears he had completely forgotten to reinforce his scalp as well. Lifting the arachnid with shaky arms as the spider continued to wrestle against Shirou for dominance, snapping its mandibles in an excited manner, Shirou raised his legs and kicked the creature right through the abdomen, destroying its vertebrae and severing the monster in two before Shirou threw the upper part of the body off of him.

Slapping his red strained hands onto each other to get the dust and debris that had gathered over time off of him, Shirou glanced over at the dual witnesses behind him as both of their faces significantly paled and their mouths closed and opened indecisively.

"Come along," Shirou said. "We don't have all day."

Shirou, waiting for the kids to follow up in slight impatience, lead the group up to the front door of the Matou residence. The thick wooden door that once sealed the entrance of the mage's house was no longer in existence after Zouken's massive familiar snapped the hinges off the entrance along with a chunk of the walls that stood by its side, leaving a gaping hole in its place.

Shirou could hear the clanging of metal and the soft explosions that shook the foundation of the building from underground. Shirou didn't waste his time as he resumed his soft jog while scanning with reinforced vision for any enemies nearby.

Finally, Shirou neared the stairway to the basement as he approached it carefully. Shirou paused his footsteps cautiously before stopping in place. After a couple seconds, Luca broke the silence. "Aren't you going in?"

Shirou looked back at his identical counterpart then shifted his gaze at Rin, a much less haughty one than the one he was used to … a change that Shirou was more than willing to appreciate for the time being. "Well?" Luca voiced again once Shirou met his question with silence.

"Before we go down," Shirou began slowly, " … let me do something."

Luca and Rin gave Shirou another confusing gaze for the umpteenth time as they witness history begin to unfold itself.

* * *

Kiritsugu took out his automatic machine gun as he continued to rain bullets at his opponent, Kotomine Kirei. Kirei, as if unfazed by the threat before him, materialized three pairs of black keys in the form of blades as he held them protectively in front of him, the blades serving as a shield at the supersonic speed of the projectiles. Kiritsugu knew this plan was going to fail all along considering that Kirei is an Executor of the Church. Changing his plan of action, Kiritsugu then proceeded to take out an old-fashioned gun from his inner coat pocket that was meant to only shoot his Origin Rounds. But before Kiritsugu was able to pull the gun out, as if in an instant, Kirei appeared before Kiritsugu in the matter of a split second.

Kiritsugu's eyes widened in astonishment at the inhumane speed that is performed. "Time Alter: Double Accel!" Kiritsugu whispered aloud as he leaped to the right and out of the way of the incoming bone-crushing blow.

Lifting the automatic machine gun in hand, Kiritsugu held the trigger with relentless force as he continued to shower Kirei with bullet impassively. Kirei, with an unfazed expression, lifted the three pairs of black keys in front of him as he charged once again.

A click resounded the entire battlefield as Kiritsugu's machine gun cartridge went empty. Throwing the gun to the side, Kiritsugu was once again barely able to react when Kirei shot forward like a comet as he launched a blow at the face of Kiritsugu. Reacting with last moment instincts, Kiritsugu veered his head to the side as he delivered a reinforced kick to Kirei's gut which Kirei blocked expertly by lifting his knee in defense.

Not wasting a single second, Kiritsugu diverted Kirei's incoming blurred blow with the palm of his hand as he tried to jab Kirei at his vulnerable neck. Kirei responded to the offense by twisting his body at unnatural angles and striking Kiritsugu's outstretched arm, causing Kiritsugu's bone to creak in strain before he pulled back his blow.

Jumping in the air and lashing out a series of kicks before leaping forward and using his black keys to cleave Kiritsugu in half, Kiritsugu blocked all the kicks with his hands expertly as he whispered, "Time Alter: Double Accel!" to flip over the diagonal blow delivered by Kirei.

Undeterred by his failed attempt, Kirei charged forward once again as he threw two black keys at impossible speeds at Kiritsugu which he both was barely able to dodge even with his Time Alter aiding him. Kiritsugu held back a grimace as his reservoir of magical energy was constantly strained by the continuous use of magic in one time.

Backing up to regain some distance with Kirei doing the same, both eyed their opponents in close regards. Without hesitation, both unwavering and emotionless gazes met each other as both men kicked off the ground while charging offensively, baring their weapons to kill.

Suddenly an explosion was heard loudly beside them as a rushing gust of wind blew both Kiritsugu and Kirei off course as they lost their momentarily maintained balance while both tried to refrain from stumbling in place at the sudden new phenomenon. A crash can be heard right beside them as the Matou residence came crumbling down with detrimental force. A shrill scream of a girl can be heard from under the rumble before falling silent. Kiritsugu glanced at his sworn opponent as he witnessed the Executor wearing an expression he has never seen before. An expression of confusion and endless contemplation.

Without a word, Kirei rushed in the direction of the disaster while Kiritsugu followed suit. Right now, there were higher priorities – Irisviel and Saber are under the rumble. Saber no doubt had made it alive considering her physiques as a Servant and the connection Kiritsugu still had with Saber. More likely than not, Irisviel is still alive since Avalon is inside her and Saber is also in near proximity to allow its unmatched healing to work effectively. However … a direct and clean blow to the head would spell out a different story. Not even the seemingly omnipotent sacred relic of King Arthur could create a miracle that raises the dead to life.

Kiritsugu was then unconsciously reminded of a boy who appeared out of nowhere in the Einzbern Castle, seeking to strive as a "Hero of Justice". The magus who has witnessed many battles in his life looked at Kiritsugu in a melancholy manner, saying, _"Then I'm afraid it will have to take you to witness Hell to find that glimmer of salvation you desperately need."_

Kiritsugu gritted his teeth in fury. His own damnation doesn't matter, he will carry the scapegoat of the entire world's scorn if it guaranteed salvation to mankind. Salvation can never be obtained without a sacrifice. Kiritsugu adamantly believed that in heart, and he had no qualms of refusing such a reality.

* * *

"Irisviel!" Saber called out when Irisviel took a lethal blow from one of Zouken's abominated creation.

Irisviel shakily stood up once the debris of smoke drifted away from her position as she gave a ragged cough at the unexpected attack. A trail of blood dripping steadily from Irisviel's mouth as she proceeded by wiping the blood away.

"Hehehehe," a senile chuckle resounded the entire dark stone chamber. "That's all a homunculus like you can manage? Your predecessor, Justeaze, is far more superior than you. Don't make me laugh when you carry her face like this."

A wave of crest worms began to approach both Saber and Irisviel as Saber stood by Irisviel's side protectively. No matter how much she tried to kill the crooked old man before her, the man refused to die. This goes beyond mere regeneration. His very soul has been altered into a different vessel.

Saber gripped her sword that is clothed with Invisible Air more tightly as she prepared the onslaught that was soon to follow. Suddenly, the door above the floor burst open as three figures rushed into the opening.

"Oh, more visitors then," Zouken said with a hint of surprise before giving a menacing grin.

"Shirou?" Irisviel uttered out once she was able to make out the shadowed figure.

A glow of green light suddenly invaded the entire gloomy dark room as two pairs of swords manifested in Shirou's arms. Not wasting a single moment of time, Shirou threw both Chinese blades at the incoming wave of worms as it exploded upon contact. The worms screeched loudly in discomfort as their burning and torn up bodies were sent everywhere in the room.

"Ah, so Shirou is your name," Zouken spoke aloud once again. A sinister smile beginning to make its way up his face as he eyed the newly emerged boy from head to toe. "Let's see how you hold off again."

Shirou didn't respond to Zouken's taunt as Shirou leaped into action by tracing Bakuya and Kanshou once again and slashed away at Zouken heart and head. Both blows hitting their intended mark as Shirou relentlessly hacked and slashed away at Sakura's oppressor.

"Hasty, aren't you," Zouken's voice could be heard from everywhere in the room as his voice echoed off the walls. "To think a boy like you will strike an elderly so easily without hesitation."

Zouken's body began to gradually reform once more as Shirou realized the futility of his efforts. No matter which vital area he strikes, regardless of how much he sliced the man into pieces, Zouken would never die. Yet … even after having all this, what closely resembled to immortality, why would this man involve himself in the Grail Wars? Why would he drag Sakura into all this mess? Shirou has heard of the explanation of Zouken wanting to revive the Matou line of magic; however, Shirou doubted the sinister selfish man in front of him would care for what would be a trivial matter to him, like his own family's wellbeing.

"Too much thinking can kill you, magus," a voice resounded from behind Shirou as Shirou immediately leaped back, dodging by a hair-width distance of a sudden suicidal leaping attack from a disfigured mutated creature.

The creature roared in agony at the failed attempt as it proceeded to crash into the stone wall roughly, ending its life. Shirou then glared back at Zouken with eyes that could kill.

"You make me curious, boy," Zouken chuckled as his body finally completed its regeneration. "Did Kariya sent you here to save Sakura?"

Shirou gritted his teeth in anger at the mention of Sakura's name as his grip tightened around the dual blades. "Anybody will save her from a vile person like you," Shirou said, his voice dangerously low.

"Oh, hehehe, is that so," Zouken said slowly, making sure to pronounce his words clearly to get through Shirou's ears. "It's a shame a perfect vessel like her would need to go to waste."

Shirou's pupils shrank at the revelation. Vessel? For what?

"What do you want with her?" Shirou asked as he lifted his head to look straight into his opponent's eyes.

"Something every man desire," Zouken began cryptically. "Immortality."

"Wha—"

"Immortality?" a voice interrupted Shirou from behind. Despite the major difference of the change in her tone of voice, Shirou could easily pinpoint the voice belonging to Irisviel. "You dare drain a child's life to sustain your own?!" Irisviel exclaimed as she yelled out in rage and rebuke. "You shame yourself, Makiri Zolgen," Irisviel ended coolly.

"Tch," Zouken gave a snarl of anger for the first time during the entire battle. "Homunculus, you dare use my past against me?!"

A wave of worms began to grow into a massive pile beside Zouken as he continued to gather his familiars in one location. "Reap your consequences," Zouken snarled.

Before Zouken can launch off an attack, a tiny yet audible whisper can be heard in the midst of the battlefield. "Grandfather Matou," a black-haired twin pig-tailed girl looked in downcast at the bloody floor as she spoke, "why would you want to kill Sakura?"

Zouken halted his attack as he eyed Rin who had tears trailing down her cheek in a rhythmic manner. "Kill Sakura? Oh, no," Zouken chuckled lightly, "it is to sacrifice."

The sniffling of the little girl fell completely silent at the words as wind began to gradually pick up in the gloomy space. "You want to kill my sister … you want to k-kill her …" Rin mumbled out to herself repeatedly before looking up with aqua eyes full with rage. "DIE, ZOUKEN!"

The calming wind began to pick up into a raging storm as the mana compass pointed indecisively around the room before it overloaded and broke down. "DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!" Rin repeatedly yelled in a berserk manner as she flung concentrated bolts of mana in different forms from left to right as the basement's unstable walls shook at the stunning display of force.

Shirou knew this was bad. Despite his lack of knowledge regarding magical theories and whatnot, Shirou knew the emotionally distress girl in front of him is recklessly using too much mana at once. If she keeps up this pace, she will drain herself of magical energy too quickly and may end up severely injuring her body. And if her unleashed torrent of mana doesn't stop soon, Shirou knew for certain that the walls will cave in and the burning building above them will bury them alive. Neither results were what Shirou wanted.

"Rin, calm down!" Shirou called out in the midst of the howling wind. However, Rin's hateful gaze didn't relent from Zouken's manically grinning figure as she continued to unconsciously channel more mana through her body. "Rin!" Shirou called out once again as he shielded his eyes from the debris that were picked up by the wind and flying around the entire room in a frenzied pace. It looked like there was a miniature typhoon inside the basement.

The concrete walls gave a groan as cracks quickly made its way up the entire length of the basement as the powerful force of nature chipped the building's foundation piece by piece. The familiars around the entire room screeched incomprehensibly as they were thrown in all directions, smashing them forcefully onto any nearby object.

Shirou scanned around the state of the room and realized there was no time. Either he gets Rin out of here in time or they all die. Shirou hastily reinforced his legs as he pressed himself down on the floor before shooting out across the room towards Rin. Rin whirled her head to the side to see a charging mid-flight Shirou as she widened her eyes in shock. Closing her eyes in fear, Rin extended her hands forward as a bolt of blue light arced across the room and blasted Shirou right in the chest, sending him flying to the back of the room and hitting the concrete wall roughly, making him split his scalp open at the detrimental force.

"Shirou!" Irisviel and Saber cried out.

There was no use, Shirou came to a grim realization. By catching Rin completely off guard had placed her in a more dangerous state than she was earlier. At this rate, she is going to completely fry her Magic Circuits. Then how … how was he going to save her?

Shirou lifted his rugged body as his head continued to profusely bleed. Raising his head as he eyed the little girl causing all this with hazy eyes, Shirou saw another similar height child making his way towards the girl.

Huh? Shirou couldn't help but voice his confusion at the development but his reinforced hearing picked up the sound as everything became clear to him.

The boy walked up behind Rin and held her tightly from behind as the little girl's body immediately froze at the contact.

"It's okay, it's okay," the little boy which Shirou pinpointed as his younger counterpart kept repeating, seemingly completely unfazed at the raging storm and impending death they were in. "She's safe, Sakura's safe. We've saved her," Luca kept soothing Rin as Rin's breathing grew more ragged as a whimper made its way out her throat.

"Sakura will want to become friends with us," Luca kept saying as he whispered into Rin's ears. "We can see her tomorrow and play in the park by my house."

The wind began to gradually die down as tears began to form once again on Rin's eyes before spilling onto her already tear stained face.

Finally, after a couple more seconds of Luca holding Rin tightly as the girl was able to calm herself, a crack resounded the ceiling.

Shirou quickly looked up at the source of noise and noticed the entire stone ceiling was about to come crashing down right on Luca and Rin.

"You're already dead," Zouken chuckled at the two children before him before adding, "wouldn't want a troublesome Tohsaka coming against me one day."

The worms, acting by Zouken's will, slammed themselves onto the basement walls as the ceiling shook powerfully when it finally gave in from the massive quake as chunks of concrete headed its way down at the two children.

"DANGER!" Shirou yelled out as he pumped his legs with mana, charging forward without any heed of what's happening with his body.

Irisviel immediately acted as she summoned tendrils of mana to catch the mid-air boulders, but however, was only able to do so much due to the huge amount of quantity that is falling down to the ground.

Luca looked up instantly at Shirou's cry when he noticed the impending danger. Luca quickly picked up his legs to run but glanced up to his horror to see a rock heading right at him. At the last split second, Luca pushed Rin away from him as he stumbled in place. Rin fell roughly to the ground as she whirled her head around in fear to see a soft smile forming on Luca's lips before a boulder smashed right through Luca's entire torso violently as Luca choked out blood in extreme pain.

Rin screamed in agony when the same boulder that killed Luca crashed into her right extended leg, giving her bones a sickening crunch.

No, this can't be happening, Shirou thought to himself over and over again at the sight in front of him. Saber was quick to action when she was raced right beside Luca and lifted the stone off of him and Rin. Irisviel covered her hands in front of her mouth in horror at the gruesome sight as innocent blood laid splattered across everywhere.

Saber gripped the pommel of her sword tightly as her teeth gritted with the hatred and the wrath of a king. "You MONSTER!" Saber yelled at the figure of Zouken who was watching the entire scene with amusement.

"Rest well, King Arthur," Zouken grinned with rotten teeth in a mocking manner.

"Not without you," Arturia, the King of Knights, announced as Invisible Air was unsheathed from the holy blade, Excalibur, shining radiantly in all its glory.

The ceiling, finally completely giving out due to its poor durability and the weight of the collapsed house above it, the entire basement caved in at everybody present in the room.

Unleashing a torrent of mana unlike any other seen before, golden light gathered and flocked around the sword of victory as all the hopes and dreams of man sang "Victory unto the King!" unceasingly with joy. "EXXXXXXXXXX—" Saber shouted out as she raised her blade behind her.

Zouken's eyes periodically widened at the amazing sight as the entire building crumbled around him at an increasingly fast pace. "Justeaze," Zouken whispered out as his dreams and hopes manifested before him at the compelling irresistible power of the legendary king's blade.

"CALLLLLLLIBURRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" the blade swung down in the name of glory and justice as the golden light obliterated everything before it.

Once Excalibur's light died down, everything collapsed on them as darkness reigned over Shirou's mind. Was this the very end, Shirou thought to himself with a deprecate mental chuckle as he gave a satisfied smile. Even if this was the very end, Shirou was glad he had tried his very best and hardest, even if it was not enough to ensure the salvation of those around him. "Old man," Shirou whispered aloud as he teetered indecisively between the border of consciousness and unconsciousness, "did I become a Hero of Justice?" and Shirou fell into the embrace of blissful sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Think this is a bad ending where everyone dies? Think again when the next update comes out! Please review and tell me your thoughts about this chapter or story in general. I will highly appreciate your thoughtful insight. Thank you very much!**

 **Two new stories are coming out which are the top two voted ones in the last poll. The poll results can be seen under my profile page or below this author's note. As the Fate/Apocrypha fan fiction is significantly easier to write (my opinion), that story will be published earlier than the back in time to Britain fiction. But do note that that does not necessarily mean the Fate/Apocrypha fiction will be updated more often than that of the back in time to Britain one. Update frequencies are dependent upon popularity and my personal interest.**

 **For the Fate/Apocrypha story (specifically Fate/Apocrypha idea 2), I will be adding Saber and Tohsaka in the fiction though their involvement in the story will not become a commonplace early on in the story as Shirou is the only person who first entered into the world of Apocrypha as stated in the idea.**

 **Lastly, if for some reason the majority audience are dissatisfied with the Fate/Apocrypha fiction, I will be writing Fate/Apocrypha Idea 1 instead and see how that works out as both the poll results for F/A Idea 1 and F/A Idea 2 are incredibly close. Of course, that is not to say I will never be writing Fate/Apocrypha Idea 1 just because Idea 2 is a huge success. I may write it out of personal interests … who knows.**

 **Next update for Fate/Blade Zero is coming out in 9 days on Monday. Both the Fate/Apocrypha and the back in time to Britain fiction should come in between that time frame hopefully. But please don't outright expect a 10,000 word chapter for both stories. It is not humanly possible for me to pump out 30,000 words (for three stories) in about 10 days. Thank you very much for your patience! – SteelBlades333**

* * *

 **Voting results from the 2nd poll (Which story plot would you like to see written? [Story descriptions can be seen under my profile page]):**

1\. Fate/Stay Night (back in time to Britain) Idea 2 - 42 votes (26%) **~TO BE IMPLEMENTED~**

2\. Fate/Stay Night x Fate/Apocrypha Idea 2 - 39 votes (24%) **~TO BE IMPLEMENTED~**

3\. Fate/Stay Night x Fate/Apocrypha Idea 1 - 38 votes (23%)

4\. Fate/Stay Night x Fate/Apocrypha Idea 3 - 25 votes (15%)

5\. Fate/Stay Night (back in time to Britain) Idea 1 - 16 votes (10%)

Unique Voters - 86


	11. Salvation

_**Chapter 9 – Salvation**_

Shirou blinked open his groggy eyes as he tried to lift himself in an upright position.

"You're finally awake, Shirou," a warm voice greeted Shirou's ears as he promptly made out the golden hair, emerald-eyed woman he came to love.

"Ah, morning Saber," Shirou said in reply once his vision regained back its full clarity. "Uh, what time is it?" Shirou asked as he shuffled his body out of the thick blankets on top of him.

The chirping of the birds out in the bathing glow of the sunlight was all Shirou could hear for a moment as he glanced at Saber in question to find her pouting in dissatisfaction and with her arms crossed. An attitude which Shirou has virtually never seen reflected on the legendary Servant before.

"Uh, Saber?" Shirou tentatively voiced his question, "Is something wrong?"

"You promised me to call me by my name, Shirou," Saber reminded Shirou as Shirou opened his mouth slightly in confusion.

"Uh, what?" Shirou couldn't help but voice his disbelief. How long has it been since he was asleep?

Before Saber could reply to Shirou's comment, another voice joined into the conversation. "Slept long enough, Emiya-kun?"

Shirou's mouth opened wider in shock as he gaped at the sight in front of him. "T-T-TOHSAKA?!" Shirou yelped in surprise as he pointed at the high school girl before him.

Tohsaka Rin looked at Shirou oddly before whirling her head to the other side as her hair swung at the sudden movement. "I'm glad to see that you are well, Emiya-kun," Rin said before readying to the leave the room.

"Wa-w-wait!" Shirou halted the girl's footsteps with his voice. "What's going on?! You're … you're big now!"

An awkward silence permeated the entire room.

"Are you telling me I am getting fat, Shirou?" Rin said slowly in a deadly whisper, her eyes downcast with darkness as her voice is laced with a premonition of death.

"U-uh, what?! Oh, no no no no no!" Shirou frantically said as he waved his hands profusely in front of him in denial once he saw the menacing and deceiving smile Tohsaka wore on her face.

"Then please explain yourself," Rin proceeded with a wickedly sweet voice as sweat gathered on Shirou's brows at his predicament.

"W-well, it's just that you … um, in my dream, were small," Shirou explained as he gestured the height of the child-sized Tohsaka he had in mind. "But now … you, well, are big – NO, I mean … errr, more mature."

Shirou finished his explanation with a smile before his face quickly turned into dread at the menacing and overpowering aura Tohsaka was emitting.

"You think those fancy words will save you?" Rin said with deadly quietness as Saber continued to look at the entire spectacle silently.

"Wha—"

"You will pay for having those fantasies of me!" Rin lifted up her head from her downcast position as her brows wrinkled in anger.

"Wha— it's true!" Shirou yelped out as he dodged a rushing figure of Tohsaka. "You were a kid and now you're this!" Shirou quickly ducked under Tohsaka's lightning kick as he spoke. Since when did she become this violent? Maybe he did do something that crossed the line.

Rin finally stopped her assault at Shirou's persistent pleas as she eyed the heroic fool with annoyance. "Don't ever think because you ended the Grail Wars that it gives you the right to dream weird dreams about me!"

Shirou could only sigh in exasperation. What's Tohsaka so fussy about her weight for? She's already plenty fit, and if she remains the status quo, there will be nothing to worry about. Well, this is simply something Shirou would have to begrudgingly accept as something he may never be able to understand or even comprehend.

Suddenly, a flood of memories hit Shirou full force as he gripped his head tightly in pain.

"Shirou?!" both Saber and Rin raised their voice in worry at the abrupt shift in expression on Shirou's face.

Once the wave of pain and nausea passed, Shirou inhaled and exhaled deeply to quickly calm himself before he looked straight at Tohsaka in the eyes. "What day is today?"

"It's Monday," Rin answered, "You've been asleep for just over a day."

"The year 2004, right?"

"Of course, dummy," Rin sighed in exasperation at the sheer stupidity of the question.

"Shirou, are you feeling alright?" Saber suddenly asked when she realized how pale Shirou's face was becoming no matter how hard he tried to conceal it.

"Oh, haha," Shirou gave an awkward laugh as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm fine Sa— I mean, Arturia. Just a little winded."

"You think?" Rin scoffed at Shirou's understatement. "Draining mana like you did in your fight with Gilgamesh as if it were nothing would have killed you three times over if not for Avalon's influence on you. Do you have any idea how reckless that is?!" Rin finished off her tirade with a question directed at Shirou.

Shirou gave a soft smile as he faced the friend he came to know during the Grail War, Tohsaka Rin. "Yeah, I guess I was," Shirou chuckled. "Sorry to make you worry."

Rin blinked once, then blinked twice as she stared wide-eyed at Shirou, completely flabbergasted. "H-huh?! N-no! I wasn't worried about you one bit!" Rin abruptly turned around, facing her back towards Shirou as she folded her arms on her chest in embarrassment at Shirou's outrageous comment.

Shirou couldn't help but widen his smile at the nostalgic sight.

"So, Tohsaka," Shirou called out for her attention after a couple seconds of brief silence. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm okay," Rin answered, a tad bit confused why Shirou carried a concerned expression on his face. "No major injuries."

"Huh? But what about Kirei almost killing you?"

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked evenly. "Is too much fighting making you brain dead?"

Shirou stayed silent for several seconds as his mind raced in thought at the completely unforeseen situation. Something is wrong … really, really wrong. Where is he? What happened after … Saber used Excalibur? Why is he here? What timeline is this? And finally, the ultimate question: what is the Grail planning now?

"Shirou?" a voice brought Shirou out of his musing as he looked to his right to see Saber's worried gaze.

"Ah, nothing is wrong," Shirou quickly reassured Saber after he snapped out of his thought.

"Well," Shirou stood up from his set up futon as he folded the blanket on it neatly to the side. "I'll be going outside to take a quick breather."

"W-wait, Emiya-kun!" Rin quickly stopped him before he could get out of the room. "Don't you want to first eat?" Rin asked while her cheeks flushed a tint of red.

Shirou looked at Rin's face as he considered the request. "You cooked Chinese food?" Shirou asked with a grin.

"S-shut up!"

Shirou chuckled at Rin's antics. "Okay, I'll go ahead and grab a bite before I leave. Thanks for cooking."

"It's nothing!" Rin replied with a huff, still apparently annoyed by Shirou's "teasing" earlier as Shirou left his room and walked towards the familiar path to his dining room in the massive traditional Japanese building.

* * *

Arturia continuously eyed Shirou with concern during the entire time at breakfast. Despite Shirou praising Rin's handiwork, Arturia could sense his thoughts being completely elsewhere as he ate.

Shirou then left after offering to wash the dishes to no avail when Rin scurried him away saying she will do the job. Arturia decided to quickly help Rin with the housework and was able to finish everything in a relatively short time.

Afterward, Arturia decided it was time to confront Shirou about what was bothering his mind. It was clear something was not right with his head after the exchange they had with him when he just woke up.

Walking down the hallway of the house with her normal white top and blue dress attire on, Arturia exited out of the house after putting on her shoes in search for Shirou through the link they have as Master and Servant.

Standing before the crosswalk, Arturia glanced right and left in habit before she continued walking on at the cue of the traffic lights. Continuing in the direction her senses directed her, Arturia treaded towards the mountain where Ryuudou Temple is located.

All things considered, it made sense why Shirou is here especially after all the fiasco that ensued with his battle against Gilgamesh.

Hiking up the series of stairs that stretched all the way up to the summit of the mountain, Arturia was briefly reminded of the noble character, Assassin, who is a fictional man brought to reality upon man's imagination. Trekking beyond the still undergoing repair temple and to the small patch of forest located behind it, Arturia followed along the trail which Shirou brought her to once during their time in the Holy Grail War.

Scanning around the trees, Arturia was beginning to feel a closer and stronger tug in their Master and Servant bond, indicating that Shirou was nearby. Finally, off to the distant and near the edge of a mountain slope that overlooked the entire mountainous landscape of Fuyuki City was Shirou standing idly there as his hair swayed lightly at the will of the soft soothing breeze.

Arturia quietly approached Shirou as they basked in the serene silence while nature sang its melodic song.

"Shirou," Arturia addressed her Master and lover.

Shirou turned his head around to face Arturia as his face painted a surprised expression. "Oh, uh, sorry, I didn't notice you there."

Arturia quickly noted mentally that it was clear Shirou was not entirely in the right mind if he wasn't able to notice her presence despite their strong and powerful bond.

"I worried you, didn't I?" Shirou asked with a melancholy smile.

Arturia shook her head in response. "It is alright, your problems are mines to carry as well. I am always here to help and support you."

Shirou smiled gratefully at her answer. "How are Sakura and Illya doing?"

Arturia's soft tranquil expression dropped at the said question. "Sakura is doing fine," Arturia carefully answered, "and Illya …" Arturia trailed off mid-sentence while Shirou anticipated for the answer which never came.

Shirou turned around to face against the scenery and back to Arturia, "And Illya?" Shirou asked again, his brows beginning to crease with worry.

"Shirou," Arturia hesitated, "you should know this. Illyasviel died saving you."

"What?!" Shirou couldn't help but exclaim at the shocking news. "What do you mean?"

Arturia's worry for Shirou's wellbeing began to increase by the minute. "She died by taking an attack from Gilgamesh that was meant for you."

"Wha—no … that's impossible!" Shirou exclaimed. "She was still alive in my arms after the Grail was destroyed and you …" Shirou trailed off when he realized the oddity surrounding this place.

Saber being here, the Grail gone, Illyasviel's death; this place, whatever it is, is not the world where he came from when he traveled back in time to the Fourth Holy Grail War. Wait … the Fourth Holy Grail War …

"Saber," Shirou quickly addressed in urgency.

Arturia decided to let go of his usage of her class alias instead of her name due to the serious expression Shirou held which he only commonly wore in battle.

"Do you," Shirou began, "remember me from the last war?" Shirou asked with a slight tone of hesitation.

"Last war?" Arturia reconfirmed to see Shirou tacitly nodding in confirmation. "No, why would I?"

"Oh, it's just – never mind," Shirou gave up midway forming a natural sounding explanation seeing how there is none of that.

"Shirou, what's wrong?" Arturia finally asked the question that will hit right through the crux of Shirou's absentminded behavior.

Shirou stayed quiet for a while as he contemplated Arturia's question while Arturia patiently waited for him to formulate a response. Truth to be told, Shirou didn't know what's wrong. All this time traveling business is confusing him to the point that the trip back ten years ago seemed to be only a fading dream. The shock that he is now here ten years into the future, in a reality that didn't feel real, confused Shirou to the point that he didn't know how to process the mindboggling thought.

Is this place for real or is he merely dreaming? The Breaker Gorgon of Rider in the Fifth War was capable of simulating an extremely realistic and oftentimes perverse dream so she can feed off the mana of her victims. Was this place something similar like that? A magical induced realm where it's all but a made up imagination by the creator or the victim?

"I guess, there's too much on my mind lately," Shirou decided to give Arturia his honest opinion without revealing too much by the off chance that he is for some reason in a fake world. A lot of things in Shirou's life no longer made any sense, therefore it was sometimes best to expect the worst case scenario and calculate a way to counteract it.

Arturia nodded in response, not bothering to pry any more details from Shirou. Sometimes, actions spoke louder than words. Without speaking a word, Arturia approached Shirou from behind as she wrapped her arms around his waist in a loving manner, resting her head on his muscle toned back as she closed her eyes in peace.

Shirou nearly lurched at the unexpected sensation but quickly smiled at the affection the King of Knights was showing to him. A gift from her which he is more than willing to appreciate.

"I love you," Arturia murmured softly as the wind carried her voice.

"I …" Shirou paused at how unbelievable real the experience was at that point, "love you too," Shirou ended with a satisfied grin.

Words and actions that conveyed the unconditional faith, love, and support the girl of his life is willing to offer him vanished all of Shirou's doubts. No matter how mindboggling his life is, regardless of what Fate decides to throw at him, Shirou will never lose sight of his goal, to rid this world of tears and to finally reunite with Saber, Arturia.

The spring breeze continued to blow as the leaves and branches swayed at the wind's calming motions.

"Thank you," Shirou said after they have both stood there idly for several minutes in peace. This was a time Shirou would be sure to treasure for all of eternity.

Shirou could feel Arturia softly smiling at his words. "Ready to wake up now?" Arturia asked with a playful grin.

Shirou chuckled at her words. "Yeah, I guess I've been asleep for too long," Shirou said, playing along with the pun. "It's time for me to wake up and get back to work," Shirou finished with the same determined and unwavering gaze he held throughout every trial coming his way.

Arturia wrapped her arms around Shirou tighter as she pulled him close. "Then wake up."

At that sentence, Shirou's entire vision swam unsteadily in a nauseating manner before his entire surrounding turned gray and into pitch black, embracing Shirou into the abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

Shirou opened his eyes to a ruined scene with orange flickering flames and billowing smoke around him as he took a sharp intake of breath when he tried to move his arms. Every part of his body screamed pain, but however, began to gradually lessen after Shirou calmed himself down.

"You're awake," a man clad in black stated with an automatic gun held in his hand as he briefly glanced over Shirou's form.

"Kiritsugu," Shirou replied in acknowledgment at the man before him as Shirou spat out blood from his mouth after a series of ragged coughs. "Where's S-saber, Irisviel, th-the kids?" Shirou asked.

Kiritsugu looked over at the disastrous sight before him as he answered Shirou. "Iri should be fine and Saber is getting the kids out of the wreckage."

Shirou tried to lift up his body but the words of Kiritsugu quickly stopped him. "Don't stand up," Kiritsugu began with a warning, "you're lucky you're even alive. Let Saber take care of it, don't add to the mess."

Shirou slumped back down to his lying position as he propped his head up on an adequately smooth stone. Peering to his right, Shirou was able to make out a sleeping Irisviel who already had all her injuries healed, leaving behind the grime of the aftermath of the battle on her body.

"A-are they alive?" Shirou croaked out through his dehydrated and strained vocal cords.

Kiritsugu stayed silent for a while as he continued to stare through the flickering flames as if recalling a distant memory. "I don't know," Kiritsugu finally answered before pulling his sight elsewhere.

Shirou nodded solemnly at the thought. Although he fused two projected Avalons inside both children's bodies before they went in to face off Zouken, even the power Avalon possessed is not enough to grant unconditional immortality to its user. And neither could it raise the dead.

Recalling back the memories of the virtually severed child, Luca, made Shirou doubt will Avalon be able to heal that depth of injury before his past self dies. Rin undoubtedly should be still alive given that the projection did not for some special reason malfunction or fade away, all that's left is his counterpart's tenacity to live and hang on to life. A quality that not even Avalon could forcefully give its user but yet is powerful all the same.

Suddenly, a figure leaped up into the air from Shirou's left before landing gracefully nearby the injured Irisviel. Looking at the valiant royal blue armor of the king he came to love, Shirou noticed the two unconscious children carried closely in her arms.

Lying the children onto the cleanest place of the ground, Saber carefully put them in a position that will not aggravate any wounds.

Glancing at the red-headed child who is his past self, Shirou couldn't help but smile to see Luca's virtually severed torso miraculously stitching back together into its original pristine condition. No doubt, this was the work of the sheath of Avalon, the Ever Distant Utopia.

"Shirou!" a voice called out with latent urgency in Shirou's direction.

Lifting up his dizzy head, Shirou could see Saber hastily rushing in his direction before kneeling right beside his limp body.

"Hi, S-saber," Shirou croaked out before coughing again as he gave a small satisfied smile in her direction. Perhaps inappropriate given his condition, Shirou nevertheless felt glad that he was able to meet Saber, Arturia, again after the _"dream"_. Shirou at this point wasn't able to fully comprehend whether the entire incident prior to his "waking up" is a dream or a reality. Everything felt so confusing at the moment. But regardless whether it was a dream or not, Shirou appreciated the actions behind the love of his life, something he will be sure to always treasure.

"Are you alright?" Saber immediately asked as she took her gauntlet hands and held Shirou's carefully.

Shirou continued to smile as he exhaled while closing his eyelids in tranquil calmness before squeezing Saber's hands in response to her question. "I'm feeling okay. Just need a bit more time. More importantly, how are Rin and Luca doing?"

"They are healing rapidly," Saber answered. "And it is all thanks to you."

Shirou gave a sigh of relief at the confirmation. It seems like Avalon is doing what it was supposed to do. Even when he lost consciousness, the projections still maintained its form inside both of Rin's and Luca's body.

"And Zouken?" Shirou asked in a voice higher than a whisper as he continued to gradually regain back his strength due to the near proximity he had with Saber while the Avalon in him increased in efficiency.

Saber shook her head. "I do not know if he still lives or not, but he has not appeared ever since after Excalibur's blow."

Shirou nodded with minute movement at the revelation. It was honestly hard to confirm whether Zouken is living or dead. Considering the ancient man's unnatural regenerative abilities due to his body being constituted of his own familiars, Zouken may very well be still among the living. The only way he's dead is if none of his familiars escaped the blow from Excalibur's light. However, no matter how much Shirou hoped for this to be the end of Zouken, Shirou was not naïve enough to simply believe that the threat has passed over. There was no telling what could happen if he lets down his guard even for a second, and that can potentially spell Sakura's own death, or worse, everyone's demise.

"We need to get out of here," Shirou suddenly said as Saber continued to faithfully sit beside him, still gowned in her armor. The searing heat nearby and the thick polluted air from billowing smoke made Shirou conclude that it was best to first get out of here before anybody starts suffering from lung problems. Furthermore, with the disaster that ensued here, Shirou was sure the police will be here in no time especially after Irisviel ripped apart the Bounded Field covering the Matou's property, exposing what happened here to the entire world.

Saber nodded in tacit agreement. "Rider should be here soon," she informed with a collective voice. "The light of Excalibur will have surely gotten his and his Master's attention."

Shirou hummed in thought. The blast Saber unleashed at the end of the battle will be impossible to miss from anywhere in Fuyuki City, especially considering how it is an anti-fortress Noble Phantasm and how the light unleashed by the blade is like a beacon in the deadly night.

Almost as if on cue, the sound of the clanging and banging of metal could be heard from a distance as another voice continuously urged something to move faster in a manner how a person would hasten a horse. Finally, Alexander's Gordius Wheel touched land as the twin oxen obeyed the king's will and halted its warpath.

"Ah, quite a mess it looks like here," Alexander offhandedly commented once he surveyed the entire disastrous surrounding.

"Shirou!" a voice cried out as Shirou recognized the owner of it as Waver when he hopped out of the chariot and came jogging to Shirou's side. "What happened?" Waver asked without waiting a second.

"We were fighting the mage, Matou Zouken," Saber answered in Shirou's stead seeing how he was not in the best condition to carry out long explanations. "The battle turned for the worse and I was forced to use my Noble Phantasm in the process."

"You mean that light was your Noble Phantasm?!" Waver asked in mild exclamation while carefully keeping himself in check as now is not the best place and time to be interrogating a Servant's Noble Phantasm.

Saber just merely nodded at the question directed to her.

"That's … freakin' powerful," Waver ended up saying, not sure whether to admire the Servant's strength or feel the dread of having to face that power one day.

"Boy, we don't have much time, we need to get moving before the – is it the police officers? – get here," Alexander broke Waver's musing and prompted him into action.

"Right," Waver said. "Well, we only have so much room in the chariot, who needs to go in first?"

"The kids," Shirou was quick to answer the question as he feebly pointed at the two children off to the side of him who are near the sleeping Irisviel and the pile of rubble.

"The kids," Waver repeated evenly with a straight face as he put a particular emphasis on the word _"kids"_ when speaking before Waver walked over to the lying figures of both children.

"Oh, man, Luca," Waver began to say with grief as he witnessed the horrific sight before him. "What happened to you?"

"He's healing," Shirou reassured Waver, knowing what thoughts are running in his mind.

Waver decided to not ask for the details behind the healing and simply accepted Shirou's words as fact.

"I'll take these two and Irisviel with me before I come back again and pick you guys up. Let's meet at the rendezvous where you and I first met today, Shirou."

Shirou nodded in thanks at Waver while giving his tacit approval.

"And Shirou," Waver said while he made his way to the chariot with Alexander as he gingerly handled the sleeping children with care, "you are so going to explain to me why in the freakin' world did you somehow drag another child into this war," Waver said with exasperation while looking over at Rin who had a painful expression painted on her face.

Shirou smiled. Whether the boy looked like it or not, Waver sure has significantly matured throughout the passing days in the war. "Sure," Shirou replied, "for old times' sake."

Waver mustered a saddened mirth chuckle at Shirou's response and grace him with an appreciative smiling for his cooperation. "Thought you'll want to know, but I put Sakura at my grandparents, no one should find them there, it's pretty well protected."

"Thank you," Shirou said.

"It's for old times' sake," Waver replied in kind while facing his back towards Shirou and resuming his steps to the chariot.

"Haha," Alexander laughed at Waver's antics. "Cheer up, boy, clever retorts should be still beyond you!"

Waver looked over at Alexander's massive build and gave a sigh of lament.

"Ahahaha, now that's more like it! Hop on."

And with that statement, Alexander rode into the night sky and towards the Einzbern Castle as Shirou glanced up at the disappearing figures before turning around to face Saber. With a light nod and an unspoken message, the trio, with Saber carrying Irisviel, began trekking out of the fiery calamity.

* * *

It took about fifteen minutes for Shirou and everybody else to get to the rendezvous which Waver told them to meet up at. Although Shirou insisted on everyone else going ahead of him since he was dragging them all behind, both Saber and a less vocal Kiritsugu both denied his request swiftly. Finally arriving at the designated place, Shirou noticed that the Gordius Wheel with Alexander and Waver were waiting for them in a patch of forest beside the road. Coming down the slope, Alexander quickly positioned the chariot to let everybody get on before they rode on in the sky to their final destination for the night, the Einzbern Castle.

"I figured you were going to take a while to get here," Waver struck a conversation once they were up in the air. "so I first went ahead to get Sakura back to the mansion before coming here."

"Then … who's guarding the castle?" Shirou asked slowly, desperately hoping that the boy Master isn't stupid enough to the leave the children unattended.

"Maiya was already there by the time I came back," Waver explained as Shirou looked at his old man for confirmation which he received in the form of a small nod. "And for safekeeping, Alexander summoned a soldier to the guard the castle as well."

"A soldier?" Shirou asked in question.

"Don't ask," Waver grumbled, "I don't know how he did it, but that trick guzzled quite a bit of mana out of me."

The entire group stayed silent after the statement as the sound of the rushing wind passing them was the only thing they could hear aside from the oxen's sound of exertion. Suddenly, the sound of something rustling can be heard in the back of the chariot as Shirou quickly turned his head around to identify the source of the noise.

Behind him, with droopy eyes opened, was Irisviel waking up in Saber's lap.

"Iri," Kiritsugu was the first one to respond by her awakening by immediately kneeling down before her.

"Kiritsugu," Irisviel said weakly though it was clear she is not in any kind of pain as indicated by the warm smile she directed towards her husband. "Lu … Lu-ca, S-Shirou," Irisviel's eyes began to tear up at the said persons' names.

"It's alright," Kiritsugu consoled, "they are both alive and safe," Kiritsugu said this while softly gripping her hand which she returned with a squeeze.

Shuffling his body forward, Shirou looked into the eyes of Irisviel as she widened her eyes in surprise at the sight. "S-Shirou!" Irisviel gasped.

Shirou gently smiled. "I'm alive," Shirou reassured, "everyone else is too. Sakura, Luca, and Rin are now all resting in the Einzbern Castle. You'll be able to see them soon."

Irisviel gave a long exhale before smiling with a small glimmer in her eyes reflected by the shining full moon. "I'm glad. I'm glad everybody is safe."

With that statement, Irisviel, no longer able to deny her exhaustion, went back to the peaceful embrace of slumber as she inhaled and exhaled in a rhythmic manner which brought a soft smile to Kiritsugu's lips, something which Shirou saw for the first time since he's been here in this timeline.

Seeing his old man smile like that reminded Shirou of the pleasant nostalgic memories during the time he spent alone with his father as well as the caring and responsible attitude his old man, Kiritsugu, always carried. The man in front of Shirou now was not the Magus Killer, but a husband to his wife, Irisviel, and a father to his daughter, Illyasviel. He is now an ordinary human.

The rest of the trip back was silent as the moon gazed down at the people on the earth and the glistening stars shone with radiant brightness.

* * *

"Looks like they're all okay," Shirou began as he checked the breathing rate and pulse of the children before him, their skin having already begun regaining back their color and their wounds virtually healed by the power of the healing sheath of Avalon. "Thank you, Waver," Shirou turned around to face the boy who helped him throughout these urgent times. "If you ever need anything, just tell me and I'll always be there to help," Shirou said to express his sincere gratitude.

Waver turned his head around to face the decorated wall by his side. "It's what any person would do," Wave said before sighing. "And plus, Alexander would have broken my eardrum if I did nothing about it when the crisis is in front of me."

Shirou chuckled at Waver's statement about his Servant.

"Anyway, I'll take you up on that offer some time," Waver said with a confident grin on his face.

Shirou gave a fleeting glance at the kids once again before standing up from his kneeling position. "Well, we shouldn't let the others wait too long."

Waver nodded in reply. "Yeah, we had better get going."

With Shirou leading the way, both Waver and Shirou arrived at the war meeting room that was used already on several occasions throughout the Grail Wars, though Shirou had to inwardly admit that this was the first time that it had so many participants in it.

"Irisviel, you're awake!" Shirou said with a hint of surprise at the smiling woman in front of him who is in a new change of white unblemished clothes.

"Yes, I feel much better now, Shirou," Irisviel replied with a cheerful grin.

"I'm happy to hear that," Shirou smiled back before taking a seat nearest to him as Waver took the one beside him.

"Let's get started," Kiritsugu said abruptly once everyone was quiet. "Does anyone have a question that will like to start us off?"

Waver immediately nodded with a serious expression. "Is Matou Zouken dead?" Waver asked, straight to the point.

"We're not sure," Kiritsugu answered honestly with an impassive face. "Saber used Excalibur against Zouken, but he very well may have escaped the blow. If even one of his familiars is alive, he will be also."

"Familiars," Waver muttered in thought. "What kind?"

"Crest Worms," Kiritsugu began explaining, "it is also how the Matous pass down their family crest."

"So Kariya then …" Waver trailed off with a clenched fist.

Kiritsugu nodded. "Yes, he has crest worms in the entirety of his body to allow him the degree of magecraft he uses. This is also how I believe he was able to summon a Servant within the short time he has begun as an official magus."

"Then Sakura too, huh?" Waver asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"Yes, it is because of this she became the objective of our mission."

"And what about the other girl?" Waver asked, not giving himself a moment of mental respite.

Kiritsugu turned his head over at Shirou, waiting for an answer from this as well.

"Her name is Rin," Shirou began evenly. "Well, her full name would be Tohsaka Rin," Shirou finished off with a sheepish rub at the back of his head, dreadfully anticipating what sort of reactions will occur from the revelation.

"W-what?!" Waver yelped out as he slammed both of his hands on the table while suddenly standing up from his chair. "You mean _the_ Tohsaka?!"

"The one and only," Shirou shrugged helplessly.

"W-what is she doing here?!"

"Beats me," Shirou sighed at the lack of answers, "but I saw her with Luca when I got blasted out of the Matou residence." Shirou stayed silent for a second before a thought popped into his head. "Well, Luca did mention about Rin being an Executor, but I'm not sure where he got that idea."

"Regardless, we need to return her immediately!" Waver exclaimed once again as he pointed at the doorway to the exit of the room.

Shirou nodded. "Yes, I will return her once she's fully healed, after that, I need a talk with her father, Tokiomi was it?"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Waver exclaimed while a small corner of his brain took note of how many times he's been saying that phrase to the reckless man in front of him. Despite Shirou's admirable virtues, Waver sometimes doubted the man's sanity.

"No, why? It should be fine."

"Fine?! No, it's not fine! If Tokiomi sees the aftermath of his daughter having her legs crushed, you'll be going to receive his full wrath! That golden Servant is no joke! He. Rains. SWORDS!" Waver finally ended his tirade as he released all the pent-up stress he's been under for the past week.

"I know that," Shirou simply stated. "But I trust Tokiomi is enough of a sensible father to at least listen to his own daughter's words, right?"

"You are talking about the man who threw his other daughter into the hands of an evil mage made of worms," Waver commented dryly.

"Point taken," Shirou sighed. "But even so, I doubt Tokiomi knew of this fact. And even if he did, it doesn't change the fact that I still need to talk to him."

"What is so important that you are willing to risk your neck against a rain of blades?"

"It's about Sakura," Shirou replied solemnly.

Waver looked intensively into Shirou's eyes before sighing loudly and slumping back into his chair. "At least take Saber with you, you're going to be no match against the Servant at your current state," Waver cautioned.

Shirou shook his head in refusal. "That would only stir up conflicts," Shirou explained. "I want to show I only came here for a simple conversation with Rin's father."

"Shirou, are you sure?" Saber asked with a worried gaze.

Shirou nodded. "I'm not sure will it work, but I know this decision is not a mistake."

"But—" Waver interrupted before his Servant, Alexander, butted in with a backslap on Waver's back as Waver's entire body bent forward forcefully as he banged his head hard onto the table's edge.

"Stop griping, boy," Alexander commented with a warm, overbearing smile. "He's going to be just fine. Didn't I told you Shirou is made of sterner stuff?"

"But—"

"He won't die," Alexander reassured with confidence. "We'll see him once again."

Waver was about to protest once again but he stopped himself at the futility of his action. Shirou, no matter what he says, is still going to follow along with his decision. Just as Waver has made a firm decision in his heart to face his teacher again, Shirou is also adamant to face the father who – knowingly or unknowingly – imprisoned his daughter in a living pit of nightmare.

"Shirou," Alexander suddenly spoke again as he looked at Shirou straight in the eyes, "Don't get carried away."

Shirou smiled at the King of Conquerors' warning. For a man who spent his entire life conquering the entire known world, Shirou knew to trust the man's warning especially when the Servant in front of him knew fully well of the definition of "getting carried away".

"I won't," Shirou replied before turning his head over at Kiritsugu. "Kiritsugu," Shirou began with a change in topic, "what happened to Kirei?"

"He retreated upon seeing Saber after she unleashed her Noble Phantasm," Kiritsugu replied simply, not bothering to explain the situation on how it came to that.

"Then he's alive," Shirou offhandedly commented, fully expecting the man to be harder to kill than just that.

Kiritsugu nodded. "He's very much alive. I wouldn't be surprised if he made his way back to the Tohsaka household immediately after that. Do remember you may be seeing him on your visit to Tokiomi."

"I will put that in mind," Shirou mentally noted before directing a nod of gratitude in his old man's direction.

The rest of the meeting continued without a hitch as the majority of the topic at hand was discussing on how to pin down and defeat the rogue Caster, each of them sharing what they knew. After the meeting came to a close, everyone retired to their own respective rooms except for Kiritsugu who was still eyeing the map on the table with intense concentration. Before Shirou could leave the meeting room, a hand on his shouder stopped him.

Whirling around, Shirou was met with Waver's face.

"Do you have a moment?" Waver asked out of the blue. "I need to talk to you in private."

Shirou nodded in understanding as he motioned for Waver to follow him.

Walking down the hallways and going around a couple of curbs, Shirou led Waver to "his" room as he closed the door.

"Your room?" Waver asked. "Looks quite extravagant for someone like you."

Shirou lightly laughed at the comment. "You think? I'm more accustomed to a standard futon for sleeping."

Waver nodded. "Yeah, strangely, the image of you just having a futon in your room suits you quite well."

A moment of silence permeated the room as no one spoke to each other while Shirou waited for Waver to initiate the conversation.

"Shirou, do you know Luca well?" Waver broke the silence with a question.

Shirou eyed at Waver strangely at the odd question addressed to him. "I would think so," Shirou vaguely replied.

"Then," Waver continued, "does Luca happen to have an alias of any kind?"

Shirou turned his body around to face Waver at the next weird question directed at him. "I don't know, maybe?" Shirou shrugged as he frowned in thought while looking into Waver's serious expression. An expression which Waver only wore during battle.

"Then Shirou, is Luca … Emiya Shirou?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **The Fate/Apocrypha fan fiction is now out titled as** _ **Apocryphal Hero**_ **! So, please check that by either doing a search or going under my profile page!**

 **So, was Shirou being back in the aftermath of the Fifth Holy Grail War a dream or a reality? Tell me your thoughts in the review and which one do you hope it is!**

 **Hopefully, the back in time to Britain Idea 2 fan fiction (details can be read in the description under my profile page) will be out before next Monday. I have already finished writing the prologue (still under editing) and I am now working on chapter 1.**

 **Next week's update on Monday** **–** **Fate/Blade Zero! – SteelBlades333**


	12. Taiga

_**Chapter 10 – Taiga**_

Shirou stared wide-eyed at the young Master before him when Waver uttered the completely unexpected revelation.

Waver eyed Shirou's reaction for an extra second before he glanced away to the side after maintaining long enough eye contact with Shirou.

"So I was right then," Waver concluded grimly as worried creases on his forehead could be seen on his contemplating face. "It's Luca all along."

Seeing no use of hiding or denying the information any longer, Shirou asked a critical question to whom he considered as a friend. "What are you planning to do with this information now?"

Waver shrugged. "I don't know," Waver answered. "The other Masters are going to eventually arrive to the same conclusion as I have here while the Grail continues to provide us with more and more information as time passes by. If anything, Luca needs to find shelter as fast as possible within a day's time at most."

Shirou nodded his head in agreement. "Easier said than done though …" Shirou trailed off as he placed his hand on his chin in thought.

"Has that ever stopped you?" Waver asked with a surfacing grin on his face.

Shirou returned the smile with amusement. It seems like Waver is already beginning to develop some of his Servant's personalities in just a little over a week. "You're right," Shirou spoke aloud, "but where should we begin? Any ideas?"

Waver looked down at the floor as his mind raced for available options to take on the immense task. "If this was London, I might be able to provide some formidable places to hide out, however …"

"We don't have the time for that, do we?" Shirou asked.

Waver nodded. "If the Masters here are anything like the Masters of the Third War, then they will do anything it will take just to get the extra command seals. Even if it means shooting down a midflight plane full of unaware innocents just for the sake of killing their subject."

"You mentioned you were living with your grandparents before, perhaps they may be able to provide us with some notable information?" Shirou asked, brainstorming for ideas.

Waver glanced up at Shirou before quickly averting his gaze back to the ground as he gave an awkward chuckle. "They won't know anything, trust me."

Shirou dismissed Waver's odd reaction as he tried to come up with a new solution. Despite living in Fuyuki City for his entire life, Shirou could not think of any place that would be the perfect safe haven to avoid detection from any magi or Servants. If Shirou couldn't think of any place, then Shirou was sure Waver, a person who had only just arrived here recently, would much less likely be able to come up with something good.

"If it's going to be any place," Shirou suddenly spoke aloud after a brief moment of silence in the room, "it has to be out of this city."

Waver nodded in tacit agreement. "Fuyuki is buzzing with magi and Servants, a rural village far away from here would be great. However, how will we be able to monitor him?" Waver proposed a question.

"A familiar?" Shirou brainstormed, having seen Tohsaka Rin utilize those handy puppets of hers to her own will on multiple occasions in the past.

"That won't work," Waver was quick to shoot down the idea. "You need a person to constantly control the familiar at all times for one to monitor someone at all times. You can't put a familiar on 'auto mode' and allow it to send mental images to you which you deem as critical or necessary. Anything less than a Servant will prove this task difficult," Waver swiftly answered.

"Then your idea?" Shirou asked, hoping that the far more knowledgeable Master would be able to shed some light on the matter.

"Don't have one," Waver sighed aloud as he raised both of his hands in a shrugging manner. "Every idea I think of has a critical setback, and if the enemy capitalizes on it, it can put us in a serious disadvantageous position."

"Then what should we do in that case?" Shirou asked with a slight frown, having completely run out of ideas.

Before Waver could answer the question, another voice interrupted the conversation. "Why not let Luca decide for himself?" a feminine voice resounded the room as both Shirou and Waver whirled their heads in the voice's direction.

"Irisviel!" Shirou uttered in astonishment, surprise to see her walking around here.

"Einzbern," Waver briefly acknowledged the homunculus woman in front of him.

"Good evening, Shirou, Master of Rider!" Irisviel greeted both in turn.

"Do you need something, Irisviel?" Shirou asked, hoping to understand the reason behind Irisviel's visit.

"I heard you both talking," Irisviel graciously smiled at the two boys before her. "And it appears that my assumption of Luca being the Emiya Shirou the Grail wanted all along is unfortunately correct."

"You've heard that much," Shirou gave a tensed chuckle at the frightening thought. "You could pose as a pretty good Assassin," Shirou muttered the last sentence from under his breath as Waver absently nodded at Shirou's proven statement.

"Oh, really!" Irisviel beamed jubilantly at the praise. "I hope I meet your expectations, Shirou!"

"Ha ha ha," Shirou gave a strained laugh. "No need to force yourself to do that."

"I agree," Waver found himself nodding with tacit approval, "just because you're good at it doesn't mean you should try it."

"Anyway, since you've heard us talking, do you have a solution towards the problem?" Shirou asked Irisviel who is already by now in her traditional white sleeping gown.

"Why not let Luca decide his fate?" Irisviel asked as if the solution to their unending enigma being obvious.

Shirou nodded. "Yes, ultimately the decision would be in his hands, however, if he chooses to flee …" Shirou trailed off as he gestured for Irisviel to fill in the blank.

"Then he dies," Irisviel answered with a serious expression.

"Wait, what?!" Waver exclaimed as he shook his head to process the unexpected news.

"Even if you do hide Luca, do you think the Grail will simply allow it and let him go?" Irisviel presented a thought-provoking question. "Saber has already told me that the Grail is beginning to give Servants a general image of Luca, if this continues, the Grail would reveal Luca's whereabouts once necessary."

Shirou gave a low hum of agreement as he stood there in thought. He should have known this all along and he had even said so himself in the past. The Grail would never leave its task undone, Angra Mainyu will never simply let his goal slip away just because of mere inconvenience.

"There's one thing I don't get," Waver suddenly spoke as he made eye contact with Irisviel. "Why now? Why is the Grail only giving us the information now at all times? Why not sooner?"

This question had bugged Shirou in the past as well. The idea of the Grail giving limited information on his counterpart's identity because it wants to weed out the weak Servants and utilize the strong Servants has crossed Shirou's mind before. However, if Shirou were to be honest to himself, having known Angra Mainyu and its characteristics, Shirou doubted the Grail will waste time and fool around to play this pointless guessing game. Instead, the Grail will go to insurmountable measures to obtain its wish.

"I don't know," Irisviel closed her eyes as she shook her head in answer. "The Grail's behavior in this war is beyond anything anybody has ever witnessed before. And to think the Grail will target an innocent child like Luca is unthinkable. But if I were to guess, the only handicap for the Grail would be its supplement of mana."

Shirou raised his eyebrows in surprise at Irisviel's confession. To think that the Lesser Grail herself would not know why the Grail is behaving this way is somewhat shocking. However, all things considered, this revelation is also understandable seeing that the Grail is acting very oddly. And for those who do not know the history behind Shirou and Saber using Excalibur to destroy the Grail, the Grail's strange endeavors will simply come across as unnatural, even for the individual closest to the Grail, Irisviel herself.

"Mana?" Waver questioned in confirmation. "Assassin was killed a while ago, why present the clues now of all times?"

"Limited available mana is the Grail's only handicap. Even though the Grail should have been able to accomplish what it has done long before, we need not forget that the Grail has its own agendas and can be very elusive."

"This 'Grail' sounds very much alive," Waver sighed in frustration.

"It is," both Irisviel and Shirou replied to Waver's unplanned comment in unison.

"I know," Waver gave a more audible sigh again. "Just don't remind me. I already have enough craziness to last me a decade."

"And for the record," Shirou added. "It's one Assassin that got eliminated, there are Assassins."

"W-Wha—!" Waver sputtered out immediately as he stared at Shirou with a slack jawed and wide-eyed expression. "You're … joking, right?" Waver asked with a tinge of desperate hope laced in his voice.

"Nope, completely serious," Shirou swiftly responded to the crestfallen Waver who heard the reply.

"He's serious, isn't he?" Waver turned around to meet Irisviel.

"Very much so," Irisviel answered with a smile.

"I just said I have enough craziness to last me a decade and there you go giving me more of this Grail War nonsense. How is this possible? Why are there more than one Assassin Class Servants?"

"Not more than one Assassin Class Servants," Shirou began explaining. "There can only be one per Grail War. However, a Noble Phantasm that allows multiple manifestations of themselves may be possible."

"So, it's like a bundle package then," Waver clarified.

"Yeah … I guess you can call it that."

"How many Assassins do you think are out there?" Waver addressed to both of the people present in the conversation.

Shirou glanced in Irisviel's direction seeing that she should be the only person able to answer the question.

"I would think ten Assassins at the minimum," Irisviel vaguely replied, probably not willing to tell the Rider of Master of her status as the Lesser Grail.

"Ten," Waver repeated with a deadpanned expression as if a joke was not funny at all. "We have to defeat a freakin' ten Servants you're saying. All Assassins no less. What happened to equality in the Grail Wars?!" Waver exclaimed in the end with an exaggerated wave of his hands from above his head.

"That was done away with long ago," Shirou replied. "You can never request fairness in battle."

"Ah," Waver gave another long sigh disguised in a yawn as he stretched his sore back. "So we have Assassins to deal with, an evil rogue Caster to defeat, then we have Luca to protect. And if things can get any worse than it is now, Zouken is still out there alive."

"Oh, that sounds like a lot!" Irisviel noted as if having a sudden revelation.

"Anyway, there's nothing we can do about these problems tonight. I'm going to call it a night, I believe I deserve a rest from all this madness … and a vacation afterward," Waver added as he began to make his way out the door.

"Where do your grandparents live?" Shirou asked suddenly.

"Huh? Up in the mountains right by the city," Waver replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Need a ride back?" Shirou offered.

"No thanks," Waver swiftly denied the kind offer. "You seem to forget I have a Rider Class Servant with a flying chariot."

Shirou laughed at Waver's dry humor as he smiled at the young Master. "No, I haven't. I just thought you don't sit too well with Alexander's midair stunts, thought I should offer you a hand."

"Y-yeah …" Waver trailed off with uncertainty at the reminder. "If worse comes to worst, I can always force Rider to touch land and tread slowly the rest of the way."

"Haha," Shirou gave a smile at Waver. "You have a good rest, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure … wait, tomorrow?!" Waver whirled around at the news.

Shirou simply continued to softly smile in Waver's direction as Irisviel continued to witness the spectacle.

"Never mind," Waver waved his hand in a dismissive fashion, "I'll find out soon enough. I'm not in the state of mind to listen to any more plot twists. Night!"

Like that, Waver left the room without another word as he went out to search for his Servant.

* * *

"R-IIIII-DDDDDDEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Waver yelled out hysterically as Alexander boomed his signature laugh of joy and excitement while the oxen pulled the chariot through the sky in a nauseating and gut-wrenching fashion.

"DOWNNNN NOWWWWWWW!" Waver cried out again as he resisted the urge to puke.

"Ahaha, you should keep your mouth closed, boy. You don't –"

"RII—" Waver was swiftly interrupted when a flying insect flew into his mouth the moment he opened it. Widening his eyes in horror at the rough and juicy sensation on his tongue, Waver began to spit out strings of saliva in rapid succession while sputtering out curses at his Servant.

"DOWN, NOW! Don't make me use a command seal!" Waver shouted out as he proceeded by wiping his face with the collar of his shirt.

Alexander gave another one of his signature and amused laugh as he eyed his Master with satisfaction. "Hyah!" Rider roared as he shook the reins powerfully while the oxen obeyed the unspoken command by suddenly diving head first to the earth.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Waver's yell of fear could be heard from kilometers away in the still night sky as he held on to the edge of the chariot for his dear life.

* * *

"I. HATE. The. Gordius Wheel," Waver punctuated each word in the sentence with a special emphasis on the word "hate" as he stared gloomily at the paved walkway while absently kicking a pebble across the road with his two hands stuck in his pant pockets.

"Ahahaha, don't gripe, boy. You are experiencing conquering like none other in this era! You should be singing praises at the glorious opportunity given unto you!" Alexander stated with a broad grin.

"Singing praises," Waver scoffed at the words Alexander chose to use. "Might as well sing praise to certain death."

Waver kicked the same pebble again as the tiny rock tumbled further across the pavement once more.

"Why are you doing that, boy?" Alexander finally asked after Waver have repeated the same pattern several times.

"I am conquering the rock," Waver sarcastically answered as he looked up briefly with a roll of his eyes while gesturing the rock in front of him.

"The pebble? Boy, you can accomplish grander achievements if you ask to accompany me on my journey of conquest!"

"I'm starting off by conquering this rock," Waver said as he kicked the pebble once again when he approached it. "Plus, I've got to start somewhere. Why not here?" Waver muttered, clearly not amused by the conversation or Alexander's counter-argument.

"Boy, join me as my manservant and we will be able to conquer beyond the horizon! I will even give you half of this land in the east!" Alexander declared with determination as his grin widened at the sheer prospect of achieving that dream.

"Manservant," Waver grumbled under his breath, "How generous, but I think I will begin from the bottom up, starting with this PEBBLE!" Waver kicked the tiny rock on the ground again with all his might as the stone soared through the air, landing beyond Waver's line of sight until he heard a splash nearby.

"Can't even conquer a rock," Alexander shook his head in disapproval. "How disappointing. Heed my words, boy, and I trust you will be almost as great as I was in my previous life!"

"No thanks," Waver grumbled miserably as they continued to walk side by side with the steadily flowing river to their right.

Nothing was said between the Master and Servant for a minute as they entered into the residential area by the river. However, their brief moment of serene – and what Waver thought as refreshing – silence was quickly interrupted when a girl's yelp from above could be heard.

"Wha—no no no no, WHAAAAA!" a girl yelled out in surprise as Waver looked up to the source of noise with dismay.

However, his flash of annoyance promptly disappeared into a look of bewilderment when he saw a girl falling through the air right above him. Frozen in place and not knowing how to respond to the sudden odd scenario, Waver was a split second too late from finding shelter when the girl landing right into Waver with a violent crash.

Waver immediately got pushed down onto the asphalt road as he forcefully choked out the air in his lungs at the sudden collision. "Owww …" Waver grimaced to himself as he tried to nurse his bumped head with his hand.

However, a shift in weight from his lungs to his stomach stopped Waver from any action as he gagged in pain at the unexpected move.

"H-H-H-HEEEY!" Waver stuttered out in exclamation.

The girl on top of Waver slowly opened her eyes as she saw the aftermath of what had happened before coming to a full realization when she quickly got off of Waver.

"W-WAIT!" Waver shouted again when he saw that the girl was going to hastily get off of his lying form. And true to his dreaded predictions, the girl quickly leaped off of Waver as she accidentally dug her heels into Waver's pelvis while Waver involuntarily groaned in pain. Once the girl was finally off of him, Waver couldn't help himself but curl up into a ball on the ground as the lingering dull pain can be felt in his body. Waver at that moment reckoned that this girl must be a demon to inflict this unnecessary torment on his poor soul.

"Interesting turn of events," Alexander commented in thought after the entire spectacle came to an end.

"That's all you have to say," Waver groaned while speaking with disdain.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" the girl with brown hair and brown eyes swiftly apologized with a bow after realizing she must have done something to the teen in front of her.

"W-Who are you?" Waver asked after he slowly got back up on one of his knees.

"Me?" the girl asked while pointing at herself in confirmation, to which Waver nodded for good measures. "I'm Taiga," the girl answered. "Fujimura Taiga!" she announced as if proud of the fact.

"I-I'll … remember that," Waver responded after getting up on his two feet. "So, what were you doing up in the sky?" Waver finally asked the question he's been meaning to ask before she officially crashed into him.

"I was chasing after a thief," Taiga began explaining.

"In the sky," Waver clarified sarcastically, hoping for more information. Thinking back, since when has he been so sardonic?

"No, on the rooftop."

"Rooftop," Waver repeated evenly, as if the entire notion is absurd. "What did the thief steal?" Waver asked, giving up on asking how she ended up on the roof.

"Underwear," Taiga answered seriously.

Waver's mouth opened slightly as he mentally gaped at the revelation. She is chasing an underwear thief in the middle of the night on the roof. Who would believe in this nonsense?!

"You're kidding me," Waver stated at the ridiculously stupid statement. Who would fall for that? And what kind of thief steals underwear? There are far better things to steal!

"I'm not," Taiga replied with the same serious expression she held earlier.

Waver looked at Taiga again before sighing audibly. "I can't believe I'm going to do this," Waver muttered as he dug into his pant pockets before taking out a necklace with a simple cross decoration attached to the end of it.

Taiga stared at Waver curiously at what he is going to do before Waver extended his arms out as he swung the necklace back and forth like a pendulum in front of Taiga's face.

Taiga's expression quickly slackened as she stared blankly at the hypnotizing motion. "What were you doing earlier?" Waver asked.

"I was talking to a weird foreign boy in a suit," Taiga stoically answered in a monotonous tone.

Waver frowned at the lousy answer. "It's a school uniform," Waver said with an unamused gaze, "and … I'm not weird."

Taiga remained silent to Waver's comment as Alexander continue to look at the spectacle with curiosity, having this being the second time he's seen his Master, Waver, performing hypnotism magecraft.

"Fine, what were you doing before that?" Waver asked again, hoping to know the events that transpired before the girl, Taiga, met him.

"I fell on you while thinking you were a hard plushy," Taiga stoically answered again.

Waver for the second time found himself gaping at the what he considered as a relatively beautiful yet annoying girl before him. "Too much information," Waver sighed. "And I mean before that."

"I was screaming before falling off of the roof."

"Before that," Waver said evenly, already tired of the entire cycle. What is in this girl's brain anyway, can she not understand the intent behind his question even when under a hypnosis?

"I was chasing a thief."

"What kind?" Waver further inquired.

Taiga's expression for a split second changed into a grimmer appearance before reverting back to her stoic manner. "An underwear thief."

Waver stared at Taiga for a good minute before speaking out loud. "I can't believe she was telling the truth," Waver sighed, "something must be fundamentally wrong with her head to believe that."

"Anyway, how did it happen?" Waver asked.

"I saw someone taking my und—"

"Skip," Waver promptly interrupted, tired of hearing the pure illogical nonsense.

"I then took my shinai and began to try beating the thief with it."

"Wait, what?! Repeat that again."

"I then took my shinai and began to try beating the thief with it," Taiga repeated though Waver swore he saw a momentary flash of a smug grin on the girl's face.

"Did you … perhaps enjoyed doing that?" Waver asked tentatively.

"Yes, very much so," Taiga answered evenly again that it almost unnerved Waver.

"I think I've had enough with this," Waver muttered under his breath. There was only so much nonsense a man can handle in a day.

"Rider," Waver addressed as Alexander shifted his body to look at Waver in the face, "do you mind acting as my translator?"

"Translator?" Alexander asked in confusion. "You were speaking fine earlier, boy."

"Earlier," Waver emphasized. "I'm completely drained of any magical energy and my body is exhausted. Even something as easy as transmitting intended thought through speech is becoming difficult for me, I can't maintain it much longer."

"Very well, boy, then I shall serve as a translator for you!" Alexander declared triumphantly.

"Okay," Waver nodded in gratitude. "She should snap out of it at any second."

Just as Waver stated, Taiga snapped out of her induced trance as she looked around with a confused expression.

"Who are you?" Taiga asked.

Waver looked over at Alexander as Alexander grinned at Waver while answering Taiga's question as he explained how she fell down and how Waver boldly softened her impact through the expense of his own body. None of this, of course, Waver was aware of what Alexander is saying.

Taiga for a moment eyed Waver from head to toe as if analyzing him to Waver's confusion before nodding her head in understanding at Alexander's statement once Taiga witnessed the torn fabric of Waver's western clothing.

"T-Thunk you," Taiga said in broken English and in a weird accent as she proceeded to gracefully bow with gratitude in front of Waver.

Was it him only, or did the girl's warm smile directed at him just made her more beautiful all of the sudden? Waver quickly shook his head to drive the weird thought away as he maintained back to his normal expression.

"You're welcome," Waver replied. At the very least, he was in the end thanked by the girl in front of him after taking on so much trouble.

After Taiga and Alexander talked a bit more, Alexander glanced over at Waver for his attention in which he complied.

"It seems like she is still adamant in finding the robber," Alexander stated to Waver.

"I should have known she wouldn't change her mind," Waver sighed.

"What do you say, boy?" Alexander asked with a questioning gaze and a triumphant smile.

"I think no," Waver replied dryly. "It must be her imagination. I mean, who steals underwear anyways?!" Waver exclaimed at the absurd thought.

"Are you telling me you are going to spend your life conquering a minuscule pebble instead of delivering justice upon cowardly thieves?" Alexander asked as he roared at the end with a broad smile, to which both Waver and Taiga had to involuntarily flinch to at the unexpected rise in voice.

Waver's eyes shook with uncertainty as he shifted his gaze from Alexander to Taiga then back again. If Waver were to be honest with himself, he is truly exhausted and wanted to go back for a well deserved good night rest. However …

"You are not going to leave a frail madam to her own demise, are you?" Alexander asked for a final time.

Waver glared at Alexander for his unhelpful comment before looking at Taiga's face briefly as he made his final decision. "I get it, I get it," Waver sighed loudly as he placed his hand onto his forehead in lament. "Fine! I'll help okay? Happy?" Waver glared at Alexander with annoyance which Alexander returned with a "pat" on Waver's back.

"I knew you had it in you, boy!" Alexander declared with joy.

Waver sighed for the umpteenth time as he gazed up at Alexander's tall intimidating figure before looking back down with dejection. "Let's … just get it over with."

"Well said, boy! Now let us ri—"

"We are not riding on the Gordius Wheel," Waver stated evenly before Alexander could finish his sentence.

"C'mon, boy! This—"

"NO!" the infamous shout of Waver finally snapped Alexander's mouth shut … for now.

* * *

"Let's just call it a day already," Waver groaned as they continued to walk along the path by the river.

"It's only been an hour, boy. Can you call yourself a conqueror without vigilance?" Alexander reprimanded with his same old confident grin he always held during battle.

"We're catching a 'mysterious' underwear thief," Waver exclaimed with an exaggerated wave of his arms. "The whole notion is ridiculous! What is the underwear made from that a thief will even want to bother stealing it? Gold?" Waver gave a long exhale as he crossed his arms in frustration. Of all the things he could be doing right now, he just had to be using his time "productively" on catching what he considered as an imaginary thief.

As Waver has thought countless times in the past hour, what kind of thief steals undergarments for a living anyways? Who bothers doing that? A pervert? That's already given, but does a thief honestly need to go out of his way to steal such an item while risking a jail term?

"Hey, Rider," Waver addressed, bringing his Servant's attention on him. "Ask Taiga does she happen to 'know' this thief she keeps talking about."

Alexander nodded as he proceeded by translating what Waver asked him to say to Taiga.

The only reason Waver could think of any person wanting to steal another person's undergarments is because they know each other and want to throw a silly prank at the other person. While this act of stealing will normally not warrant a person chasing you down in the middle of the night with a shinai, it will still serve as a good provocation to incite a worthwhile reaction from the person getting pranked.

"No," Alexander answered after hearing Taiga's reply, "the lady says she has never met the person before."

"Did she see the criminal's face?" Waver asked.

Alexander shook his head again. "She did not see the villain's face either, however, she said she had a good look on the person's physique and will be able to identify him on sight."

"Sounds … hard to do," Waver muttered with slight disbelief.

Alexander remained silent at Waver's comment before Waver continued from his previous statement. "Well, I figured this was the case. What kind of 'friend' will 'prank' her knowing that she will charge out with a shinai in hand, ready to beat anybody to a pulp with it," Waver noted his observation as he unconsciously shifted his gaze to the brown haired girl to his left who is holding a bamboo shinai. Just by the way she carried herself with the sword, Waver knew he wouldn't want to stand in between the way of her sword and her target.

Silence reigned once again among the trio as they continued walking and searching their surroundings, being constantly aware of what's going on around them. Suddenly, an urgent bark of a dog could be heard to their right as the barking and whining grew more in intensity by the second.

Waver perked up his ears at the sound and veered his head over to the right to see a dog being swept away by the river's current as the water forced the dog under its gushing waves before the dog resurfaced once again, resuming its cry for help.

Waver was not the only one to notice the problem as Taiga quickly understood the situation when she began sprinting over to the edge of the riverside.

"Hey! What are you—" Waver was swiftly interrupted when Taiga removed her sandals and threw her shinai to the side before leaping into the rushing river without a second thought.

"—doing …" Waver trailed off after finishing his sentence. Widening his eyes at the sight, Waver immediately rushed over to the riverside when he witnessed Taiga resurfacing from the water while she made her way to the still barking and desperate dog.

"You've got to be kidding me," Waver murmured with exasperation as he took off his outer jacket with urgency. "Here goes for nothing," Waver muttered under his breath as he dived into the river current behind Taiga.

If things begin to go downhill, Waver knew he could save Taiga without a doubt by using the little amount of magic he has left in his reserves. Of course, he could also call out Rider for help, but Waver preferred keeping the little pride he still has left and accomplish tasks he at least, as a magus, is capable of. If he didn't, Alexander will no doubt laugh and be disappointed in his inability to save a girl when he is a Master of the Holy Grail War.

Fighting against the strong current, Waver could dimly see through wet eyes that Taiga has already been able to rescue the dog but is now having a difficult time swimming back to shore. Is this girl an idiot or what? What was she thinking when she dived into the water in the middle of the night without a strategy?

After having been part of the Grail War for over a week now, Waver knew just by not having a solid plan could very well cost your life. One small mistake could end up turning your entire game plan upside down and get you killed.

Reaching through the torrent of water as Waver reached his hand out blindly until he grasped on what felt like the calf of the girl, Waver began to pull the leg closer to him until he was right beside her.

Taiga blinked a couple of times to get the water out of her eyes as she greedily gasped for air. Glancing at her savior, she widened her eyes in shock to find out it was Waver who dived in after her.

"You're here!" Taiga exclaimed over the sound of splashing and churning waters in Japanese.

Waver spared a glance at the girl beside him with a confused expression. "I can't understand you," Waver said in English, "but grab on tight."

Waver, without permission, wrapped his arms around Taiga's waist to get a better hold on her as the girl yelped in surprise at the sudden contact. Kicking with all he had while using some leftover mana he still had available to perform some basic reinforcement magic on his legs, Waver shot out through the waves as Taiga's brown hair ruffled violently in the wind due to the sudden and extraordinary speed.

"What are you waiting for?!" Waver shouted. "You kick too!" Waver said as he motioned for her to do what he is doing.

Taiga absently nodded her head as she was quick to react to the urgent situation while following along Waver's motion. After what felt like an eternity, Waver and Taiga finally touched shore as Waver first pulled Taiga and her hand-held puppy onto land before helping himself up too.

Waver was finally able to stand up onto the shore as water weighed heavily on his body, dripping in a constant rhythmic splash. Unaccustomed to the weight, Waver slipped when he tried to make his first step forward on the slippery slope that led to the road above. However, a hand latched onto Waver's wrist before he could crash into the unforgiving freezing waters of Japan.

Using the grabbing hand as leverage to get back up on the sloping ground, Waver pushed his hair back to see the same brown-haired girl with piercing brown eyes looking at him with a gleeful smile. "Uh, thank you," Waver finally said once Waver let down his hand back to his side, forcing Taiga to also let go seeing that he was no longer in danger.

"Ya're wel …" Taiga trailed off, not sure how to reply the thanks in English.

"It's 'you're welcome'," Waver said slowly, making sure the girl before him is able to catch the correct pronunciation.

"You're welcome!" Taiga repeated with a larger beaming grin as the dog in her hand shook in her arms, trying to get its soaked fur dry.

Waver smiled. "Yes."

It was not even a moment of tranquil silence when a certain nearby Servant shouted over from above. "Boy, are you alright?"

"Yeah!" Waver shouted over the sound of the river torrents. "No thanks to you!"

Alexander laughed again, knowing that his Master is fully well to be able to make a sarcastic remark like that.

Once both Waver and Taiga finally made their way up the dirt slope and to the paved road, Alexander was there to greet them with his broad and kingly figure.

"I see you have conquered the raging water through a fierce battle!" Alexander declared as he wrapped his muscular arm around Waver's neck in a proud manner. "Was it not exhilarating?" Alexander asked, fully anticipating a positive answer.

"I preferred the pebble," Waver grumbled under his breath. Now that he was out of danger and water, he just had to put up with his Servant's old routine afterward.

"Ahahahaha," Alexander boomed a laugh. "I like your spirit!"

Waver didn't know how to respond to the compliment as he continued to shiver coldly in place. At least he had a spare jacket which he threw to the side before he charged into the water after Taiga to keep him warm. But looking at the shivering girl beside him who had her arms huddled closely to her chest while she chattered her teeth inaudibly, Waver sighed before making a firm mental decision.

Gathering up his resolve, Waver took the dry jacket and placed it in front of Taiga's vision, making it impossible to miss. Taiga looked up at the obstacle in front of her before looking at Waver with a questioning expression.

"For you," Waver stated simply as he placed the dried clothing up closer to Taiga. "Here, take it."

Taiga, understanding at least this little bit of English widened her eyes yet again in surprise as a blush made its way up to her face before she gingerly took the jacket. If Waver understood Japanese, Taiga would have made a witty remark to cover her uncertainty towards dealing with these kinds of situations; however, the generous teen in front of her didn't know the language, therefore sparing Taiga the cover-up much to her chagrin.

Saying a quick word of thanks, Taiga proceeded by wrapping the clothing around her body to keep her warm.

"Rider," Waver addressed. "Ask her what in the world was she thinking in jumping down into the river when she tried to save the dog," Waver stated his question, not entirely in the mood to phrase his sentence a little more politely.

Alexander did as he was told and swiftly translated Waver's question to Taiga. Taiga spoke a few sentences in Japanese as Alexander nodded in understanding before Taiga went completely silent upon finishing.

"She said she knew you would come to save her, that's why she jumped in without hesitation," Alexander relayed the message to Waver.

Waver gawked at the pure absurdity the message held. "She … isn't naïve and stupid by any chance, right?"

Alexander was about to speak before Waver quickly reached out his hand to cover the Servant's mouth. "No need to translate that," Waver spoke with a stern expression.

"Alright, boy," Alexander said in his usual deep gruff voice as he removed Waver's arms off his body.

"Ehehehehe~" a voice interrupted the small commotion going on between the two.

Both Alexander and Waver turned their heads to see Taiga attempting to muffle her laugh but to no avail as tears of joy began to come out of her eyes.

After wiping her eyes a couple times to rid the tears, Taiga gave a beaming smile at the two of them before opening her mouth to speak in Japanese. "I believe in the kindness of others," Taiga began, "that's why I knew you will come to save me if I needed it."

"Translate," Waver commanded.

Alexander promptly did as he was told as Waver sighed once again at the relayed message. This girl is truly naïve.

"You're far too trusting of others," Waver explained. "You're going to meet a world of disappointment if you carried that kind of mindset around everyone you meet."

Alexander, acting as the intermediate between the two individuals, translated Waver's English sentence into Japanese which Taiga could understand. Taiga smiled once Alexander finished as she opened her mouth to speak while facing Waver.

"Is it not always natural to help people out?" Taiga presented a question. "Doubting people's kindness … is something I can't possibly do. Even if it's the first time I've met them, I will always believe in the kindness of others!"

Waver sighed the stupidity the comment held once Alexander translated Taiga's words. "Here's a lesson," Waver said, determined to lay a basic groundwork for the girl to understand from, "if you don't start suspecting people and their 'kindness', you'll one day be punished for it."

Taiga frowned at the statement as she pursed her lips in thought. "It doesn't matter! People's kindness always outshines their flaws!"

"That's … sophistry," Waver stated evenly.

"You can say all you want, but this is what I believe and I won't give up on it! Ehehe~" Taiga covered her mouth as she gave a modest laugh.

Waver looked at Taiga for moment impassively after Rider translated the finished thought before Waver sighed in defeat while Taiga continued to beam at him. "Very cute," Waver said evenly in a sarcastic manner. "But," Waver's eyes began to soften, "if people like you exist in this world, I guess it can't all be bad, right? I suppose, I kind of like a person like you," Waver ended with a smile of relent.

Alexander promptly translated the content before Taiga's eyes widened as her expression swiftly changed to one with a smug grin to mask her surprised reaction. "Wha—hmmmm, you think I will surrender to you so easily? First, you need to …"

"Hey, what did you translated?" Waver approached the topic cautiously, "She's acting … different," Waver finished with the most appropriate word that resembled closely to the word "unnerving".

"I translated what you said," Alexander answered simply though Waver could notice the amused expression Alexander held, something which never boded well for him.

"Hey! You must have translated my words into something weird. Translate properly for me!"

"Hmmm," Alexander placed his hand on his chin in a contemplating manner. "It's fairly boring to translate it that way. So, out of consideration of you, I decided to give you a chance to enjoy a romantic experience."

"Wait, what did you do?!" Waver shouted out in alarm. "I don't need that kind of 'consideration' from you!"

"Ahhh—!" Taiga suddenly yelled, interrupting Waver before he could continue his rant as she pointed in the direction of a residential building.

"What is it this time?" Waver grumbled under his breath.

"That way! There's the thief on the second floor of the building! I'll attack him in the front, you two catch him from the back. Hurry up! HEY! Stop right there you perverted thie—" With that sentence, Taiga instantly took off with her shinai in hand, leaving both Rider and Waver in the dust.

"We better follow her," Waver sighed as he looked at the disappearing figure of the shinai wielding girl.

"It sure is lively this evening," Alexander noted with a confident grin. "Let's go to the alleyway and capture the thief as we plunder all his belongings! Hurry up, boy!"

"Yes, yes, I've heard you," Waver sighed as he began sprinting in the direction Taiga ran.

It was just a couple seconds later when Waver heard a war cry coming from the direction above him. Racing up to the second floor which Alexander told him the thief was at, Waver immediately witnessed upon arriving the scene of Taiga wielding her shinai with expertise as she landed blows after blows onto the scrambling intruder.

The thief attempted to escape in Waver's direction, however, Waver capitalized on the move when he sidestepped to the thief's vulnerable side as he delivered a reinforced kick into the man's ribs, sending him tumbling ten meters away into a curled-up heap.

If Waver had never taken the mandatory class of basic combating in the Clocktower of the Mage's Association, Waver knew he would have never been able to react and pull off that move so quickly as he did now.

"Yatta!" Taiga cheered as she continued to point her shinai in the villain's direction. "We did it!"

"We need to get the police here to handle this," Waver stated as he looked down at the beaten figure. "Ask Taiga does she have a phone to call with."

Alexander translated the message with Taiga shaking her head in answer. It was honestly to be expected considering that most students nowadays did not possess the bulky cellular devices they mass produce now in the market.

"Then it's back to the old fashion way," Waver said as he grumbled an inaudible curse under his breath. "I'll be right back, you both stay here."

Stepping down from the roof and to the front entrance of the house he was on top of earlier, Waver rang the doorbell of the building as he waited for an answer to the door. Standing idly for a little over ten seconds, an elderly lady with a scowl on her face greeted Waver.

"Hi," Waver began, "we captured a …" Waver sighed at his next words, "underwear thief on your rooftop, can you call the police for us?"

"Underwear thief?" the elderly woman eyes widened in alarm. "The infamous thief who's been roaming around town for the past couple weeks?"

"The one and only … I guess," Waver muttered out the last part of the sentence.

"I will call right away!" the lady promised as she rushed back into the house while frantically dialing the numbers to contact the police as she began talking with urgency over the phone.

Waver breathed out a relieved exhale. At least he didn't have to use his hypnosis magic on the lady, in that regards, it was a job well done for Waver Velvet.

* * *

"I can't believe that guy was actually an underwear thief," Waver muttered with a mixture of disbelief and disdain.

"The world is full of strange men," Alexander commented on Waver's statement.

"I think I was born in the wrong era," Waver proceeded by shaking his head with disgust. "When has mankind degraded themselves to this extent?" Waver lamented before sighing.

"Speaking of being born in the wrong era," Waver continued, "can someone _please_ tell me why in the world do we still have the dog?" Waver asked as he eyed the dog in Taiga's arms evilly.

"Am I suppose to translate that or answer it?" Alexander questioned with an amused grin at Waver's grumpy behavior.

"Just me venting," Waver replied, "but answer the question."

"Because it would be far easier to transport the creature back to its rightful owner instead of the police doing so now that we have pinpointed the location of its master through what you people call a 'dog collar'," Alexander explained clearly.

"Right …" Waver trailed off in an incoherent mumble. "The collar displayed the owner's name and the police helped us locate the address of the owner. But that's not my question! Why are WE here doing the job?!"

"Then you should ask the lady who initiated this mission," Alexander suggested with a knowing smile.

"No thank you," Waver replied. "I won't be getting a straight answer if I did that. I'll end up getting a brief lecture of believing in others' kindness," Waver paused before continuing when a sudden thought popped into his head. "I wonder what's that perverted thief's 'kind' qualities …" Waver trailed off in thought.

"Hyaku-shite!" Taiga yelled out as she gestured for them to walk faster.

"Do I need to translate that?" Alexander asked.

"No need," Waver sighed as he continued to eye the energetic girl who is jumping up and down in place. "I can understand what she meant loud and clear. I'm sure it means something along the lines of 'HURRY UP!', right?"

"Well done, boy!" Alexander praised with pride as he slapped Waver's back to express it, which Waver, no matter how many times, could not appreciate despite putting some effort in getting used to the unexpected force of the burly man.

After another minute of walking, Taiga finally stopped in front of a house as she looked down on a slip of paper that had the address of the owner written down on it by the police officer they had met earlier. Double checking to make sure both the physical address and the address written on the paper matched, Taiga smiled as she eagerly pointed at the house before them. "Found it! It's here!" Taiga shouted at the two still approaching figures.

The dog, hearing the commotion, perked its ears as it sniffed the air a couple of times before barking excitedly as it tried to wiggle its way out of Taiga's arm which Taiga allowed when she let the puppy down to the ground. The dog didn't waste a single moment of time before rushing to the door, scratching the entrance with an open panting mouth as its tail wagged happily.

The door opened at the prolonged scratching noise to reveal a girl in her elementary age standing in confusion as light from inside the house shone out to brighten up the front entrance.

"Biliz!" the girl exclaimed as she immediately knelt down on the ground to allow the dog to race up her waiting lap. The dog quickly complied to the unspoken request and didn't delay a single second as the pet leaped onto its owner's lap while the girl patted the dog with tender care.

"Huh? What's going on?" Waver asked, having only just arrived at the scene.

"Biliz! Where were you? I … was really worried," the girl spoke to the dog as if it understood her.

"I guess you're the doggie's owner," Taiga broke the bonding time between the girl and her pet when she asked a question.

The girl looked up from the dog and to Taiga. "Yes, Biliz is my treasured puppy," the girl answered fondly. "Are you guys the one who brought him back here, Onee-chan?" the girl asked while cocking her head to the side in question.

"Mmmhmm!" Taiga hummed in confident confirmation as she involuntarily puffed up her chest in pride. "The puppy got lost and we found it when we were walking. The police helped us discover the address after seeing the owner's name on the collar. Ah … and these foreigners helped a lot too!" Taiga stated as she pointed at Waver and Alexander who were behind her.

"Ah, thank you very much, Onee-chan, Onii-chan," the girl thanked everybody in a standing position as she bowed courteously to the trio with gratitude.

"This kid is saying 't-thank you' to you!" Taiga said in Japanese with the word "thank you" in English to make sure Waver understood what she is trying to say.

"Hmmm, I think you can understand that without a translation," Alexander said as he glanced over to Waver's standing figure.

Waver nodded. "You're welcome," Waver replied slowly to the girl. "It … just happened that way, and … this girl, risked her life to save … the dog. So … I can't exactly leave it alone," Waver trailed off, hoping that the message at least carried across even a little.

"You can honestly be happy at the occasion, boy! We have conquered and trampled yet another obstacle that stood in our way! There is no need to get all flustered about helping, or … do you not know how to react?" Alexander asked in the end.

"Shut up!" Waver shouted at his Servant. "Y-You're annoying!"

Alexander's grin broadened at his Master's reaction which Waver responded with a deepening frown.

"I-I'm leaving!" Waver suddenly announced as he left the scene with his hands stuck in his pant pockets. If a man cannot rest from physical burden, could others not let the man rest from verbal torment? Waver sighed at the thought as he continued to walk away from the two-story Japanese house.

* * *

"Let's call it a day, shall we?" Waver asked with exasperation clearly evident in his voice. Now that all of the obligatory "responsibilities" are out of the way, Waver knew this was his only time to escape and catch up with some much needed sleep.

Taiga looked at Waver with wide eyes after Alexander translated Waver's sentence as she shook her head profusely as if adamantly rejecting the sheer thought of Waver's proposal.

"We still have another criminal to catch!" Taiga exclaimed as if it were the biggest deal in the world.

"What now?" Waver sighed, knowing the reaction the girl was exhibiting has got to be a news he wouldn't be wishing to hear.

"She says there's another criminal we need to catch," Alexander explained.

"What? Seriously?!" Waver exclaimed, his heart plummeting to his stomach at the unbearable news.

Alexander simply nodded his head in response.

Waver sighed as he lifted up his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What's her problem anyway?" Waver muttered under his breath, "The world is never going to run out of criminals."

Alexander swiftly translated Waver's words before Waver quickly reacted and stopped the living giant from blurting out something that was never meant to be translated.

"RIDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!" Waver shouted in protest. "Don't translate that."

Alexander turned his head to meet Waver's eyes as his face held a neutral expression. "I already did."

Waver just stared absentmindedly at his Servant before looking down to the ground in dejection. "Today is just not my day, is it?"

"Ahahaha, stop complaining, boy! You should see this day as the true beginning of your world conquest alongside me!" Alexander gave a booming laugh as he patted Waver's back a tad bit too hard, with Waver responding to the "pat" with a ragged series of coughs and sounds of choking on air.

Waver, from the back of his mind, could hear Taiga talking to Alexander a bit before she stopped. Once Waver regained his steady breath, Waver looked over at the culprit behind his pain. "What did she say?" Waver demanded, not in the mood to be polite after the trouble and pain he went through.

"She says we should care about the current problems the world has and we should solve it to the best of our abilities," Alexander answered.

Waver sighed. "Yes, while that may be true, the 'problems' she's talking about as far as I'm aware are underwear thefts and lost dogs. And, if she keeps running around trying to solve 'problems', she's going to one day wind up in an inescapable predicament where I can't help her!"

"Are you saying you feel responsible for her?" Alexander asked.

"Of cour—" Waver quickly stopped himself from finishing the rest of his sentence when he saw the mischievous glint in his Servant's eyes.

"Ahahaha," Alexander reacted to Waver's realization with his signature overbearing laugh. "Splendid! This is what we Macedonians call 'lov—"

"Don't finish that sentence," Waver commanded coldly.

"Lov—"

"Stop it," Waver interrupted once again. Not ever allowing his Servant to finish that vile word, especially used in this context.

Alexander just laughed again at Waver's unwavering persistence.

Waver glanced over at Alexander before veering his head to see a still smiling Taiga laced with a confused expression. "Don't you have troubles of your own to deal with?" Waver asked in defeat, after having exhausted all other options to help him escape the criminal chasing girl.

"Hmmm, I still do," Taiga replied after Alexander translated. "I am after all a girl, and a girl has a lot of things to worry about. Like love, school, my future, to name a couple examples."

"Your future," Waver repeated while thinking seriously about the word. "It's true that your ability to act out and not waver in your beliefs is commendable. But despite you often wasting that energy on trivial matters, it still nevertheless shows your charm and desire to help others. Perhaps this strength of yours can be put to good use in the field of … teaching," Waver suggested in the end.

Alexander nodded his head in tacit agreement. "Yes, what this boy says is true. When I see you truly working hard, I can see how your strength can help others in the future. You remind me of a governor I knew in the past, if you are willing to work hard to achieve your goals, instructing and guiding youngsters to the path of wisdom, you may become an even better teacher than that man!"

"Teacher," Taiga murmured pensively before looking up again at Alexander. "Who's this governor you're comparing me too?" Taiga inquired.

"That's not important," Waver swiftly intervened into the conversation while making sure his Servant won't do or say anything stupid. "Anyways, the point is, it's getting late and we should really start heading back."

The word "late" would be an underestimate to how long they had been spending the night outside helping around the neighborhood by catching an infamous perverted thief known in the town and saving a drowning lost puppy and returning to its rightful owner.

"Awww," Taiga made a dejected expression. "We still have the thief who stole a couple of books in an elderly couple's house and destroyed their garage door."

Waver immediately choked at the revelation.

"Huh, sounds rather familiar," Alexander noted with a pondering expression.

"That's you she's talking about, you idiot!" Waver exclaimed.

"Oh, yes, indeed! That was us!" Alexander said. "Oh, you've must be mistaken then, lady. It's a common misunderstanding, but the books were not stolen, they were plundered—"

"SHUT UP!" Waver shouted. For Alexander to be named a prodigy by the most famous philosopher of all history, namely Aristotle, is beyond Waver's understanding. Waver wondered what aspect or talent was the famed philosopher measuring exactly.

"And, it was not 'us', it was purely you! Don't include me as a criminal like it's nothing!" Waver continued in protest.

Waver whirled his head to his right in indignation, refusing to meet his Servant's eyes only to meet a curious Taiga's eyes instead.

"Uh, that was n-nothing!" Waver hastily said to the girl despite already knowing she barely understands the English language.

"If the thief can dent and bend a metal garage door, even with a tool, he must be really, reeeeeeeeeeally strong! Like … him!" Taiga pointed at Alexander as Waver's eyes briefly widened in horror. Even though he is unable to understand Japanese without magical interferences, Waver was able to get the gist of the entire conversation just by the body gestures alone.

"So, it shouldn't be hard to find him!" Taiga declared with a confident and eager smile on her face.

Alexander quickly translated what Taiga said as Waver sighed once more. "It's dangerous in Fuyuki now," Waver explained, hoping to put some sense into the girl's mind, "especially during the night. So wouldn't it be better to leave the searching for another day?"

Alexander nodded as he spoke in Japanese, relaying the exact same message Waver just spoke. "So, in short," Alexander added as he continued to talk to Taiga, "the boy here is worry about you."

A look at Taiga's flustered then smug expression made Waver squint his eyes in suspicion. "What did you tell her, Rider?"

"I added that you are worry about her safekeeping," Alexander answered as if it were no big deal.

"What?!" Waver gawked. "I-I'm … not worried about her!" Waver exclaimed.

"He's not worried about you … that's what this dishonest boy said," Alexander translated in Japanese as Taiga had a larger smile forming on her face.

Looking at the suspicious sight, Waver knew Alexander must have done something contrary to what he would like to have done. He needed to change the subject … and fast!

"Anyway, Taiga," Waver said slowly, dragging out every syllable to make sure she heard him loud and clear. "It's about time for you to go home, don't you think?"

"Huh?" Taiga spoke aloud, as if understanding Waver's English. "But we still have the th— wait," Taiga paused. "What was I saying? Oh … I think it's best if I start heading back home. See you both next time!" Taiga quickly bid a farewell before lifting up her shinai over her shoulder as she began sprinting away from them.

"See you tomorrow, young lady!" Alexander said with his booming voice as he waved his burly hands in farewell.

Waver finally gave out a sigh of relief now that the entire ordeal is over. "Glad that suggestion magic worked fine," Waver commented, his tone finally relaxing.

"Say, boy," Alexander, "is it really okay to leave her like this?"

"What do you mean?" Waver asked. "It's not like she's forgotten about us, I don't have nearly enough magic to erase that much memories in one go. All I did was use suggestion magecraft and compelled her to go back home. It was for the best considering how Fuyuki City right now is not the safest place in Japan."

Alexander nodded in understanding. "Very well, boy. Though I have to say, your frequent panicked looks when you're with an outstanding girl like her is very memorable."

"Grrrr …" Waver growled in anger as his fisted clenched tightly in annoyance. Does his Servant ever understand the concept of giving his Master a break? "T-That's not true at ALL!"

"Ahahaha," Alexander guffawed in response. "Speaking of which," Alexander continued, "the sun seems to be coming up now."

Waver whirled around to the east to see the bright gleaming sun peeking its morning rays over the horizon as the night sky began to brighten in color.

"N-no," Waver stuttered in disbelief at the horrifying news. "Argh!" Waver shouted out in frustration. "We're leaving Rider, now!"

"Should we use the Gordiu—"

"NO! Now hurry up! I need to sleep!"

Alexander laughed in amusement the rest of the way as they continued walking back home while Waver grumbled and complained to himself of his misfortunes in the worst day of his life.

* * *

Taiga continued walking back to her home with her bamboo shinai in hand. Never did she thought in the past that she would ever have so much fun and fulfillment in the company of foreigners. And the teen named Waver, how entertaining that boy was, Taiga thought as her cheeks began to tint a slight red. This event proved to Taiga that the future continued with uncountable possibilities, most of them incomprehensible or unpredictable to the human mind. The future is always an adventurous journey one will forever embark on throughout the entirety of their lives.

Thinking of the future, Taiga recalled the words of Waver, suggesting her to become a teacher due to her strengths in character. Teaching students, spending time understanding and build personal relationships with them as they pursue their education. This is what Taiga always considered as something fun, to spend time and help people.

After spending so much time with the two foreigners, Taiga felt like the rich experience is an unforgettable one that she will never be willing to trade away even if the world's riches were offered unto her. But … how she wished she was able to communicate her thoughts clearly to Waver back then. English, the most universal language in the world, if she could learn this language, how many others could she connect and help in the future?

Taiga's grin widened at the thought. It's been decided from the very moment she met them. No matter what, Taiga knew she will try her very best to learn the English language, regardless of how much it takes, she will see to her goal to the very end. She will become an English teacher the world could be proud of!

With that thought in mind, Taiga sprinted the rest of the way back home.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **This may come as a surprise to most of you, but this chapter's idea didn't originate from my imagination but instead, this idea is from the canon Fate/Zero story. The chance encounter of Taiga and Waver is told in a side story from a drama CD, namely** _ **The Outsiders' Performance**_ **.**

 **I know most of you want to see some Shirou action. But I found this chapter necessary to set up the meeting between Shirou and Taiga in the future. So, I hope you don't mind this rare interlude-like chapter.**

* * *

 **New story,** _ **Blades of Fate**_ **, is now out! This story is taken directly from "back in time to Britain idea 2", further details can be read under my profile page for those who have no idea what I'm talking about.  
Do note that only the prologue is officially out for the story and chapter 1 is under the rewriting process. Due to most readers being confused on Shirou having already summoned Saber Lily and Saber Alter (both two different counterparts of Arturia) right off the bat, I've decided to change things up a bit and start the story off with Shirou back in time but right before he summoned the two Servants.**

 **That way, readers can follow along with the twisting and complicated story plot easier without getting confused, or worse, bored. I know this fact deviates slightly from what "back in time to Britain idea 2" has written in it just a tad bit, but I believe this will result in a more enthralling fiction and I hope you can understand.**

 **I am currently finding a person who is willing to be a BETA READER for** _ **Blades of Fate**_ **, so please contact me via PM if you're interested. Obviously, preference will be given to people who have some experience in writing and are well versed in grammar. Thank you very much!**

* * *

 **List of future updates:**

 **Next week:** _ **Apocryphal Hero**_

 **Week 2:** _ **Apocryphal Hero**_

 **Week 3:** _ **Blades of Fate (2 chapters in a week)**_

 **Week 4:** _ **Fate/Blade Zero**_

 **After week 4, I'm sorry to say that updates may be more infrequent due to school semesters starting up once again, so I doubt I will be able to keep up the same pace as I have been going at for the past two months. However, there should definitely be at least one update per month. If I can remain the status quo during school semesters I will, but I honestly have no idea what kind of workload I should expect when school begins. So … no promises. Hope you understand! – SteelBlades333**


	13. The Outing 2

_**Chapter 11 – The Outing 2**_

" _Tat tat tat … Tat Tat Tat …"_

Waver groggily opened his eyes as the constant sound of rapping on his window increased in volume while Waver tried to mute the noise by placing his pillow over his head to no avail.

" _Tat Tat Tat … TAT TAT TAT TAT …"_

After finally just five seconds, Waver was already annoyed when he bolted out of his bed and threw his blanket roughly to the side in frustration. "Argh!" Waver groaned. "I will slaughter those birds pecking the window."

Stomping on the wooden floorboards loudly, not bothering to conceal his presence, Waver unlocked the window as he used all his might to slam the window open along with the closed curtains in one go.

"WHO IS I—" Waver quickly interrupted himself at the unbelievable sight in front of him, stunning him into complete silence.

There, right in front of Waver, was Shirou smiling at him while giving a wave of greeting as Shirou stood ducking on the edge of the window sill.

"Hi," Shirou broke the tense silence. "Mind if I come in?"

Like a dam bursting upon having too much water, Waver overloaded brain exploded at the ridiculous scene before him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Waver shouted, surely alerting the entire neighborhood of his outburst.

Shirou cocked his head in confusion at the sudden outburst. "I said I was coming here tomorrow?" Shirou stated his answer in the form of a question, trying to see whether Waver was fully awake to remember such an occurrence.

"That's not it!" Waver exclaimed in exasperation. "Why are _you_ here on the second floor right outside my window! Have you ever heard of the _'door'_?!"

"Tried that," Shirou answered without a pause. "But your grandparents said you were still asleep. They did ask if I wanted to first come in and wait for you to get up, but as I don't want to impose on the two elderly couple, I decided to answer 'no' and said I'll come back later. So, here I am," Shirou finished explaining with a smile.

"Wipe that smile off," Waver grumbled under his breath as he proceeded to begin closing the window. "I'm going back to bed."

"That tired?" Shirou questioned with a lace of wonder and amusement.

"You have no idea," Waver answered with an exaggerated drag at the end of his statement as he rolled his eyes.

"Rider?" Shirou made a wild guess as he eyed Waver sympathetically though the glint of amusement in his eyes wasn't gone unnoticed by Waver.

Waver nodded. "More accurately, he added to the problem. Yesterday, I met an 'interesting' girl by the name, Taiga. She's – well … – wild," Waver finally decided his choice of word to best describe the behavior of the exotic girl he just met not even a half a day ago.

"Did you just said Taiga? Fujimura Taiga?" Shirou asked, his expression suddenly serious.

"Huh? Yeah, that's her," Waver answered before his eyes suddenly widened in accusation. "Wait, how do you know her!"

"It's … complicated," Shirou gave a vague unsatisfying reply.

"Yeah … like everything about you is," Waver sighed at the lame response. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"You and me, we're going out," Shirou stated simply.

"Where to?"

"Shinto District," Shirou decided. "Have you been there?"

Waver nodded. "Once. But why there?"

"I need to get something," Shirou said with a victorious and triumphant smile on his face as if he had accomplished a grand deed and can't wait to collect his reward.

"Then where do I fit in the equation?" Waver asked.

"You can talk," Shirou replied.

"Talk," Waver muttered incoherently. "Like what?"

"Anything in particular."

"So it's just a men's outing then," Waver concluded after getting a general idea of what Shirou had in mind.

"You can say that," Shirou answered.

"Do you know how much you are asking for?" Waver asked evenly.

"Uh, no?"

"Of course not," Waver noted to himself as he began to ponder through with Shirou's proposal.

As far as Waver is concerned, with Shirou's personality equated in, this men's outing could range from something dead serious or just a simple outing with nothing particularly important or life-threatening involved. And depending on where this goes, Waver would have to consider whether or not to sacrifice his precious sleep for it.

Then again, if Waver could somehow talk to Shirou and divulge some information in regards to the enigmatic man, perhaps he may be able to know a thing or two about the powerful magus to give him some sort of winning advantage … not that he knows of any way to approach the question at this moment.

"Fine," Waver relented grumpily. "I'll be down in five minutes."

"Okay, sounds good," Shirou nodded.

After a good thirty seconds, Waver continued to look at Shirou who is still right outside of his window, ducking with his foot tiptoed in perfect balance on the narrow concrete ledge.

"You can get off now," Waver dryly stated, clearly unamused.

"Ah, yes, of course," Shirou replied as he proceeded to jump down to ground level as Waver closed the window and curtain before locking the glass windows in the room.

Ah, Waver mentally sighed, this was bound to be another exhausting day. At the very least, he won't be bringing Rider alongside him to talk his ear off. In that regards, this will be the true highlighter of the trip.

* * *

"You didn't bring Alexander with you?" Shirou asked Waver as they walked side by side navigating through the Shinto District shopping area.

Normally Waver would berate Shirou for saying and revealing his Servant's identity aloud in public, but after his own Servant audaciously announced himself as the King of Conquerors, Iskandar the Great, to the whole world, Waver decided to give up on the futile action in correcting Shirou.

"He's too much of a nuisance to keep around," Waver replied with dismay etched on his face.

"You sure it's wise to leave your Servant back home?" Shirou clarified, making sure the young Master was clear on what he's doing.

"Normally it isn't," Waver swiftly responded, "however with you by my side, I figure it's okay."

"Me?" Shirou made an incredulous expression. "Why?"

"Just don't think too much into it," Waver cryptically responded. "Anyway," Waver continued after a brief moment of silence, "where are we first going?"

"A clothing shop," Shirou answered with a tint of delight.

"A clothing shop," Waver repeated dryly. "May I ask of all places, why there?" Waver asked with a façade of politeness.

"I need to purchase something," Shirou said in return.

Waver shrugged as he nodded his head in understanding while following along Shirou's lead. If Shirou needed some necessities like clothing, then Waver was not in the position to stop the man before him.

After a short five-minute walk, both Shirou and Waver stopped in front of a store with mannequins dressed in women's clothing displayed proudly by the window for everybody outside to examine and see.

"You said you were getting some clothes, right?" Waver asked in reconfirmation.

"That's correct," Shirou replied as he readied himself to go inside the shop.

"And why specifically a store selling women's accessories?" Waver questioned. Shirou … didn't have any weird … "hobbies", right?

"I'm getting something for Saber and Irisviel," Shirou revealed.

"Huh?" Waver uttered out his confusion. "Why? They asked you too?"

Shirou shook his head. "It's just a gift."

Oh, Waver mentally voiced his involuntary realization. He should have known, this is Shirou who he's talking to after all.

"Do you know what you want to get them?" Waver asked. If Shirou didn't have a game plan or strategy on what to buy, Waver was not planning to stay in the shop for hours on end with him. This was not how he wanted his day off from Rider to be like.

"I have an idea," Shirou responded.

"Okay," Waver shrugged, "let's just get this over with." Waver then took the initiative by opening the door and allowing Shirou entrance with Waver coming into the store from behind Shirou. The voice of the shop attendant saying welcome to them can be dimly heard along with the soft soothing background music echoing in the ornate and elegant room.

"Hmmm," Waver hummed aloud as he began looking at each individual flawless dress while eyeing its price tag. "This is pricey, Shirou," Waver informed, "you sure you can afford this?"

Shirou came from behind Waver's back and noticed what the teen was referring to. "I trust they have cheaper items," Shirou said with confidence.

Well, if Shirou had been here before, Waver thought, then he should at least have a general knowledge on the store's pricing before revisiting the place. All things considered, Shirou is a fairly cautious man … except for that time when he fought against Gilgamesh, Berserker, and Lancer in one go. Oh, also not to forget the event of him trying to fight Caster and Saber as well in the Einzbern Forest.

Processing all these thoughts, Waver concluded that despite Shirou carrying a somewhat cautious personality, he can also have his moments of recklessness. Especially if people's lives are ever on the line. Shirou is a man who always priorities others before himself, this is the kind of person he simply is.

"Huh? Waver-san?" a voice broke through Waver's moment of musing as his ears perked at the familiar voice.

Turning his head around, Waver's eyes widened to see the girl from yesterday named Taiga probing her brown orbs of eyes onto his face. Things have turned from good to bad in just a split second.

"Shirou," Waver urgently whispered, "I need your help."

"I … can't understand you, Waver," Shirou said with uncertainty. "Can you please speak Japanese to me?

Waver inwardly cursed under his breath at his predicament. Not only does Shirou not speak nor understand English, but also he hasn't even realized the presence of Taiga in the store yet as apparent from the way Shirou is eyeing at a pair of white and blue dress displayed fancily on a mannequin.

"Uh … I-I need to go," Waver quickly decided as he prepared to burst out through the exit.

"Waver-san!" Taiga shouted again in the store, heedless of the shop's regulations of putting noise to the minimum.

"Wait, Wav—" Shirou began in surprise when Waver rushed out for the door before the sound of Taiga's young voice entered his ears. "Wha—Taiga?!" Shirou exclaimed under his breath in bewilderment. Why is she here?

Right before Waver could rush out of the building, a couple came in through the glass door as the bell on top of the door rang upon the entrance. Waver tried to circumnavigate around the couple but to no avail as both couples remain oblivious to Waver's internal turmoil while both the man and lady slowly made their way through the door, enraptured in their conversation.

"Ah, there you are Waver-san!" Taiga exclaimed as she clasped her hand onto Waver's shoulder which sent chills through his spine.

"Hehehe," Waver gave an uncomfortable chuckle. "Hello," Waver waved his hand at Taiga as his heart plummeted to the deepest depth of despair. His day just had to get ruined by a criminal chasing fanatic girl. And the criminal she's chasing at its latest development right now just happens to be him and Rider … not that she'll ever know about that piece of information, of course.

"Hello," Taiga replied back in English, "how are you?" Taiga pronounced the words slowly, making sure she got the pronunciation all perfectly, stunning Waver in a lapse of silence.

"Errr … good, I guess … or not," Waver answered, not sure how to respond to the girl in the way that will not earn him a whack of her shinai that is in her hand. Why is she still having that bamboo sword with her anyway?!

"No, no, no, no," Taiga protested slowly as if she was an elderly woman who is about to correct someone. "You say, 'I'm fine. Thank you. And you?'" Taiga instructed Waver the correct response as Waver looked at Taiga oddly.

"Okay …" Waver began slowly. "I … have to go," Waver abruptly said as he used his hands to communicate with her which only earned him a confused face.

"Where—oh! There you are, Waver," Shirou spoke as he made his way from the isles of clothing racks to where both Taiga and Waver were.

Waver inwardly chanted a prayer, begging Shirou to not come any closer and give him any more trouble than necessary as he gave Shirou a pleading face.

"Oh, I see there is a girl here with you as well," Shirou said as he glanced at Taiga. "Hi, my name is Shirou," Shirou introduced himself as he gave a courteous bow in Taiga's direction which Taiga also returned as she began introducing herself.

"I'm Taiga. Fujimura Taiga!"

Shirou lifted up his body as he looked at Taiga with a soft smile of nostalgia at her young form. Veering his gaze over to her right hand which carried a shinai, Shirou's smile broadened at the sight. Even in the past, she's never changed.

"So Waver," Shirou addressed, "where are you going? I can meet you up later once I'm done if you like that."

Waver winced at Shirou's usage of Japanese. This is bad … really _really_ bad.

"Hehehe," Waver faked an awkward laugh and gave an uneasy smile. "M-my – uh – Japanese … bad."

"What … are you doing?" Shirou said with a straight face, not sure what's gotten into Waver.

"He can't speak Japanese!" Taiga announced to Shirou. "Earlier, that was the most he's EVER said!" Taiga exclaimed with glee, perhaps happy at the prospect that Waver is pitching in the effort of learning her native language.

"Huh? Where did you get that idea?" Shirou asked.

"I saw them yesterday night," Taiga replied.

"Them?" Shirou questioned before coming to a realization himself. "You mean Waver and Alexander, right?"

"Ah, yes, the big red giant!"

Shirou chuckled awkwardly at Taiga's interesting description. There was no doubt she has never changed her personalities and quirks even in the distant past.

"The big red man can speak Japanese really good and he was our translator!" Taiga continued where she left off.

"Oh really?" Shirou stated evenly as he glanced at Waver dangerously. "What prank is this now, Waver?"

Waver sighed at his cover being exposed. Both Taiga and Shirou just had to snoop into his business.

"I swear it's not a prank," Waver answered in Japanese, seeing no point hiding or covering his ability in speaking the language. "It … has a complicated history."

"Sugoi!" Taiga exclaimed in surprise with her mouth gaped open. "You speak reaaaaaaaaally good Japanese now! Wow!"

How … dense is this girl? Waver pondered to himself as his uneasy smile lingered on his face.

"He's fluent in it," Shirou added, breaking Taiga's brief moment of fantastical thoughts.

"Heh?!" Taiga's exclamation quickly morphed into confusion as she wore an incredulous expression on her face. "Really?! Can you Waver?" Taiga asked with excitement in her eyes.

"U-u-uh …" Waver stuttered indecisively.

Taiga's pleading brown orbs of eyes as she continued to stare cutely at Waver finally made Waver first break eye contact with her.

"M-Maybe?" Waver said at last, resorting to the most neutral response. Despite his answer being seemingly like a defensive response, it was also a true answer as technically speaking, he is unable to speak any Japanese. However, it is only through magecraft he is able to do so. Therefore, if this was a yes or no question, Waver would have answered: "yes and no".

"Wahhhh! Waver, you can speak Japanese all along and you didn't tell me?! How could you!" Taiga exclaimed with what people would consider as a playful outburst.

"You're … not mad?" Waver asked hesitantly.

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm furious!" Taiga answered with a smile as her right hand holding the shinai gradually began to lift higher.

"Uh … Taiga," Waver addressed cautiously as he continued to eye the raising shinai intensely. "Your hand …" Waver trailed off.

"Huh?" Taiga looked over at her right hand before she lifted her left hand to her mouth as if covering a gasp of surprise while she hastily put her right arm back to her side. "Hmmm, I don't know what happened with my hand," Taiga said as she made a contemplating face.

"Very reassuring," Waver spoke evenly in a sardonic manner.

"Ah, Waver, what are you doing here in a girl's shop?" Taiga suddenly asked as she leaned in over to Waver's side, causing Waver to back up a couple steps to give them some much necessary space.

"I-I-I … ASK HIM!" Waver instantly pointed at Shirou, his partner in "crime", as Waver's back was pushed against the wall.

"Shirou-san?"

Shirou nodded his head in confirmation that Taiga did indeed get his name correct.

"What are you and Waver doing here?"

"I am buying a gift for my friends," Shirou replied. "Waver is here to accompany me because I asked him to."

"Ah, is that so," Taiga responded as she continued processing her thoughts. "What about Waver? Is Waver buying anything?"

"Not that I know of," Shirou answered, not exactly sure where the conversation is going. Sometimes, a conversation with Taiga is just like that, completely random and unpredictable.

"Oh," Taiga gave a depressed sigh, "that's no fun."

Was it just Shirou only, but did Taiga sound like Illya for a moment there?

"Well, Waver doesn't have any girl friends here in Japan, that's why he isn't buying anything," Shirou explained, hoping to cover for Waver in case Taiga thought Waver is just being stingy.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!" Waver protested. "I have friends!"

"I didn't say you didn't," Shirou pointed out.

"Erk—" Waver made a weird noise as he turned his face around to not meet Shirou's peering eyes.

"Huh? So am I his first girl friend?" Taiga asked while pointing a finger at herself in question.

Shirou shrugged, indicating that he didn't know the answer to Taiga's question. "I guess?" Shirou decided to go with the safest reply.

"I have more than one girl friend!" Waver exclaimed.

"Who?" Taiga asked with curiosity clearly evident on her face as she continued to lean closer to Waver in a playful way while Waver continuously backed up for every step forward Taiga made.

"U-u-uh … Irisviel!" Waver shouted out as if he received a revelation.

"What?" Shirou said dryly, wondering did he heard something wrong.

"Irisviel," Waver said, "she's a friend!"

"Acquaintance more likely," Shirou noted.

"T-then Sakura! Yes, Sakura!" Waver said twice to reaffirm his decision seeing that Irisviel will no longer be an option with Shirou disproving the idea so fast.

"I don't think so," Shirou replied with a tint of suspicion laced in his voice.

"T-then … then – uh –" Waver made an assortment of sounds as he frantically tried to come up with an answer.

"So I am first!" Taiga broke Waver's train of thought and Shirou's musing as she punched her fist into the air in celebration to cheer herself. "Yes!"

"You aren't my—" Waver began but was swiftly interrupted by Taiga.

"Can you buy me this? Please," Taiga suddenly came up close to Waver once again as she directed him a pleading set of eyes, begging for approval.

"What?!"

"To remember our friendship by, you can buy me a clothing here!" Taiga explained as if it were perfectly logical and ordinary.

"What kind of custom is that?!" Waver shouted incredulously at the sheer nonsensical statement.

"Pretty please," Taiga continued. "It's for our friendship!"

"You're still going at it?!"

"That's Tiger for you," Shirou said with a sigh as he smiled at the nostalgic spectacle.

Shirou expected for both Taiga and Waver to continue at it, however, Shirou was met with dead silence instead.

Nothing was said for a moment as an oppressive aura encompassed the entire room of the shop.

"What did you just call me?" Taiga asked coolly.

Shirou gulped at the tone of voice. This virtually identical voice reminded him of his English homeroom teacher, Taiga, back in the "past".

"Taiga?" Shirou asked warily. "Are you okay?"

"You just called me 'Tiger', how do you know that?"

Shirou inwardly cursed at himself for his slip of tongue. How can he make such an oblivious mistake of all times?!

"Uh," Shirou gave an awkward chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably, "I've heard you are the 'Tiger of Fuyuki', it's a pretty legendary title," Shirou answered Taiga, hoping his play of words would aid his situation.

"Oh, is it?" Taiga asked in wonder as her voice laced with excitement.

Shirou was tongue-struck for a moment after the 180-degree turn in personality but nevertheless gave Taiga an answer by nodding.

"Oh, then in that case, it's okay!" Taiga gave a beaming smile at Shirou.

Shirou gave an exhale of relief before raising his eyebrows in surprise at the younger version of Taiga. Did she … just gave him permission to call her "Tiger"?

"But, don't call me that again," Taiga continued where she left off, her smile never once leaving her face.

Yeah, thought so, Shirou thought inwardly as he chuckled in amusement at his never changing "guardian".

"Anyway, didn't you guys come here to buy something for a girl?" Taiga asked as she opened one of her eyes and closed the other playfully.

"Well … yes," Shirou replied, somewhat hesitant to answer the question. Whenever Taiga wore this expression he's seeing, she's always bound to have a secretive plan under her sleeve.

"Lemme see!" Taiga broke out in a fit of excitement. "Lemme see! I want to see what you're getting."

Shirou nodded his head in tacit approval. Knowing the girl before him, there is going to be no way for him to get away from her until she got what she wanted. Unfortunately, even after ten years, in this aspect, Taiga will still always remain as her immature childish self. In addition, Shirou saw no harm in showing Taiga anything. In fact, as she is a girl, perhaps she will be able to show some of her insight on what he can get for Irisviel.

Shirou quickly puts a pause on that train of thought; on a deeper consideration, Taiga was too much of a tomboy to know about the complexities behind fashion. From what he experienced, as long as Taiga got to eat, she was a happy woman.

"What are you going to get for your friend?" Taiga asked as she approached Shirou's side from behind.

"That," Shirou stated as he pointed at the dress on the mannequin.

"That?" Taiga asked strangely in confirmation. "Isn't that a bit plain?"

Shirou shook his head in response. "I don't think so, plus, it's cheap."

"Ah," Taiga whined. "Men have no common sense of what woman want."

You're the one to talk, Shirou retorted in his mind as he couldn't control the grin making its way up his face.

"Waver!" Taiga shouted out as she latched onto Waver's arm and dragged him over to the set of clothes on the clothing rack. "I want this!"

Waver stumbled as he made his way to the said destination with Taiga dragging him. Waver was quick to regain back his footing as he eyed at the indicated clothing which was a simple yet elegant dress in stripes pattern, a clothing which oddly suited Taiga.

"This?" Waver asked in confirmation as he pointed at the dress.

Taiga indignantly huffed as she nodded her head while puffing out her chest with cross arms.

Waver sighed at the weird and overly exaggerated pose before taking the clothing price tag in his hand for examination.

Waver almost choked on his breath at the overwhelmingly expensive price and value this simple clothing held. "This?!" Waver exclaimed in shock.

Taiga nodded once more.

"No way!" Waver shouted. "Are you insane?! That's ridiculously expensive! Find another one!" Waver ended the conversation while looking in the opposite direction of where Taiga was.

"Hmph!" Taiga huffed. "This is your punishment for hiding that you know how to speak Japanese!"

"I really didn't!" Waver protested.

Taiga's eyes glinted dangerously at Waver as her grip on her shinai tightened.

"I-I'm serious!" Waver involuntarily gulp as the shinai rose about to her waistline.

"H-hey … don't swing that shinai around!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm not," Taiga replied as the shinai continued to rise above her chest.

"H-hey … s-stop!" Waver shouted as he backed up a couple of steps.

The shinai rose above Taiga's head and …

"Fine!" Waver exclaimed as all the heads in the small shop turned to him at his sudden outburst. "Fine, I'll buy it," Waver muttered as he grabbed the clothing pointed by Taiga earlier off the clothing rack with a frown.

She was a dangerous woman, that Waver can testify.

"Oh, reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally?!" Taiga asked as she hopped up and down in joy. "Thank you, Waver! I knew believing in your kindness will help you divert from your path of wicked deeds!"

Waver groaned at the personality and behavioral change, what is this girl?!

"I hate you," Waver grumbled under his breath as he made his way to the cashier desk.

"Hmmm, did you say something?" Taiga asked sweetly as Waver turned his head around to glance at the girl.

However, instead of seeing the face of a brown-haired Taiga, Waver was instead met with the tip of her shinai wrapped in white cloth pointed straight between his two eyes.

"I … get it," Waver said as he placed both of his hands up in the air in a surrender sign.

The shinai left Waver's face as he was met with a sincerely beaming Taiga.

"You are truly a kind person! You just need a little push," Taiga stated as she continued to smile.

Waver swore he was going to get back at that girl one day or another!

"You guys done?" Shirou asked as he approached them with his choice of dress in hand.

"Yeah …" Waver muttered under his breath. Why did he ever took up Shirou's offer of going out on an outing with him?

Whenever Waver involved himself with Shirou, nothing good has ever happened to him. Never once!

"Are you okay, Waver? You don't look so good," Shirou commented as he eyed the miserable teen.

"I'm okay," Waver replied. "Let's just get this over with," Waver finally ended with a defeated sigh.

Shirou nodded his head as he gestured over to Waver. "Well, you're next."

* * *

"That could have gone faster," Waver mumbled as he slumped his back with dejection, keeping his eyes constantly on the ground.

"Hope I didn't make you wait too long," Shirou said with a sympathetic smile while giving a silent apology.

"It's fine," Waver replied as he stood up straight once more while looking in front of him. "That dress you bought is for Irisviel after all."

Shirou nodded. "Thankfully we passed by the store beside the one where I got Saber's dress or else I would have completely forgotten how Irisviel eyed at that dress there during our first outing."

"Yeah … thankfully," Waver muttered. "Well," Waver began as he raised his voice to standard volumes while putting his hands into his pant pockets, "don't feel bad about it. We know how rough you've been going at it these past few days. You and I both are bound to forget things here and there eventually."

Shirou directed a grateful look at Waver. "Thanks."

Waver looked at Shirou's sincere grin before turning away abruptly, breaking the momentary eye contact due to his embarrassment. What kind of guy smiles at you with that kind of smile for something simple like that? If there is a thing he can never get used to about Shirou, it will be the innocent manner he carries himself.

On second thought, Waver quickly scratched that idea, everything about Shirou didn't make any sense to him.

After a brief moment of silence, a feminine voice broke the short-lived peace. "Ahhhh," Taiga complained. "You guys are soooooooooo boring," Taiga stated while having a shinai and a bag in hand.

"You have no right to speak," Waver said coldly as glared at the girl. "You made me buy you clothes."

"Tch tch tch," Taiga clicked her tongue in succession while waving her index finger back and forth in front of Waver's face. "No, it's punishment, so you _wanted_ to buy me a dress out of your own kindness and repentance."

"What?"

"Yes," Taiga nodded as if agreeing to her own statement. "You were guilt-ridden and begging for forgiveness, through this purchase, I have shown you the way to redemption!"

"Yeah … of course," Waver grumbled, he had no more energy to deal with the girl behind him. She was a really formidable opponent. "Whatever you say."

"Anyway," Waver raised his voice a bit, "where are we going now?"

"Are you guys thirsty?" Shirou asked which Taiga profusely nodded in answer while Waver said nothing.

"Then it's settled, I know of a place that serves some pretty good drinks," Shirou revealed as he led the two companions down the busy streets of Fuyuki.

* * *

"This is the place you're talking about, Shirou?" Waver asked as he was seated on his chair in a well-lit environment that resembled somewhat like a coffee bar.

Shirou nodded. "I saw this one day on the way back home, and I thought it was pretty good."

"Hoh, I didn't know Shirou-san knew the Copenhagen!" Taiga explained while greedily sucking up her drink like an unending black hole.

Shirou gave a chuckle of amusement at Taiga's enthusiasm and passion for him knowing of the store here. "Well, I work part-time here," Shirou pointed out.

"Ehhhh! Really?!" Taiga exclaimed as she stood up from her chair, no longer guzzling down her beverage furiously. "Then you know Neko-chan?!"

"Neko-chan?" Shirou gave an awkward chuckle, didn't that mean "cat"? "Do you mean Hotaruzuka-san?" Shirou confirmed.

"Ehhhh?! So formal …" Taiga muttered under her breath as she sat back down to her seat, slowly beginning to fall into the temptation of attacking her drink once more.

"Ah, Shirou-san!" a voice called out in greeting as the figure rushed over.

Shirou and the two people beside him all whirled their heads around to meet the sudden voice.

"Hotaruzuka-san?" Shirou said with a hint of surprise. "What are you doing here?"

The said person grinned at Shirou as she placed her tray under her arm. "I heard someone ordered tea in Copenhagen, and no one orders tea in a bar except for you, Shirou! Also, you know better than to call me by my last name! We're on first name basis!"

"Ah, yes," Shirou said with uncertainty, finding it odd to address the woman he came to know in his past in such an informal manner.

"You got it?" the young adult asked with a grin.

"Ah, yes, Otoko-san," Shirou said after a brief moment of hesitation.

"Ahhh, no! Not that name! Call me by Neko-chan."

"Neko …. chan," Shirou finally said, relenting to the invisible pressure. Shirou knew in the past that only close friends of Hotaruzuka Otoko call her by that nickname due to her resentment of her original name's pronunciation sounding the exactly the same as the word "man" in Japanese. Hence she opted for a cuter sounding name, Neko, which means cat. Why she decided to use that as her name, Shirou had no idea.

"Yes, that's it! Ah, Taiga, you're here too!" Neko grinned as she turned her head over to her old friend upon realization.

"Mmmhmm!" Taiga hummed enthusiastically while puffing out her chest with pride. "I brought two friends here, Shirou and Waver."

"Waver-san?" Neko sounded the odd name out loud. "Is he a foreigner?"

Taiga nodded. "Yep, he and his friend helped me caught a thief and saved a dog!"

"Ah, that sounds really brave," Neko commented with a smile while Shirou eyed at Waver curiously, wondering what Taiga is talking about as Waver simply waved his hand at Shirou dismissively, silently informing Shirou he will explain everything later.

"Yep! And Waver lies too!" Taiga blurted out with her constant unchanging grin.

"HEY! That's no way to ruin a person's reputation!" Waver shouted in protest at the playful Taiga who never knew when to stop.

"Eheheheheh~" Taiga chuckled innocently while covering her mouth as if she was scheming something.

"Ah, Taiga and Waver-san have a close relationship, huh," Neko noted while looking at the bantering couple.

Shirou nodded in agreement as he continued to watch the development play out.

"AS IF!" Waver exclaimed once more, surprise that the newly introduced coworker of Shirou would be so audacious as to make such an atrocious statement.

"Ehhh," Taiga whined with disappointment. "But I think so!"

"Let me guess, because 'kindness' brings us together?" Waver asked.

"Well, yes. But I think you're fun!" Taiga said with joy.

"Uh—" Waver was tongue struck by the sincere smile Taiga was displaying at him. Even though Waver wanted to retort against what he'd believe as a hypocritical comment, Waver seemed to be unable to find the will to do so as Taiga continued to beam at him.

"I give up," Waver mumbled under his breath as he resumed sucking up his drink through a thin straw.

"Anyway, I need to get back to work. See you tomorrow morning, Shirou!" Neko said with an upbeat smile as she jogged back behind the front countertop of the bar that went into the kitchen and storage space.

"No problem," Shirou replied with a smile of his own. "See you in the morning. I should be able to make it this time."

"Good to hear!" Neko replied as she gave a thumbs up in Shirou's direction before disappearing into the "staff only" room.

"Isn't it about time for you to go home by now, Taiga?" Waver asked with a hint of exasperation, though it is true that he is somewhat concerned about her daily schedule.

"What time is it?" Taiga asked.

"Almost lunch time," Waver replied.

Taiga made a contemplative expression on her face before nodding her head lightly several times. "Grandfather will be expecting me for lunch, I guess I'll meet you later then!" Taiga said as she guzzled down the entire content of the drink before placing down the cup on the table as she stood up from her chair.

"See you later!" Taiga shouted, and without waiting for a response from both Waver and Shirou, Taiga flew out of the door of the bar, leaving a blinking Waver and a stoic Shirou behind.

"She … runs fast," Waver said, finally able to formulate some kind of response.

"That's Fuji-nee for you," Shirou said with an amused glint in his eyes.

"What did you say?" Waver reconfirmed as he took a sip of his drink.

"Huh?" Shirou asked with a cock of his head before realizing the obvious mistake he did. "Oh, I meant Taiga."

Waver shrugged before looking at Shirou once more. "Is Fuji-nee your sister?"

Shirou gave a laugh at the comment. "No, you can say she was my guardian once."

"Oh …" Waver trailed off. If Shirou had a guardian, Waver knew either something unfortunate happened to his parents or his original parents abandoned him. But considering Shirou's seemingly reckless and desperate methods and attempts to save others, Waver would be more inclined to believe his former suspicion.

"Why did you call me out today?" Waver asked after a couple seconds of silence. "I don't think you called me out for some fashion advice from a person like me."

Shirou smiled. "It's about Rin and Sakura," Shirou answered.

"Thought so as well," Waver replied, confirming the suspicion he had for the entire day. "And what about it do you want to discuss?"

"As I've said back in the Einzbern Castle, I will personally confront Rin's father, Tohsaka Tokiomi, about his daughters' issue. But, if things turn out for the worst, I am hoping for at least Sakura to stay with you," Shirou laid out the favor he hoped Waver can help aid.

"You mean with my grandparents?!" Waver exclaimed.

"Yeah, if that isn't too much trouble."

Waver's muscles slacked as he sighed in thought. He was being far too involved with the other families in the Grail War for his comfort, but with the way things are turning out, there was simply no helping it.

"How long?" Waver asked.

"I hope no longer than the Grail War itself," Shirou stated. "After that, if possible, I will care for Sakura myself if her original family is unwilling to take her in."

Waver nodded with a pensive frown. That sounded like Shirou alright, but will he be able to manage the load of responsibility to care for a child at his age?

"It should be fine," Waver finally gave an answer. "But I don't know how long will my Bounded Field last from any intruders if someone is to attack my grandparents' house while I and Alexander aren't there."

"Can't your Servant summon a soldier like he did last time?" Shirou inquired.

Waver shook his head. "Rider only did that as a last resort for safekeeping. Just by doing that feat guzzled a ton of mana out of my reserves. It's completely impractical to do that constantly."

"Hmmm, then maybe Maiya can help," Shirou thought aloud.

"That would be better," Waver agreed. "I don't want my grandparents involved in the Grail War, but if they are somehow dragged in, they will stand no chance against even a novice magus. It will be wise to put some guards there for safekeeping."

"You're right," Shirou nodded in agreement. "But I'll need to go through Kiritsugu first before Maiya."

"The Magus Killer," Waver stated gloomily. "Sounds tough."

"I'll manage," Shirou said with a smile. "And lastly," Shirou spoke once more after a momentary pause, "whatever you do, never bring Sakura near me unless I come to you."

"Huh? What about Luca?" Waver asked.

Shirou shook his head. "Luca's too late. He's already too deeply involved in the war. The best thing for him is to be near an allied Servant at all times. Sakura, however, can still be dissociated with the war's events."

"Since you're virtually considered as another participant of the war, and consequently an enemy, you'll become every other Masters' target. Hence why you don't want Sakura near you until the war's over."

Shirou nodded in confirmation.

"Fine. I'll help you. But just be careful. No plan is ever foolproof," Waver warned.

Shirou grinned gratefully. "Thank you, Waver."

* * *

"Saber~" Irisviel sang with a toxically sweet voice as she swayed her body back and forth as if cornering a prey.

"I-Irisviel?" Saber eyed her friend uncomfortably at her exhibited behavior.

"Saber~ come over here. I need to show you something," Irisviel said once more with a fake smile though the excitement and pure desire could be seen clearly in Irisviel's "hungry" eyes despite her seemingly "normal" demeanor.

"M-maybe next time," Saber suggested while continuing backing up, having no idea what happened to her friend, Irisviel.

Irisviel then suddenly leaped into the air and attempted to wrestle Saber down to the ground as Arturia easily sidestepped the sudden attack while Irisviel's attack met air as she hit the ground.

"Ah, no fun," Irisviel complained while getting back up. "Shirou!" Irisviel shouted out. "Saber is not cooperating."

Shirou emerged out of the kitchen beside where both of the ladies were currently at. "What's wrong?" Shirou asked with sweat beading down his forehead from the intense heated environment he was working in while he still held a spatula in hand when addressing Irisviel a question.

"I want Saber!"

Shirou shifted his gaze over to Saber to see that she was obviously uncomfortable. "For what?" Shirou asked, hoping to help and alleviate Saber's worries.

"This!" Irisviel exclaimed as she revealed the item she's been hiding behind her back since the very beginning. Holding the item proudly up before her was the very white and blue dress that Shirou specifically bought for Saber.

"Oh, you want her to wear that?" Shirou asked in confirmation. Although he has yet to give Saber his gift, it seems like Irisviel had first seen through his bag when he gave Irisviel her own gift. After explaining who the other dress is for, Irisviel must have been unable to practice self-control when she decided to rummage through his bag and take the initiative in – apparently – dressing Saber up.

Irisviel vigorously nodded her head as she suspiciously made her way slowly by Saber's side with stars shining in her eyes.

"Well, I don't see the problem, but can't Saber dress herself?" Shirou asked, not sure why did Irisviel found the need to abduct the sorely befuddled Saber who is endowed in her male suit.

"Saber~ will you do it?" Irisviel asked in a sing-song voice.

"Thank you, but I am now fine with my current attire," Saber reasoned, obviously not hoping to be cornered in a position she wished she was not under.

"Oh," Irisviel whined like a child. "That's no fun, Saber. Dress up! Here!" Irisviel extended the dress before her as she once again attempted to leap onto Saber to no avail.

Shirou chuckled in amusement at the unfolding event. Even in a serious Grail War between magi, this group of people is still able to maintain their cheerful selves despite the gruesome battle their subjected in.

"It's alright, Saber," Shirou reassured as Saber shifted her gaze from Irisviel to Shirou. "I thought you might like it, so I decided to buy it for you. Try it on," Shirou encouraged with a warm smile.

"You don't have to go through all that troubl—" Saber protested, fully aware of Shirou's low savings and income from their first outing in Fuyuki City.

"It's alright, Saber," Shirou said once more, already knowing what Saber was alluding to before she even finished her statement. "I got that because I wanted to. And if you're okay with it, I'll like for you to try it on. The size I bought should fit on you," Shirou ended.

Saber continued to eye Shirou in mild shock. The sincerity and joy Shirou's words carried out to express what he felt when blessing others brought a warm feeling to Saber's heart.

"Caught you!" Irisviel exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Arturia's waist with a vice grip.

"Irisviel?" Saber said with notable surprise. It appears she had truly underestimated her Master's tenacity and stubbornness in seeing everything through the end.

"Ah, I better go back before the food burns," Shirou stated as he began to smell the aroma of the cooking food drifting out of the kitchen.

"Wah, I can't wait! Saber, let's go!" Irisviel commanded as she dragged Saber by the hand while Saber forced an awkward smile on her face. Things were bound to get really difficult later.

* * *

Shirou placed all the variety of Japanese dishes on the massive and long table located in the dining room of the Einzbern Castle with a soft peaceful smile while Maiya and Kiritsugu monitored his work without a word, the former not daring to interrupt the master of food at his work.

"Phew, all done," Shirou announced as he wiped the sweat gathered on his brows with his sleeve.

Kiritsugu nodded solemnly as Maiya without a word sat down on her designated chair, waiting to begin.

"Huh, do you guys know where's Irisviel and Saber?" Shirou asked as he looked around the room in question.

Both Kiritsugu and Maiya shook their head in response as Shirou's forehead wrinkled in thought.

"Tada!" Irisviel burst through the door with a beaming grin.

"Iri?" Kiritsugu spoke with a slight change of expression, indicating he was surprised by the unexpected display of Irisviel.

"Hurry up. C'mon, Saber!" Irisviel urged before her own patience quickly ran out when she went back behind the door and pushing Saber through it from behind the back.

"I-Irisviel," Saber stuttered with uncertainty.

When Saber finally came into full view of everyone, the effect was immediate when everyone responded with a stunned silence. Even the chopsticks Maiya was holding tipped over and cling onto the porcelain bowl audibly.

Saber continued to fidget in place under everyone's watchful gaze as her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"I-I think that's e-enough, Irisviel," Saber said, desperately trying to maintain her composure.

"Ah?" Irisviel voiced her confusion aloud, as if Saber's statement was completely nonsensical. "But we're not even done yet!"

"You look good, Saber," Shirou suddenly spoke, his eyes visibly brightened and a gentle smile graced his lips.

Saber tried to open her mouth to speak, but nothing came out of her lips as her blush deepened in embarrassment while she averted her eyes from Shirou.

Shirou's smile broadened at the rare sight as his heart thrummed with happiness. Never did he thought he will see Saber again, but getting to see Saber once more and having the opportunity to know her once again made Shirou acknowledge that although the Grail's ploy in sending him back in time was evil, even what was originally planned for wickedness can sometimes be made for good. And in his case, Shirou knew to get to meet everybody and save people he wasn't able to save in the past were just that.

In addition to all these blessings, Shirou would have never thought he will ever get the chance to see Saber in her old feminine outfit given by Tohsaka herself. Seeing her in the dress made it all the more worth it for Shirou to use his hard earned money in this manner.

Shirou was hoping to see Irisviel dressed up too and see how she'll like it and whether the white dress will fit on her. But considering how Irisviel got her hands busy on Saber's case, Shirou understood how Irisviel's dress wearing day will be postponed.

"Let's eat," Kiritsugu interrupted, shaking his head lightly from right to left, as if trying to drive the image and thought away of King Arthur wearing a girl's dress and acting like her gender. To a person who was supposed to and fully expecting to summon a male King Arthur, Shirou understood why his old man will feel a little bit out of place and uncomfortable to witness all his prior assumptions crumble before him.

This event of Irisviel dressing Saber up only further reinforced that fact.

"Yes! Shirou, you cooked again, right?" Irisviel asked with excitement.

Shirou nodded. "How is Luca, Sakura, and Rin?" Shirou asked, wondering why the children didn't come to join them in the dining room.

"Rin's conscious," Saber announced, "however, she does not wish to dine with us."

"Huh? Why?" Shirou questioned. "Is she not hungry after not eating for a day?"

Saber shook her head, indicating that that was not the issue. "She's looking after Luca," Saber replied.

"Oh," Shirou voiced his realization as he decided to stay silent on the matter. Luca had got injured extremely bad during their battle with Zouken to save Sakura. And without a doubt, Rin must feel like it's her fault behind the occurring tragedy. If Luca did not have a projected version of Avalon implanted in him beforehand, there was no doubt he would have died almost instantly. Virtually half of his body was crushed from the battle, no normal means would allow a human to heal like that. Not even normal magecraft could do anything much with the severity of the injury.

"And Sakura?" Shirou asked.

"She's not responding well to either of us," Irisviel sighed. "It's almost as if she's afraid of us in her own way."

Shirou pursed his lips as he hummed in understanding. "I'll go talk to her then," Shirou said as he got up from his chair.

"But Rin did say that Sakura is not hungry," Irisviel interjected before Shirou could leave.

Shirou paused in his footsteps before sitting back down. "In that case, I can't do anything about it. But it's at least good to see that both sisters are opening up to each other."

Irisviel nodded while taking another bite into her food seeing how both Maiya and Kiritsugu have already started.

"Speaking of both of them," Shirou began, his voice taking a change of tone from caring to serious, "I will be bringing Rin over to the Tohsakas tonight. I am planning to talk with Tokiomi for a while about what Sakura has been through."

"You sure you don't want us there, Shirou?" Irisviel asked, clearly worried for his wellbeing. Especially considering how Tokiomi is the Master of Archer, Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes.

"I'll be okay, just make sure to watch over Luca and Sakura for me," Shirou said with a smile.

"When will you be leaving tonight?" Irisviel asked.

Shirou looked up from his bowl, his eyes showing the experience of a hardened warrior ready for battle. "Tonight. After dinner."

After that statement, the entire meal went by peacefully with idle chit-chats from Irisviel commenting on Saber's new attire, relentlessly praising the Servant's beauty to Saber's further embarrassment, to Shirou's outing with Waver and the recently met "new" friend, Taiga.

Even with a looming task before him, Shirou couldn't help but smile at how fortunate he is. Regardless of who tells him otherwise, at that point, Shirou felt like he was the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

The door creaked opened as light entered the dark room that was dimly lit by the moonlight. Being shined upon by the sole outside light source, Tokiomi looked up from the parchments of documents he was examining as he eyed at the intruder.

"Something wrong, Kiriei?" Tokiomi asked by first initiating the conversation.

"The magus named Shirou has come to us," Kirei announced evenly, immediately straight to the point.

Tokiomi's rhythmic breathing was interrupted momentarily by the sudden announcement before Tokiomi's breathing once again resumed back its natural calming pace. "And?"

"He has your daughter, Rin, with him. And he is asking for your presence."

Tokiomi fixed his eyes back on Kirei's as he slowly placed the documents he was reading down onto his work table.

"Send him in."

"As you wish."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Sorry for the one-week late update, things have been extremely hectic for me recently as I juggle between education, work, and writing altogether. Hope you can understand and please leave a review of what you think about this chapter!**

 **Also, for those wondering about the promised outing that Shirou gave to Irisviel in the chapter titled "The Outing" ... well, that will come much _much_ later.**

 **Lastly, phew, this story has now over 100,000 words. I don't know why, but I can't help but feel proud of the fact. Call it ... a sense of accomplishment. – SteelBlades333**

* * *

 **Japanese Word Translation:**

 **Sugoi!** **– Wow!**

 **Neko** **– Cat**

 **Otoko** **– Man (though do note that Neko-chan's real name "Otoko" is written in a different kanji [character] than that of the kanji "man". But ... they still sound exactly the same, hence Neko's natural despise in her name [Neko-chan is a canon character by the way])**

* * *

 **Next month's update – Steins:Fate**

 **Why this story? Because people have been asking me to update it for quite some time.**


	14. The Tohsaka Residence

_**Chapter 12 – The Tohsaka Residence**_

Shirou walked up to the front gate of the Tohsaka residence in the still night as the drifting clouds covered the moonlight and the sparkling stars. Shirou then inhaled deeply as he calmed his breathing while staring at the upcoming obstacle before him.

Right now, for the first time of his life, he will be talking to Tohsaka Rin's father, Tokiomi, who is none other than the Master of Archer in the Fourth Holy Grail War. Without hesitation, Shirou walked up right in front of the gated entrance as he opened the creaking metallic doors before stepping foot inside the Tohsaka property.

Shirou subtlety noted in his head that compared to the Tohsaka residence in the Fifth War which Rin lived alone, the place now looked much more organized and extravagant than the said former. It was clear that someone has gone to great lengths to maintain the beauty that is held in the pathway and up to the house door.

Without warning, a figure suddenly dropped down from above the building and landed a couple meters in front of Shirou stoically, the man's upright stance not carrying any threat or malice behind it. Shirou then turned his head away from the ornate mini-garden as he fixed his eyes at the figure who wore pitch black clothes with a contrasting golden cross around his neck.

"Kotomine Kirei," Shirou simply stated, the words holding a hidden meaning of hostility. Clearly hinting to Kirei that Shirou will be willing to fight him if he crossed the unspoken boundary.

Kirei said nothing as he continued to stare at Shirou, waiting for him to continue.

Accepting the prompt, Shirou veered his gaze from Kirei's eyes to the looming building behind him. Gazing at the second floor, Shirou stared through the massive window which revealed an office of some sort in the inside.

"I want to speak with Tokiomi," Shirou stated his reason of being here in the night. "Is he here?"

"What business do you have with my Master?" Kirei inquired as his legs shifted with minute movement into a battle-ready stance, completely prepared to attack the magus if necessary or given the order to.

Shirou didn't say anything in answer when a small girl poked her head from behind Shirou in a shy manner as she clutched her hands on the hem of Shirou's jacket in nervousness.

Kirei's threatening posture slackened as he stood harmlessly straight up in mild surprise, his expression gradually twisting into one of interest.

"Rin," Kirei spoke evenly as he addressed the girl's name.

Rin, hearing her name getting called, immediately hid her face behind Shirou's back once more, not daring to appear before the former Executor.

Shirou looked down at Rin with empathy as he placed his left hand on Rin's head as he patted her softly in a loving manner, making Rin instantly relax at the comforting contact when her back slumped from its previously rigid position.

Looking up from the oddly behaving Rin who has gone through unimaginable horror just a few days ago, Shirou gazed directly at Kirei, voicing out a question Kirei knew was already coming. "May I speak to Tokiomi now?" Shirou asked again, not leaving any room for doubts or confusion on what he's asking for.

Kirei nodded stoically as he eyed Shirou. "Very well, I will inform my Master of your request," with that statement, Kirei walked back into the house by using the front entrance instead of leaping back in the air to where he came down from.

Shirou waited for a few seconds after Kirei disappeared before turning his body around gently as to not disturb Rin who is leaning almost affectionally into him.

Kneeling down to the ground to meet the girl at eye level distance, Shirou peered at the downcast Rin who is controlling her emotions surprising well after the horrifying and hectic few days of the Holy Grail War.

"Hey," Shirou began as he tried to catch Rin's attention, "what's wrong?" Shirou asked with a concerned expression.

Rin didn't speak at first before whispering out a barely audible response, "Nothing."

Shirou held back a sigh at the answer. Even back in time, this part of Rin has never changed. Always wanting to show the good side about her but never allowing others to help the vulnerable and weak aspect of herself. In truth, every human to a certain extent is like this, but Rin … she was even more so. She considered her very perfection as her very pride. Something that which can never be tarnished.

"Your dad won't beat you for running off home," Shirou said, taking a wild guess at what is bothering Rin. "Your father will be ecstatic to see you safe and unhurt."

"I-It's not that," Rin said as she wiped her eyes though no tears were forming. But looking at her eyes, Shirou could see that they were beginning to moisten. "It's …" Rin continued softly, her words escaping her mouth and into the strong breeze, making Shirou miss the words by a fraction of a second.

"What?" Shirou asked, hoping for Rin to repeat herself as Shirou leaned in closer to hear her words.

"… Luca," Rin whispered as she held back a choke that was coming out of her throat.

Shirou hummed in realization. So that event was still bothering her even after a couple of days. It was honestly to be expected. Even Shirou himself hasn't been unable to feel completely at peace about those past events. It's one thing to move on, but it's an entirely different matter to not feel pain about what had happened. To not feel anything means you have grown numb to it, which is something no human should ever get too accustomed to.

"You didn't hurt Luca," Shirou soothed as he stared deep into Rin's eyes, not allowing her to break eye contact with him. "Zouken did," Shirou stated firmly, making sure his words left no room for arguments, "but he's now gone," Shirou ended without adding the _"I think"_ that is echoing in his mind to the end of his statement.

"But—" Rin whimpered.

Shirou held back a sigh, even with what he said, Rin was somehow still stubborn enough to find a way to refute it. "You didn't hurt him," Shirou reassured once again as he pulled Rin closed into him and wrap his two lean yet muscular toned arms around her with care. "You took care of him when he's unconscious, if anything, you saved him!"

With guilt weighing heavily down on her, Rin was about to open her mouth to deny Shirou's adamant claim, however, Shirou quickly interrupted her before she could even begin.

"Luca will be sad if he sees you like this," Shirou began once more. "He wants to become a Hero of Justice. And no Hero of Justice will wish for a person to cry on their behalf when they pursue an impossible dream of where a world never cries."

"Hero of Justice?" Rin asked, her head raising up as she peered into Shirou hypnotizing gaze.

Shirou softly smiled. "Yep. It is an unattainable yet the most beautiful dream that I and Luca strive to be. To work for and achieve the goal of where a world is no longer in pain and no longer cries. It is an ever distant utopia. And if Luca is to become a Hero of Justice, he will need your help."

"My help?" Rin wondered aloud, her interest beginning to trump over her guilt as she desperately listened, hoping to find a way to redeem herself.

Shirou nodded. "Yes, Luca will need you by his side. Even a Hero of Justice can be powerless at times and feel lonely in times of troubles. You can always be there as his support, as a friend. Aren't you willing to do that?"

Rin nodded slowly before nodding confidently at the request after processing Shirou's statement. "I will," Rin replied with determination.

Shirou beamed at the twin pig-tailed girl. "Then there's no need to beat up yourself any more about that night. What happened has happened. There is no changing it. Focus on the present and be a friend to Luca."

Rin nodded once more, fully intending to follow Shirou's words.

"I'm happy to hear that," Shirou said as he leaned forward and embraced Rin once more while he patted her head affectionately. An outward expression that is not commonly seen in the land of Japan.

Rin shyly reached her hands out and wrapped around Shirou torso as she dug her head into Shirou's chest, for the first time in a while, finding the security and comfort she's been desperately needing since that night as a glancing smile made its way up her face. She is now truly at peace.

Shirou softly smiled at Rin's antics as he patted her back. "Just make sure you don't go running out at night anymore," Shirou chuckled in a light-hearted manner, hoping Rin and Luca would not be as reckless as they were on that night.

Rin repositioned herself to look at Shirou's face. "But … my friend," Rin softly murmured before gazing on the ground in downcast.

"Huh?" Shirou voiced out his confusion. Did something important happened that night for Rin to come running out at that time? Thinking back, the way Rin showed up with Luca in front of the Matou residence seems to complicated to be simply dismissed as a coincidence. Perhaps there's an underlying importance behind their unexpected visit to the Matou residence. "What do you me—"

Suddenly, Shirou's back went rigid as Rin looked up at Shirou's face in question at the unexpected movement. Shirou, softly unlatching himself off of Rin, stood back up while turning around before looking seriously at the newly emerged figure in front of him.

"He has allowed you entry into the house, I will guide you up to his office," Kirei said monotonously as he wordlessly gestured for the both of them to follow along.

Shirou kept a serious pensive expression on his face before he looked down at Rin with a warm smile as he held out his hand. "We can talk about your friend later. Let's go."

Rin nodded with determination as she grasped Shirou's hand and walked together into the Tohsaka household.

* * *

"Come in," came an even voice in the office as Shirou and Rin who are following behind Kirei made their way inside the room. Muttering an "Excuse me," upon entering the space, Shirou glanced around the office which he has never seen before since he visited Tohsaka's house once in the "past" with subtle interest.

"Please sit," Tokiomi gestured at the pair of sofas in front of his desk as Tokiomi himself made his way to the miniature dining room after his brief invitation. "I would have prepared tea," Tokiomi began as both Rin and Shirou sat side by side directly across the head of the Tohsakas, "but my wife is not present today, so please forgive my thoughtlessness."

Shirou didn't speak for a moment as he is taken back by surprise by the man's act of humility in front of him, something which he didn't expect or assume when he imagined what Rin's father was like. For a person who threw away his daughter, Sakura, in the hands of an evil selfish mage was surprisingly … "respectful" upon first impressions.

"I see you have returned my daughter safely," Tokiomi initiated the conversation upon Shirou's silence. "May I ask where you've found her?" Tokiomi asked as he glanced at the bandage wrapping around Rin's leg.

"I met her at the Matous," Shirou answered, this time without a pause.

"The Matous," Tokiomi began to frown in thought as he kept his stoic yet good-natured face. "And what is the Einzberns business with the Matous?"

"It's Matou Zouken," Shirou replied, not bothering to hide the fact away from Tokiomi and Kirei, both who are still Masters of the war.

Tokiomi gestured for Shirou to continue as he leaned back into the sofa.

"And Sakura," Shirou finished his sentence with a firm and unwavering gaze.

Tokiomi's brows wrinkled in pensive thought as he clasped his hands together in front of his chin while he leaned forward to look at Shirou in the eyes.

"I've heard from my pupil, Kirei, that a full-scale battle occurred at the Matou residence. May I ask the reasoning behind such an act?"

"We saved your daughter from Matou Zouken," Shirou stated in answer.

Tokiomi frowned at the reply. "I don't believe I've ever requested any saving, Einzbern Magus."

Rin, surprisingly, stayed silent at her father's comment as her hands balled into a fist beside her while she stared intensely on her lap in downcast. Shirou glanced at Rin to make sure she was doing fine before he continued talking to Tokiomi.

"Matou Zouken has been feeding on your daughter's supply of mana, defiling and destroying her mentally and physically with his crest worm familiars," Shirou started explaining.

"What do you mean?" Tokiomi said coolly.

"Zouken wishes for immortality," Shirou began, "but to do that without the Grail's supernatural power, Zouken decided to feed on his descendants' lifeforce using the crest worms first created by the Matou line of magi. Zouken did not wish purely for his family line to regain back its magical potential, he needed someone to continue to anchor him in this world of the living."

"And you are saying Sakura has been subjected to this treatment ever since she's been adopted into the Matou family?" Tokiomi questioned stoically though Shirou could see a lace of grief on the man's features.

Shirou solemnly nodded at the question.

"Is it true, Rin?" Tokiomi this time asked his daughter in confirmation.

Rin timidly nodded as her eyes stared at the wooden floor, as if unwilling to meet her father's eyes.

"Where is Sakura now, then?" Tokiomi asked, whatever trace of grief he had earlier, now completely gone.

"She's with us in the Einzbern Castle," Shirou replied.

Tokiomi nodded in understanding. "What would you like for me to have her back?" Tokiomi asked, assuming that the magus before him is using Sakura as a bargaining chip.

"Nothing," Shirou answered. "But I want to know what you will do to Sakura once you have her back."

Tokiomi straightened his back at the question as he continued to fix his eyes at the enigmatic magus before him. "I will do the same," Tokiomi stated simply. "Sakura will be given away into another talented family that is unlike the Matous. I will be sure of that."

Shirou couldn't believe the answer. After hearing what excruciating torture his own daughter has gone through, Tokiomi has not changed his mind in giving away his daughter to some other family just for the sole sake of magecraft?

"Why?" Shirou asked in disbelief.

"Both Rin and Sakura have latent potential as magi, both of them possessing exceedingly rare sorcery traits. Rin possesses all five elements in her while Sakura, though lacking all five, possesses Imaginary Numbers, or 'Hollow' as her affinity, Sorcery Trait, and Origin. If either one of them is to be forcefully stopped from developing their magical skills, I will not only be a failure as a father, but it will also be a huge loss to the magical community," Tokiomi explained clearly.

The knowledge of both Sakura and Rin being extraordinarily talented in magecraft is nothing new to Shirou. However, five elements and Imaginary Numbers? Although Shirou had virtually no idea on what those words meant, Shirou knew that by the way Tokiomi described it, these combinations of elements in a person is exceedingly rare and uncommon.

Shirou understood where Rin's father is coming from according to his line of logic. However, Shirou always prioritized human life over magical potential. Just because Rin's father thought what he is doing is for the best, Shirou knew it didn't make it right.

"Then I won't hand Sakura to you," Shirou stated with conviction, unable to make the sentence sound any less offensive to both the father and the child's ears beside him. There was no lighter way to put such a heavy declaration.

"If that is your choice, then very well, Magus," Tokiomi answered stoically, fully aware why Shirou made such a seemingly absurd decision.

Shirou stood up from his chair before kneeling down right in front of Rin as he tried to make eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry, Rin," Shirou said while grabbing her still clenched hands in comfort. "But I promise you we will all see each other again, I'll bring Sakura with us as well," Shirou assured with a solemn vow in his heart.

Rin nodded with downcast eyes before abruptly standing up, causing Shirou to quickly back up lest he bumps into the injured girl. Although Avalon's influence had made Rin's life-threatening wound predominately healed, the injury still nevertheless has minor remnant wounds from her previously crushed leg.

Walking over with tiny strides to her father, Tokiomi looked at Rin's odd behavior inquisitively until Rin suddenly grabbed from the inside of her clothes a rolled up parchment as she handed the scroll over to her father without another word.

Tokiomi looked at Rin once more before receiving the parchment and opening it. Shirou could see Tokiomi's eyes making its way down the clearly written letter until Tokiomi's eyes widened unexpectedly as his hands gripped the parchment tightly.

"So this was your plan all along, Magus?" Tokiomi asked with a hidden malicious glare as he placed down the parchment on his lap.

"What?" Shirou voiced out his confusion. What was written in that letter which he never knew Rin had hidden in her clothes all along?

"The Einzberns Master's accomplice, Emiya Kiritsugu, has written a Self-Geis Scroll here," Tokiomi stated with anger and agony flared in his eyes as his face twisted into an unreadable expression.

"Self … Geis Scroll?" Shirou asked in confusion.

Tokiomi didn't answer Shirou's question as he clasped his hands together once again in pensive thought.

"Father?" Rin spoke for the first time with a lace of worry upon seeing her father's troubled expression ever since being back in her home.

"It's … nothing," Tokiomi answered with a pause as he resumed to his position.

"I will like a look at the scroll," Shirou stated his request, figuring that everything will come to light once he reads the content. Considering it was his old man writing the scroll, Shirou is sure nothing good will come out of it.

Tokiomi didn't make an attempt to stop Shirou as Shirou reached for the parchment on the lowly elevated coffee table. Rotating the parchment around, Shirou began darting his eyes through the paper as he quickly scanned over the written contents.

 _"This is a Self-Geis Scroll. A mage contract enchanted to be completely unbreakable, regardless of the circumstances. Restraining Spell,"_ Shirou continued to read down the ornately designed parchment as everything began to become clear to him.

 _"Affected party: Emiya Kiritsugu._  
 _Dictated by the crest of the house of Emiya. Provided that the following conditions are met, the terms shall become a commandment and bind the affected party without exception._

 _"Terms:_  
 _The fifth heir to the house of Emiya, Kiritsugu, son of Norikata, will be forever forbidden from inflicting death or injury_ upon, _or acting with the intent to inflict death or injury upon, Tohsaka Tokiomi and the rest of his household for all eternity._

 _"Conditions:_  
 _Use all of your remaining Command Spells to compel your Servant to suicide."_

Shirou continued to read down as his eyes darted rapidly, going through the content at lightning speed when he finally saw written in ink that glowed red as it faded in and out magically was the signature of his old man, Emiya Kiritsugu. The only part left blank was the empty space beneath his old man's name, purely designated for Tokiomi to write down his own signature to put the Self-Geis Scroll in effect.

As if on cue, a red glow permeated in the room as Shirou immediately looked up from the parchment to see something right behind Rin emitting the glow.

Without asking her, Tokiomi instantly stood up and whirled Rin around as gently as possible to see a strong red glow shining through Rin's clothing that formed an intricate magic circle on her back.

The message was clear to even a third-rate magus like Shirou, this is clearly meant as a threat.

"Destruction spell," Tokiomi calmly informed as he slowly backed away from Rin. "This magic circle is a type of a transmutation circle that allows manipulation of matter from afar. In this case, fire," Tokiomi continued as he sat back on his sofa, a good meter away from his still standing daughter who has her eyes widened in horror.

"Hand me the Self-Geis Scroll, Magus," Tokiomi demanded evenly.

Shirou quickly handed Tokiomi the parchment as Tokiomi stared almost emotionlessly at the contents once more, his hand gripping onto the scroll more and more tightly as time passed.

The red glow behind Rin's back began to shine stronger as it started to blink faster, indicating that Kiritsugu's patience is running out.

Shirou knew how tough the decision was for Tokiomi, who was in every way a traditional mage. What Kiritsugu is asking of Tokiomi is equivalent to asking him to quit in the war for the Holy Grail. However, wasn't his daughter's life far more important? Why is Tokiomi hesitating so much?

Finally, Tokiomi lifted up his head as the glow continued to blink, gradually getting faster and faster.

"Gilgamesh," Tokiomi stated, "show yourself."

Out of thin air, golden particles of light floated together to form the figure of the oldest Hero in the world's history, Gilgamesh, the King of Uruk.

Shirou instinctively prepared his mind at immediately projecting anything in a split second upon seeing the ancient hero. So, this was why Tokiomi was hesitating. Shirou had been a fool to expect Tokiomi to meet him without Gilgamesh's interference. Even though it is given that Tokiomi will not reveal his hand so quickly, Tokiomi still needed insurance in case Shirou himself decided to use his daughter as a threat. What was unexpected though is the turn in events where Kiritsugu had somehow inscribed a destruction transmutation circle on Rin.

And by the look of the child's face, she didn't know any better that such a dangerous element was inscribed on her all along.

Simply put, Tokiomi was at a difficult dilemma. Save himself, but kill his daughter; or, save his daughter, but only to have himself and everyone else in the room, including his daughter, killed by Gilgamesh's wrath before he can even utter a command against his Servant. Gilgamesh is after all much more perceptive than the average Servant, let alone a human.

Tokiomi glanced at Rin before staring down at the Self-Geis Scroll once more. No matter how much Tokiomi thought, there was no roundabout solution to resolve the matter without getting his child killed. He could dismantle the magic circle without a problem, however, Kiritsugu would activate the circle before he could even begin the dismantling process.

"You called me, Tokiomi," Gilgamesh stated as he sat down on the head of the couch, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Tokiomi handed to Gilgamesh the parchment as Gilgamesh took it nonchalantly without a word. "What do you make of it, my King?" Tokiomi asked with a respectful bow of his head.

Gilgamesh glanced at the content before tossing the paper aside to the ground. "What will you do, Tokiomi?" Gilgamesh gave what can be resembled as an amused smile.

"I … do not know," Tokiomi replied with hesitation.

Gilgamesh gave a menacing grin as his red pupils narrowed dangerously with amusement. "How about I make it easier for you?" Gilgamesh asked as he stood up from the sofa he was seated.

"Wha—?!" Shirou widened his eyes when the Gate of Babylon suddenly opened and the magic circle on Rin's back began to flicker more and more frantically.

"I'LL KILL THE COWARD BEHIND THIS MYSELF!" Gilgamesh declared as a two Noble Phantasms shot out of the Gate of Babylon with lightning speed, shattering and blasting Tokiomi's windows into oblivion as it whizzed outside.

Shirou immediately acted without even thinking as he leaped out of his seat and raced to Rin who had her eyes widened in fear as her entire body froze up rigid in terror.

"Trace—" Shirou's Magic Circuits lit up with full power as he pulled his arm back.

"—On!" Shirou shouted as a jagged dagger came into existence in his hand before he thrust forth the weapon into Rin's legs, hitting it with such pinpoint accuracy that it only pricked her leg and gave her a small cut as Shirou announced the name of the Noble Phantasm upon contact.

"RULE BREAKER!" Shirou roared as electric waves of energy ran across Rin's entire body as she screamed in pain.

Tokiomi immediately stood up at his daughter's screams of agony while Kirei stood there ready to use his Black Keys. However, none of them had the luxury to figure out what had happened when a booming explosion and the shaking of the house knocked all of their feet off the ground aside for Gilgamesh.

More explosions soon followed as the wooden walls of the house caved in and splintered, blasting pieces of wood straight across the room, spraying everyone with its debris as heat began to rapidly build up in the room.

Shirou was quick to action when he shielded Rin from the blast as Tokiomi and Kirei performed magic to shield themselves from the flying projectiles of the house.

More explosions happened shortly after from all sides of the room as both Kirei and Tokiomi instinctively held up their barrier from all sides to avoid the deadly debris while Gilgamesh stood there as if the blast never affected him.

"Mongrel," Gilgamesh spat out. "I who belong to the heavens, and yet you dare made me walk in this rumble?!" Gilgamesh shouted. "DIE!" two more Noble Phantasms shot out of the Gate of Babylon as it impacted with deadly force afar off.

Something was wrong, Shirou thought as he continued to use his reinforced body to protect the unconscious Rin from the flying debris while Tokiomi and Kirei took the majority brunt of the blast. Shirou's father, famed as the Magus Killer, must have known that both Tokiomi and Kirei had the ability to shield themselves from the blast. Glancing at both of the magi's physical states, Shirou could confirm that they were virtually unscathed. Which means …

"We need to run," Shirou shouted with urgency. "NOW!"

Shirou didn't even bother waiting for Kirei and Tokiomi when he charged out from between them and for the doorway exit of the office while he carried the unconscious Rin in his arm.

Crashing into the already burning and falling apart door, Shirou ran and jumped down the stairs before the house shook with detrimental force once more while the building groaned loudly. Three more blasts followed before Shirou tripped on a piece of wood sticking out of the uneven floor as he quickly turned around his body mid-air, landing roughly onto the burning hot ground with his back in order to protect the immobile Rin who was cradled in his chest.

Standing back up and disregarding the pain of his twisted ankles and burning flesh, Shirou charged out of the living room until he quickly skidded to a stop when he saw the front door crumbling and burning with intense heat, the flames rising with vigor as it reached all the way to the next floor, ready to collapse on them at any time.

Shirou knew it was already too late to get out of the door, more likely than not, some nasty surprise awaited for them outside. However, if he didn't get out now, both he and Rin will die. Dealing with the dilemma of certain deaths, Shirou was about to charge in shoulder first before the raging fire suddenly swirled together into a miniature tornado in midair, the heat all gathering in one spot as the wooden beams and walls that were once in flames withered away and began to smoke.

Hearing a person chanting an ominous spell, Shirou whirled his head around to see Tokiomi extending his jewel staff out in front of him as the fire that is gathered together shot straight forth through the door. The door immediately blasted away at the strain and crumbled into fine ash upon the powerful magic.

The sound of bullets spraying towards them instantly followed after as the fire Tokiomi produced earlier reduced them all to nothing but dust.

Another explosion rocked the entire mansion once again as Shirou stumbled for balance. Shirou was about to make his way to the newly made exit when suddenly the ground below them split opened widely, producing a dark gaping hole underneath the unexpectedly made chasm.

Shirou quickly sprang out of the way as the widening crack in the ground continued to expand.

Tokiomi looked back and forth almost frantically as he controlled the flames with expertise, burning away anything that was befalling their way.

"GO!" Tokiomi shouted, knowing that there is no way for him to maintain his defense while escaping in time before the entire building's foundation collapses from both above and underneath them.

Shirou gritted his teeth at the message as his grip tightened around Rin. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid this time around in this timeline. He wanted to finally allow Rin the experience to feel what's it like to have a living father that did not die in the Grail Wars in order to pursue a distant dream over his family.

However, even Fate was cruel enough to deny him this little hope. But being the man he is, no matter how impossible, regardless of how ridiculously absurd the notion is, Shirou lived to save all, not just merely the majority.

With a war's cry, Shirou charged the opposite direction of the door and towards Tokiomi as Shirou stood in front of Rin's father when another blast resounded, this time, a missile charging straight at them once it punctured through the heavily magically reinforced building.

"I am the bone of my sword," Shirou uttered with closed eyes as mana began to concentrate around him ominously.

Raising his right hand before him while his left continued to carry Rin in his arms, Shirou opened his eyes wide in strain as he announced the name of his ultimate shield. "RHO AIAS!" Shirou shouted as a pink four layered shield with four respective petals on the shield's end erected with booming power that is meant to shield against from all danger.

The missile crashed into the first layer of the shield with a resounding boom as the house shook once more while Shirou gritted his teeth at the impact.

"Carry Rin and get out of here!" Shirou shouted as he made a motion to carry the child cuddled in his arms.

Tokiomi stood there in stunned silence for the split second, but his senses quickly caught up as he complied when Shirou handed his daughter over to him before Tokiomi ran away with his daughter in hand without hesitation. Five more missiles detonated with brilliant force as Shirou's first shield shattered at the mighty impact.

Missiles should not be this powerful, Shirou noted in his mind as he braced himself from the multidirectional attack while he raced across the room, fending off every projectile with pinpoint accuracy.

With a final shout, Shirou ran across the length of the vertical wall as fast as his reinforced legs could carry him before gravity started to trump over his initial speed as he began to fall from the second floor.

However, Shirou was not done yet when the anticipated missile arced through the massive hole bored through the room as it headed for the shield, Rho Aias, erected in front of Shirou. The missile impacted the second layer of the shield with a cacophony of sounds as Shirou was forcefully blasted to the ground by the tremendous inertia. Rotating 180 degrees midair, Shirou flew towards the stone ground in front of him before his entire body and the defensive Noble Phantasm crashed into the gaping chasm beneath.

Slamming right into the rock hard basement, Shirou bones creaked and blood vessels burst along the entire length of his arm when the basement foundation under him cratered under the immense force, shaking the entire residence at its very core.

To cease his old man's relentless attacks and seal Tokiomi and his daughter Rin's escape, Shirou, with a final grunt of effort, drove Rho Aias further into the foundation of the building before the entire building collapsed above him as darkness inevitably reigned over him.

* * *

Rin opened her eyes groggily before the rhythmic rough rocking of her body snapped her wide awake as she immediately noticed the burning house she lived in ever since birth going up in flames in front of her. Whirling around in a hurry, Rin is met with the familiar face of her father whose goatee is burnt partially on one side.

Frantically looking around as she shuffled her tiny body around her father's arms, Rin's pupil slowly shrank as her mouth opened slightly in horror as she asked the inevitable question.

"Daddy," Rin addressed as her father perked his ears at his daughter's voice while continuing his even pace, "where is Shirou?" Rin asked.

Tokiomi glanced at his daughter before looking away in silence. There was no need to ask, the Shirou Rin is referring to has to be none other than the magus who willingly risked and sacrificed his life in the ablaze inferno without a second thought. A magus, now, that will eternally remain enigmatic and incomprehensible to Tokiomi, the head of the Tohsaka line of magi.

"Where's Shirou?" Rin asked once more, her voice getting higher as she feared for the worst.

Tokiomi remained silent, not willing to meet his daughter's eyes as he continued to run for safety with Kirei following closely behind. Gilgamesh was no longer beside him, but for Tokiomi, the golden king was the last person he had in mind right now.

Rin widened her eyes in horror at the implications behind her father's silence as she extended her tiny body towards the burning house and thrashed about in her father's arms violently.

"No, we have to go back!" Rin shouted as she continued to resist her father's vice hold.

Tokiomi didn't offer a single word in response.

"No," Rin sobbed as she reached her hands towards the distancing house with an unspoken plea of wanting to save the man that risked so much for her. "Please daddy, go save Shirou," Rin said brokenly as tears unceasingly trailed down her face.

Tokiomi's face twisted into an expression of pain as he ignored his own daughter's pleas. No matter what his personal interests were, Tokiomi always placed higher priority to make sure his daughter will live the fulfilling life that is granted to her. And Tokiomi believed that the magus, Shirou, did what he did for just that reason as well.

Suddenly, a resonating crash resounded the entire Fuyuki City as Rin widened her eyes in horror to see the upper floor of the Tohsaka mansion collapsing down in a split second as all the dust from the uncountable debris drifted high in the air.

"NOOOOO!" Rin yelled out in agony while she attempted to get out of her father's grip, even to the point of reinforcing her legs to kick away her father's strong hold on her. "SHIROU! Please … don't—" Rin finally succeeded leaping out of her father's arms as she tried to run back in her home's direction before her still injured leg shot up in pain in its entire length.

However, pain was the last thing on Rin's mind as she ran and limped back to the collapsed house before she stumbled and twisted her ankle violently. Falling down to the ground, Rin continued to sob as her legs continued to refuse to work as she forced her feet to move properly by using her hands.

"No … S-Shirou," Rin whispered in between chokes before her body was racked up in unending tears of sorrow. "D-don't … die … don't leave … me," Rin whimpered in place, having given up on chasing after the man who sacrificed his life to save her once again. "You p-promised—" Rin trailed off as another set of tears came dribbling down her face without ceasing when she remembered Shirou's words at her father's office before everything went downhill.

Disregarding the figure that knelt down beside her crumbled state, Rin continued to grab her legs up to her chest as she curled up into a ball in a heap of tears. Strong and firm arms then suddenly picked her up as Rin dimly recognized her father's signature red clothes.

Rin continued to cry while her father patted her back gently in a manner like her mother, Aoi, would.

"I … killed him," Rin choked out in between sobs. "He saved me … and I k-killed him."

Tokiomi continued to pat his daughter's back gently in a soothing manner without speaking a word. What could he say at this kind of situation? Sometimes, the best choice of action is to say nothing.

Rin continued to weep in her father's arms as Tokiomi's luxurious coat began to get wet at his daughter's tears of lament.

"Shirou," Rin whispered in pain as she clenched her father's coat as if it were her lifeline, "why did you leave me?"

The rest of way back "home" was covered with the innocent sorrow of a little girl over her lost one.

* * *

Kiritsugu lit his cigarette as he surveyed the wreckage from above the tallest building in the Western district of Fuyuki City. Everything had followed accordingly to plan until a certain reckless magus decided to risk his life for the enemy who had but a short-sighted goal of reaching Akasha instead of the more important wish of saving humanity from damnation.

Kiritsugu exhaled out some smoke before flicking his cigarette and throwing it away to the side. The magus, Shirou, infuriated and confused Kiritsugu to no end. A Hero of Justice? Don't make him laugh, the way that magus acts is that of a reckless and suicidal life. And he wants to save all of humanity with that attitude in mind? He is the fool above all fools!

Everything would have gone according to plan if not for that magus, Shirou. Kiritsugu had begun starting his carefully and strategically thought through plan the day right after they have saved Tokiomi's daughter, Tohsaka Rin. Asking Maiya to prepare a load of rockets for the rocket launchers and bazookas, Kiritsugu meanwhile decided to first ahead of time scout out the Tohsaka residence. And as expected of the famed magus, Tohsaka Tokiomi, the Bounded Field around his home and base of operations is nothing less than that of a first-class Bounded Field. Something so formidable that even a year of continuous magical attacks will not be able to penetrate it.

However, Kiritsugu, as the Magus Killer, knew the workings of a mage's mind and the universal weakness they all possess – that is, modern world technology. It is a known fact that most mages are out of touch with the modern world's advancement and instead choose to stay in their solitary bubble of magecraft, the very essence that defines their existence but also a weakness for Kiritsugu to exploit.

Kiritsugu is a man who does not seek results through the use of magecraft, it is because of this he is able to easily overcome and perceive traps wrought through magecraft after countless experiences.

As Bounded Fields like the one around the Tohsaka residence are always built in mind to specifically guard against outside enemy magi, Kiritsugu decided to supplement his previously prepared familiars with miniature CCD cameras tied onto their abdomen for the purpose of recording the true nature of the area around the mansion.

As Bounded Fields are often illusions and camouflaged bounded fields based on using suggestions on the observer, most magi would never be able to develop countermeasures for electronic-based threats. Therefore, despite the hooked-up cameras slowing down the familiars' speed, the recordings proved useful when Kiritsugu was able to re-watch the recorded events over and over again without being fooled by the nature of the bounded field, thus making him capable of turning the tables on the first-rate security system encompassing the Tohsaka residence. And in less than three hours, Kiritsugu was able to penetrate through the miniature magical fort.

After penetrating a small hole through the Bounded Field that will at least go unnoticed for a day, Kiritsugu went back to the Einzbern Castle in the middle of the night as he quickly inscribed a simple destruction spell on the sleeping Rin's back that can be activated upon his very whim. Fast, efficient, and not mana consuming, Kiritsugu knew with certainty that this is the perfect bait and threat to lure and force Tokiomi into killing the ultimate threat for Kiritsugu in the Grail War, the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh.

Handing the Self-Geis Scroll to the child of Tokiomi before she and Shirou left for the night, Kiritsugu quickly and specifically instructed that it was a personal letter to her father from himself. Making sure the little and naïve girl promised to not say a word, Kiritsugu left to put the finishing touches in his clever ambush.

Using suggestion magic to get the police officials to go around the district from house to house to issue an evacuation beforehand in order to not needlessly alarm Tokiomi of what's happening, Kiritsugu is left with an empty part of town with only Tokiomi, Kirei, Rin, and Shirou in it. Alternatively allowing him to fire the weapons of destruction without care of what it hits.

Reinforcing the rockets Maiyu brilliantly provided through her connections with the black market and a number of smugglers, Kiritsugu quickly tapped into his live CCD recording he had hooked up on a familiar sitting not far away from the Tohsaka residence. Adjusting the familiar's position to look straight through the transparent window and at the interior of the simple Western styled office, Kiritsugu began to wait for his cue.

Without hearing the conversation inside the room, Kiritsugu noticed Tokiomi's daughter, Rin, handing to her father the Self-Geis Scroll as her father read through the contents. Kiritsugu waited a little longer to deduce Tokiomi's reaction when Shirou himself began to read the eternal contract. Seeing that Tokiomi is hesitating on the decision, Kiritsugu flicked on his Magic Circuits as he activated the magic circle he inscribed on Rin's back not even a day ago to give Tokiomi an incentive to make a decision.

A dull red glow can be seen emitting through the glass windows from the far away camera as Kiritsugu confirmed that he had successfully done the magic circle without fail. Nothing was done for a moment as Kiritsugu released more mana while the magic circle responded accordingly by flickering faster. If Kiritsugu needed to, he would kill Tokiomi's daughter if it proves to be a demoralizing factor for the prominent magus.

Everything was still from Kiritsugu's point of view before Gilgamesh materialized into physical form behind Tokiomi with an amused expression. As expected, Kiritsugu had counted on Gilgamesh to be beside Tokiomi during his conversation with Shirou. This fact, although proving troublesome, allowed Kiritsugu the opportunity to kill Tokiomi if things went downhill without Gilgamesh interfering out of nowhere as Kiritsugu would be able to knowingly preoccupy the ancient King even if just for a couple seconds.

Suddenly, a massive explosive force resounded the entire neighborhood as the glass near the radius of the blast zone shattered into oblivion while one of the nearest CCD cameras hooked onto the familiars broke at the stunning power. It didn't even take a split second when the high-speed projectiles blasted through a distant building as Kiritsugu widened his eyes.

Kiritsugu immediately flooded his Magic Circuits with mana as he activated the destruction spell on the child of Tokiomi without hesitation. What soon followed, however, was unexpected when Kiritsugu saw through the camera Shirou rushing over to stab Rin with a jagged monochromatic dagger on her legs before lightning in the form of mana arced through her body.

Another Noble Phantasm, Kiritsugu was quick to note at the phenomenon, one that is capable of nullifying his magecraft which Kiritsugu realized when he felt the loss of control over the magical spell that was once inscribed effectively on the girl.

Disregarding what happened, Kiritsugu hefted up an already loaded rocket launcher over his shoulder as he aimed at the distant target. Typing a few commands on the computer to his side, Kiritsugu activated all the cameras set up around the vulnerable Tohsaka mansion and put them in view on the shining computer screen.

Calculating the proper coordinates in a second, Kiritsugu eyeballed the Tohsaka residence from afar as he pressed down on the trigger while the rocket launcher fired with a resonating sonic boom, going straight for the open window Gilgamesh himself had just created not even a minute ago.

Firing four more reinforced rockets at the foundation of the building as the mansion shook at the detrimental force, two more Noble Phantasms shot out from the window with supersonic speeds in the direction to Kiritsugu's left. Kiritsugu quickly placed down the heavy rocket launcher as he picked the walkie-talkie on the rooftop ground beside him

"Maiya," Kiritsugu said with urgency as he used the spare walkie-talkie he brought to communicate with his accomplice, Maiya, who he brought with on this mission as bait for the King of Heroes if the need arises.

Nothing was heard for a few seconds before the static of the walkie-talkie sounded as Maiya's voice broke through. "I'm safe, currently honing in on target at west point," Maiya said stoically in reply.

Kiritsugu placed down his walkie-talkie in understanding as he hefted up another already loaded rocket launcher over his clothed shoulder, firing with pinpoint accuracy at the more vulnerable structures of the house in order to collapse it on top of Tokiomi while Tokiomi is busy trying to fend himself from Maiya's multidirectional barrage of attacks.

However, everything that was done to plan crumbled before Kiritsugu's eyes when the magus, Shirou, activated a Noble Phantasm, Rho Aias, to help the other three individuals find a safe escape route momentarily. Kiritsugu cursed silently under his breath when the dust billowing in the air impeded his vision from targeting anybody or maneuvering his familiars freely to follow after the escaping targets. Suddenly, all Kiritsugu's set up cameras disconnected at once when a resonating crashing sound could be heard from a distance, signifying the collapse of the building that Shirou destroyed in the end.

There was nothing more he can now do. His brilliant plan has been foiled by the only unpredictable factor of the attack, the person who is none other than the mysterious magus, Shirou.

Finished thinking back at the past occurrences as time continued to tick by, Kiritsugu swiftly smothered the smoking cigarette that was thrown onto the ground with his black shoes. Looking over at the distant cityscape horizon, Kiritsugu was about to pick up the walkie-talkie to ask Maiya to abort the search, and ultimately the mission, before the sound of footsteps approached from behind him.

Turning around calmly with an automatic machine gun in hand, Kiritsugu is met face to face with a certain red-haired magus that had a deep gash running through the entire length of his arm while blood steadily dripped down over the left side of his face.

"Shirou," Kiritsugu calmly stated. No matter how reckless and insensible the magus before him appears to be, Kiritsugu has learned of one fact, this magus never gives up and yields to death.

"Kiritsugu," Shirou stated as his voice raised higher in indignation while he approached Kiritsugu, his old man, faster and faster while Shirou's tattered clothes fluttered at the will of the wind.

Standing centimeter in front of his old man, Shirou with boiling anger gripped his father's collar as he ripped it upwards, staring at his old man, the Magus Killer, straight into his empty eyes.

"What were you thinking?!" Shirou shouted, his eyes unwavering and demanding for a definite answer.

"Saving humanity," Kiritsugu complied with a simple answer.

"Don't give me that!" Shirou spat out. "Why?! Why above all people … why a child?!" Shirou roared out.

Kiritsugu pushed Shirou back as Shirou didn't offer any resistance to the action. "You know why I did it," Kiritsugu stated evenly.

"Are you that desperate?" Shirou asked, his voice hoarse with grief to see his own father whom he grew to admire over the years to be reduced to such a hopeless man. "To be willing to kill a child for the sake of winning the Grail War upon a chalice that will not grant your desire? What are you thinking?"

Kiritsugu lightly shrugged off the statement as he glanced over at the distant red bridge that connected Miyama Town and Shinto, both of which comprised Fuyuki City together.

"Even if I have to shoulder all the world's evil, I will not hesitate to carry that burden if it ensures humanity's everlasting salvation," Kiritsugu solemnly stated with an impassive yet determined face, one that is willing to do anything to achieve that distant utopia.

"Are you mad?! To be willing to do evil to correct evil is the height of hypocrisy!" Shirou shouted, trying to put some sense in his broken father.

"And I will not be lectured by a fool that surpasses beyond hypocrisy," Kiritsugu stated evenly with a lace of hate in his voice as he suddenly lifted up his automatic machine gun and held down the trigger towards Shirou in a split second.

Immediately projecting the dual married blades before Kiritsugu lifted up his gun, Shirou instantly brought Archer's swords and batted away the supersonic bullets with pinpoint accuracy as the relentless barrage continued. However, no matter how skilled or how much Shirou reinforced his body, even he was approaching his wit's end at the relentless shower of high-speed projectiles, especially after having dealt himself so much damage at the attack on the Tohsaka's residence.

Taking a bullet through his shoulder, Shirou threw Bakuya with lightning speed as it arced upwards and sliced right through the nozzle of Kiritsugu's gun, rendering it useless as the metal bent upwards at the tremendous amount of heat produced from the split second of friction between the contact of the projected Noble Phantasm and gun.

Grabbing another automatic gun from his side, Kiritsugu was about to shower Shirou with bullets once again before Shirou charged straight at his father with reinforced speeds, both hands carrying the blades of a man that carried insurmountable regrets.

However, before either of them can land a glancing strike at each other, a resounding crash echoed through the air as water is seen jetting sky high from both of their peripheral vision.

The walkie-talkie just a few meters away rang with static before a voice broke through. "Kiritsugu, Caster is sighted at Mion River by the red bridge with a summoned familiar. The Church has requested all Servants on sight to defeat Caster at once before it causes civilian lives and thus forcing the Church to contact the Mage's Association to enlist their aid."

Both Kiritsugu and Shirou heard the message as the walkie-talkie clicked off with Kiritsugu lowering his gun and Shirou dissipating his weapons.

"We will talk later," Shirou said as he began to make his way back down the tall building. "But if I find you putting another innocent civilian life in danger …" Shirou trailed off, leaving the unspoken message to Kiritsugu's comprehension.

No matter how strong Shirou is, regardless of how much he wanted to have a peaceful and wonderful relationship with his old man, Shirou knew if his father continued to indiscriminately put people in harm for the sake of the greater good, he will be forced to end his old man's life no matter how much he didn't want to. As his father had told him once in the distant "past", to be a magus is to walk with death.

Thinking no more, Shirou rushed down the stairs and towards where chaos is brewing as fog spread throughout the river with its stench of vile wickedness.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Sorry for the slight delay in the update, midterms in college have been unrealistically busy. Thankfully, however, I was able to finish this chapter in the "beginning" of November.**

 **BIG NEWS: Weekly updates will be back up from mid-December to mid-January! A month to be exact.**

 **Lastly, there is an ongoing POLL at the top of my profile page. This poll allows readers to choose which story chapter they would like to see updated next – specifically** _ **Apocryphal Hero**_ **or** _ **Blades of Fate**_ **. The story which receives the majority votes will get updated first whereas the other story will get updated a week afterward.**

 **Thank you for your patience! – SteelBlades333**


	15. Extra Scene: Christmas

_**Extra Scene: Christmas**_

 _In a parallel universe where the events of the Fourth Holy Grail War (2 weeks) is held during December …_

* * *

Shirou felt exhausted.

After having a confrontation with Archer (Gilgamesh), Lancer (Diarmuid), and Caster (Gilles), Shirou was ready for a break.

"Why are you dragging me so early in the morning for?" a voice broke the silence in the form of a grumble beside Shirou.

Shirou couldn't help but grin at the voice. "You should know better than I do, Waver," Shirou replied vaguely.

"No, I don't," Waver grumbled. "We're in the middle of a Holy Grail War and you decided that we could use our time wisely by going out shopping early in the morning instead of sleeping and planning for the upcoming battle."

Shirou sighed at the oblivious Waver. Whether the boy realized it or not, he was clearly a workaholic.

"What day is it, today?" Shirou hinted.

"Tuesday," Waver replied as he continued walking by Shirou's side with hands in his pocket.

"What's the month and day?" Shirou sighed at the "incorrect" answer.

"December 25th," Waver answered without missing a beat.

"And what momentous occasion is on that day?" Shirou further questioned.

"Errr … when William the Conqueror was crowned king?"

 _He's kidding, right? And how does he even know that?!_

"Christmas," Shirou finally relented. "It's Christmas, Waver."

"Yeah … right," Waver stated monotonously, clearly have not recovered fully from his prior slumber.

"You've come from England, right?" Shirou questioned with a raised eyebrow, finding it hard to believe an English man could be more unaware of the date today than that of a Japanese person like himself.

Waver nodded numbly. "From the Clock Tower back in England."

"Does the Mage's Association not set aside a day to celebrate Christmas?"

Waver shrugged. "They do. I just continue to study. How else would I be here today in the Grail War?"

Shirou shook his head in dismay at Waver's reaction. While he understood the value of hard work and discipline, Shirou also knew that taking the time to unwind is also just as important. Sometimes, even resting could do wonders to the mind and body. As his Saber once point out back in the Fifth War, "Hunger is the enemy!"

Hearing Shirou not offering a response, Waver took that as his cue to continue speaking. "Anyway, why are we here again?"

"Shopping," Shirou answered. "I thought it would be great to grab something for my ol—I mean Kiritsugu as well as the Einzbern."

Waver gave Shirou a momentary look at his split-second slip of mouth before letting the matter go.

"What are you planning on getting them?"

Shirou slowly stopped his footsteps as he seriously contemplated the question. In all honesty, Shirou hadn't given much thought on what to give the "family". He merely thought it would be nice if he could bless everybody through a gift.

"You don't know," Waver stated with a grumble as he met his hand onto his face in dumbfound.

"We can improvise," Shirou finished the statement off without missing a beat.

Waver sighed aloud. He already received plenty of insanity from his Servant Rider for the week, but now he has to put up with this?! Waver could only inwardly lament at his sorry predicament.

"Then, where to?"

Shirou placed his hand on his chin in thought before his roaming eyes met a distant building resembling a shopping mall from afar off.

"North," Shirou said with a small ambitious grin as he pointed in the general direction.

Waver turned his head around to meet the direction of Shirou's arms as he squinted his eyes.

"A children mall? Seriously?" Waver eyed Shirou with mild annoyance and suspicion.

"Trust me," Shirou smiled. "It's not what you think it is."

Waver sighed aloud as he threw his arms up in the air. "Let's go," Waver lightly shouted in exasperation as the two magi headed off toward Shinto District.

* * *

"… I'm never ever am going to trust you again," Waver grumbled aloud with a glare directed at Shirou full with hatred.

Shirou chuckled at the Waver's behavior. "It's just a Christmas present."

Waver scoffed at Shirou's statement. "A Christmas present, alright. One that – just as you said – I would have never expected."

Shirou shrugged innocently at Waver's accusation.

"Do you have any idea how awkward was that?" Waver barely contained his shout as he attempted to try to knock some sense in the suicidal magus.

Shirou nodded his head in understanding.

Waver quickened his pace as he turned around to face straight as Shirou. "I don't think you do. There were countless women staring at us as if we're freaks!" Waver, this time, shouted aloud as he earned a few unappreciative glares from the nearby pedestrians.

"I'm a man like you, Waver," Shirou tried to placate the distressed teen. "Of course I'll be troubled going into a place filled with girls."

"Then why di—"

"Because it's a present of appreciation for the Einzberns—"

"—Which really didn't need to be bought from there of all places," Waver finished Shirou's sentence.

"I'm not exactly all familiar with this district," Shirou argued in his defense. After all, having traveled back in time ten years, Shinto District is oddly much different from what he's originally used to.

"But … a teddy bear, Shirou?" Waver gave a depressed sigh at the seemingly unperturbed magus. "Seriously? Do you had to drag me out of bed early morning just so I could shame myself by accompanying you on your life-threatening journey to purchase a teddy bear!" Waver shouted before groaning when more people began to start looking at him oddly.

"Never took you as the sarcastic type …" Shirou pointed out before addressing Waver's problem. "Regardless, today is a trip dedicated to make Kiritsugu, Irisviel, and Saber happy … and not us. Plus, you did help a lot today, and for that I thank you."

"You mean using hypnotism magecraft to rid away rightfully suspicious girls away from us?" Waver deadpanned.

"Exactly."

"I swear," Waver shook his head as he continued, "I knew coming with you was a bad idea!"

"And for the record, it's not a teddy bear," Shirou began as Waver raised an eyebrow, clearly unamused, "… It's a stuffed lion."

"…"

"…"

Waver never cursed Christmas as much as he did on that day in the middle of Fuyuki City.

* * *

"Welcome back, Shirou!" Irisviel eagerly greeted when the two men entered the Einzbern household. "Oh, Waver and Rider are here as well!"

Alexander grinned broadly in pride. "Can't let this boy wander aimlessly by himself, can I now?"

"Just admit you came because you wanted to know more about Christmas," Waver grumbled under his breath miserably.

"Of course, boy," Alexander continued boldly. "I believe this celebration would be also of great benefit to your wellbeing as well."

"Where's Saber and Kiritsugu?" Shirou suddenly asked once he saw the usual Servant who should be normally following Irisviel around was nonexistent.

"They are both out in the courtyard," Irisviel replied. "Enjoying the fireplace," Irisviel then added.

"Fireplace?"

"Why, for Christmas of course. It is a longstanding tradition in this nation, is it not?" Irisviel said with excitement gleaming in her eyes.

Shirou couldn't help but smile along Irisviel's exuberant attitude. A fireplace, that would be a wonderful sight to see during the beautiful night.

"Is that safe?" Waver muttered in question. "Isn't the courtyard within the castle?"

"It is perfectly safe. If things go wrong, there shouldn't be anything a magus like myself couldn't handle!"

"Right …" Waver drawled, clearly not exhibiting the same confidence Irisviel had.

"Ah, Shirou. Do you believe we would have a 'White Christmas'?" Irisviel suddenly asked with her hands clasped in front of her chest.

"White Christmas?" Shirou muttered in thought before shaking his head. "I'm not sure, but I highly doubt it. From what I know, Fuyuki rarely snows."

Irisviel gave a momentary pout at the news before reverting back to her same cheerful self.

"Do not stand outside in front of the doorway," Irisviel gestured for the trio of men to come in. "You can all go ahead to the courtyard while I prepare some warm drinks for us all."

"Need any help?"

"Thank you, but I am quite fine, Shirou," Irisviel responded kindly.

Shirou nodded in understanding before following after the already leaving Waver and Rider to the Einzbern courtyard.

Upon arriving the wide space, Shirou was greeted with the beautiful sight of the neatly stone-paved ground as well as luscious vegetations and flowers growing around its vicinity. In the middle of it all, a small fire flickered unsteadily as it shone brightly in the dark outdoors. Beside the miniature fireplace sat Saber who was dressed in her royal yet feminine attire as well as his old man who was still gowned in his black suit while smoking his cigarette in the evening air.

"Hi there," Shirou waved a greeting toward the people in front.

Saber veered her head to meet their eyes as they approached. "Hello, Shirou, Rider, and Rider's Master."

"Waver is fine," Waver said dismissively. "Everyone has been calling me that since the Grail War began."

Saber nodded in Waver's direction with respect of his decision as a small and humble smile graced her lips.

Kiritsugu barely glanced at everybody as he gave a nod of acknowledgment before resuming his smoking pastime.

Without further a due, the trio of men seated themselves around the miniature bonfire as it continued to roar.

"Hey boy," Alexander addressed.

"Yes Rider," Waver replied, barely repressing his groan when his name was called. If it's anything like the past, Alexander was bound to be up with something bad.

"I need to quickly grab something, I'll be right back."

"Huh?" Waver couldn't help but look surprised. Normally, Rider would ask Waver to accompany him. Furthermore, the way Alexander addressed him with such seriousness …

"A Servant?" Waver hissed quietly as he scanned around his new surroundings.

"Ah, nothing like that boy!" Alexander boomed a burst of laughter as he slapped Waver's back … hard.

Waver held back an involuntary choke as he quickly gasped for air. Waver glared at his Servant with newfound "hatred" at the man's immature act. "Go away!" Waver grumbled aloud as he shooed the Servant away. "Get whatever you want."

Alexander grinned wider at Waver's act before standing up as he rushed to retrieve whatever he needed.

"That … was unexpected," Shirou voiced his thoughts aloud at the exotic Rider's behavior.

"He's always like that," Waver complained under his breath. "He's a child in a man's body."

Shirou chuckled at Waver's rants. Those two sure had an interesting relationship. If anything, it almost reminded him of the Servant and Master relationship Tohsaka and Archer had back in the Fifth War.

Saber, Arturia, softly smiled at the two men's humorous exchanges as she continued to gaze at the beautifully flickering flames of the fireplace.

Kiritsugu, relaxing in his own manner as he exhaled a stream of smoke, also dimly watching the crackling fire and the dancing wooden specks of dust in the air.

Shirou smiled contently at the sight. This was what it would truly feel like in a time without the Holy Grail Wars and people trying their earnest attempts to kill each other. Everything would be … peaceful. For once in what felt like months, Shirou felt like he finally belonged in a familiar environment. A place of quietness that whispered "family".

Despite Archer, Shirou's future counterpart, losing hope on his ideals upon his own eternal damnation, Shirou nevertheless continued to believe in his ideals which he inherited from his old man, Kiritsugu. And regardless what horrible fate befalls on him, Shirou is going to continue to pursue after his old man's dreams and achieve a world where no one cries and where salvation is brought unto humanity.

Shirou shook his head as he chuckled with his mouth closed. If Archer forgot the beauty in his old man's ideals, then he was going to be sure to remember and stray from his future's disappointing end. Otherwise, he would not only put shame onto himself but also sadden the people who supported him in achieving such a life-long goal.

"I can't imagine a world without light," Shirou suddenly spoke aloud as he gazed into the warm blazing fire.

Waver turned around as he looked at Shirou oddly. "Yeah … that would be dark …" Waver trailed off with an uncertain whisper as he nodded in agreement.

The minutes continued to pass by as if it were seconds while everyone sat down contently under the moonlit sky without a single word in exchange. Everything was the way it's supposed to be, peaceful and happy.

The door to Shirou's left suddenly opened as he was immersed in the serene atmosphere when Irisviel and Alexander together emerged into the dimly lit courtyard. While Saber initially looked uneasy to see her Master with the burly Servant, the subtle worried expression instantly vanished upon the thought of how Alexander also entrusted his Master before herself, all this which ultimately point to the mutual trust and respect the two famed and honorable Servants had for each other.

"We're back!" Irisviel announced cheerfully as she gently placed down the tray of tea onto the smooth stone pedestal near the fireplace before handing to everybody enthusiastically a cup of warm tea benefitting for the freezing cold night.

Nodding in thanks, Shirou quietly sipped the warm and familiar green tea in contentment. For someone who's a homunculus and has been holed up in a castle for her whole life, Shirou admitted he was thoroughly impressed with Irisviel's careful handiwork in the soothing beverage.

"And …" Alexander raised his voice, interrupting Shirou's momentary train of thought when the powerful Servant lifted up a massive wine barrel the size of Waver's body over his head. "We have some men's drink for those who want to drown in pleasure!"

Waver looked wide-eyed at the horrific scene.

"That was what you went for?!" Waver shouted hysterically. "Where did you get that anyway!"

"I plundered the spoils in town," Alexander reassured the frantic boy.

"You did what?!" Waver screamed.

"It was done civilly," Alexander added as he continued to eagerly open the wooden airtight container and dip into the rich acholic drink. "Mmmm," Alexander ecstatically hummed as he savored the beer's flavor. "That's what a men's drink should be like."

"Hey, stop that! You can't be drinking that!" Waver raised his voice as he attempted to snatch the beer dipper Alexander was holding away from the burly red-headed Servant.

Alexander continued to deliberately take another mouthful sip of blissful pleasure … well away from the reach of Waver's hands. "It was rightfully owned in the heat of battle, boy."

"You don't have the right to exercise such liberty!" Waver continued to pitifully shout to no avail.

Knowing that there's no way to change the Servant's habit from centuries ago, Shirou could only smile uneasily as the chaotic scene continued to unfold before him. If nothing was resolved after tonight, Shirou will be needing to take careful note on who Alexander "stole" from and compensate for the necessary costs … and hopefully, he would not have to also pay for any damages that were incurred during the "heat of battle" as the Servant, Alexander, once mentioned.

Turning his head around, Shirou saw Irisviel happily talking to her husband Kiritsugu while looking up at the star-filled sky, pointing and recalling each of the constellations she read in the books her husband gave her back in Germany.

Looking back at Saber who was in the middle of her thoughts, Shirou decided now was the best time to give what he thought would bless his future Servant's heart.

"Saber," Shirou addressed as he scooted over to the standstill blonde hair Arturia.

Saber turned her head to meet Shirou's eyes upon her name being called out. "Yes, Shirou?"

"Uh …" Shirou grasped the gift he had behind his back. "Here," Shirou handed over the present. "Something for you and the rest of you guys," Shirou said, knowing well that Saber wouldn't be able to permanently reside in this world and keep the gift forever with her.

Saber gently received the present with a shocked face before being replaced with a confused expression and then a look of both realization and wonder.

"Like what you see?" Shirou couldn't contain the grin inching up his face.

Saber blushed lightly at Shirou's remark. "Ah … yes. I do like it very much," Saber said politely as she held the cute stuffed lion Shirou painstakingly got in Shinto District right under the moonlight. "Thank you very much, Shirou," Saber finally said. "This was very kind of you. I'm sure Irisviel would love it as well."

Shirou looked at Saber with a soft gaze. "I'm glad you like it."

As if piercing through the happy and content atmosphere Christmas brought on, Alexander came leaning his head right over Saber's body as he glanced at Saber's "prize".

"Ah, I see the little girl has gotten herself a present," Alexander nodded in wonder and amusement. "Enjoy your tryst with the boy, Saber!"

Saber's originally sincere smiled grew strained at the moment Alexander intervened the private conversation.

"Need I remind you, Rider," Saber whispered coolly as her teeth ground against each other, "that this 'little girl' can cleave you in two?"

"AHAHAHAHA! I like your spirit, Saber. But enjoy your youth as a Servant now instead of continuously dwelling in your regrets. As much as you are a king, Saber, you are also a girl," Alexander toothily grinned as he spoke sagely.

Despite the humorous attitude Alexander spoke his words, there was nevertheless a degree of truth following it. Even though Saber was king back in time, Shirou also knew that she was a girl, a normal human, fundamentally inside her – and thus should be treated as such.

"Anyway, who wants to drink a man's beer!" Alexander shouted as he lifted up the wine dipper in the air.

Despite the nice and soothing atmosphere Christmas brought on during the merciless and bloody Holy Grail War, there were some things that still never changed.

Gazing past Alexander's massive figure, Shirou noticed Irisviel giddily cuddling up against her husband's chest as Kiritsugu, for once in a long time, smiled softly at his wife's display of affection while he unconsciously hugged her in return.

Christmas … in short, was a time that brought the best out of people during the most difficult times. Beyond presents, stories, or even the tradition, the Christmas holiday is meant to bring people together under the sole ideal of perfect unity among everyone as one singular "family". This was what the holiday was about, a time to reflect and enjoy time with others under perfect unity and harmony … where's one past will not dictate the present.

"Would you like another cup?" Alexander's voice sudden snapped Shirou's train of thoughts. "Or are you—"

"Please, Rider," Saber began dismissively. "I can surely handle another cup with something like this."

"Oh, really?" Alexander taunted. "This was the best beer in town, are you sure a litt—"

Shirou immediately felt his heart sink. Beyond the fact that the best beer in town is bound to be incredibly expensive, but also …

"Are you challenging me, Rider?" Saber glared at the burly Servant without an ounce of fear. "Perhaps you would like a competition."

"Hah," Alexander spat out with a gleeful grin. "If the Holy Grail War were a contest between who can drink the most, I would have won!"

"Then shall we put that to the test?" Saber asked icily.

Shirou gulped at the intense spectacle as Waver glanced back and forth between Alexander and Saber uncertainly.

"Then …" Alexander hefted up the entire barrel. "Let the contest begin!"

That Christmas night, the serene forest within Fuyuki City rang the alarmed and distressed cry of Waver Velvet as he screamed his Servant's name.

"RRRRIIIIIDDDDEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

…

Thus, this was what Christmas was like during the Fourth Holy Grail War between Masters and Servants. This was a Christmas that transcended the realm of time and brought people together under impossible circumstances. A moment where past, present, and future were all brought together under one unified time that lasted throughout the remainder of the cold winter night.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Although a little later than it was announced (albeit there was never a** _ **set**_ **date), here is the special extra Christmas scene for the** _ **Fate Blade Zero**_ **fiction. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **And yes, for those of you who are wondering, "Why is this chapter so short?!"  
It's because this update is considered as an extra update since I'm also updating _Apocryphal Hero_ fairly soon for my official weekly updates during winter break.**

 **While I know the holiday has already passed, for those who are celebrating it (or any other holidays) … MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! – SteelBlades333**

 **Next update: Apocryphal Hero (hopefully published sometime during Sunday – Tuesday)**


	16. Caster's Beast

**Chapter 13 – Caster's Beast**

"Master," Kirei alerted aloud with a stoic expression on his face while witnessing the magus father grimly comforting his sobbing daughter.

Tokiomi glanced at the faithful figure behind him with acknowledgment. Tokiomi had just received word from the Church Overseer, Kotomine Risei, that a temporary ceasefire has been announced in an effort of annihilating Caster.

Tokiomi's brows furrowed with conflicted thoughts. While he was sure he could call Gilgamesh and summon the king back to his side once more, Tokiomi was not sure how to confront the arrogant and self-righteous Servant about the issue. The last problem Tokiomi needed was the King of Heroes labeling him as a mongrel for demanding too much from the king … even if the world of magecraft and an additional command seal was at stake here.

Patting his daughter's periodically shaking back, Tokiomi slowly released his embrace while Rin wiped the stinging tears off the corner of her eyes.

"How many Servants are present?" Tokiomi immediately asked as he got back up on his feet from the gravel road.

"Three, not including Caster."

Tokiomi nodded in understanding. "And your Assassins?"

"Three of them are looking out at Mion River."

Tokiomi frowned for a moment in consideration. Clearly, throwing Kirei's Assassin Class Servants into the battle would yield no fruit. If anything, it would serve to only backfire their partnership as other Masters set their eyes on him in the battle of the Holy Grail. Furthermore, the Overseer of the War would be deemed to be untrustworthy, thus, seizing away the foothold he had for this War.

A crash followed by a jet of water shooting through the sky resounded the entire neighborhood. Unconsciously gazing back at the foggy environment around the river, Tokiomi could barely make out with his naked eye a colossal monster wading in the raging river.

Tokiomi eyed grimly at the sight. "Three Servants won't be enough."

Kirei nodded tacitly in agreement. "The Assassins observed rapid regeneration from the creature as well. An Anti-Fortress would most likely be needed to defeat Caster's familiar."

Tokiomi's thoughts immediately crossed at the image of the Sword of Rupture, Ea. Surely, a magnitude of that weapon would be able to decimate the creature, alternatively gifting them a command seal as well. However …

"I'll be heading to Mion River," Tokiomi calmly announced. "Allow the Assassins to stay put in case one of the Servants displays its Noble Phantasm."

"Understood," Kirei answered modestly while giving a subtle bow to his Master.

Sniffing once more, Rin looked up – feigning bravery – with moist eyes at her father's tall figure. "Are you going?" Rin asked in a barely audible voice.

Tokiomi nodded without hesitation. Right now, he had a duty as a magus. His responsibility as a father was now secondary.

"I—" Rin rubbed her eyes a couple of times in defiance of her grieving emotions, "I'll come with you!"

Tokiomi couldn't help but give a small peaceful smile directed at his daughter.

"Kirei," Tokiomi looked back up at his pupil, "take care of her," came Tokiomi's unspoken command.

With a light nod of understanding from Kirei, Tokiomi immediately departed from the gravel downtown road of Fuyuki City.

"D-daddy?" Rin stuttered in disbelief as she began to see a dimming silhouette of her father while tears once more welled up her eyes. "N-no …" Rin shook her head as she desperately tried to move her legs toward her father. He wasn't going to abandon her like on that day before the Grail War, right? Rin's mind immediately flashed to the site of that day when her parents gave Sakura, her sister, away to the Matous. That … wasn't going to happen to her too, right?

The Sakura she knew was taken away from her life. Uncle Kariya was now nowhere to be seen after entering the War. Luca … nearly died saving her. And Shirou – Rin didn't bother to finish that thought as tears streaked past her pale cheeks. Her father, wasn't going to leave her alone forever too, right?

With throat parched from the fire less than an hour ago and her excessive weeping, Rin yelled out in anguish, "DA-DDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" as she defiantly stood up on her one good leg while she sweated profusely and panted in exhaustion.

"That's enough," Kirei said grimly as he laid a hand on Rin's shaking shoulder, with just enough strength to stop her in her tracks.

Knowing that this is truly the end, Rin collapsed down back onto the ground, admitting defeat as she stared blankly at the foggy river from far off. For the first time in her life, Rin sobbed as she clenched her tiny fist and felt truly … alone.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Shirou mutter half-heartedly as he peered at the massive beast before him with reinforced eyesight. Although Shirou was rarely a sarcastic person, this disfigured beast baffled Shirou … an impressive feat to say the least. "Is that even legal?" Shirou asked with a frown.

Waver shrugged with a serious frown, "Why else would all the Servants be here under an alliance?" Waver pointed out despite the fact that Shirou should have already known the answer five minutes ago since he arrived.

Shirou strategically surveyed the battle scene as Saber, Lancer, and Rider attacked the – could he call it a giant squid? – relentlessly. Clearly, none of the Servants' efforts have been helping at all. If anything, they were at least keeping the beast's astoundingly fast growth at bay, but just barely.

While Shirou wished he could pitch in and help, the fact that the earlier battle had drain much of his magical reserve made simple projection magecraft already difficult for him. Summoning a Noble Phantasm was bound to fry his Magic Circuits. Furthermore, the fact that the battle is being taken place on the river didn't help much either. Unlike Saber, he didn't have the Lady of the Lake's blessing bestowed upon him to give him the ability to walk on water.

Despite the seriousness of the current predicament, Shirou couldn't help himself but imagine Saber as a pro-swimmer that could easily outswim any living person on the earth during her time. Shirou would definitely love to see that one day if they both had any time during the Grail War.

"This isn't working," Waver muttered to himself. "The familiar is regenerating far too fast."

Shirou nodded solemnly in agreement. At this rate, the familiar was going to exhaust the Servants and devour the entire Fuyuki City up.

Shifting his gaze onto the ferociously fighting Saber who was dancing across the turbulent waters with calculated precision, Shirou unconsciously stared at her combating figure in wonder at how skilled she was despite facing against such a monstrosity. With each slice, Saber cleaved through the tentacles almost effortlessly before being assaulted by another swarm of them.

With a roar, Saber leaped high into the air and attempted to charge right where Caster was located. However, as expected, a swarm of tentacles shot up straight at her midair form, making the trained warrior easy prey to the disfigured familiar. With narrowed eyes, Saber gave a battle roar as she positioned her blade straight ahead, "STRIKE AIR!" Saber shouted as the protective sheath, Invisible Air, that guarded the holy blade of Excalibur unraveled itself and blasted itself forward with pinpoint accuracy, effectively mowing down the mass of flesh before her.

However, despite how concentrated the attack the wind Noble Phantasm made, it was no match to both the thick fleshy shield as well as the unrivaled regenerative property of the familiar. If Shirou didn't know better on how powerful Avalon was, Shirou would have claimed the monstrosity to be nigh immortal.

Saber, pushed back midair by the force of Invisible Air, twisted her body around as she swung her glinting blade in a wide arc without hesitation, severing the charging mass of appendages that were approaching her backside. Finally, landing onto the raging waters, Saber positioned herself in a defensive stance as she slowly fended off the tentacles in a cautious manner.

"Is something wrong?" Shirou muttered to himself as the urge of wanting to help Arturia defeat Caster's familiar welled up in his heart.

Unexpectedly, it was Waver to answered Shirou's question. "Rider said they're falling back to regroup."

"Regroup?"

Waver nodded solemnly. "Like we thought, things are looking bad now. That beast's flesh is far too think to kill Caster's who is inside it. At this rate, if Caster is not killed soon, the familiar could self-sustain itself through consuming the available mana around him."

Without needing to ask, Shirou knew humans were one of the many resources this monster could devour to keep its existence.

Therefore, not only were they already losing with three Servants, but they also had a time limit to work within. What a pain, Shirou absentmindedly thought.

Not long after, just as Waver reported, Shirou noticed Lancer and Arturia, along with Alexander who's in the flying chariot, approaching the shore of the river.

"Plan not working?" Shirou asked despite already knowing the answer.

Lancer nodded grimly. Originally, the plan was to let Saber and Rider do all the fighting while Lancer stood by the shore and aim Gae Dearg right at Caster's book once it's exposed, alternatively severing the magical connection between Caster, the familiar, and ultimately the Holy Grail.

However, due to arriving late at the site because of the recent commotion at the Tohsaka residence – thus indirectly capturing Saber's attention – the familiar Caster summoned grew large enough to even slowly overwhelm the two powerful Servants' combined efforts. Thus, to keep the beast at bay, Lancer's active participation in the battle was enlisted.

Even though Shirou would have thought Lancer's Gae Buidhe should prevent the monster to self-regenerate, the fact that the monstrosity navigated around the issue by destroying its own tentacle from the base and once again regenerate where Gae Buidhe made contact defeated the purpose of the spear's potentially devastating blow.

"Rider," Waver suddenly called out to grab his Servant's attention, "do we have another option to defeat that thing?"

Alexander frowned at Waver's question. "If only we had more Servants on our side," Alexander rubbed his red beard as he spoke his thoughts aloud.

Shirou went through the list of Servants that are not present here in his mind. First, there was Assassin. However, knowing that those Servants belonged to Kirei, Shirou highly doubted the Assassin Class Servants would be willing to contribute. Furthermore, Shirou was sure this fight was not within their forte. Counting down the list was Gilgamesh, someone Shirou didn't want to even see. However, despite knowing Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon should have something to defeat the beast, Shirou doubted Gilgamesh would be the kind of person to save the world in its current state.

Lastly, there was Berserker who is controlled by none other than Kariya. While Shirou was sure that Kariya possesses a good heart, the fact that Berserker reacted poorly to Saber nevertheless worried Shirou, especially for a battle as large as this.

Waver shook his head knowingly. "We can't rely on that right now. We need something that can destroy the familiar and Caster all at once."

"An Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm," Shirou muttered in deep thought. While projecting an Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm like Gae Bolg may be able to kill Caster from far away through all that layers of flesh, even Shirou wasn't sure – provided that he even succeeded in the task – would the deadly spear even end the familiar's existence. At this point, it was better to assume that the familiar is capable of sustaining its own life without Caster supplementing mana to it.

Waver, hearing Shirou's spoken thoughts, nodded in agreement. "An Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm is needed to wipe Caster and the familiar from here."

Saying that, Waver immediately directed a suspicious gaze onto Shirou.

Shirou, noticing Waver's intense stare, looked up uncomfortably at the boy. "Something wrong?" Shirou asked aloud after a brief moment of hesitation.

"You don't happen to have an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm up your sleeve, right?" Waver deadpanned, his voice laced with both sarcasm and skepticism.

"Huh? Why would you even say that?" Shirou asked calmly, albeit a bit surprised at the unexpected question.

"Well, Rho Aias and Avalon," Waver spoke dryly without a hint of amusement. "Ring a bell?"

"Ah, that," Shirou spoke with slight embarrassment before composing himself once more. "Even so, I can't perform basic magecraft without potentially frying my Magic Circuits right now."

Waver softly whistled. "What did you do to yourself?"

"That's a story for another time," Shirou swiftly shot down Waver's inquiry. "In the meantime, we are talking about Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasms," Shirou declared as he unconsciously shifted his gaze over Saber, Arturia.

While it was no secret among them that Saber was none other than the legendary King Arthur, the fact that she possessed Excalibur, a powerful Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm – if it could even be classified in that caliber – remains a secret. And, despite the urgency behind their predicament, Shirou felt like it wasn't his right to divulge the information himself, unless an innocent was in immediate harm.

"I have one," Alexander announced unceremoniously while opening one of his eyes analytically to the group.

"You do?!" Waver half-shouted before quickly closing his mouth in fear of other eavesdropping Masters.

Alexander nodded before letting out a quiet sigh. "However, even with the full might of my armies in the Ionioi Hetairoi will not suffice to kill that thing. The best I can do is occupy it within my Reality Marble for a time."

Shirou unconsciously froze at the word "Reality Marble" as he was instantly reminded of an unending plain of swords. This new development certainly sparked his interest.

"And after that?" Lancer inquired.

"I don't know," Alexander replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Hah?!" Waver gazed at his Servant, dumbfounded at the unhelpful and lousy answer.

"After I catch a thing of that size, the barrier around my armies will only hold for a few minutes. So, Heroic Spirits, I ask you to create a plan for victory."

A crash echoed as a wave of water skyrocketed into the air and smashed into the nearby red bridge in a powerful spray.

"Saber," Shirou nervously glanced over at her due to her lack of contribution in the discussion, "it's now or never."

However, much to Shirou's surprise, Saber had an extremely conflicted look on her face that even slightly betrayed her stoic mask. Something was clearly wrong, Shirou grimly realized.

"Do that," Shirou told both Alexander and Waver. "How much time will you be able to buy us?"

Alexander looked back at the growing familiar as he hummed in thought. "With my Ionioi Hetairoi, I should be able to buy us two minutes, maximum."

Shirou winced at the small time limit. However, it was better than nothing.

"Until then, boy," Alexander glanced over at Waver, "I will have no idea what transpires outside. Therefore, if anything should happen, focus hard and call for me; and I will send a messenger. In any case, I will send someone before my Reality Marble is no longer able to contain Caster's familiar. When that happens, I want you to tell me where should I drop the beast. Understand?"

Waver nodded his head numbly in understanding.

With that said, Alexander the Great leaped over his great oxen chariot again before he gave a battle roar to motion the lightning chariot into motion.

Shortly after, Alexander can be seen flying through the tangled mess of thrashing tentacles in the water as the Gordius Wheel navigated right and left through the obstacles with precision. Another battle roar can be heard from the battle-strong Servant as a ball of mana surrounded Alexander the Great while the earth tremored at the unnatural power.

No sooner did that happen, the deployed bounded field rapidly expanded as it engulfed the sea monster in its entirety before both Alexander and Caster's familiar disappeared in the air within a split second. The rolling waves of the crashing water immediately calmed at the absence of the monster as if the entire ordeal that previously occurred never happened.

Seeing the magnificent display of power and how the massive monstrosity disappeared along with Alexander when he deployed his Noble Phantasm, Ionioi Hetairoi, Shirou couldn't help but slightly gape in awe. Alexander the Great is able to deploy his Reality Marble that efficiently?! Shirou made sure to jot down in his head to inquire Alexander the Great how he accomplishes such an amazing feat.

"Lancer, you don't happen to have an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm available, do you?" Waver began to ask. Though, judging by his desperate tone, Shirou knew Waver was only asking out of vain hope.

Lancer shook his head solemnly. "Neither Gae Buidhe or Gae Dearg is able to destroy Caster and his familiar in one blow."

"Hmmm," Waver tactically rubbed his chin in thought as he directed his gaze over to Saber. "You're King Arthur, are you not?" Waver spoke aloud as if to help him sort out his brainstorming process. "In that case, shouldn't that blade you carry be Excalibur?" Waver began to ask before trailing off at the end once he remembered the unique invisible property the blade had. Having studied the legend of King Arthur at the Clocktower before, Waver could confidently say that never had he seen a text referencing to an invisible sword.

Saber nodded without hiding anything. Holding the invisible blade higher in her hand, Saber confirmed, "Yes, the blade which I carry is indeed the Excalibur that was gifted by the Lady of the Lake."

Waver's eyes widened in realization. "In that case, shouldn't a renown legend like that be one of the most powerful swords available in recorded history! We should be able to demolish Caster with that."

While Saber's stoic demeanor barely changed, Shirou could still notice the pained and frustrated look she had on her face as she periodically glanced elsewhere around their surroundings.

"For reasons I cannot explain," Arturia began, "I will be unable to unleash my Noble Phantasm."

Shirou's eyes slightly widened in surprise as his mouth opened, ready to immediately ask Arturia why this was. However, Shirou instantly shut his mouth when he noticed Arturia gritting her teeth, as if the very words she had spoken pained her to no ends.

Occupied with the countless questions forming in his mind, Waver didn't bother wasting time asking the reasons behind Saber's inability to unleash Excalibur when he quickly faced Shirou with a grimace.

"Your Magic Circuits are going to fry up if you use any of your Noble Phantasms," Waver clarified.

Shirou sighed aloud as he used his right hand and raked over his red hair. While tracing a Noble Phantasm is not only a danger to himself as other Masters will end up knowing too much about his abilities and identity, but also the fact that he would be hanging over between the fine line of life and death upon frying his Magic Circuits is an inevitable fate provided he attempted to project something of that caliber.

Then again, this isn't the first time he charged straight in death's waiting doors only to narrowly escape it because of Avalon's influence. Looking over at Saber, Shirou knew that if he were to try something reckless, now was the ideal time to do so as Arturia, the owner of Avalon, is near him.

"I might be able to dish something out," Shirou stated with a frown. "However, all it'll do is slow the beast for half a minute at best. You all need to figure out something fast to defeat the beast when I do so."

"But, won't you—" Waver began to protest.

"I'll be fine," Shirou interrupted. But, seeing Waver's unbelieving eyes, he added, "after healing from the battle."

"Then—!"

"Waver," Shirou raised his voice a bit, "we're running out of time."

Although clearly agitated, Waver received Shirou's message and effectively stopped his unproductive arguing.

"Saber," Shirou looked over at his past partner, "how much mana do you have available?"

"With my Master, I am able to use Invisible Air about a dozen times."

A dozen times? Shirou frowned at the large number. In that case, shouldn't Saber have the minimal amount of mana to unleash Excalibur and not consequently fade away from the Holy Grail War?

Shirou gazed over at Arturia with a heart full of concern. Something wasn't adding up. However, if Saber told him that she couldn't use Excalibur despite their current predicament, Shirou had no reasons to doubt her. Doubting would only result in a fractured relationship between them as well as needlessly waste any of the precious time they now have.

"In that case, Saber," Shirou began as Arturia focused her gaze on Shirou's form, "use Strike Air and try to make an opening on where Caster is located. And Lancer," Shirou turned around to face the Irish hero, "try to fend off any incoming attack from the beast while Saber is attacking."

Lancer nodded without a word despite having a look of skepticism on Shirou's proposal.

"And you?" Waver interrupted by presenting his question again.

"I'll fire a Noble Phantasm first. Saber will then use the opening to attack by using Strike Air directly in front of Caster's position in the beast. If she makes it through the monster's flesh, Lancer will then use Gae Dearg to kill Caster."

"And if you by some miracle manage to accomplish this, what happens if Caster's familiar is now self-sustaining?" Waver inquired deeper.

Shirou frowned despite maintaining his serious gaze over at the deceptively calm Mion River.

"I … don't know," Shirou ended up saying. "We'll have to figure something out when that happens."

Waver made a dissatisfied expression at Shirou's hopeless answer. "In that case," Waver began once more as he audibly sighed, "what should I do?"

Shirou hummed in thought as an idea popped up in his mind. "Can you freeze up Mion River?"

Waver immediately gave Shirou a deadpanned expression. "Who do you think I am?" Waver grumbled. "A wizard from the Age of Gods?"

"Ah, can't then," Shirou interpreted Waver's complaint. "In that case—"

Suddenly, particles of mana gathered in front of Waver before instantly forming a human figure politely bowing down before Waver.

"Huh?" Waver couldn't contain his surprise at the unexpected sight.

"I am Mithrenes of the Hetairoi. I am here as the King's ears," the soldier humbly stated before continuing with his request. "King Alexander is requesting where shall we place Caster's familiar."

"What?!" Waver shouted. "Time's already up?!"

"Make haste, the army within the Reality Marble is having a difficult time containing the sea monster. We don't have much time."

"I know. I know!" Waver stressed out with frustration as he gave a quick glance over at Shirou before properly answering the Hetairoi soldier. "Directly in front of us," Waver pointed with confidence. "Tell Rider that."

The soldier nodded in understanding before vanishing once more back into motes of mana.

No sooner did Waver announce his choice of location, a loud rumbling accompanied by crashing waves and flashes of lightning descended upon the ebbing waters.

"It's coming," Shirou quietly said as everyone got into their respective battle stances.

Breathing out, Shirou channeled mana into his eyes as reinforcement magecraft was applied to his sight. Making out the appearing figure, Shirou summoned the bow Archer, his future self, used without fail.

Spotting a chariot flying out of the beast's way, Shirou uttered the words to his inner reality.

" **I am the bone of my sword."**

Ominous words left his mouth as his Magic Circuits lit aflame while mana instantly flooded them. Immediately afterward, Shirou went through the seven steps to his tracing process. Soon, a spiral sword crackling with blood red mana appeared above the palm of Shirou's hand.

Panting heavily with exertion while his Magic Circuits is dangerously overheating, Shirou swallowed his thick saliva to quench his parch throat.

Drawing his bowstring back along with the blade while the sword altered its shape to become more aerodynamic, Shirou slowly flooded the Rainbow Sword of Fergus with mana as it reinforced beyond its compacity. With mana crackling with different hues of colors around the unstable blade, Shirou had effectively created an A rank broken Noble Phantasm.

Straining his muscles as his blood vessels bulged out unnaturally at the inhuman display of strength, Shirou eyed the center of the monstrosity with a cold pair of golden eyes.

"Calad—" Shirou whispered as a sonic boom resounded in place, swaying the nearby branches violently in place.

"BOLGGGGG!" Shirou shouted as the blazing arrow immediately whizzed out of his grip, blasting a sonic boom as the arrow left an invisible trail behind it.

The result was obvious when the A rank Noble Phantasm blasted powerfully against the monstrosity's thick hide, shredding the layers of flesh as if it were nothing more than paper.

Containing his curiosity immediately, Waver shouted, "NOW!" as both Saber and Lancer instantly leaped into motion.

Walking on water as if it were on land, Saber dodged right and left at the clearly agitated beast before running along the length of its violently wriggling tentacle.

Cutting two appendages at once, Saber pointed her blade straight at the beast's core without hesitation. "STRIKE AIR!" her shout resounded as the shroud of air created a high-speed funnel and shot straight through the deep injury Shirou created on the beast.

The beast, not waiting for Saber's recovery, immediately lashed out numerous tentacles in her direction. However, right before the tentacle could even reach her, Lancer rushed with lightning speed as he pierced Gae Buidhe through the fragile piece of flesh before lashing out another series of blows.

Without pausing, Saber immediately hurled herself through the air as she dipped into her huge mana reservoirs and launch herself directly in front of the beast.

"STRIKE AIR!" Saber shouted once more as another blast from the wind-based Noble Phantasm staggered the massive beast as the blow deepened the gaping injury. If she could do it fast enough while the beast is still processing where to regenerate and who to attack, Saber could deal a lethal blow against the hiding Caster within the massive familiar.

Gazing over at the fast-moving spectacle, Shirou unconsciously held his breath as Saber and Lancer worked perfectly together in bringing down the beast. Soon enough, Rider also joined the fray once he immediately caught on their half-baked plan, that is, to continuously deal the familiar damage before it could properly recover itself. However, even that was beginning to prove itself difficult as the rate of regeneration from the beast sped itself up from the concentrated wound the Servants were making together.

"Shirou," Waver raised his voice in an alarmed manner, "we've got an issue."

Shirou dizzily tilted his head over Waver's direction.

"We have jets heading our way," Waver completed his thought.

Shirou's eyes widened at the announcement's implications. This means the Japanese military has now gotten involved in this entire ordeal. Things were quickly getting out of hand. Not only could the chances of magecraft being exposed grew exponentially high, but the pilots who have no inkling of an idea of the concepts of magecraft getting killed were nigh inevitable.

"Waver, can you do something about it?" Shirou croaked, though his eyes carried a certain urgency behind them.

Waver shook his head with frustration. There was no way he could prevent the inevitable collision between the pilots and Caster's familiar from this distance. At best, he could probably shoot them down with concentrated mana. However, even performing such a task spoke of unimaginable difficulty, especially when he's trying to shoot down a jet flying at high speeds. Beyond that, shooting the jets down would still nevertheless ensure the pilots' death from Caster's familiar.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" an unnatural roar resounded the battlefield on Mion River.

Shirou squinted his eyes to make out the vague figure before him flying in the sky.

"Ber-BERSERKER?!" Waver cried out in shock. "Now of all times?!"

Shirou's heart lurched at Waver's cry. Berserker, Kariya's Servant, what is he doing out here at this time?

Hanging on top of a flying jet, Berserker's body stood firmly on top of it as it grabbed hold the high-speed machine. The crisscrossing red lines that once ran along Berserker's form quickly expanded over the entire aircraft as the plane gradually changed shape.

Shirou gritted his teeth at the implications behind the phenomenon. Shirou was no stranger to see this happening firsthand when he first encountered Berserker and tried to fight him when he attempted to attack Saber from behind.

Back then, Berserker had once used not only a pole but also Gilgamesh's Noble Phantasm and made it his own. Upon seeing the jet engine and blood red lines stretching across the vehicle, Shirou knew the jet was no longer a simple machine. It had become Berserker's Noble Phantasm and a weapon of war.

"AAARRRRRRRTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Berserker roared louder as the jet whizzed dangerously low along the violent river and dove straight for Saber's fighting figure.

Saber immediately whirled around to face Berserker when the flying jet suddenly let loose a barrage of bullets straight at Saber without restraint. Instantly side-stepping the continuous fire, Saber had no choice but to continue to run away from the insane midair Servant.

Shirou darted his eyes at the clearly struggling Lancer as he continuously relied upon going into his spirit form to give himself a small fighting advantage over the river against the massive monstrosity. Despite Alexander's astounding power, even he was clearly coming to his wit's end.

"Waver," Shirou began as he stood up unsteadily, "is there any way you can supply me with your mana."

Waver frowned as he understood where Shirou was going with his request. "Not conveniently," Waver answered. "Especially not on the whim provided that it's even possible."

Shirou nodded knowingly. He was already expecting the answer, however, it never hurts to ask. Reconfirming this, Shirou calmly knelt on the ground as he stared straight ahead at what was before him. Due to Arturia's close proximity to him, Avalon has been working tirelessly to repair his overheating Magic Circuits and body. Although he was obviously nowhere near complete recovery, he was still nevertheless functional.

"What … are you doing?" Waver asked cautiously, seeing something clearly off in Shirou's composure.

"Resorting to our last option," Shirou spoke as his eyes showed a melancholy yet stoic expression.

Shirou wasn't sure was he going to survive after what he is going to do, let alone even finish what he's planning on accomplishing. However, for all the people around him, he had to give it a try.

With the daunting obstacle before him, Shirou felt absolutely nothing as he chanted the words to his Reality Marble. He was now the personification of a living blade.

" **I am the bone of my sword."**

All of Shirou's twenty-seven Magic Circuits immediately lit up in unison as mana flowed through them forcefully.

" **Steel is my body and fire is my blood."**

His body instantly protested at the strain he was forcing upon his frail physique while Avalon continuously repaired Shirou's internal wounds.

" **I have created over a thousand blades."**

More mana channeled through his limited circuits as magical energy pushed these circuits beyond its limits. The effect was instant when Shirou began to profusely sweat at the high internal body temperature he was suffering.

"S-Shirou?" Waver stuttered in worry as he stared at Shirou's struggling form.

Halfway there, Shirou thought to himself as he bit his lips in defiance while his body begged to surrender to the blissful embrace of unconsciousness.

" **Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain.**

Summoning four identical Noble Phantasms behind him, Shirou launched the swords at supersonic speeds as it crashed devastatingly at the enemy.

The earth beneath Shirou almost swayed uncertainly as reality was gradually warping to Shirou's desires. Mana, colored in vibrant blue, ran across the ground as Shirou continuously forced his burning Magic Circuits beyond its compacity.

" **Withstood pain to create w-weapons,"**

Shirou strained himself to continue his aura before he coughed up a pool of blood out of his suffocating lungs due to internal injuries.

"Shirou!" two voices, one sounded right next to him whereas another one sounded like a distinct woman's voice from afar.

Digging his nails into the palm of his hand, Shirou with hazy eyes looked ahead at the fuzzy-looking beast that towered above the red bridge running across Mion River.

" **W-waiting for one's arrival."**

Shirou finished the uncompleted line he uttered earlier as another surge of pain shot through his spine.

"Hah, hah, hah," Shirou couldn't help but pant and sweat at the exertion.

Behind him, a blurred silhouette of a distorted desert reality gradually appeared, replacing what the modern world of magecraft viewed as common sense.

Suddenly, cold hands gripped Shirou's arms tightly, though Shirou could only feel a throbbing numb sensation at the place of contact. Glancing at the figure behind him without moving a muscle, Shirou could vaguely make out golden motes of light shining through his arm. Clearly, Saber was allowing Avalon to work with full efficiency on Shirou upon their direct contact.

"W-What's happening?" Waver stuttered with alarm at the bewildering sight in front of him.

Saber, who is now in front of Shirou and holding his arm, didn't bother answering Waver's question due to the present predicament.

"Saber," Waver interrupted once more, "we've got a bigger problem here," Waver stated with panic evident in his voice.

Saber turned her head to see the beast beginning to make its way above shore despite the hard combat effort both Lancer and Rider were inflicting upon the familiar.

Saber's eyes glanced back down on the ground as her hands shook with indignation. "Kiritsugu …" Arturia trailed off with malice in her voice and anger ignited in her eyes.

"Saber," Waver rattled off again, "we need to do something now. And fast!" Waver shrieked at the end when a massive tentacle shot his way. Ducking his head immediately, Waver barely dodged the thin appendage trying to kill him.

"That was … too close!" Waver chattered his teeth in fear as his eyes widened. Why is he the target of this?!

"AAAAARRRRRRRTTTTTTHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" another roar blasted out from a distance as a supersonic jet raced back toward their position.

"Berserker is back!" Waver shouted, pleading inwardly that Saber would do something about this madness.

Saber shot a wary gaze at the mad beast before she lifted her sword despite her fatigue from the stretched-out battle.

"AAAAARRRRRRRTTTHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" the black Servant roared once more as the missiles on the bottom of the jet wings lit with dangerous blood red color, indicating that Berserker is about to use the missiles as his own Noble Phantasm. A situation that did not spell well for a defenseless Waver, a near-death Shirou, and a fatigued Saber.

"He's coming!" Wave gave a desperate yell as he prepared the largest mana blast he'll ever summon in his life. A futile attempt, Waver realized. But, it was nonetheless better than doing nothing.

"By my command seal," a solemn yet pained voice spoke from behind Waver.

"Huh?!"

"Berserker, attack Gilgamesh with all you've got!" a white-haired individual who was severely bleeding all over his body spoke with both anger and undying determination.

The jet engine immediately whirled in a different direction as Berserker jerked uncontrollably at the G-force.

"AAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Berserker roared in anguish before it jetted off effectively into the sky where a golden flying object flew in the air without a care.

"Hah, I've come in time," Kariya chuckled with relief before he collapsed on the ground without an ounce of strength left in him.

"Kariya!" Waver immediately shouted as he quickly performed basic healing magecraft on the injured man, using his mana as a means to shut the exposed wounds that must have been partially inflicted because of controlling the rogue Berserker.

"Saber," Kariya croaked out as he glanced over at the legendary King Arthur and thought over the countless dreams he had from his Servant, Lancelot, "can you deliver us promised victory?"

Kariya gave a small smile similar to the likeness he would give to Sakura whom he sacrificed everything, even his very soul, for before the blonde Servant. Even though Kariya didn't know Saber on a personal level, the recurring dreams he had of King Arthur rang endlessly in his mind. The amazing charisma, the unending compassion, and a king of justice, Kariya felt like he knew the female king before him like the back of his hand.

However, beyond all that, there was always that overwhelming sense of guilt and lost every time he gazed upon the female Servant's face in his dream. Despite the feeling, never could Kariya contain the awe and excitement he held every time he gazed upon the Sword of Promised Victory drawn into battle, a shining beacon of hope for the people in the darkest times.

A sword that was able to wipe away all doubts and defeat, charging straight for victory upon the hopes of mankind.

Saber's emerald eyes looked softly at Kariya before it was replaced with a look of determination and indignation. A look of a king who is willing to stand up against certain defeat and open a path of victory.

Standing up gallantly as she released her tender hold on Shirou, Arturia turned her eyes upon the attacking monstrosity without fear. No matter the consequences ahead of her, she was going to annihilate the abomination before her forever.

Even though she would do anything to change the past and eliminate her future as the king of Britannia, Arturia also realized that as a king in a distant future now, she still had vows and morals to uphold. Ones that even surpassed the importance of obtaining the Holy Grail itself.

Closing her eyes peacefully, Saber's sheath, Invisible Air, shuddered at her command when the magecraft Merlin personally created unraveled itself from the holy sword of Excalibur. Wind began to pick up around Saber before a blast of air shot up in the air when Excalibur was fully revealed in its beautiful splendor.

Waver widened his eyes at the beautiful sight before him. "Wha—" Waver managed to choke out before his mind refused to let him continue to process the thought anymore. No word could accurately describe what he was seeing right now.

Snapping her eyes open, Saber's emerald eyes lit up with the wrath of a righteous and just king. Lifting up her blade high up in the sky, motes of golden light surfaced from the ground and the river, each of them signifying the dreams and hopes of warriors from the past, present, and future. This was the collective hope of mankind manifested in the form of a conceptual Noble Phantasm.

Stepping forward without hesitation, the water rippled powerfully under its force. With teeth gritted, Arturia could feel the subtle yet threatening spiritual tug between the connection of her and her Master, Kiritsugu. However, Saber ignored Kiritsugu's wishes despite her desire for the Grail and continued to step gallantly forward with renewed fury.

Her duties came before even the Holy Grail itself.

Excalibur pulsed more and more strongly as golden light continued to gather together within the blade, making the sword shine brighter than the midday sun.

Lifting the holy blade higher up in the air, Saber cried out, "EXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX—" the sword responded violently at her command as Saber's grip tightened around the pommel of her blade.

Golden light shone with renewed strength at the king's order, crying "Victory unto the King! Victory unto the King!"

"CCCCCAAAAAALLLLLLLIIIIIIIUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Saber shouted as she brought down her blade onto the raging river, separating the violent waves with sheer force as the blast of holy light flew across Mion River faster than the naked eye could follow.

Excalibur's light, carrying the hopes of mankind, smashed into the unworldly monster, blinding the abomination with its holy light before decimating it with a loud crash, shooting rays of light straight up into the sky and parting the midnight clouds – effectively ending the battle at Mion River.

* * *

"What's … that?" a boy with a white bandage wrapped around his forehead and entire torso looked out at the balcony, gazing directly at an odd yet magnificent view of golden motes of light slowly trailing up in the air together by a long river far away from the Einzbern Castle.

A woman, dressed in pure white that resembled the regality of a queen, approached the red-headed boy, Luca, while gazing in recognition at the beautiful lifetime scenery. "That light … it's beautiful when it shines bright, doesn't it?"

"Irisviel?" Luca looked up at the softly smiling figure as she continued to look straight in the distant horizon.

Turning around to face the curious boy, Irisviel knelt down as she playfully poked Luca's nose with a wide smile. "That's Mrs. Einzbern for you, my boy."

Luca immediately blushed at the close and unfamiliar contact. Not even his mother or father did this to him before!

"Ahh …" Luca couldn't make a proper reply as Irisviel chuckled happily before standing back up.

However, Luca was quick to regain his bearings as an obvious question popped up in his mind.

"Mrs. Einzbern, you're married to Kiritsugu, right?" Luca wondered aloud.

Irisviel nodded in bliss without taking her eyes off at the rising lights. "Yes, Kiritsugu is my everything," Irisviel said almost dreamily, as if reliving a fond memory of hers as she continued to gaze softly at the grandeur scene.

"Then, shouldn't you be called Mrs. Emiya instead?" Luca presented his innocent opinion.

Irisviel's body froze at Luca's words. Why wasn't that the case, Irisviel found herself musing over the thought. While she was sure her patriarch of the family, Jubstacheit von Einzbern, had some say in the matter with regards to her last name, right now with the Holy Grail War in motion and her imminent death coming closer, what's stopping her from adopting her beloved's last name in her final days?

"That's a good idea!" Irisviel shouted suddenly as she beamed at Luca who drew himself back in surprise at the unforeseen declaration. "Call me Mrs. Emiya from now on!"

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Emiya," Luca said with befuddlement at the odd reaction. However, as long as it made Irisviel happy, Luca was more than glad to comply.

Turning his face back in the direction of the shining light that had increased in number and strength, Luca couldn't help but voice out his wonder.

"That light …" Luca trailed off as an image of his mother, during her prime days before the accident, flashed through his mind.

" _Luca,"_ a familiar hand would ruffle his hair playfully every time Luca sat down on her lap, _"remember, I love you soooooooooo much,"_ Luca's mom will often playfully say with a wide grin and eyes that sparkled brighter than the evening stars.

" _More than the world?"_ he would ask in the past, understanding her mother's dreams of going around the world and helping others as a camerawoman.

" _More than the universe,"_ Elsa Saijou would say as she embraced her son tightly until he would squeal in discomfort.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Luca noticed Irisviel was also similarly in the same entranced state. "That light," Irisviel unconsciously began, "is the true embodiment of the sad yet noble dream of all soldiers – past, present, and future – who lie dying in the field of battle, clutched to their hearts with their last breath, holding their love with their dying wish, making certain that their loyalty will not be in vain."

The light from afar off grew significantly brighter as if ready to release all its pent up energy in a euphoric pillar of explosion.

"The invincible king," Irisviel continue before adding, "and the bringer of light is about to cry out the true name of the miracle she wields in her hands. That name is …"

Irisviel paused as a pillar of yellow light blazed through the sky, shining like a thousand suns. This … was the strength of the bringer of light, Luca couldn't believe his eyes.

" _Why is my name Luca?"_ he once complained years ago to his sick mother.

However, despite her illness, Elsa nevertheless grinned with joy at her son. _"Because,"_ she would begin, _"you are going to be the bringer of light of this world, a man of justice who would pierce through mankind's darkest times."_

" _Why?"_

"' _Cause,"_ Elsa would hold his hand tenderly with care despite her hands' lacking strength, _"you're my son!"_ she would give an ecstatic beam in his direction.

"That name is," Irisviel repeated as if moved by the scene before her, "Excalibur," Irisviel finally whispered out aloud as the pillar of light descended toward victory before shooting toward the sky once more, making anybody gazing upon the glorious dreams of mankind reminiscence of their own hopes and ideals.

Bringer of light, Luca thought to himself once more. Was this what his mother meant by being a bringer of light in this world? If such a light like he has seen today is able to impact him in such a manner, couldn't he too impact the world in a similar way?

Luca, before he realized it himself, was grinning broadly with determination rekindled in his eyes.

Despite all the painful consequences, saving both Rin and Sakura were only the first steps in becoming a Hero of Justice, a bringer of light. Now, to live up the dreams his mother handed down to him through his name, Luca is going to try everything in his willpower to achieve some as bright and impacting as the light he saw today.

An act that would ultimately rid the world of tears.

Regardless of the cost, Luca was sure that he is going to achieve his and his mother's ideals and impact the world as a bringer of light during mankind's darkest times.

* * *

Shirou, despite heavily injured from his attempt in summoning his Reality Marble, nevertheless lifted his head as he beholds the stunning sight that, without fail, blew his mind away.

" _I am your sword, and you are my sheath, Shirou."_

A whisper from the distant past as an image of Saber embracing him flashed through Shirou's mind.

The golden light of Excalibur blazing brightly swiftly reminded Shirou of the unending rolling plains during his last moments with Saber.

" _Shirou, I love you,"_ a distant voice resounded as the rising sun shone above the horizon and onto the grass-filled plains.

Ah, Shirou couldn't help but let out a sigh as he grinned with relief and amusement. Regardless of the number of times Saber has saved his life, Shirou seemed to still try to do everything on his own accord and without the help of others.

As a certain someone may have told him in the past: "If you want things done right, do it yourself."

However, despite his tendencies to accomplish anything with his own strength alone, Shirou was constantly reminded that he was not alone and there were others willing to support him in all circumstances.

"You never left me since then, did you?" Shirou gave a soft mirthful smile as Excalibur's holy life parted the dark clouds and shot straight through the sky, turning night into day at the now serene Mion River; alternatively reminding him of the parting scene when he and Saber gave each other their respective last farewells.

Who knew, even in his wildest dreams, would he expect to be dragged into another Grail War right after he destroyed the first one. A Grail War that began in the past, no less! However, it was because of this very opportunity that Shirou was reminded, regardless of his extraordinary circumstances, Arturia would always be with him – even across time.

Even if one day Saber is forced to go back to her own time at the end of this Grail War, the ideal which she carried her entire life of saving others will continue to live on in his heart.

With a final grin before Shirou edged over to unconsciousness at his sheer exhaustion that had collected for the past few hectic days, Shirou gave a last parting glance at the remnant holy light of Excalibur as it dispersed through the calming wind.

"Arturia," Shirou silently whispered to himself as his eyelids grew shut, "I love you …" Shirou gradually trailed off as his body slumped forward and fell limp.

With a message that stretched across time unfathomable to man, Shirou crashed to the ground.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **First off, I apologize for the late update. Unfortunately, despite the end of my college semester, I am still incredibly busy with my work due to the extra working hours. However, I do sincerely hope despite my hectic schedule, I will still be able to maintain the once-in-a-week update like I did in the past.**

 **Writing again after a couple of months of inactivity was harder than I originally thought, especially when I forgot most of what I had written in the past, thus forcing me to re-read the content I wrote before. Thanks to this, I was able to find some notable plot holes in my story which I will be sure to fix. One of the most glaring ones being located in Chapter 1 when Shirou announced his FULL NAME before Waver and Alexander. This is not supposed to happen in the story; otherwise, Waver would have pieced the puzzle the Grail presented before the participants of the Grail War long ago. Of course, if any of you noticed a plot hole in the story, be sure to let me know in the reviews! I will sincerely appreciate the help.**

 **I apologize if this chapter is not up to par like my past ones, I'll scratch away my rusty writing skills soon enough. Once again, thank you for all your patience and support!**

* * *

 **There is now an ongoing poll for the next upcoming update on the top of my profile page. The poll will be open for three days, therefore, be sure to tell me what story you would like to read next. Thank you!**


End file.
